Within the Apocalypse
by Nukefox19
Summary: During Naruto's fight with Madara, during a major collision, Naruto goes unconscious and later finds himself in a whole new world. A world that's completely new to him. A world where the dead feasts on the living. Serious Naruto. NOT God-like.
1. Dying World

**My second zombie story! My first one is not abandoned or anything, I'm just taking a break from it. **

**_Chapter 1: Dying World  
><em>**

Down in a dark alley lied an unconscious blonde man. He looked to be in his teens, mostly around seventeen. He has long spiky blonde hair that slightly covered his eyes. He has three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He wore an orange and black jacket, which was unzipped to show that he wore a black shirt underneath it. He also wore orange pants and black sandals. The blonde's eyes opened to reveal that they were purple colored and that they had a ripple-like pattern. The blonde sat up and looked around to see blood everywhere, along with dead bodies lying around. Getting back up to his feet, he looked around once again. His eyes were narrow to show that his face shows a bored expression.

"_Where the hell am I?" _The blonde thought. He walked out of the alley to see several vehicles crashed and on fire. Looking to his left, he saw a school board that said, 'Fujimi Academy'. He saw that the gates were forced open and as his curiosity caught the best of him, he walked towards the school.

* * *

><p>A group of people, two males and four females were running through the halls throughout the school. One of the students was carrying a metal bat. This student's a boy at the age of seventeen with an average height and build. He has brown eyes and spiky black hair. He wore the black school uniform with a red T-shirt underneath. His name's Takashi Komuro.<p>

Another student was carrying a wooden sword. Her name's Saeko Busujima, age eighteen. She has long, straight purple hair with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touched the ridge of her nose. She also had blue eyes and her lips were shiny and pink like sakura blossoms.

The next girl was carrying a mop handle. She has long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She had reddish eyes and a slender figure with ample breasts. Her name's Rei Miyamoto, age seventeen.

The third girl has long pink hair, which she mostly keeps in two ponytails on either of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead. She has fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows. Her name's Saya Takagi, age sixteen.

Next was the only adult of the group, a tall blonde woman that was carrying a bag full of medical supplies with waist length hair and hazel eyes along with ridiculous curves. She was wearing a white dress shirt and brown skirt that was ripped at the sides. Her name's Shizuka Marikawa, age twenty-seven.

The last one of the group was carrying a nail gun. He was a slightly short and chubby boy with shoulder-length dark hair and bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face. And of course he was wearing the standard male student uniform of his school. His name's Kohta Hirano, age sixteen.

They all came to a stop and got up against the wall. Takashi peaked around the corner to see a small group of the dead just roaming around. He turned back to the group and whispered, "Okay, I'm going to throw something that'll draw their attention so that we can get out of here." He looked at the nurse, "You have the keys, right?"

The busty nurse nodded, "Okay." Takashi whispered, as he picked up a shoe that was lying nearby and threw it back from where they came from, which ended up hitting a locker. The dead all picked up the sound and walked towards the source of the sound. Takashi beckoned the group, as they all ran out the doors. Once they all got outside, they all came to a sudden halt. They froze and could not believe what they were seeing. The whole parking lot was over flooded with several of them. Takashi shook it off, "We need to get to that bus." The bus he referred to was not to far from them, but it was blocked by a lot of them.

"Come on!" Takashi shouted, as he and the others all ran towards the bus. Takashi, Saeko, and Rei managed to make a path by knocking down any that stood in their way. Kohta on the other hand was smiling like a mad man while he shot any of them from a distance. It wasn't long till they made it to the bus, "Miss Shizuka, the keys!" Takashi called out.

"R-Right." She replied, as she opened the door and got in, along with the others except for Takashi and Saeko. The two decided to stay out to buy some time for the nurse to get everything ready.

Takashi kicked one of the dead back and swung at another one against the head. He spun around to face the one he kicked and swung the bat down on the top of its head. The bus powered on, which gave them the word that they were ready to get out of here. "Takashi, they're ready. Let's go." Saeko said, as she whacked her wooden sword across the head of one of them.

"You go, ladies first." He said. Saeko smiled slightly and quickly got on the bus, followed by Takashi.

"Wait for us!" Takashi looked out the door to see a group of people running towards them.

"Who's that?" Takashi asked.

"That's Mr. Shido, the teacher of class 3A." Saeko answered.

Rei's eyes widened, "Shido." She said quietly.

"We can go now." Shizuka announced.

"Wait just a bit longer." Takashi replied.

Rei quickly looked at Takashi, "They're in front of us. Any more and we won't be able to drive through here." Shizuka said.

"Just run them down." Takashi stated.

Saya folded her arms across her chest, "If anymore crowd around in front of the bus and we were to run them over, it might just flip the bus." Saya mentioned.

Takashi gritted his teeth and made his way to the exit. However, Rei quickly grabbed his arm, "We don't have to save him." She said.

Takashi stepped out and looked at Rei, "Jesus. What do you mean we don't have to save him?"

"We don't have to help him. He deserves to die!" Rei shouted.

"They're alive and no one deserves to die!" Takashi barked back and turned back around to look outside. However, he looked at a different area and saw a blonde boy around his age, "Who's that?"

Everyone looked at what Takashi was looking at, "I don't know. I haven't seen anyone wearing clothes like those around the school." Saeko answered.

The blonde watched the group of people running to the bus. Then he realized that two of them were behind. One, which looked like the leader to him was standing and looking down at an injured student. Then, the leader of that group kicked down at the student's face and left him, as he made his way to the bus. The blonde kept that same bored look on his face, as he looked at the student that was left behind and saw that a few of the dead were closing in on him. He slid a metal rod through his jacket's sleeve and instantly vanished.

The people at the bus were completely shocked, "What the hell?" Takashi asked.

No one had a clue what to say, "Let's go, we need to get out of here." Shido called out.

Takashi shook his head, "Not yet!"

They looked at the defenseless student, but then they saw the blonde appear right next to his side. The blonde grit his teeth and hefted the boy up along his shoulders. He could literally smell the breath rolling off the dead students at the close of a distance.

The dead lunged at the blonde, but he ended up stabbing the rod through the head of one. The others grabbed onto the blonde,_ "Shinra Tensei."_He muttered quietly. Only the boy on his shoulders would have effectively heard it. It was then that the six creatures that had come to surround the two were viciously blown back. This wasn't the '_please move from the doorway'_Shinra Tensei as he liked to call it, such as the one he used earlier against the abomination in the school. This was a full-fledged, bone crushing, organ melting forceful push that was used for combat.

The creatures rocketed off in all directions, the amount of force shown to all of the onlookers as over in the bus. One of the monsters had propelled right into the school. One of them ended up slamming hard against the constructed walls, impacting with enough force to make an actual crater in it. Another creature blew off in another direction, rocketing at the fence before spring boarding face first crashing into the cement.

"W-What on earth was that?" Rei asked.

Shido and his group witnessed of what happened, and even Shido himself was lost for words. They all kept their eyes on the blonde, but then he vanished once again and ended up reappearing before their very eyes. The blonde stood outside the bus, while Takashi quickly helped the injured student in the bus. He sat him down in the seat behind Shizuka and looked down to see the blonde just standing there, "Get in!"

The blonde looked behind him to see several of them coming and decided to get in the bus. Once he stepped in, the doors shut, while Shizuka stared at the horde in front of them, "They're not human anymore…" She said to herself and finally pushed down on the pedal, as she began to run them over.

Naruto stood at the front of the bus and looked at everyone, but then his eyes came to a stop on the man that tried to kill one of the students. He walked towards him slowly, while Takashi and his group (except for Shizuka), along with the injured student that was saved by the blonde watched him. Shido sat in his seat and had fear showing in his eyes. The blonde continued to make his way to him, but then a student from the other group got up from his seat and stood in front of the blonde. This student has brown and yellow hair, wears the male Fujimi High School uniform, and unlike the other students, he wears slippers instead of regular shoes. Under his uniform he wears a blue high-collar sweater that is unbuttoned slightly. His name's Tsunoda, age seventeen, "Go sit down!" He yelled.

The blonde, as usual, kept that bored look on his face and didn't say a word, "I said go sit d-…"

The blonde grabbed the student by the face and lifted him up off his feet, as he looked up at him. Some of the people gasped and were completely surprised about this boy's strength. The way he simply lifted Tsunoda up with one hand by the face was not normal by any other student. He didn't say anything and instead, he simply tossed him back to his seat and walked up to Shido. The teacher was starting to shake in fear, as the blonde stopped right next to him. He looked closely at him to realize how long his hair was, which managed to cover his eyes slightly. However, Shido managed to see his strange eyes, "W-Who are you? And w-what are you?" He stuttered.

The blonde grabbed the collar of the teacher's shirt and lifted him out of his seat. Shido grabbed hold of the blonde's wrist and struggled to get free, but the blonde's grasp was too strong, "If you ever try to leave anyone behind again, I'll kill you." The blonde stated.

Shido's eye widened, but was placed back in his seat roughly. The blonde turned back to see that all eyes (except Shizuka's) were on him, "My name's Naruto Namikaze. That's all you need to know." The blonde said, as he walked back to the front of the bus and sat down next to the student he saved.

Shido saw that all eyes were on him now. Everyone (even his own group) was disgusted with him leaving a poor student behind. Shido's group consisted of nine people, six males and three females. Tsunoda, Shido himself, and Kaji as well, but who knows if Kaji wants anything to do with him anymore.

Kawamoto, age sixteen is one of the girls from Shido's group. She's a redheaded girl with golden brown eyes. She has only been seen wearing the female uniform of Fujimi Academy. Under her uniform, she wore a pink tank top.

Taniuchi, age sixteen, is another girl from Shido's group. She has magenta colored hair and blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses. She has always been seen wearing the female sailor uniform of Fujimi Academy.

Miura, age seventeen is a male student from Shido's group. He has messy brown hair as well as eyes of the same color. Under his gakuran jacket, he wears a red-orange shirt.

Yamada, age eighteen, wears a long white-sleeved shirt. He has short black hair and light brown eyes.

Kurokami, age seventeen, has long black hair that grows over his eyes. He does not wear the black uniform jacket over a long-sleeved white shirt. Unlike most students with these shirts, he wears his un-tucked.

Yuuki Miku, age eighteen, has short light orange hair and uses a hair band to keep her hair back. She also wears the female uniform of Fujimi Academy. She was known to be the sexiest student throughout the school.

Naruto grabbed the medical bag that was sitting on the ground and opened it, "What's your name?" Naruto asked.

The boy replied with a stiff lip, "Kaji Saito." He answered in a deal of pain.

Saeko was sitting on the opposite side of the bus from Naruto and a couple seats back. She watched him and admired his work, "Busujima-san, I'm assuming you're the leader of your group."

Saeko turned around and looked up to see Shido asking her. She also noticed that Shido was keeping a close eye on Naruto at the same time, "No. We just worked together"

"That's no good. Every group needs a leader in order to survive." He replied.

Rei tightly grabbed Takashi's arm and glared at him, "You'll regret saving him." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"It's like I said! It's only going to be dangerous if we keep going. What if we run out of gas in the middle of nowhere? What are we going to do then! Why don't we find a safe place!" Tsunoda shouted, as he stood in the aisle.<p>

Kurokami nodded, "I agree with Tsunoda. We should just find a safe place with food and drinks to keep us alive for a few days and barricade ourselves inside!"

The bus came to a screeching halt and nearly threw Tsunoda off his feet, but he held onto a chair to hold his ground.

"That's enough! I can't focus on driving with all of this commotion!" Shizuka shouted.

"Yeah, whatever." Tsunoda said. Naruto examined the two hair colored teen and saw that this guy was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Tell me, what is it you want to do then?" Saeko asked the teen.

Tsunoda gritted his teeth, "I just can't!" He then pointed at Komuro, "I just can't stand him!"

Komuro got out of his seat, "What did I ever do or say to you?"

Tsunoda lost it, "You bastard!" He charged at the teen. The scene before the blonde started to remind him of an old friend of his. However, it was over when Rei got up and hit him hard in the stomach with the mop handle.

"Asshole." She muttered.

Clapping drew everyone's attention, as they all saw Mr. Shido now standing. "Bravo!" he began, "That was outstanding teamwork, Komuro-kun and Miyamoto-san. However, at any rate, a conflict such as this only serves to prove my point." He grinned as he leaned forward to the two shorter teens, "We need a leader."

"Oh? So we've only got one nominee?" Saya asked.

The teacher looked at the young girl, "I'm a teacher, Miss Takagi. And you are all my students." Shido looked at Naruto and the nurse, "Except for your nurse and 'him'." He said. "So, that alone makes it very clear who's more qualified. I'll make sure we all survive."

Naruto gave the man some props since he did have some deal of charisma. However, he knew that this man was dangerous. He knew that if it came down to a situation similar to him and Kaji back at the school, that he would kill whoever was in his way. Shido's group stood up and clapped at his pointless speech, "I supposed that it's decided that I'm the leader from now on, by majority vote."

Rei was just about to get up and leave, but before she did, she watched as Naruto got up. The blonde held his arm up in front, _"Bansho Ten'in" _He whispered, as Shido came flying towards the blonde. Everyone went wide-eyed seeing more of the blonde. Naruto caught him by the neck and slid another metal rod from his sleeve, "If anyone should be leader here, it's defiantly not going to be you." He said in a cold tone.

Shido struggled once again in the blonde's grasp. Seeing that Naruto got his statement through, he thought that was enough and simply tossed him back to the back of the bus.

Saeko for once showed the slightest of fear in her eyes, _"J-Just what is he?" _

"_Where did he come from?" _Takashi began to wonder.

Kohta on the other hand was in fact smiling, _"He's like some badass from some manga!" _

"I want Naruto as my leader." Kaji announced.

The blonde looked at the student he had saved, "I also want Naruto as our leader." Kohta said.

Before anyone else could say anything, Naruto shook his head, "I'm afraid I can not lead you all."

Kohta stood up, "Why not?"

Naruto couldn't come up with an answer and he didn't want to tell them exactly why, "I vote for him." The blonde pointed at Takashi.

"Hey, why won't you want to be the leader?" Saya asked.

"Yeah, the way you saved Kaji and how you easily took care of those dead students. You should take up on the position." Takashi said.

"Komuro's right." Saeko mentioned.

Naruto just stood there, while everyone started to say things about him and how he fits being the leader. It was too much for him, as his head started to ache. He placed a hand on his head, as his head began to get worse due to memories of him being back in his world came to him.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, who's going to lead our group? Ambushing Kabuto isn't going to be easy." Sai said.<em>

_Tsunade sat at her desk, as she looked at Sai, Sakura, and Kiba, "I have already decided who's going to lead." _

_Right when she said that, the door opened to show Naruto wearing an ANBU outfit, "Naruto? Why didn't I think of that sooner?" Kiba asked himself._

"_Naruto here will lead you, but please do remember, you four are to capture Kabuto alive and bring him back so we can get more information about Madara out of him. This is an S-ranked mission." _

"_Yes Lady Hokage." Kiba and Sai said._

_Naruto was smiling, "This is what I've been waiting for! Missions like these to sneak in and capture the enemy." He smiled sheepishly, while Sakura punched the top of his head. The blonde squat down and rubbed his head._

"_Baka! This is nothing to be joking about." _

"_S-S-Sakura, why do you always have to hit my head?" He whined._

* * *

><p>Naruto fell to one knee, which everyone from Takashi's group got up to their feet and rushed to him, "Naruto-san, are you okay?" Saeko asked.<p>

The blonde showed no sign of answering and shortly went unconscious; "We need to find a place for him to rest." Takashi mentioned.

"Oh! We can go to my friend's home. It's not to far from here." Shizuka mentioned.

"Okay, then can you take us there?" Takashi asked.

Shizuka nodded and got back in the driver's seat, as did everyone else, while Saeko grabbed the unconscious blonde and pulled him with her to a seat. She sat next to the window and placed his head in her lap, even though his legs bent down the side of the chair and rested in the aisle. She looked down at his face and looked closely at the whisker marks,_ "You're obviously hiding something from us Naruto-san."_

Shido looked down the bus at Saeko's position, "Hey boss, he's out cold." Tsunoda whispered, as he took a seat next to him.

"Yes. I know."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes. When we get to Ms. Marikawa's friend's home, we will kill him when he's resting."

**A/N: Another story begins! Unlike my other zombie story, this one's going to be more focused on the HOTD situation. To answer any upcoming questions about the dead, yes there will be 'special' zombies. This story will have most of the scenes from the series of HOTD and some of what mixed around a bit.**

**Back at the parking lot of the school, I left out the scene of the couple when the dead catch the girl's boyfriend and she runs to join him. I will have something similar to it later on. **

**Naruto's memories will have a great number on him throughout this. Another answer for a question I see being asked, no, Naruto will not always use the rinnegan to his advantage. He will show some other skills in upcoming scenes. **

**So, that's all for now, if you have any other questions, feel free to ask by leaving a review or PMing me. **


	2. Protecting the Living

**Here's another chapter!**

**_Chapter 2: Protecting the Living  
><em>**

_Naruto stood across from the last member of the Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha. The two of them were both exhausted and pretty beaten up. "You have two things that belong to me boy. The nine-tails and the Rinnegan that Nagato gave you. I'm still shocked that he sacrificed himself to bring back those that he killed back to life."_

_One of the wounds on Naruto chest began to bleed again, which caused him to fall on one knee. His body began to feel a little light due to all the blood he was losing, "I-I will protect… this world… and I will…" He got back up to his feet slowly, "Keep my promise!"_

_Madara looked at Naruto's Rinnegan eyes, and saw that the blonde held his arm out in front, "Bansho Ten'in." He said, as Madara's body came flying to him._

_Naruto held out his other arm, as a Rasengan formed in his hand. When Madara was in reach, Naruto slammed the Rasengan, but it ended up going right through Madara. The blonde stumbled forward a bit, but kept his Rasengan formed. He turned around to see Madara with his **Susanoo **summoned._

_**Susanoo **raised its fist up, "Nagato…" The blonde thought, as his Rasengan began to change color, "Konan-chan…" It began to grow bigger within his palm, "Pervy Sage…" It was no longer blue and instead, took on a mixture of crimson and black colors. Naruto charged at the protected Madara, while **Susanoo **attempted to punch the blonde, "I will keep my promise!" _

_The two attacks closed in, "The nine-tails is mine!" Madara shouted._

_Naruto held out his Rasengan, "MADA-" _

Naruto's eyes shot open, as his body shot up on its own. He was breathing heavily and looked around to see that he was in a small room. He looked down to see that he was covered up by a white blanket and lying on a pallet. Looking around one last time, he realized that there was nothing else in here. He leaned forward and looked down the sheet, "How did I end up in this world?" He quietly asked himself once again.

He threw the blanket off him and got up to his feet. He then heard a thump sound just outside the door and walked up to it. Turning the knob, he opened the door to see Shido sitting on the ground along with Tsunoda right next to him and Saeko standing in front of them. The three of them looked at Naruto to see that same bored look on his face, while Saeko smiled, "You're up. Are you feeling better?"

Shido and Tsunoda began to sweat like crazy seeing that they were now sitting in between Saeko and the blonde, "Yeah. What's going on here?" He asked.

"These two were trying to sneak in." Saeko answered.

Tsunoda and Shido shot up to their feet, "No, no, we were just wanting to come in and check on you." Tsunoda said.

Saeko cocked an eyebrow, "Then why were you two whispering when coming over here?"

Shido shrugged and turned to face Saeko, "Why Busujima-san, to simply not wake him up of course."

Naruto rolled his eyes and had enough of hearing them. He shoved the two men aside and walked past Saeko, but stopped behind her, "Thank you." He said, as he continued.

Saeko smiled and followed him back to the living room. Once the two were out of sight, Shido banged the wall, "Damn it. Busujima-san is onto us."

"What now?" Tsunoda asked.

"We'll just have to wait for a good chance."

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into the living room to see Takashi and Kohta trying to force open a safe. Just before Saeko could join him, she was pulled aside by Rei and Saya, "It's our turn to use the bathroom to freshen up." Rei said.<p>

Saeko looked back at Naruto then back at the two, "I was going to…"

"You can talk to him later. You need to clean up anyway." Saya said, as they dragged Saeko to the restroom.

Naruto plopped down on a nearby chair and watched the two boys try to break open the safe, "Come on Komuro." Kohta said, while Naruto sat there watching the two trying to break open the safe.

* * *

><p>Saeko, Rei, Saya, and Shizuka all stripped down their last clothing. Rei and Shizuka stepped into the warmed up tub and sank in, as a moan escaped their lips. Saeko and Saya sat on a bench that was placed in front of a mirror.<p>

"Sensei, they're so big!" Rei announced.

"Yes, I've been told that a lot of times." She replied, as she grabbed her breasts.

Rei just watched the nurse play with her breasts. Shortly after, the teen growled, then with a large splash, pounced on the older female grabbing her large chest and squeezing it tightly in her hands, gaining a load moan from the teacher.

Saya washed her hair, while enjoying the warm water, "This is what I needed."

"No more!" Shizuka moaned, as Rei continued to play around with her large breasts.

"Sheesh, I think Rei's being a bit abusive." Saya mentioned, as she quickly glanced at the comical scene, "I still don't understand why we have to take showers together."

Saeko glanced at her as she washed her long slender arms "You already know the answer to that Takagi-san." The violet haired beauty commented.

"Yeah, but still..." She was silenced, as a blast of cold water assaulted her sensitive skin "Ahhhgg!" She moaned loudly, her voice becoming hot at the sudden contact, as she ducked her head down a bit.

"Wow, your voice is more attractive then I thought. You must drive the guys crazy." The older girl commented with a small chuckle.

Saya glared at the older girl, as she filled a tub of cold water, then she quickly dumped it down Saeko's back.

The violet haired beauty gave a soft and quiet moan at the sudden contact. "_S-She sounds more womanly."_ Saya thought, as she gazed at the older teen with a stupefied expression.

Suddenly, it became awkwardly quiet. They all began to think about what they should talk about next. Then one of them had a mysterious topic, "What do you think of Naruto-san?" Rei asked.

Shizuka pursed her lips, "Now that you mention it. I'm also curious about him."

Saya nodded, "I've never seen him at school or anywhere around town. I'm wondering where exactly he's from."

"That too. But I'm more curious about his abilities." Saeko mentioned.

"You're right. Did you see how he blew back a few of them back at school? That's not normal." Rei said.

"Yeah. And his clothing is strangely odd." Saya mentioned.

"No normal being can do that. What if he's not from this planet? " Shizuka asked.

"Do you think we should ask him?" Rei asked.

"I want to know more about him if he's going to be around us." Saya said.

Saeko nodded in agreement, "She's right. We know everyone in our group pretty well, except for Naruto-san."

"Okay then. So, we'll all…" Shizuka was interrupted, as Rei once again attacked her breasts. Shizuka moaned out loudly.

* * *

><p>"One more time." Kohta said, as the two of them pulled on the crowbar, which seemed to do the trick, as the safe was forced open. Takashi fell backwards, while Kohta looked inside and started to drool, as sparkles lit his eyes after seeing all the guns, "A Springfield M1A1 super match huh? It's only semi-automatic though. That's perfect! The M14 series is fully-auto. This is less wasteful when it comes to ammunition." His grin grew in size, "This is a twenty round magazine. This is fucking illegal in Japan!" He laid the gun down softly and reached for the other one. "Oh hell yes! A Knight's SR equipped with a scope!" He stated. "Wait no, you can't get that kind of thing in Japan. So it must be an AR-10 that was modified from top to bottom!" He cried loudly "There's even a crossbow here!"<p>

Naruto tilted his head and walked to the safe. He bent down and grabbed one from the safe, "What's this?" The blonde asked, as he pulled out a big gun and stood straight up.

Kohta looked at the gun and instantly squealed, "That's an Ithaca M35 Riot Shotgun! It's a badass shotgun designed by the Americans. Really popular during the Vietnam war."

Takashi grabbed a silver handgun with two extra clips and an adjustable barrel and pointed it at Kohta, who started to freak out, "Yo, Kohta. What's this?" He asked.

The shorter boy grinned, "That my dear friend is one of the most popular pistols. The Desert Eagle mark XIX, it lets you switch between all three calibers." He finished.

Naruto examined the shotgun that he held and placed down with the other guns, "I have no use for whatever these things are."

Kohta went wide-eyed, "You don't know what guns are?"

Naruto looked at the shorter boy, "No-" He stopped, as he started to remember when he was only thirteen and remembered the mission him and his team were on back in the Snow country. The guards there wore chakra armor and used guns that fired kunais'. He closed his eyes, "Never mind." He said, as he walked out of the room to leave the two messing around with the weapons. Stopping at the entrance, he looked back at the two to see that Takashi was listening to every word Kohta was saying about the weapons.

The blonde blinked once and then felt a pair of arms around his neck, but not just that. He could smell the scent of liquor. Turning around, he saw Yuuki wearing a black-and-red lace bra with black panties. She also had a faint blush on her cheeks, "Naruto-kunnn." She moaned.

"You've been drinking, haven't you?" The blonde asked.

Yuuki smiled, "No."

Naruto blinked once and was starting to get annoyed, "Where's Shido and the others?"

Yuuki placed her right hand on his chest and slid it down to his pants. Before she slid her hand into them, the blonde quickly snatched her wrist, "Where are they?"

Yuuki giggled slightly, "Why don't we have some fun?" As she used her other hand to slide up his shirt and feel his hard abs, "Oh my." She said.

Saeko came from around the corner with a towel wrapped around her body, as she tied her hair with a ponytail and saw a drunk Yuuki hitting on the blonde. She realized that she wasn't seen yet and decided to watch what would happen.

Naruto grabbed her other wrist with his other hand and brought her hands in front of her body, "Where are they?" He asked once again.

Yuuki frowned, "You're an asshole. They're downstairs."

Naruto let go of her and walked right past her and when he did, he saw Saeko standing there. The towel she had wrapped around her hugged tightly around her body and showed her luscious curves, not to mention that it showed a good amount of her cleavage. He stopped in front of her and noticed that her hair was different, "Naruto-san, can we…"

"Not now." He said, as he walked past her.

She turned around with a sad frown on her face and saw that he was headed for the stairs.

* * *

><p>Naruto came to the only room that was downstairs and could hear music playing inside. He opened the door and saw the rest of Shido's group inside. The scent of liquor roamed around the room and he was disgusted of what he was seeing. He saw Taniuchi completely naked sucking Tsunoda's hardened cock, while being fucked by Miura. His eyes glanced a few feet to the right of them to see Kawamoto completely nude as well. She was sucking on Yamada's cock, while Kurokami was fucking her. The blonde walked in and spotted Shido sitting in a chair completely knocked out.<p>

Naruto came to a stop and looked at the group of guys each being pleasured or pleasuring the girl, "Get up!"

Everyone except Shido were startled, as the blonde stared at the girls, "Put your clothes on."

Taniuchi and Kawamoto nodded and quickly put their school uniforms back on, while the guys pulled their pants back up quickly. Naruto looked over at Shido to see that he was still out. The blonde held his arm out in front, "Bansho Ten'in." He said, as Shido's body was now in the blonde's grasp.

"That's all you have to say?" Tsunoda asked. The boy with two different colors in his hair held his arm out in front and had his hand face the blonde, "Bancho Tenin." He said, but nothing happened. Tsunoda looked at his arm then up at Naruto with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Naruto grinned and held out his other arm, "Bansho Ten'in." He said, as Tsunoda was now in the blonde's grasp as well, "You're a funny one."

Tsunoda grabbed the blonde's wrist, "Let me go."

Shido's eyes opened and saw that he was being held in the air by Naruto, "What the hell!"

Naruto looked at Shido, "Ah, it's good to see you up."

"What's going on?" The teacher asked.

"You and your group are going to leave now."

"What? Why?" Miura jumped in.

"I don't want mindless people in my group."

"What if we refuse?" Miura asked.

Naruto grinned, as he dropped both Tsunoda and Shido and performed a few hand signs. Everyone had no clue what the blonde was doing, but then the blonde slammed his hand on the ground, as he acted like he grabbed something from beneath the floor. He pulled his hand up, as a perfectly clean and sharp sword came out from under the floor. Once he pulled it out from below, he whipped the sword to his side, "Then allow me to go ahead and end your lives here."

Shido and his group were beginning to panic that the blonde was willing to kill them all if they refused to leave. Naruto lifted the sword up and pointed the very tip of it right in between Shido's eyes, "So, what's it going to be?"

"I…"

Naruto turned his head to the door after hearing gunshots from above. He snapped his head back and glared at Shido, "You all stay here." He said coldly, as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran into the living room to see the door to the balcony opened and heard another gunshot. He quickly ran out the door to see Kohta shooting down at the streets. The blonde looked outside to see several of the dead walking toward some home not to far from their position. His eyes locked onto what they were after and saw Takashi fighting off a few of them trying to protect a little girl that seemed to be around seven years old. Not just that, but their was a little dog with them and kept barking, which kept drawing the walkers attention (I'll use the term 'walkers' every now and then, which refers to the zombies).<p>

"Damn it." Naruto said to himself, as he vanished in an instant.

Kohta didn't react to the blonde's actions and focused on protecting Takashi and the girl. Naruto appeared right in the middle of the horde, but they were still going after Takashi and the girl. The blonde placed his thumb and pointy finger in his mouth and whistled loudly. The horde all came to a stop, while Takashi smashed the head of one with his bat, then he realized that they stopped coming after him. The horde all turned to the blonde's direction and all started going after him.

Takashi didn't quite see who it was, but knew that this was their chance to get out of here. He held his hand out to the little girl, "Come on, we're getting out of here."

The little girl wiped her tears, "But… what about daddy?" She sobbed.

Takashi looked at the girl's father lying there in blood. His eyes narrowed, as he grabbed a sheet that was hanging on a wire and placed it over his body. Looking around once more, he saw a few flowers and picked two purple flowers, as he gave one to the little girl. They walked up to the girl's father and both placed a flower on his body. They stood there for a few seconds, but then seeing that they were there long enough, Takashi held out his hand to the little girl again, "Let's go."

The little girl nodded, as she grabbed his hand. Takashi walked out of the yard and saw a clear path back to the house. They picked up the pace hurrying to get back, while the dog was close behind.

* * *

><p>Naruto was slicing heads off of the walkers one-by-one. Every time he thought he was getting close to being done, more just kept appearing before him, <em>"Damn it, they just keep coming."<em>

He sliced the head off of another one, but one grabbed his jacket from behind and started to pull him. Naruto struggled, but then he slid his arms out of his jacket letting his jacket being taken. The blonde fought back the walkers, as he looked to see that Takashi and the little girl, along with some dog finally reached the gate. He saw that the gate opened and that they made it back inside. Once they were in, the gate quickly closed, which caused the blonde to smile weakly. Swinging the sword in a full three sixty-degree spin, several heads of the walkers flew up in the air. Blood splattered all over his body, as some of it also managed to get on his face. He looked around again and saw that they were just not letting up, as more and more just kept coming, "Looks like I won't be able to get any sleep tonight." He said to himself, as he looked up at the moon.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto fought against an army of Zetsus' and saw that Sakura, Sai, and Kiba were getting tired. He remembered that their mission was to ambush and capture Kabuto. If they kept going on like this, they wouldn't be able to complete the mission. <em>

"_You three go on ahead! I'll handle all of them!" Naruto shouted._

_They all looked at the blonde, "Are you crazy! There's way too many!" Kiba yelled._

"_Kiba's right Naruto, you can't just take them all on!" Sakura said._

_The blonde's lips formed into a small smile; "Don't worry! Just go and complete the mission!" _

"_We can't Naruto! We're not going to leave you behind!" Sakura continued._

_Naruto looked at Kiba, which the Inuzuka looked closely in the blonde's eyes and saw that Naruto wasn't playing around. Kiba nodded, as he grabbed Sakura's arm, "Come on!" He yelled, as Sakura began to run with Kiba by force, while Sai was close behind. _

"_Naruto!" Sakura screamed, as she saw all the Zetsus' closing in on the blonde. However, she saw that sheepish smile on his face and saw that he was waving at them._

* * *

><p>A pain struck the blonde's head, "Damn it! Not now…" He said to himself, as he sliced the arms off of the walkers that were near him. He fought back the memory and remained on his feet, as he managed to grab the incoming hand from one of the walkers. He held onto it tight and swung his sword up, which cut that arm off. Naruto was starting to get annoyed with this and vanished; as he reappeared a few yards away from once he stood. Several heads flew up in the air again, as blood shot up like a fountain. He looked around once again and saw that they just kept coming at him.<p>

* * *

><p>Takashi and the rest of his group went back into the living room, as they walked toward the balcony deciding to see how it looked outside. They could still hear Kohta shooting at them, "Kohta, how's it looking?" Takashi asked, as they joined in.<p>

"Not good. They just keep coming." The short boy answered.

Saeko, now wearing nothing but an apron and a black thong looked around back inside, "Where's Naruto-san?"

"He's down there somewhere." Kohta answered.

"Yeah, when I went to save the little girl, I heard a loud whistle, but I couldn't find out who it was. But it has to be Naruto since you said that he's down there." Takashi said.

Rei's eyes widened, "Then shouldn't we go help him?" Rei was no longer wearing her school uniform, and instead, she wore her pajamas, which she wore a tight light pink colored tank top and white panties.

Kohta shook his head, "I don't think we should. It's more likely that we'll just get in his way."

However, a new presence joined in with the group, "You all should just get some sleep."

They all turned to see Naruto, "Wait, how did you…" Takashi couldn't finish his question.

"I'm just a clone. He's still down there fighting. He summoned me just so I can come tell you all to get some rest." The clone of Naruto said.

Everyone was once again shocked seeing something new about this blonde, "So he can make clones?" Rei asked.

Kohta's eyes sparkled, "He truly is some badass from a manga."

The clone of Naruto chuckled and puffed away, "There's a lot to be discovered by him. When he gets back, we defiantly need to have a talk with him." Takashi mentioned.

They all nodded in agreement, "I…" Kohta yawned.

"Let's just all get some rest and hope that everything's going to be all right with Naruto." Takashi said.

They all nodded, as they walked back inside, except for Saeko. She looked down at the street covered by hundreds of the walkers. Scanning the area, she couldn't find the blonde anywhere, "Please be careful." She whispered to herself.

The purple haired beauty turned around and saw a grinning Rei, "Does Busujima-san have a little crush on Naruto-san?"

Saeko blushed slightly, "Is that why you're wearing that outfit? So you can get his attention and have some time with him alone?" Rei continued.

Saeko's blush darkened, "No. I just wanted to ask him some questions."

Rei smirked and walked around Saeko, as she checked her back out, "Then why would you wear an outfit that's so revealing? It looks to me that you just want to draw his full on attention."

Saeko couldn't take it anymore and walked back inside leaving a laughing Rei behind.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later<em>

_2:47a.m._

Naruto some how ended up out of sight from the house and couldn't recall how it happened. He just kept decapitating those that kept closing in on him. Looking behind him, he saw that their numbers started to decrease. A smile came upon his face, "Looks like I might get some sleep after…" He swung his sword vertically upward on one of them, which ended up cutting the entire body in half, "All."

During his long time of fighting, the blonde's pants managed to get torn below his knees. His shirt had small little rips here and there, but it still managed to cover up his body. However, his entire body managed to get covered in blood by those he cut down. The last few remaining walkers came up to the blonde and all lunged at him. Naruto grabbed one by the neck and slammed it on the ground, as he stabbed it in the head. He then ducked to avoid the walkers' grasps and spun a full turn, as he sliced their bodies in half. Blood showered down on his body, which he stood straight back up. His eyes remained narrowed the entire time he was out here and as usual, had that bored look on his face.

Looking around one last time, he saw hundreds of the walker's bodies lying on the street. Something came up in his head, and so he grabbed a couple bodies at a time and began to make a wall with the bodies. An hour later, all the bodies that were once covering the street were now piled up in a giant wall. One wall blocked the path from where they all came from, while the other wall blocked the path that would take them out of this neighborhood. However, he heard a low groaning sound coming from behind him. Quickly turning around he saw an unfamiliar looking one. This one was once a living girl; she has long messy blonde hair. Now, that she's dead, her neck was rather long and her jaw was broken. Naruto held the sword out in front with the tip pointed at the forehead of the last one.

"Just how did you get in here?" The blonde asked.

The walker opened its mouth and spat out acid, which made contact with the blonde's eyes, which shut in an instant. Naruto's body shivered, as he dropped the sword and fell to his knees. His hands covered his eyes, as they began to burn terribly. He screamed out in pain, as the acid prevented him from opening them. The strange walker grabbed the blonde, and just before it was going to bite down on his head, Naruto grabbed the sword and quickly swung up at it vertically, which managed to cut the entire body in half. The blonde's weapon fell from his grasp and hit the ground once again. His eyes were still shut and were burning badly still, "W-What the hell was that?" He asked himself.

"Naruto?"

The blonde heard a feminine voice, but he couldn't see who it was. He tried to open his eyes, but they just wouldn't due to how bad they were burning, "Damn it!" He shouted.

"Hang on."

Naruto felt himself being helped up to his feet and that his left arm was around someone's shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>Time: 3:58 a.m.<em>

Naruto was now sitting on a bed with the same girl that brought him back inside. She managed to wipe up all the blood off his face with a towel. She sat behind him on the bed and began to wrap his eyes with bandages, "You seem to always surprise us, Naruto-san."

The blonde sat there and still couldn't recognize the voice. If only he had spent more time with the others, he might've figured out who this was, "I'm just doing what it takes to keep people alive." He replied.

Then the blonde remembered, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was too worried." She answered, as she finished tying the bandage. She maneuvered herself to where she was now sitting in front of him and facing him. She saw through his bandaged covered eyes that he cocked an eyebrow from her answer.

"Please don't." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because. I don't know how much longer I'm going to stick around."

"Wait," She grabbed the bottom of the blonde's shirt, which he could tell she was trying to remove it. He raised his arms up, which she then pulled it off of him, "You plan on leaving us?" The girl's eyes locked on with the blonde's topless body. She saw his tan skin and his well-framed eight pack (cheesy? I know), along with his chiseled chest. The girl blushed lightly.

"Well… before I go any further, whom am I speaking to?"

"Saeko."

"Well, whether you believe me or not. I'm not from around here."

Saeko tilted her head a bit, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not from this world."

Saeko grinned slightly, "Well, some of us began to think that since the way you fight isn't normal."

Naruto kept his head up acting like he was looking at her, even though he couldn't see her, "Well, I'm from a place called the Elemental Nations. To be exact, the Fire Country in the village of Konoha."

Saeko looked at the temporarily blind blonde, "Well, what's it like?"

"A lot different. Everything in this world has a lot more technology compared to mine. We don't have whatever it was we were in when we first met. Those guns Kohta found are way advanced then what I've seen in mine. Also, the people here are a lot weaker compared to the people from my world." Naruto answered completely honest.

Saeko frowned at his last comparison, "I'm not trying to say it offensively. It's just that in my world, everyone's at war with each other. The majority portion of the population train to become shinobi… or ninja I guess I should say from their childhood." He explained to her.

Saeko pursed her lips and blinked once, as her left eyebrow rose, "So you're saying you're a ninja?"

Naruto held out his arm with his hand open between the two, as a ball of chakra formed in the palm of his hand. Saeko looked at the mysterious ball that formed in his hand and saw how beautiful it looked. Just the color of it made her like it, "Yes." Naruto answered.

The ball of chakra vanished, as Saeko took a deep breath, "How young were you when you first started?"

"I was seven years old."

Saeko's eyes widened slightly, "So young. So, it's like some kind of military formed, right? What rank were you?"

Naruto's head lowered looking like that he was looking down at his hands, "ANBU."

Not ever hearing such a word like that, she had no clue how high that rank was, "How high is that rank?"

"It's pretty high. ANBU are high-level shinobi that work for the leader of their village, which is the Hokage. Us ANBU were always assigned very high-ranking missions from the Hokage themselves. The missions were assassination, capture, escort, or infiltration. We would always work in teams."

Saeko narrowed her eyes, "I see." Saeko was wishing his eyes weren't so bad that way she could get a good look of his eyes, "Who were your teammates?"

Naruto kept acting like he was staring at his lap, "I wasn't really specifically assigned a permanent team. They always had me hop from one team to a different one. Although, I was partnered up with a woman quite a bit that had," He lifted his head up acting like he was facing her, "The same kind of hair like yours. Her name was Yugao Uzuki and she was a lot older then I. But, even though she was older than me by ten years, I still found her rather attractive. That purple hair made her look so beautiful and she was very mature. Even though there were times when she made me do a few things that was pure torture to me."

Saeko slightly blushed seeing how he resembled her as one of his partners. It was like he was telling her what he thought of her. Silence roamed the room for a short time, "What time is it?" The blonde asked.

"It's a little after four in the morning."

Naruto sighed, "I'm going to get some sleep."

Saeko smiled slightly, "Okay." She began to wonder where she would sleep since almost everything was taken. Shido's group were still in the downstairs room doing god knows what. Takashi and Kohta took the couches in the living room, while Saya took the other couch that was in a different room. Rei and Shizuka shared the bed that was in the same room as Saya's. Kaji and Yuuki shared the pallet that Naruto once rested after passing out in the bus. She sat on the bed over thinking if there was anything else besides the floor, but her thoughts were cut off, as she felt a hand grabbing her wrists.

She looked up at the blonde, as he slowly leaned down bringing her down with him. Her eyes just kept staring at his bandaged covered eyes. The blonde rested his head on the pillow, while Saeko lied next to him. Her lips formed into a smile, as she cuddled up against him and once she got comfortable, she closed her eyes.

**A/N: I can't believe how fast I worked with this chapter. Well, 'one' special zombie has been revealed. I can guarantee you all are going to say that, "Oh, it's the spitter from the Left 4 Dead 2 game." I can already picture it.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank Youkai no Hariken for the stories title. I would also like to thank Bleedndreamz for allowing me to use Kaji's name and allowing me to use some of his ideas from his story, "Forward Unto Dawn" and might I say, I would all recommend you read it.**

**I hope that this little NarutoXSaeko moment was a good start for those two to get close. Let me know if you think it was.**

**That's all I would like to say for now. Until next time!**


	3. Not Your Normal World Anymore

**This is to the readers thinking that SaekoXNaruto moment was being rushed. Well, Naruto knew that it was extremely late and that the others listened to his clone about getting some sleep. That's what made him think that there are probably no other available places for her to sleep. So, he didn't want her to sleep in a rough place, so he basically just let her stay with him. It's not like that he's already falling for her or anything. As for Yuuki sleeping with Kaji, nothing happened. They just simply shared a pallet so they could get some sleep. When it comes to scenes like these, it doesn't always mean that they're falling for each other. **

**I'm surprised no one mentioned how Tsunoda tried to use 'Bansho Ten'in' and fail. I thought that it was pretty funny.**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

**_Chapter 3: Not Your Normal World Anymore  
><em>**

"_Ah, Yugao-san!" Naruto called out._

_The purpled hair ANBU turned to see a rather happy blonde, "Naruto?"_

_The blonde came to a stop in front of her with a smile on his face, "I was wondering. Can you help train me with a sword? Watching you is amazing."_

_Yugao slightly blushed, "I… ugh…"_

"_Come on Yugao-chan." He begged._

_Yugao then took him up on his wish, "Okay. But…"_

_Naruto's smiled widened even more, "Yes! Yes!"_

_Yugao raised her voice, "But!" The blonde quiet down and looked back at her, "I will not make it easy. Got it?"_

_Naruto gave her thumbs up, "Yes ma'am!" _

**_A couple days later_**

_The sound of metal clanging against one another was echoing through the forest outside of Konoha. Yugao and Naruto were deep in the forest practicing their swordsmanship. The two of them both wore their normal ANBU outfit, but without the mask on. Naruto swung his sword downward at his partner, but Yugao easily blocked it by holding her sword horizontally. She overpowered the block and pushed him back a bit, as she attempted to stab his chest. The blonde swung his sword down at hers and managed to throw her off. However, she stepped on his sword, which caused him to lose his grip on it. Naruto looked down at his sword then back up at Yugao and saw her grinning. The blonde took a couple steps back and waved his hands out in front of him, while Yugao followed him with her sword in her grasp, "Y-Yugao-chan… you kind of made me…"_

_Yugao swung her sword horizontally lined up with his neck, but Naruto managed to duck on time, "Hey! You almost killed me!" _

_Yugao didn't say anything and instead, she swung her sword vertically, which was lined up right in the middle of his body. Naruto jumped back a bit to avoid it, "You're really trying to kill me!"_

_Once again, Yugao didn't say a word. Naruto took one last step back and bumped into something. He lifted his head up to see that he had bumped into a tree. Quickly, he looked back at Yugao to see that she was about to attack him again. The blonde's body jumped a bit, to see that his partner tried to cut him in half again, but the blonde spun himself around her. He made a run for his sword, but then he was roughly tackled. The two bodies rolled around the ground, but then they shortly came to a stop with Naruto lying on the ground, while Yugao was on top of him. The blonde tilted his head up a bit and by looking far up, he could see his sword in reach. He quickly tried to grab it, but Yugao grabbed both his wrists and pinned them down on each side of him. _

_Naruto was starting to not like how she wasn't giving him a chance and frowned slightly, "Yugao-chan this isn't…" The blonde stopped what he was saying, as he looked up at her eyes chocolate brown eyes. Naruto just lied there seeing her beautiful looks with the sun's rays lighting around her head. The light from the sun was what was making her look even more attractive. Her ruby colored lips, her gorgeous purple hair, and her brown eyes were what the blonde was examining. Yugao lowered herself, as Naruto leaned his head up slowly. The gap between them slowly began to close, but right when Naruto was getting ready to kiss her, he felt a sword stab his left leg. _

_Yugao grinned and hopped off him on time before the blonde managed to scream in pain to where it would've driven her nuts. Naruto's upper body jolted up and looked at Yugao, "What the hell!"_

_Yugao chuckled slightly, "You should never fall into the temptation when it comes to a situation like that. If you were actually in a sword fight with a woman and she was in my position, she would've had you in the palm of her hand like I did. And instead of just injuring you, she would just kill you instantly."_

_Naruto sighed and crossed his arms, as he looked to his right not wanting to look at her, "Whatever."_

_Yugao giggled at the irritated blonde._

* * *

><p>Naruto's body woke up, but his eyes still couldn't open due to the bandages. His upper body leaned up and could feel someone else next to him. He then remembered what happened last night and smiled weakly. Hearing her still sound asleep was what made him smile, as he quietly got out of bed. He felt pretty good since he got to open up to someone a bit. Reaching for the knot that kept the bandages placed, he untied it and let them fall freely. The blonde took a deep breath hoping that what he was about to do would actually work. He opened his eyes and felt absolutely nothing, except the slightest of air brushing against them. Looking down at himself, he realized that he was still shirtless and that his pants were completely ruined. A sigh escaped his lips, as he quickly glanced back at the still sleeping Saeko. He walked out the door and quietly closed it once he was out.<p>

The blonde then headed for the restroom in need of a warm shower. Ever since he had woken up in that alley, he hasn't really had a time at all to relax and clean up. When he was walking down the hall, realized that it was quiet, which meant that everybody was still asleep. Once he turned a corner, a couple girls quietly followed him. When those two came to the corner, they both quietly peeked around it to see that the blonde stepped into the bathroom.

The two girls stepped around the corner and walked to the bathroom. They then placed their ears against the door to hear the shower being turned on. The girls looked at one another, "Did you see his body? Oh my god, I can't believe he even rejected me last night." Yuuki said, as she placed her ear against the door again to hear the sound of a door being closed, which meant that Naruto was in the shower and was completely nude. The image of him being nude appeared in Yuuki's mind. Yuuki was still wearing her black-and-red lace bra and black panties.

"Well, I'm glad he rejected you, because I want him." Saya answered. Yes, Saya, shockingly Saya actually fell into such a level. She wore black extremely short shorts that were a little tight for her and also wore a blue tank top that didn't cover her belly button. Even though when she was around the others, she didn't show that she had a thing for the blonde. However, when it came to Yuuki, for some reason, she wasn't afraid to show it around her.

Yuuki grabbed the knob and turned it to verify that he didn't lock it. She didn't open it, but she looked back at Saya, "Should we go in?"

"What are you two doing?"

The two girls yelped, as they both looked behind them to see Takashi, "Ugh… we were… just…" Saya couldn't find a way out of this.

Yuuki realized that the boy was still dozy and let go of the knob, "Saya and I here were just talking. That's all."

Takashi rubbed his eyes, "Okay, but please keep it down."

Yuuki quickly grabbed Saya's hand and walked off, "We will." She replied.

Takashi watched the two leave and let out a yawn. He knocked on the door, "Who's in there?"

* * *

><p>Naruto heard the knock at the door and decided not to answer since he was enjoying the warm water pouring down on his skin. He grabbed a washcloth and a bar of soap. Placing the soap on the cloth, he began to rub the cloth all around the soap to where it soaked in the suds. He placed the soap aside, as he began to wash his entire body with the cloth. Another knock came from the door, "Hello?"<p>

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's Naruto. I'll be done in a second."

"Oh. No need. I was just wondering who was in there." Takashi replied.

Naruto closed his eyes, since the warm water was making his body feel a bit too relaxed.

_20 minutes later_

The blonde turned the water off finally thinking that he was in there long enough. He opened the door and grabbed a nearby towel. Stepping out, he dried his hair followed up by his face and then he wrapped the towel around his lower body. Quickly slipping his sandals back on, he walked out the door and left it open. Little did he remember, he left behind his pants that are laying on the floor. After finishing his shower, his muscles no longer ached. The blonde came to a stop remembering something yesterday. It was before he went out to fight off the horde. Naruto ticked and stormed to the stairs remembering a certain group he told to get lost. In a matter of seconds, the blonde came upon the room that Shido and his group is in. Kicking the door open, he saw that Shido and the others were sound asleep. He cocked an eyebrow, but then he didn't care if they were or not, "Get up!"

A couple of them groaned and slowly moved, "Get up!"

This time, the rest of the group woke up and were startled from the outburst. They all looked at the doorway to see the blonde, "What?" Shido asked.

"Have you all forgotten? What did I tell you all yesterday?" Naruto questioned.

Shido's eyes slowly began to fully open and stumbled to his feet, "Are you kidding? You can't just throw survivors out like that! We all have to stick together!"

"I'm not going to argue on this. You know why I'm making you leave, so quit trying to act like as if I don't know what you're trying to do." Naruto said.

"Where are we going to go?" Shido continued to ask more questions.

Naruto cupped his chin, "Let's see. I'm sure that these other houses near us are clear, why don't you claim one for you and your group?"

"Why can't we just…"

"Because I'm not going to let you try and have the others killed like you intended on with Kaji."

Shido this time was at a lost of words, "Now go." Naruto ordered. Tsunoda was the first to walk out, followed up by the others. Shido remained where he was, but then he walked out.

Naruto slammed the door shut and walked up the stairs behind Shido to make sure that his group actually was going to leave.

* * *

><p>Takashi and Kohta were talking to each other in the living room, but it came to a quick stop when they saw Tsunoda and the rest of Shido's group walking by. Once Shido walked by, they saw Naruto right behind them, "Hey, Naruto!" Takashi called out.<p>

The blonde ignored him and escorted the group full of misguided people to the door. Tsunoda opened the door, as they all began to walk out one-by-one. When it came down to Shido, the teacher stopped once he stepped foot outside and turned to Naruto, but the blonde roughly shoved him out. Naruto stepped out and slammed the door shut, as he walked past them all to the gate. He slid the gate open, "Get lost." The blonde demanded.

One-by-one, Shido's group walked out. The door opened, as Takashi came rushing out, "Naruto, what the hell?"

The blonde didn't turn to face him and instead kept an eye on the group making sure they didn't try anything, "They can take care of themselves."

"Why are you kicking them out? They're humans just like us. Everyone that's alive needs to stick together."

Naruto smirked, "You're sounding like Shido now."

"Well, he's right! You can't just let them leave."

"Unless you want to end up like a mindless fool like them and want to die, I suggest you shut up and listen to me."

Takashi cocked an eyebrow, "Then tell me why you're kicking them out."

"I'm kicking him out for the sake of you and the others." Naruto answered, as he closed the gate and walked back to the house.

"They wouldn't have killed us though." Takashi said, as he walked in after Naruto.

The blonde walked into the living room with Takashi right behind him, "Okay, maybe you're right. But they would leave you behind to die, which is the same as killing you." Naruto stated, as he plopped onto a chair.

Kohta was curious of what was going on and decided to jump in, "What happened?"

Takashi kept his full on attention at the blonde, which had his eyes closed, "Naruto here kicked out Mr. Shido and his group out."

Kohta let out an 'Hmph', "Good, I hate Mr. Shido. He would always pick on me in school."

Takashi then snapped his attention to the shorter boy, "How can you say that? We need to help anyone that's alive to remain alive."

Naruto kept his eyes closed, "Tell me Takashi. Would you rather stay here with us and remain alive or would you rather be with them and end up being left behind to die?"

"Takashi!" Kohta, Takashi, and even Naruto opened his eyes, as they all saw Rei standing in her pajamas, "He deserved to get kicked out. He's an asshole!"

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes again, "Glad to see that you and Kohta agree."

"Miyamoto-san is right." Takashi and Kohta saw nurse Shizuka wrapped in nothing but a bath towel join in. Kohta however, had an instant nosebleed to see that the towel could hardly contain those jugs of hers. Takashi on the other hand, blushed madly, "I never liked Mr. Shido. He was always a rude teacher back at school."

Naruto got up from his seat, which Shizuka and Rei's eyes were instantly glued to the blonde's body. He walked out the living room and to the door, while everyone just watched him, "Where are you going?" Kohta decided to ask.

The blonde opened the door, "I'm going to get some clothes." He answered, as he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Takashi grunted, "I'm afraid that he's going to end up being trouble."

The others looked at the boy, "Why?" Rei asked.

"I think he's going to brush us off later on."

"I don't think Naruto-san would do such a thing." Shizuka said.

"Think about it! We have no idea where he came from and he shows up at the school out of nowhere. Doesn't that seem strange? And why would he even help us? He doesn't even know us."

"Well, maybe Naruto-san is one of those guys that like to help those in need." Shizuka stated.

"Yeah. Naruto-san is fairly strong and I don't see why he won't want to help us." Kohta mentioned.

"That might be, but I just think that something's up." Takashi said.

Just outside the living room, Saeko was leaned up against the wall and had listened to everything that transpired.

* * *

><p>Naruto landed outside the gate, the blonde just didn't feel like opening it since it would take more time, which is why he decided to jump over it. He walked out to the bloody street and looked at both sides to see the walls he had made last night. Looking back out from where he had finished off the last and yet, strange walker, he saw his sword lying there. Quickly appearing next to his sword, he picked it up and walked over to the wall to his right. The wall he was going to was the wall that blocked the path from where they all came from. He was now standing in front of the wall and looking up at it.<p>

"Naruto!"

The blonde looked behind him to see Kaji, "What is it?"

"Let me come with you."

Naruto shook his head, "You stay here with them."

"Why? I follow you since you saved my life."

"Not this time."

Kaji's body twitched, "What?"

The blonde was now completely gone, before Kaji could even get an answer. Naruto appeared on the other side of the wall and could see the smoke coming from within the city up ahead, _"This poor world's going to come to an end if this keeps up." _He thought to himself, as he began to walk down the street that would take him into the city.

* * *

><p>Kohta sat on the couch playing with the guns he had discovered in the safe from last night. Takashi was in the kitchen looking for something to eat and or make for the others. Opening the fridge, he didn't quite find much in it. He closed the fridge and stood straight back up, but as he turned to look in the pantry, he spotted Saeko with a frown on her face standing there wearing the same apron, "Morning Busujima-san."<p>

However, even though Takashi was trying to be friendly, Saeko still kept the same frown. After overhearing the boy in the living room earlier, she began to think a little less of him. After all, Naruto wasn't even there and plus, he even saved everyone from being overrun last night. If he hadn't done so, then they wouldn't be here after all. They more than likely would have took the humvee that was out in the driveway or if they couldn't make it to that on time, then they would all be dead, "Takashi, why are you assuming Naruto-san is a bad person?"

Takashi sighed in annoyance, "I'm not trying to say that he is. I'm just saying that, I wouldn't fully trust him. Even though he saved Kaji at school and saved us from last night. I still think something's up."

Saeko then remembered the event from last night of how the blonde explained things of where he came from, _"I don't know how much longer I'm going to stick around." _She remembered that statement specifically and then reminded herself to have another chat with the blonde later.

"Where is he by the way?"

Takashi sighed, "He said he was going to get some clothes."

Saeko's eyes widened slightly, "Where exactly?"

"I don't know. More than likely somewhere in town since he went outside."

Saeko's frown formed into a sadder look, _"Please don't leave us Naruto-san." _She hoped.

* * *

><p>Naruto found himself standing in front of a clothing store that actually turned out to not be to far from the household. The blonde has only been walking for about half an hour. Luckily, he hasn't ran into any of the dead… yet. He saw that the doors to the store were forced open and also saw glass everywhere. What caught his attention even more was the blood on the ground as well. A gust of wind came from his right, which caused his hair to blow with it. His upper body began to shiver from the impact of it, which he then walked in wanting to find some proper clothing. Once he was inside, he saw clothes racks that were knocked down all over. Taking in his surroundings, he walked to one of the racks and realized that this one was full of men's shirts. His eyes roamed around the rack, but then they glued onto a gray colored, short sleeve shirt. Dropping his sword to the ground, he grabbed it and quickly threw it over his head. Pulling it down his body, he realized that his muscles seemed to show through the shirt. He shrugged and began walking through the store looking for some boxers.<p>

He came to a shelf that consisted of what he was looking for. Grabbing one of the sealed packages, he tore it open and grabbed a pair of black boxers. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, he unwrapped the towel and slid on the boxers. He threw the towel over his left shoulder and continued his search, but this time, for some pants. It didn't take long for what he was looking for, but instead of finding pants, he found something else that he has never seen before. He found a rack full of jeans, but he didn't know what they were called. Curious of how they would feel, he grabbed a pair and slid his legs through them. He lifted them up and zipped the zipper up, followed by buttoning them together. In his opinion, they felt rather… comfortable. Now, he went walking around looking for what he always likes to wear, a jacket.

"Quick! Gather the money and let's get out of here!"

Naruto turned to the source of the voice and saw a group of people coming into the store. They all rushed to where the register was, as one of them easily busted it open. It was a group of four people, all of them wearing ski masks. They all had a crowbar in their hands, while two of them had flashlights. One of the guys shined his flashlight around and came to a stop, as it revealed the blonde.

"Hey! Come here!" The man ordered, which the other three looked at their partner and saw that he was shouting at someone. They looked where the flashlight shined and saw the blonde standing there.

The one that broke open the register took a couple steps towards the blonde's position, "Get over here!"

Naruto blinked slowly with the same bored expression on his face. Curious of what they wanted him for, the blonde walked over to the group. As Naruto came up to the group, the guy that broke the register walked up to the blonde face-to-face, "Hand over all the money you got boy."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, "Why would you need money if your world's coming to an end?"

"Eh? My world?" The man looked at the blonde's eyes, "Wait, what's with your eyes?"

The other three were curious when their partner pointed out the blonde's eyes and all decided to join in. They all looked closely at the boy's eyes, "Wow, I've never seen eyes like those."

Gunshots were being fired off just outside the store, which drew everyone's attention. They couldn't quite see from inside, as the group rushed outside (except Naruto). Once those four were outside, Naruto could hear more gunshots going off. Naruto held out his hand, as his sword came back into his hand. He looked over at the counter where the register was and spotted some strange jacket that he had never seen before. The color of it is black and not to mention that it was sleeveless. Once he grabbed the jacket, he realized that it felt smooth and rather cool feeling. He quickly put the jacket on and walked out the store. The blonde came to a stop to see an army of the dead that had managed to come out of nowhere. That wasn't all he was seeing though, but he also saw that there's a massive group of living people. He examined closely and saw that these guys were enjoying killing them off. Hearing laughter from them was a bit… strange to the blonde. The people fighting the army of dead all either had some type of gun, but those that didn't have firearms, were using close combat weapons such as baseball bats, pipes, etc.

"Kill them all!" A guy shouted.

**A/N: Here's another chapter (probably not the best title for this chapter, but this is all that came up to my mind). Not one of my best chapters, but this will lead onto the next to chapter. It's like a war going on now. You got people going crazy and obsessed about killing the dead. **

**I would've had this chapter posted yesterday, but I was at the hospital most of the day. My grandpa has had several mini strokes about a week ago and now they put a pacemaker in his heart. He's still in the hospital now with a feeding tube being connected through his nose. He's been having Hallucinations and has been fighting with the nurses. I could hardly understand what he says, but I could manage to pick up that he says something about wanting beer. He laughed every time he says it, which would make us too. So, we told him, once he gets out, we're going to treat him to some beer. **

**May he please be in your prayers.**


	4. World War Zombies?

**_Chapter 4: World War Zombies?  
><em>**

Naruto stood there with his sword tightly in his hand. The scene before him just kept reminding him of how the army of Zetsus' just kept on coming. The group of living was falling one-by-one. The blonde's attention came to a man that had been tackled to the ground by a couple of the walkers. The man screamed in pain, as the walkers all began to tear his stomach open and pull out his organs. The others witnessed the man being torn apart, which caused a few of them to run away. Some stayed and wanted to kill them all since they pretty much went psycho. Before the blonde's eyes, several of the walkers slowly came towards him. His grip tightened on the handle of his sword, as he took a couple steps toward the oncoming horde.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Fujimi Airport (Not sure if that's the name to be exact)<strong>

"Beasts obliterated."

Two people lied on top of a small building. One is a tanned female with purple hair and wore a black combat suit with a bulletproof vest. Also, she is shown to be wearing a white choke collar along with shooting glasses. The woman stood up and grabbed her breasts, "Phew…"

A man that wore the same First Squadron police uniform as the woman, which consists of a full-body suit, knee and elbow pads, and a bulletproof vest. He also wears a white cap. He has a scar just above his right eye. The man looked at her, "…What are you doing?"

The woman stretched her arms out, "I wasn't able to get any sleep this morning. So I was starting to feel numb."

The man grinned, "I can give you a massage if you'd like Rika."

"If you can shoot better than me, then sure."

The man held his arms out, "Then count me out."

"Don't be ridiculous. Weren't you the one who was inducted into the best five of all the police officers in the country? Tajima."

"Anyway, we're not allowing ships to dock, but people can leave the offshore airport." Rika mentioned.

"Is it because of the new regulations?"

"Yeah, blame the people up top. The Indispensable Engineers who were in charge of the airport maintenance are returning home to their families in droves. Anyone could leave next."

"Who knows what would've happened if we hadn't come along. They would've been fucked." Tajima mentioned.

"We have enough hands for now, but it'll only last for so long. We haven't been able to do much damage to those monsters. And since Hokkaido and Kyuushuu airports are starting to accept passengers again, we may have to send some support to strengthen their defenses." Rika said.

"But we don't have an unlimited supply of ammunition."

Rika smiled, "Are you going to run away?"

Tajima kept a straight face, "No, not yet."

Rika kept the same smile on, "I'm going to go to the city eventually."

"What? You got a boyfriend or family members there or something?"

Rika removed her vest and then began to unzip her suit. When her suit came unzip, she revealed to wear a white sports bra, "I have a friend there."

* * *

><p>"Achoo!"<p>

"Bless you Marikawa-san." Kohta said.

"T-Thank you." Shizuka now was wearing brown hot pants with her white shirt.

Takashi just stood in the living room and took quick glances at the sleeping girl that he had saved from last night. She has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs reaching down from the side of her temples stretching outwards, burgundy colored eyes, a mole under her left eye, and wears a white headband on her head. She was wearing a white jacket, a pink dress top and a light blue skirt, black socks and shoes.

Rei looked at her childhood friend and began to worry. She was now wearing her school uniform again, but she stopped wearing the black, thigh-high socks she had on and replaced them with knee and elbow pads. The brunette realized ever since Naruto had sent Shido's group out, that her childhood friend has been rather frustrated lately. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Takashi."

The boy didn't say anything and kept an irritated look on his face, "Taka-"

The boy snapped his head to look at her, "What!"

Rei jumped a bit, but then her worried look turned into an angry expression, "You need to stop worrying about Mr. Shido! He would've killed us if him and the others were to continue staying with us."

"And how would you know? They're alive just like we are and I'm sure he would've wanted to stick together and live!"

"Did you not hear what happened to Kaji? Mr. Shido almost killed him!"

"She's right." Kaji said, as he joined in, while everyone turned to face him. Kaji still wore his school uniform, "I was running behind because I managed to drop my books, but when I started to catch up to them, I tripped and sprained my ankle. I fell and somehow slid far enough to end up right below him. I asked him to help, but he just looked down at me and said that the weak don't deserve to live. That's when he kicked my face and left me behind."

Saeko had managed to hear the conversation going on and walked into the living room. She wore female battle boots with heels, long lace purple stockings, purple gloves, her school uniform top, a skirt that shows the string of her thong and her entire right thigh, and a special belt to hold her sword. Since she managed to hear everything, she decided to chip in, "Takashi. Naruto kicked them out to protect us. I don't see why you're upset with him."

Takashi remained quiet, while absorbing everything being said from the others, "Yeah. Why are you upset with him?" Rei asked.

Takashi sighed, "I… I just…"

"What? Do you think that Naruto would end up kicking us out?" Rei asked.

Kohta and all the others eyed him curious of what his answer is, "I…"

"No, he won't."

Everyone turned their attention out to the hallway to see Yuuki in her school uniform, "I was in Mr. Shido's group since it all started at school. I felt for his foolish words… and then… I saw him leaving students behind for their death."

_Flashback_

_Screaming rained the halls and classrooms. Student and teachers stormed down the halls trying to find a way out of the school. When the announcement was made and the person that had made the announcement ended up screaming for their life through the intercom, which is what caused this massacre. Students were being shoved aside, attacked by others. It was just a disaster. _

_Yuuki was trying her best to get past the wave of students, but then she was instantly knocked down. Her back hit the wall pretty hard and when someone stepped over her legs, the person's knee accidentally hit her across the head. The hit was rough, but it didn't completely knock her out. The hall began to die down, while Yuuki sat there and looked at the direction she came from. She saw someone slowly walking and that the person was covered in blood. The person was groaning and she spotted a student with Mr. Shido running from that person. _

"_Mr. Shido, it's going to catch up to us." The student mentioned._

_The teacher looked back at the person, "You're right. Which is why…" Shido tripped the student and watched how he ended up going face first to the floor, "You'll buy me some time." The teacher decided to walk._

_The boy tried to get up, but was pinned to the ground, as the person he was running from began to rip open his body. Shido looked down to his left to see a girl sitting against the wall. He grinned seeing that it was the sexy Yuuki Miku. He knelt down, "Yuuki, come with me. We will get out of here together." He said, as he placed his hand on her thigh and began rubbing up and down. Shido stood up and held his hand out to her. _

_Yuuki had no expression after seeing how he used a student to buy him some time. She was still a bit out of it after taking a hard hit to her head. Looking up at him, she took his hand, as the two of them began to walk away looking for an exit. _

_End of Flashback_

"Naruto did the right thing by sending them off on their own." Yuuki said.

Takashi sighed and scratched his head, "Okay. I just can't help but think that there's something up."

* * *

><p>Naruto swiftly spun around one of the 'them' and in the process; he managed to cut the body in half, followed up by decapitating another one. He stood straight up to see that there was just no end to them. The group of living was decreasing immensely. The people that stayed to fight weren't showing any sign of leaving. They all laughed like maniacs, even those that were being torn apart went down laughing. Naruto stood there watching the dead devouring the living. Just in a matter of seconds, the blonde was the only one left. The dead managed to take out every last one of the living. Naruto looked at the direction from where he came from and saw that there was another road that led to a different route. He looked closer and saw that there was a bridge with a pond just below it.<p>

"_Perfect. I'll just lure them to the bridge and knock them all over." _Naruto spun one of the dead around and grabbed it by the back of the head, "Shinra Tensei." The force was so strong that Naruto still had the head in his hand, but the body was completely gone. The blood from the head poured out of it and onto the street, which would attract the other ones that at a good distance. The blonde grinned and began running toward the bridge with the massive horde right behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Time: 6:58 p.m.<em>

"Onee-chan!" The little girl that Takashi saved shouted.

The boy looked at her, "Yes Alice?"

The little girl's stomach then began to growl, "I'm hungry."

"I think we all are. But Busujima-san should be about done with dinner."

"Actually, you can all come in now. It's ready!" Saeko called out.

Everyone's ears perked up and they all rushed to the kitchen. Since it's been a couple days since the breakout started, they were all focusing on surviving then having to feed their bodies. Once everyone came into the kitchen, they saw bowls and a pair of chopsticks sitting on the counter, one for everyone. Every single one of them (except Saeko) dashed to the bowl and grabbed the chopsticks. Since it's been awhile since they've actually eaten, their reaction that they displayed would be expected.

They all looked into the bowl, "Chicken ramen? It looks delicious!" Rei mentioned.

Saeko smiled, as she grabbed her own bowl, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Naruto stood on the railing of the bridge and looked at the sunset. Earlier, he had managed to knock all the dead over and into the pond. They couldn't swim and eventually all drowned. The wind started to pick up and he needed to get back home before it got dark. He jumped back off the railing and onto the road. The road he stood on began to have mini quakes. He looked down to see that the road wasn't opening, but then he looked to his right and saw a couple of giant mutated walkers. They stood at about ten feet tall and were completely buff. The arms were all muscle and it wasn't just like any ordinary arm with muscle, but their arms were just complete muscle and disgustingly huge. The legs were also wide in muscle, but they were nowhere near as big as the arms. Their heads were a normal size for any human being, but their eyes were completely yellow.<p>

"What the hell?" Naruto asked himself.

The two giants charged at him like a couple of buffalo. They closed in on the blonde and attempted to slam their fists down on him, but the blonde easily jumped back to avoid them. He flipped his sword in his hand to where he held it backwards and once his feet hit the ground, he charged at the two with incredible speed. In a flash, he appeared behind the two giants, as blood shot out in the air. He ended up cutting them in the stomach, which took a form of an 'X'. Just as he turned around, he was hit hard against the gut and sent soaring back. His back hit the ground rather roughly and ended up sliding a few feet. When he came to a stop, he leaned up and saw the giants coming at him again. Since his assault didn't work, he knew that he was going to have to start cutting off their arms or legs. The giants closed in and like last time, they attempted to smash him, but Naruto spun around them and attempted to cut their legs off. However, that didn't quite happen. Their muscle was immensely massive that it was too hard to cut through. Naruto looked up at the giants and was instantly kneed up against his chin. The blonde was sent in the air and due to how hard the impact was, he was forced to let go of his sword. The giant grabbed the blonde's ankle before he was too high to reach and then slammed him hard on the ground. A sharp pain shot throughout his back and then he coughed up some blood. The giant let go of him and attempted to punch down at him, but the blonde vanished in a swirl of leaves. Just a few yards away, Naruto reappeared with a little trial of blood coming from the corner of his lips.

The other giant charged at the blonde, while Naruto held out his arms and formed a Rasengan in each hand. Quickly jumping over the incoming giant, the blonde dropped behind it and slammed both Rasengans on its back. It managed to cause to the giant to go sliding forward, but it didn't last long, as it stopped itself. Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "What the hell is with…"

The other giant came from behind the blonde and punched down at his head, but Naruto vanished once again. The blonde reappeared right where he had dropped his sword, which he quickly picked it back up. Looking at where he once was, he saw the two giants looking around for him. He swung his sword horizontally, which ended up shooting a powerful gust of wind towards them. The wind caused the two giants to stumble a bit, but then they both glance to where it came from and saw their target. They charged towards him, while Naruto flipped his sword once again to where he held it backwards. Seeing how the giants were at a good distance from him still, Naruto had enough and held out his free hand facing the first one, "Bansho Ten'in."

The giant out in front came hurling towards the blonde. Its arms and legs were useless and since Naruto saw that it was close enough, he flicked his wrist down, which caused the giant to hit the ground face first right in front of him. Naruto quickly lined his sword up with its neck and with a quick swing; he decapitated it. Since he couldn't find anything else to work, he easily removed its head. He knew that there was several other ways to get rid of it, but he wanted to continue working on his swordsmanship. Quickly looking up ahead, he saw the other one just about to pounce on him. The last one tried to smash down on the blonde's head, but Naruto easily shifted to the side. The blonde jumped up with some speed and quickly appeared behind the giant. He whipped his sword to the side, as blood hit the ground. The blonde stood there with a bored look on his face, as he heard a thump hit the ground. Turning around, he saw the giant's head lying there and then saw the body fall next.

"So, be heading them seems to be the only trick with swordsmanship." He said to himself and then realized that it was completely dark now. He looked up and saw that half of the moon lit the area. Naruto's typical straight bored lips slowly turned into a saddened frown, _"Where is everyone?" _

He looked around the area to see all the corpses lying around. A sigh escaped his mouth, as he sealed his sword away and began to head back to the others.

**A/N: An incredible short chapter, but since people don't like me adding more characters in, then I'll make it go that way. There you have it and not just another chapter, but a new 'special' infected. Similar to the tank on Left 4 Dead, but imagine it 5x bigger I believe. Okay, since I practically removed the additional characters, does this seem better now? To the people that reviewed this chapter back when it had additional characters, please re-review if this seems better. Next chapter, Naruto will join back up with the others.**

**Thank you to those that had my grandfather in their prayers. He's gotten much better recently. He can talk more clearly now, but he still can't swallow food. He won't be getting out until then. **

**Until next time.**


	5. Guard Duty

**To the readers that thought chapter 4 was too short. Of course it was short, it would've been a lot longer if I hadn't deleted the scene of Sasuke and Kabuto's arrival. But, whatever, I had a lot of ideas for it, but seems a lot of you didn't like it.**

**_Chapter 5: Guard Duty  
><em>**

_Time: 11:46 p.m._

Takashi sat in the living room with the TV on. He kept going through the channels to see that none of them were on air. A sigh escaped the boy's mouth. He was the only one awake due to not being able to sleep. A knock came from the door, which drew Takashi's attention. Another knock came from it, as he grabbed his bat, he got up and walked to the door. He quietly approached the door and looked through the peephole. All of a sudden, the door busted open which hit the poor teen smack on the face. He was forced to drop the bat, as he placed his hands on his face and hunched over, "What the fuck!" He nearly shouted, but not too loud to where it woke the others up.

"Maybe you should learn to lock doors."

Takashi froze for a second and recognized that serious voice, as he stood back straight up and removed his hands off his face, "Naruto?" The teen asked, as he examined the blonde's new attire; Blue jeans, gray short sleeve shirt with a sleeveless leather jacket, and his black sandals, "Nice look."

"Ugh… thanks. I've actually haven't seen clothes like these before." He mentioned, as he looked down at himself.

Takashi cocked an eyebrow, "Wait. You're saying you don't know what jeans are? And leather jackets?"

"Yeah."

Takashi gently face palmed himself, while Naruto walked past him. Takashi quickly turned around and saw the blonde walking into the living room. He shook his head and went to join the blonde. Naruto plopped down onto the single chair and let out a tiring sigh. Takashi stood in front of the blonde, "Where did you go?"

Naruto closed his eyes, "War."

"War?"

"Yes. When I went to the clothing store, I ran into a couple of thugs. Then shortly later, there was a bunch of noises outside and then we all went out. That's when I saw several of the living fighting against the dead. It was like a war. It didn't take long for them to overrun the living. Some ran to safety, while some of them stood to fight. Those that stayed went down laughing like maniacs."

Takashi's eyes narrowed, "So you took care of them on your own? Like an one man army?"

Naruto shrugged, "I guess you can put it that way."

Takashi was at awe, "You really are something else."

"Let me fill you in with something. When I took care of them, there were two more that came from nowhere. These two weren't like the others. They were massive and pretty tough. I couldn't cut through any part of their body, except… their head."

"So, there aren't just normal walkers?"

"Right. There seems to be some more 'special' ones out there."

"I see. It's even more dangerous than I expected."

Silence roamed through the area, but since the blonde's been gone for the whole day, he was curious of what happened here when he was gone, "So, did anything happen?"

Takashi shook his head, "No. We all just stayed here and had the day to relax."

"Sounds fun."

"Naruto."

The blonde looked at the teen, "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for the way I jumped you earlier today when you kicked Mr. Shido's group out."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "It's fine. I'm just trying to protect you all."

Takashi smiled weakly, "Where are from?"

The blonde cocked an eyebrow and then began to remember of the conversation he had with Saeko the other night, "All you need to know is that I'm not from around here."

Takashi chuckled, "Well, we all kind of figured that by the way you handle 'them' so easily. And with those little tricks you do, that's not normal."

Naruto sighed, "In your world, of course it's not."

Takashi questioningly looked at the blonde, "Where were you from then?"

Naruto sighed, "I really don't feel like going through this again."

"Again? Whom did you talk to about this?"

"That's none of your concern. But, I will tell you this, I'm not from this planet."

"Where are you from then?"

A sigh escaped the blonde's mouth, "I don't feel like repeating myself."

Takashi frowned, _"Looks like I'll have to ask everyone and find out the harder way."_

A growling sound alerted the teen, "What was that?" Takashi asked, as he looked at the blonde to see that his eyes were slightly widened and saw a faint of red across his cheeks.

"Is there anything to eat?"

Takashi couldn't help but laugh seeing the blonde feeling slightly embarrassed, "Y-Yeah…" He continued laughing, "I think…" His laughing began to die down a little, "There might be some left over ramen."

Even though Naruto kept his cool around the group, his mood brighten hearing 'ramen' and shot to the kitchen with incredible speed that it managed to knock Takashi to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Time: 9:46 a.m.<em>

Saeko stirred in her sleep, but then her eyes opened. She had the look on her face that showed that she was still half asleep. She wrapped her arms around the pillow and planted her head back on it, but little did she know that the door to the room opened. A smile formed on her face, as she snuggled her head against the pillow. All of a sudden, she was hit on the head and immediately jolted up and saw that a pillow hit her. She looked at the door entrance to see someone she hasn't seen all day yesterday.

"Get up." Naruto said.

Saeko frowned at him, "Was that really necessary?" She asked, as she stared at his new outfit.

Naruto kept his normal bored expression look on his face, "Yes." He answered, as he walked out of the room. If the blonde had stood there any longer, he would've seen her uncover herself from the sheets to show him that she was wearing nothing but a thong. Saeko sat on the side edge of the bed and looked down at her clothing lying on the floor.

_With Naruto_

The blonde stood in the middle of the living room, while Takashi, Alice, Saya, Rei, Shizuka, Kohta, and Kaji sitting around examining the blonde's new attire. Naruto was already getting impatient waiting on the other two to join them.

"What is it you called us out here for?" Saya asked.

"I'll tell you when the other two get in here." Naruto answered.

Shizuka yawned, "But why did you have to wake us up this early?" The busted nurse asked, as she rubbed her eyes.

Nothing came from the blonde, while the others frowned at him, "You mean to tell me that you woke us up early just for the hell of it!" Rei asked.

"I'll explain soon." He answered.

"I want to know now! I was enjoying my sleep!" Rei nearly shouted.

Naruto tensed a bit from the brunette's shouting, but waved it off and remained standing waiting on the other two. A couple of seconds later, Saeko came walking in wearing the same clothing from yesterday, "Why did you have to wake me…" The purple haired beauty looked around the room to see almost everyone sitting around, "Up?"

Shortly after Saeko's appearance, Yuuki came in wearing her school uniform. The look on her face looked to be rather frustrated. She instantly glared at the blonde, "You're lucky you're hot or else I would be beating the shit out of you!"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, but then decided to get with the task at hand, "Okay, listen. This is only optional if you want, that's if you want to keep wearing the same smelly clothing you all have."

Saya smiled lightly seeing where this was going, "Do you mean?"

"Yes. There's a clothing store not far from here. I'll take one group at a time though."

Shizuka was the first to respond, "I won't have to go. I'll just use my friend's clothing."

Other than Shizuka, the guys, and Saeko, the other girls cheered among themselves, "However, I'll be choosing the group."

"Fine, fine, whatever." They all said at the same time.

Naruto looked at everyone, but remembered that he didn't get everyone's names, "Actually, first four out the door goes…" Naruto was forced to be spun around in a full three sixty. He shook his head and saw that Rei and Yuuki were the first ones out. Everyone was pretty shocked at how the two girls were so fast that it made Naruto fully spin around. Kohta and Alice were next to get up, "Meet you outside then." Kohta said, as him and the little girl ran for the door.

"I guess we'll go when you all get back then." Takashi said.

Naruto was still a bit shocked at the two girls, but then rubbed it off, "All right then." He said, as he went after them.

* * *

><p>Rei and the others all stood in front of the giant wall of the dead and looked up at it, "How are we going to get over?" Yuuki asked.<p>

Rei pouted and grunted, "I want to get some new clothing."

Kohta sighed, "We know. But please stopping acting like…"

Rei glanced at where Kohta was and saw that him and Alice were gone, "Huh? W-Where did they go?"

Yuuki looked around, "I don't…" The two of them both felt an arm wrap around their mid-section and felt themselves being pulled. They each looked to their side and saw Naruto holding onto them. They both slightly blushed, "Naruto, what are you…" Yuuki couldn't finish what she was about to say, as they were now both high above the ground. The two girls looked down and couldn't believe that Naruto could even jump this high. A smile came upon the two girl's face and enjoyed looking down at whatever was below. Their little enjoyment came to an end, as they landed on the other side of the wall.

The blonde let go of them and walked on out ahead, "Let's go." He said.

Kohta and the others stayed back a bit, "That was so cool!" Kohta shouted, as him and Alice followed the blonde.

Yuuki and Rei looked at each other for a quick second and then followed the others.

* * *

><p>Moments later, the group came upon the building, but they didn't go in right away. They all looked around the area to see all the dead bodies lying around, "Jeez, it's like a blood bath here." Kohta mentioned.<p>

Naruto walked into the store not wanting to see the results of yesterday's war, while the others slowly followed him, but were more into looking at the scene around them, "This is… a disaster." Rei said.

The others remained quiet, as they eventually found themselves walking into the store. Naruto was standing in the middle of a path, but then he was forced to spin in a full three sixty once again. His eyes were slightly widened and turned around to see Kohta with Alice just standing there. He turned back around to see that the two girls were out of sight, "Sheesh. They're just like…"

_Flashback_

_"Come on hurry!"_

_Naruto walked slowly with his hands in his pockets and kept his sight on the two girls ahead of him. He saw Ino and Sakura standing there waiting for him, "You two are hard to keep up with."_

_Ino and Sakura couldn't wait for the sluggish blonde. They ran up to him in a blink of an eye, as they both grabbed his wrists and ran for the store up ahead. Naruto couldn't keep his feet in sync with the girls and instantly tripped onto his stomach, which the poor blonde was now officially being dragged. His face sliding on the dirt road was starting to burn his face, "S-Stop!" He tried to shout, but the two girls were too excited and didn't hear him._

_In a matter of seconds, the blonde felt that they came to a stop. Before he got to look up, his face was forced to hit the ground. Naruto placed the palm of his hands on the ground and shot himself up to his feet to see that the two girls were gone, "Sheesh. Now I see why Shikamaru says that girls can be troublesome at times." The blonde said to himself, as he dusted his hands off. _

_End of Flashback_

Naruto squinted his eyes and placed his right hand on his forehead. Kohta jumped a bit, "Naruto!" He called, as he and Alice ran over to him.

Naruto held his left arm out and waved back at the two, which made them stop, "Don't worry about me, just go change."

"But, you're…"

"Just go. I'm fine."

Kohta stood there for a bit and then nodded, as he looked down at Alice, "Come on Alice, let's go get you some clothes."

Alice smiled and began to laugh lightly, "Yay!" She shouted, as her and Kohta went ahead.

Naruto shook off the minor pain and brought his arm back down to his side, "Why does this hurt?" The blonde turned around to watch and make sure that nothing comes in. His arms folded across his chest, "Man, now I feel like I'm back on guard duty when we were at the Kage summit."

_Flashback_

_All the Kages were in the meeting room discussing on what to do for the war. Each Kage had their bodyguards hiding high above them, all except Naruto. The blonde decided to stand outside of the room and watch the hall. After a few seconds, the blonde would stomp around a bit. He kept getting impatient of how long this meeting was actually taking. Before they ever came here, Tsunade was determining on whom to take with her to the summit. Her first choice was Shizune of course since that was her assistant. When it came down to the last one, she couldn't think of whom to take. In her office, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and Gai stood around. The busty Hokage looked at each and every one of them and thought deeply of whom to take. It was real quiet, but that didn't last long, as Naruto volunteered himself. Now, he's stuck here standing at the entrance of the meeting room._

_A sigh escaped the blonde's lips, "This is taking forever." He complained._

_A light chuckle came from behind him, "You sure haven't changed a bit." A feminine voice said._

_Naruto turned around to see a familiar face and smiled, "Temari? Shouldn't you be in there?"_

_The blonde woman lightly shook her head, "I thought you could use some company. After all, I could see that you were bored since you kept walking back and forth."_

_Naruto lifted his right arm up and scratched the back of his head, "Oops." He chuckled._

"_Plus, I never got to actually thank you for rescuing Gaara. Not once, but twice. Back at the Konoha invasion, when you beat him, you opened his eyes and realized that he had people that actually cared for him. He's been so calm and relaxed since then."_

_Naruto lightly smiled, while listening to the blonde, "And when you saved him from the Akatsuki. Not only did Granny Chiyo sacrifice herself to bring him back, but if it wasn't for you, I don't think we would've retrieved him at all." _

_Temari backed the blonde up away from being seen from the people in the meeting room and placed her hands on the blonde's shoulder, as she gave him a seductive look, "For that…" She slid her arms up to where she wrapped them around his neck and closed the gap between them slowly, "Thank you. Na-ru-to." The sister of the Kazekage closed her eyes, as she tilted her head a bit, while Naruto was pretty shock to see Temari coming onto him. His brain registered the moment and reacted, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes too, as the two blondes lips were just a mere inch from each other._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto sighed, as his arms came unfolded and rested on his sides again. Instead, he brought his hands up slightly and slid them into his pockets. His head hung low a bit and stared down at the ground. Another sigh came from him, but then a scream came from within the store. He quickly turned around and was gone in an instant. The blonde walked around looking for the source of the scream. He knew who it was since he found Kohta, Alice, and Rei all together helping the child look for some clothing first, but due to the scream, the three of them worried of what happened to Yuuki. Naruto found himself now standing in front of an entrance, which lead to the changing rooms. He never came upon this the first time he was here, but he walked in and the first thing he saw was a couple of corpses lying around, _"Shit. I should've scanned the building first before letting them go off." _

Looking around, he saw some of the doors open. Some of the rooms were empty, while some of them had blood and organs in them. His eyes fixed themselves on one room, which he could see, someone in there. The door was slightly open and yet, there was no sign of blood or anything. He walked over to it quietly and placed his hand on the door. Slowly, he pushed the door open and walked in. His eyes slightly widened, as he was looking at something he hadn't been expecting. Yuuki stood before him wearing a pair of short jean shorts and a dark green tank top, which seemed a bit short since it showed her belly and not to mention, that it was a bit tight to where her breasts were highly noticeable. Naruto blushed lightly, as Yuuki smiled at him, "So you do have a weak side." She said.

The blonde just stood there, while his eyes kept glancing at her tits. Yuuki caught him and smiled even more, "You like what you see?" She asked.

Naruto began to swear to himself in his mind, _"Damn it Pervy sage! I'm really starting to pick up his traits more." _

Yuuki crossed her arms and grabbed the shoulder straps, as she slid them down her shoulders. Naruto quickly placed his hands over hers to prevent her from continuing. Yuuki tilted her head a bit and gave him an innocent look, "What's wrong? Did you want to help me instead? Is that why you stopped me?"

Naruto just looked at her and lightly shook his head, "Why did you scream?"

Yuuki frowned slightly seeing that he was trying to avoid her actions, "Because of the mess around here. I don't know why I screamed actually, but it seemed like my body did on its own."

A sweat formed on the back of the blonde's head. He then examined her up and down her body, which she blushed lightly seeing that he was basically checking her out. His eyes then looked her in the eyes, "Find a different shirt." He said, as he turned his back to her so that he could leave.

Yuuki got herself lost by looking at his strange eyes. She thought they were beautiful, but then she shook her head, "What? Why?" She asked.

The blonde remained standing there and didn't turn to face her, "It's too revealing."

"Eh?" Yuuki cocked an eyebrow and stared at the back of the blonde's head, "You're starting to sound like my father."

If the blonde didn't have his back facing her, she would've seen the light smile on his face, "Well, we're in an all out war here and you want to wear that? This isn't your normal world anymore. Plus, if we ended up running into a group of living, they'll surly try to take you, even though they probably would even if you weren't wearing that. Not to mention, I don't want you wearing that around the others. Surly you don't want to see that little girl see you wearing that, would you? That would be a bad example."

Yuuki's eyes were widened from listening to his little speech, but she narrowed them and smiled, "You really remind me of my dad."

This time, the blonde turned around to face her, "See, my dad would always be on me of what I would do."

_Flashback_

"_Bye dad!" Yuuki called out, just before she opened the door to leave for school. _

"_Yuuki…" _

_The teen stopped before she opened the door and turned around to see her dad, "Yes father?" She asked, as she saw the disappointed look on his face._

_Her father is a light colored man that was pretty lazy, but he deeply cared for his daughter. He wore a pair of glasses and wore a robe colored dark blue and green with checkerboard-like patterns. The waist of it was tied to keep it on securely and he also wore a pair of dark gray slippers. He pointed down at her, but she didn't follow his point, "Button that up."_

_Yuuki then looked down and saw that her blouse was opened to reveal a lot of cleavage. She looked back up at him, "But it's hot outside. If I wear it buttoned up, I'm going to get exhausted from the heat." _

_Her father's eyes narrowed, "Sweetie. I understand, but you're showing too much. You're making yourself look like a girl with a lot of needs."_

_Yuuki sighed, "But dad… what else can I do? It's so hot outside." She whined._

_Suddenly, her father walked away leaving his daughter in a confused state. Shortly though, he came back with a bottle of water and handed it to her, "Simple. Just take this to cool off."_

_Yuuki took it and smiled, "So you want me to make it worse by pouring this on me to cool me down?"_

_Her father laughed, "Now you're just being a smart ass."_

_Yuuki kept her smile on, as she placed the bottle down and buttoned the rest of her blouse up. She picked the bottle up and opened the door, as she glanced back at her father with a smile, "Thanks dad." She said, as she walked out and closed the door behind her._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto kept a straight face on, while Yuuki actually had a small smile on, "I loved my dad so much, but, I don't know where he is." She said, as her smile slowly turned into a sad frown.

"What does your dad do?"

"Well, I don't exactly know. When it comes to work, he usually works in his office room and he never lets me in. I've never seen it before and when I'm home alone, it's always locked."

"Must be a big secret."

"Y-Yeah."

An awkward silence came upon the two that only lasted for a split second. "Wait here." Naruto said, as he walked out of the changing room.

Yuuki crossed her arms across her chest to prevent them from standing out so much. Her face was a bit saddened and somewhat happy, _"Not only is he sexy, but he even listens. He cares for us and even though he hardly knows us, I feel as if I can talk to him about anything." _A smile came upon her face, as she quietly giggled to herself, _"His eyes, I've never seen eyes like those before, but they're so… beautiful." _She leaned her back against the wall and slid down to where she sat down on the little corner seat. Suddenly, the blonde stepped in again with a shirt in his hands. The shirt is short sleeved that's colored dark red, but not only did he bring a shirt, he brought back a bra with matching panties. She looked up at him to see a light embarrassing blush across his cheeks. Yuuki couldn't help but laugh at the blonde, "W-Why did you bring me those?" She laughed.

Naruto's blush began to darken lightly, "I… thought you could use some clean undergarments."

"I already changed into a different set." She laughed, but then stopped, as she got up and went up to him. She grabbed the bottom of the tank top she wore, "I can show you if you like." She said seductively, as she began to lift it up her body.

Naruto began to curse at himself in his head again and felt his little friend waking up. He shook his head and handed her the shirt, "Just change." He said, as he walked out.

Yuuki pouted, "I was so close!" She shouted quietly.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked back out to his post and kept an eye out of whatever would show up. His bored expression had managed to take back over after what had happened back at the changing rooms, "H-Hey. Naruto?"<p>

The blonde turned around to see the short chubby boy. Kohta was now wearing a pair of camouflage cargo shorts with a black t-shirt and a pair of white sneakers, "What is it…" The blonde came to a stop trying to remember if he had heard his name from the others or not.

"It's Kohta."

"Oh. Oh, you're the one that said that Shido would always pick on you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why would a teacher want to pick on a student?" The blonde then began to remember how he was a child and how he got picked on or hated by teachers in the academy.

"Well… Mr. Shido was a teacher of mine and when class was over…"

_Flashback_

_Kohta was sitting in his desk even though class was over. When the bell rang, the door to the class was closed. Only him, a couple of other students, and Mr. Shido were inside. The students grabbed a desk and surrounded the chubby boy and all began to make fun of him._

"_Why don't you ever work out?" _

"_You need to quit eating like a pig and drop that fat."_

"_If you learned how to quit being a pussy and if you weren't such a fat ass, we wouldn't be here making fun of you. But you're so weak and you just absorb it all in."_

_Footsteps drew closer to the group, as everyone looked up to see Mr. Shido, "Now Kohta. You know… they're right. If you weren't so weak, they wouldn't be making fun of you. But, you choose to be the weak, lazy, fat ass that you are."_

_The students began to smile, "Yeah fat fuck." They all said at once. _

_Kohta just lied his head down on his desk wishing that they would just leave him alone._

_End of Flashback_

"It would happen every day. I even tried telling the principal and she even spoke with Mr. Shido herself. But, he would tell her that he has no clue what she was talking about. And since then, they've been pushing me around physically and kept calling me a cry baby for telling on them even though it didn't work."

Naruto felt bad for the boy, "Kohta. How long has this been going on?"

"About a year."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, "A year? And you've been dealing with them? Wow. I'm pretty impressed. I used to be picked on all the time when I was younger. People always avoided me; no one ever wanted to be my friend. They all accused me of doing something that I didn't do."

"Really?" Kohta asked.

"Yeah. But I dealt with it and when time passed on, I ended up making plenty of friends. However… I can see that you want revenge." The blonde walked to him and placed a hand on his head, "When it comes down to when we see him again and if he's being taken down by them, you're going to have to kill him."

Kohta smiled widely, "I've been planning on that for quite sometime now."

"Okay! We're ready to go back."

Naruto looked past the blonde to see Rei wearing a pair of dark blue short gym shorts (not too short, but just short), with a white t-shirt and black sneakers. He then saw little Alice wearing dark pink pants with a dark purple shirt that had a picture of a dog's face on the front of it. She also wore a pair of black shoes and she had three blue bracelets around her left wrists. They didn't say anything, but the little girl found them pretty and just wanted to wear them. Yuuki was next to them wearing the same jean shorts with the red shirt that he picked out for her. He saw her smile and lightly smiled back at her to see that she chose his picking.

Kohta turned around and looked at Yuuki to see that the jean shorts were hugging tightly onto her bosom that it showed her curves. The chubby boy blushed, "Okay. Are you all ready to head back?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Just one more thing though." Yuuki said, as an evil grin came upon her face.

* * *

><p><em>Time: 1:28 p.m.<em>

Takashi sat in the living room with Saeko, Kaji, and Saya. Shizuka ended up going back to sleep since she didn't like being waken up. It was just quiet throughout the living room. Nothing came to any of their mind of what to talk about. Saya sat with her leg crossed over the other, while Saeko sat on the couch and just stared at the TV that was turned off. Takashi sat next to her and leaned forward so that he could just stare down at the floor. Kaji on the other hand was just lying on the floor.

The door opened, which the three heard and looked toward the hall. They heard voices, which weren't hard to pick up who they were. Rei, Alice, Yuuki, and Kohta came into the living room. Rei giggled just a bit and ran at Takashi. Rei sat on the boy's lap, which made him blush, "Y-You look comfortable in that." He mentioned.

Rei smiled, "Yeah. I can move more freely in this."

Alice came in all cheery and heard barking coming down the hall. She turned to see Zeke running at her and just when he was in reach, he jumped up at her, which she caught him and laughed.

Kohta jolted back to the safe where he had put the guns back and went into his little world. Yuuki came in with a big smile on her face and sat next to Saya. The pinked haired teen was confused of why she was so happy, "What's got you all so happy?"

"Oh… nothing." She said.

Naruto finally came in and everyone looked at him. They all started to laugh at him since he had carried all their old clothes back. He had a bunch in both his arms, while the rest of them were sitting on his head. The blonde lifted his arms up, which caused the clothes to fall from his hold and then leaned his head forward, which caused those clothes to fall. He saw that they were all laughing at him, but he couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Oh wait." Yuuki said, as she walked up to the blonde. Naruto's smile turned into his straight look. Yuuki smiled at him and stared into his eyes, as she snaked her arm around him and reached up to his neck. She slid her hand into the back of his shirt and pulled out her black-and-red lace bra, "You forgot this." She said, as she dropped it to the pile.

Everyone began to laugh again, as Yuuki went back to sit next to Saya. Naruto stood there with a faint blush on his face, luckily the others didn't see, "Okay, okay, enough. Are the rest of you ready?" The blonde asked, but no one answered since they were still laughing.

Naruto's right eye began to twitch and got tired of waiting, as he walked out of the household. The blonde walked to the gate and stopped, as he heard the others calling him, "Wait Naruto! We were just having a little fun." Takashi said.

The blonde turned his head and looked to the side to see Takashi, Saya, Saeko, and Kaji joining him, "I know. I was just getting annoyed."

"Annoyed of what?" Saya asked.

"Annoyed of you four not coming when I asked if you were ready." He answered, as he slid open the gate and walked past it with the other four right behind him. Once they were on the outside, the blonde closed the gate behind them and saw that the four were just staring up at the wall of dead.

"Wow. You made this that one night?" Kaji asked.

"Okay. Just how do you expect us to get over this wall if we're going…" Saya was cut off, as she was now in the air. She looked down and saw Saeko and Takashi still in their spot. Looking to her right, she saw the blonde holding onto her. In just a split second after finding out she got up so high, she was now on the ground, along with Kaji. She dusted herself off, "Just whom the hell do you think…" She stopped to see that the blonde wasn't in sight.

Naruto appeared back on the other side to see a shocked Saeko and Takashi. He walked in between them and wrapped an arm around their waist. "Hold on." And in a split second, they were on the other side. Naruto let them go and walked on ahead to lead them to the store. They all looked at each other, but decided not to ask any questions and followed him.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the group approached the store. Saeko and the others looked around the scene to see a total mess, "Is this what you meant?" Takashi asked.<p>

Naruto kept walking ahead, "Yeah. This was an all out war."

"Wow. It's like a blood bath here." Kaji mentioned.

"Come on. Enough looking around, just please hurry up." Naruto said.

They all thought they had enough examining anyway and walked past the blonde. Naruto turned around watching the outside to make sure there were no 'intruders'.

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip: 15 minutes later<em>

Kaji saw Naruto just standing outside keeping watch and decided to take this chance to know his savior a bit more. Kaji now wore a pair of black khaki pants, black and gray shoes, and a dark blue short sleeve shirt. He still wore his glasses and was now carrying his previous outfit. He approached the blonde and realized how serious he was keeping watch. His body was so still, no sign of movement. His legs were slightly separate, but mainly stood up straight. He walked up and stopped next to the blonde, while looking outside like him, "So, you're obviously not from here. Where exactly are you from?" Kaji asked.

Kaji looked at the blonde to see that he had his arms crossed and that he had that same bored expression on his face. The wind picked up a bit, which blew his hair to the side, "I'm from a different world. As I told someone before, your world is completely different."

"So a different world huh? Do you know how you ended up here?"

The blonde shook his head, "All I know is that I woke up in an alley."

"That's it? Do you remember anything from your world?"

"I do, but I can only speak of so little of it."

"Oh. Well, what was your world like?"

"My world, the majority of people, including myself grew up to become shinobi."

"Ninja?"

"Yes. We were always at war and I was apart of it. There have been three shinobi world wars, but then there was this man named Madara. He's apart of an organization called the Akatsuki. Their goal was to capture these beasts called Bijuus. There are nine of them and they've captured seven. One day, we were called to a meeting…"

"We?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm from a place called the Elemental Nations. To be more exact, the Fire Country in the village of Konoha. Now, there are four other lands, the Land of Earth has Iwagakure. The Land of Lightning has Kumogakure. Land of Water has Kirigakure. And the last one, the Land of Wind has Sunagakure. Each of these villages has a leader that's ranked 'Kage'. We were all divided equally in order to create a balance to our world."

"Okay. So, when it came to the meeting, was it just the Kages?"

"You're somewhat right. It was the Kage from their village, with two bodyguards. I happened to be one of those guards for our leader. Anyway, we were all gathered at a place called the 'Three Wolves', which is where the Land of Iron resides. The Land of Iron didn't have shinobi, but instead they had Samurai and instead of a Kage, there was a general named Mifune. He called an alliance and wanted to get all of us on the same page to stop the Akatsuki. As the meeting went on, Madara decided to make an appearance. He started talking about this plan of his and demanded the two remaining Bijuus, but we simply didn't hand them over. That was when he declared the Fourth Great Ninja World War."

"A Fourth War just because he couldn't get these two beasts? What were these beasts like?"

"Well, these beasts were special. As you know, there are nine of them. Each one of them had special abilities. They had their own names and depending on what number they were, they had that many tails exactly. For instance, Ichibi is the one-tailed beast, Nibi the two-tails, Sanbi the three-tails, Yonbi the four-tails, Gobi the five-tails, Rokubi the six-tails, Nanabi the seven-tails, Hachibi the eight-tails, and finally, Kyuubi the nine-tails, which is the strongest of them all. Each of these beasts was sealed in a person. And since the Akatsuki has captured seven of them, they captured that person and extracted the beast from within, which ended up killing the container."

"That's awful! Why were they after those beasts?"

"They're after them because, once they capture all nine of them, that's when they can merge them all together to form the Juubi."

"Juubi?"

"Yes. Known as the ten-tails. All nine of the tailed beasts are but portions divided from the Juubi. Madara wants to bring back the Juubi so that he can become the Jinchuuriki of it and have the entire world in his control."

"Jinchuuriki?"

"Jinchuuriki is the container of the Bijuu."

"I see. So, the Hachibi and Kyuubi are the ones he's after?"

"Yes."

"Who are the containers of those tailed beasts?"

"The Hachibi is sealed into a friend of mine and a trainer of mine. His name's Killer Bee."

"Killer Bee? What's with that name?"

"Too be honest, I don't know. He's actually a really cool guy. Just that, he raps and that it can be a bit… strange, but at times I tried it out. It didn't come out too great, but for some reason, he liked it."

Kaji laughed a bit and smiled, "He sounds fun to be around."

Naruto chuckled a bit, "He is."

"What was his town like?"

"He lived in Kumo. His brother is the Raikage."

"Raikage must be the leader of that village. What's the other Kages?"

"Well, there's Tsuchikage of Iwa. He's a short old man that happens to have back problems. There's Kazekage of Suna. He's a very good friend of mine that used to be the container of the Ichibi."

"Wait, the Kazekage used to be a container? How is he still alive then?"

"Someone from his village named, Chiyo sacrificed her life to bring him back to life. I ended up bringing his body back and that was when she decided to bring him back."

"Oh."

"Anyway, there's the Raikage, which happens to be a reckless guy at times. Mizukage of Kiri, might I say is a beauty. And then there's the Hokage of my village. She's a drinker and a gambler, but she knows what she's doing."

"I see. So who's the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi?"

Naruto didn't say a word and didn't want to tell him, so he decided to change the subject, "So, Kaji, how did you end up to be in Shido's group?"

Kaji wasn't expecting the blonde to change the subject, but thought that he heard quite a bit of him and decided to tell him his side, "Well, I was in the school with a couple of other students."

_Flashback_

_Kaji was still in his classroom gathering his books after he heard the screaming from the guy that was using the microphone. The other students didn't waste time after they heard it and all made a run for it. _

"_Kaji!" A student called out._

_Kaji gathered the rest of his books and turned to the source of the voice to see his friend Shin (Not going to describe him since he's only going to be seen in this scene) with some other student, "I'm coming." He said, as he rushed to them. _

_The three of them were the last ones out of the classroom and stopped outside the doorway to figure out which way everyone went. They glanced right then left, but then they heard groaning sounds coming from their right. Glancing to their right, they saw a group of people coming towards them. They were pretty pale looking and they had blood covering throughout their body, "W-What the hell?" Shin asked._

"_Why's there blood all over them?" The other student asked._

"_I don't know." Shin answered, as he faced the group, "Hey are you all right?" _

_No answer came from the group, but all they did was just groan and reach out when they got closer, "Hey, what's…" The person ahead of the group grabbed Shin's arm and held it up, as it bit down on his arm. Shin screamed out in pain, while Kaji and the other student were shocked. The others came up to join the person and all grabbed a part of Shin, as they all munched on him. _

"_What the fuck!" The student shouted, but one of them walked to him faster than usual and grabbed him by the head. It then bit down on his shoulder, which he then screamed out in pain. _

_Kaji was panicking and decided to run the opposite way. He turned around the corner and quickly ran down the stairway. Once he was halfway down the stairs, he turned to run down the next flight, but he ended up slipping on the first step he took on them and tumbled down to the bottom. His books were all scattered around the floor, but they were close to him. He weakly gathered his books again and got up to one knee. A shoe was in his sight, which he then looked up to see Mr. Shido with Yuuki, Taniuchi, Tsunoda, Miura, Kawamoto, Yamada, and Kurokami. The teacher held out his hand, which Kaji took it and was helped back up to his feet, "Come with us Kaji. We're going to get out of here." _

_Kaji bowed his head, "T-Thank you Mr. Shido."_

_End of Flashback_

Naruto looked at Kaji, "So he helped you up and that's what made you want to join him?"

Kaji looked at the blonde's eyes, "Well, yeah. I had no one else to go with, so I thought that if I went with them that we would be fine."

"I see." Naruto replied, as he buried his hands into his pockets.

"Might I ask what's with your eyes? I've never seen anyone with those before."

Naruto chuckled a bit and looked back outside, "Perhaps another time I'll tell you."

Kaji looked back outside for a second and then back at the blonde, "So, who was the host of the Kyuubi?"

Naruto's body tensed, which Kaji then began to register it. His eyes slightly widened and turned his body around so that his whole front was facing the blonde, "Y-You're the host?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes." The blonde placed a hand on his stomach, "The Kyuubi is sealed in me, but I haven't heard from him lately."

"Wow. How long have you had it sealed in you?"

Naruto looked up at the sky with his eyes half open, "Ever since I was born."

Kaji's eyes widened, "What!"

"Yeah. My dad was the Hokage back then and when he was helping my mom give birth to me. Now, back then, my mom was the host of the Kyuubi. So, they had to find a secret place to give birth."

"Why?"

"Because, when you give birth, the seal that keeps the Kyuubi sealed weakens, which gives it the opportunity to break free. So, right when I came out, an intruder broke in and used me as a hostage. The intruder was Madara and he held me hostage just so he can have the chance to take the Kyuubi. My father didn't know what to do, but of course, he saved me and got us out of there. He took me home thinking that it would be safe there, but since he saved me, Madara took my mother and freed the Kyuubi. He managed to gain control of it and he teleported the nine-tails and himself to my village. That night was when the Kyuubi attacked the village. But, later my father managed to stop Madara from controlling it, but that was when the Kyuubi was free on its own. The Kyuubi was just about to wipe the village completely, but my dad teleported it with him to a more open area. That was when he brought mom and me. He realized he couldn't stop the Kyuubi and both my mom and dad decided to sacrifice their lives by sealing it in me."

Kaji couldn't think of anything to say since his savior lost both his parents in order to protect everyone else, "And ever since they sealed the Kyuubi in me, as I grew up, people hated me. They called me a monster and anything else you can think of." Naruto continued.

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Because I have the Kyuubi inside me. They say it's my fault my father and mother died."

"That's awful. But, if you were just a baby when all that happened, how did you find this out?"

"A good teacher of mine."

"What was his name?"

"Jiraiya. He was known as one of the legendary sannin."

"What was he like?"

Naruto then looked at Kaji, "How about we talk about the rest later? I think I've told you enough for now."

"Oh. Ugh… okay. I'm glad that I got to know you a bit better now." Kaji said, as he smiled.

Naruto just kept looking at him and actually smiled back, "Hey!"

Kaji and the blonde turned to see Takashi, Saya, and Saeko. Takashi was now wearing black jeans, black sneakers, a white short sleeve shirt, and the same jacket he wore with his school uniform. Saya wore lime green shorts, turquoise tank top, and yellow low cut sneakers. Saeko wore light gray khaki shorts that stopped just a bit over her knees, a dark purple sheer blouse, and her same black battle boots with heels. Everyone held onto their old outfit, "You're all done?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah." Takashi answered.

Naruto looked back at Kaji, "What we discussed stays between us." He said quietly, but apparently, not quiet enough.

Kaji nodded, while the others had a questioning look on their faces, "What did you talk about?" Saya asked.

Naruto started to walk back to their household, "Don't worry about it."

They all looked at him, while Takashi and Saya went up to Kaji, "What did you two talk about?" Saya asked.

Saeko respected that the blonde didn't want to tell them and decided to go join him, while Takashi and Saya bugged Kaji about whatever it was they talked about. Just when she was about to talk to him, she saw that he came to a stop. She came to his side and looked at him, "Why did you stop?" She asked, as Takashi and the others stopped just a bit behind them.

Naruto looked ahead at the road, but then his eyes scanned the buildings to the right. A large group of shady people, wearing clothing that covered pretty much their entire body (except their eyes) came out from an alley. They all had some sort of blade, whether it be a dagger, machete, katana, you name it. The group consisted of about twenty of them, as they all came up to the blonde's group and surrounded them. They all looked around, except for Naruto since he was just staring at the person that stood in front of him, "Well, well, well. Looks like we got a bunch of kids that are lost." The one in front of Naruto said. The blonde easily picked it up that this guy is the leader of them. Obviously it was a man due to the fact that his body looks well built and that he stood a bit taller than the blonde.

Naruto, as usual, stood there with a bored look on his face. The leader of the large group tilted his head and examined the blonde, "You look as if you're high and mighty."

Naruto blinked once and continued to walk, "I have no time for this." He said in a cool tone.

One of the shady people went up to him and grabbed the blonde by his wrist, which Naruto broke the grip and placed his hand against the person's stomach, "Shinra Tensei." He said quietly to where only the person could hear it and was instantly sent flying back.

The entire group watched in shock as one of their own was sent soaring, but then they quickly glanced back at the blonde, "What the hell was that!" The leader shouted, as he looked the blonde in the eyes, "And what's with those eyes?"

Saeko, Takashi, and Saya then remembered that the blonde has been with them for a couple days now and not once have they asked anything about them, "What do you want?" The blonde asked.

"Well, we were going to capture you and have you work for us," The leader pointed at the blonde, "But how about you join us and leave these weak kids?"

Saeko and the other's eyes widened, "You can't just make a proposal and take him from us!" Saya shouted.

"Why not? He seems to be the reason why you're all alive. Plus, he deserves to be in a group to where everyone can fight. Not with a bunch of kids that can't do anything." The leader said.

Takashi clenched his fists, but Naruto walked up to the leader to where they were just a foot apart, "Tell you what. If your buddies here can manage to land a hit on me, then I'll join you."

The leader grinned behind his mask, "All right everyone, you heard him!"

Saeko and the others backed away to where they were now standing outside the circle. Naruto was now the only one that's completely surrounded by the shady group of people. Every single one of them charged at the blonde. The first two both attempted to stab him, but he easily caught their wrists and slammed them together. Another set of two came in, but they both wielded swords. They both started to swing at him, but he swiftly and easily dodged them all, "I said if you could hit me, but it looks like you're trying to kill me." The blonde mentioned, as he held out his right arm, while a metal rod formed in his hand. He quickly blocked one of the incoming strikes with his rod and kicked the other person hard on his chest, "If you want to try and kill me, then I'll just kill every single one of you."

Naruto broke his own block and attempted to stab the other one, "Stop!" The blonde stopped, which his weapon was just a mere inch from stabbing the person's chest. The man he was about to kill was standing straight up with his sword held back and his eyes showed fear since he was just about to be killed, "Enough. I don't want anyone getting killed." The leader said, as the group all backed away from the blonde.

"What's wrong? That didn't last long at all." Naruto mentioned.

The leader chuckled, "What's your name kid?"

The blonde grinned, "Naruto Namikaze."

"All right, Naruto Namikaze. We'll meet again some other time." The leader said, as he grabbed a ball from his pocket and threw it down on the ground, which made a huge smoke screen.

A few seconds later, the smoke died down to show that they were all gone. Saeko and the others came up to him, "Were you really going to join them if they actually managed to lay a hit on you?" Saya asked.

Naruto kept his stare to where the leader once was and then decided to continue the path home, "No."

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. A little build up with the characters, so I hope it was good enough.**

**Sorry this took awhile for me to get done, but I've been busy going to the hospital everyday to check on my grandfather. A couple days ago he was moved to a caring facility. Doctor told us that he only has a couple days to live. He's been having strokes through this entire month and his body is about to give up. At midnight, it'll be my grandparents 62nd anniversary and we don't even know if he'll make it. Please, everyone, may he be in your prayers. I'm really hoping a miracle will happen to where he'll wake up just fine tomorrow.**


	6. PLEASE READ

**Hello everyone. This isn't a chapter as you can see, but I'm just going to inform you all that I'm going to take a small break from writing. I'm going out to Oklahoma to do some storm chasing with a crew for the next few days.**

**4a.m. today, I got a voicemail saying that grandpa passed away. Losing a grandparent for the first time really hits you hard. He always had a sailor's mouth, but it was funny. There's a lot more to say, but I'm saving it for the funeral. **

**So, I'm sorry everyone. I'll try to get back to this whenever I can. Take care everyone.**

**I'll delete this chapter whenever I post the next chapter of the story.**


	7. Rampage

**I'm back. Turns out that on April 14th, 122 tornados hit Oklahoma, Nebraska, and Kansas. Sad part is, I ended up missing out on the trip. Thank you everyone for the support.**

_**Chapter 6: Rampage  
><strong>_

_Time: 7:28 p.m._

Everyone was enjoying their relaxing night. Shizuka was actually washing everyone's clothes that they wore before their new outfits. Alice was playing around with little Zeke by chasing him throughout the household. Kohta, Takashi, Rei, and pretty much everyone else except for one person, were sitting in the living room chatting with each other. Naruto was standing out on the balcony only wearing the jeans he picked out from the store and his sandals. Shizuka was washing his upper clothing since she 'claimed' they were filthy. The blonde actually saw in fact that they weren't messy at all, which is why he got the impression that she just wanted him to walk around shirtless. Before he came out to the balcony, he could feel everyone's attention was on him. When he came out here, he could hear them talking about him and how he was well built. He leaned forward against the railing and looked out at all the buildings. His body began to heat up, as he was starting to feel a bit light, _"D-Damn it. Why's this happening now?" _He thought to himself.

He stood back up and placed a hand on his forehead. His hand instantly got warmer than usual after feeling how warm his head was. His forehead began to sweat and he could feel himself getting hotter. Turning around, he looked inside to see everyone still talking to each other. He slowly made his way back inside, which caught everyone's attention, "Are you okay?" Takashi asked.

Naruto slowly took a couple steps forward and came to a stop, "Y-Yeah. I'll be…" His eyes closed, as he fell to the ground.

"Naruto-san!" They all shouted and rushed to him.

Takashi and Saeko flipped him onto his back. The blonde's mouth was partly open and his breathing was going at a quick pace. Saeko placed her hand on his forehead, "He's burning up."

"Quick! Go get a cold wet rag." Takashi called out.

Yuuki was the fast one to respond to the statement and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes opened and he found himself sitting in a sewage looking place. A deep laugh echoed through the area, which he then easily picked up of who it was. He got up to his feet and began to walk forward, until he came upon a cage, "I've begun to wonder where you've been at." Naruto said.<p>

"**Naruto. Naruto. Naruto."**

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, "Why have you been so quiet this whole time?"

"**Why haven't you paid me a visit? I'm sure if you came, you would've seen me awake."**

Naruto clenched his fist, "Tck."

**"I've been sealed in you ever since you were born and now that we're in a different world, you haven't paid me one visit. I'm hurt Naruto boy."**

"Shut up."

The fox tilted its head to the side a bit and a mischievous grin crept on its face, **"Oh? Is little Naruto getting mad?"**

The blonde gritted his teeth and clenched his fists so hard, that the palm of his hands began to bleed. The fox's grin widened seeing the blood sliding dripping down from his fists, **"What's the matter? Am I really getting on your nerves? I bet you won't undo this seal and go for round two now that Kushina's gone."**

"Shut up!"

The fox raised its head, as its eyes looked down, **"You're still easy to anger. Why would you tell that boy you saved about your life? You don't know these weaklings."**

Nothing came from the blonde, but his anger was boiling, **"You know Naruto boy. We both don't know how we ended up here, but if we're going to be staying in this world, you mustn't get close to these people."**

Naruto's anger began to slowly die down hearing that the fox had said something that he already knew from the start, "I know. I just…"

**"Just what? Want to protect them? Make new friends? You need to leave these people. They're nothing to worry about. You need to worry about how to get back to our world."**

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I know and believe me, I want to get back to our world too."

The fox lied down and rested its head on its two front legs,** "Glad to see that we're on the same page here."**

"You wouldn't happen to know why these flashbacks I'm getting hurt, would you?"

**"I'm afraid I don't. But you need to somehow maintain them from interrupting your battles. If you get another memory coming back to you and it leaves you open, whoever it may be you're going up against won't hesitate and kill you when they see the chance."**

"Thanks for the advice." Naruto replied, as his gaze avoided from looking at the fox.

**"Hmm? Another thing, why the hell are you trying to act all cool around these insects? You're usually all sheepish and happy back in our world."**

Naruto crinkled his nose and pointed at the fox, "Shut up!"

The fox began to laugh once again, **"Are you trying to impress these insects by your attitude? You know you could still be acting like your normal self since they're impressed by your skills."**

Naruto's anger began to start up again, "They're not insects!"

The fox lifted its head up once again and glared at the blonde, **"Think about it. They're just normal people that can't do anything. As I said, they're insects!"**

"They're normal people!"

**"Shut up kid! You shouldn't care about them anyway, we don't know them, and they don't know us. And as soon as we get back to our world, you'll completely forget about them."**

Naruto's eyes narrowed again, "No."

The fox growled in annoyance, **"Fine! If you won't leave them, then I'll make you myself one day. Just remember that, when you start getting too close to them, then I'm taking control."**

"I've already told you. I'm not going to get close to them!"

**"Like hell you're not! Look at you! You've told a lot about yourself to that boy you saved and that purple haired girl. That shows me that you're getting close to them!"**

"Why do you even care if I get close to them or not?"

**"Because! Your emotions will get the better of you to where you'll sacrifice your life for one of them!"**

Naruto didn't say anything in response since the fox was right. If it did come down to where he got close to everyone and they were in danger, he knew that he would sacrifice himself to save them so that they could live on. The fox sighed, **"You see? You know I'm right, so you need to leave these worms and find a way to get us home."**

"I know… Now hurry up and do something about this fever!"

The fox chuckled, **"Calm your horses boy. I'm on it."**

* * *

><p>Takashi, Saeko, Kaji, and Shizuka were standing around the bed that they had placed the blonde in. He lied there with a cold wet rag sitting on his forehead, "I don't know how long he's going to be out. But his fever is way too high. He just needs to rest." Shizuka mentioned.<p>

"How did this start?" Takashi asked.

"I don't know. He looked to be just fine when he was up." Shizuka answered.

"He did. But why did it come all of a sudden?" Kaji wondered.

"Why don't we leave so he can rest and discuss this outside?" Shizuka asked, as she walked out of the room, followed by the others.

The door closed, which the blonde's eyes opened in an instant. He leaned up to see he was the only one in the room. A sigh escaped his lips, "The fox is right."

**"Kid! Change in plans, you can stay with these worms for now, but don't get close like I said. I'm going to be watching you still and trying to figure out ways to get back home. Got it?"**

_"Yeah."_

**"Good, but if you think of anything having to do with returning home, speak up."**

The blonde looked out the window to see that it was dark out, _"I will."_

**"Ah, one more thing. I've seen you fight those things and it's making me wanting to see you kill more and more of them. Why don't you go out and slay some more?"**

_"Will it shut you up?"_

**"Possibly."**

Naruto threw the sheets off of him and got out of bed. Thunder roared outside, which drew the blonde's attention to the window again. Droplets of rain began to pour down, while the blonde looked down to see that he's still shirtless. He shrugged and held out his left arm, which then his sword appeared in his hand. Holding the sword out in front of him, he stared at it.

**"How about you let me take control and slay them myself? I want to give it a shot."**

_"Damn it Kurama!"_

**"I promise, once I'm done, you won't hear another word from me for the rest of the night. I just want to bathe in blood."**

Naruto's grip on the handle of his sword tightened, _"Fine." _

The blonde's eyes closed and opened after a second to reveal his now reddened eyes. His pupil was slit, while the rings in his eyes still remained to show his dojutsu. His hair stuck out more and the whisker marks on his cheeks darkened. His fangs grew, while his other teeth sharpened. The now possessed Naruto quietly laughed and walked to the window, **"I'm going to take the window so that we won't have to go pass those worms to get out." **

Naruto found himself in the sewage place again and just sat in front of the cage, _"That's fine."_

The fox opened the window and jumped out and landed on the street (going to be using 'fox' or Kurama since he's in control of Naruto's body for the time being). The landing caused him to land in a crouching position, but he slowly got back to standing straight up. His arms were resting on his sides, while the sword in his left hand was pointing downward and being dragged, as he walked up to the giant wall of dead. The rain began to pick up, as it poured down on him, which caused some of his hair to go down. The fox looked up at the wall and grinned, **"As bad as I want to destroy this wall and have those things overrun this joint, I'll respect the fact that you're also sheltering here. So, whenever you do leave, we'll destroy this wall so that they can die here."**

Naruto had his eyes closed and still sat in front of the cage, but didn't say anything. The fox looked up at the dark clouds above, as red chakra formed below his feet. The red chakra shot up, which caused him to rise up as well. A grin came to the fox's face, while the chakra stopped at the top of the wall. He took a step and now stood on top of the wall. Looking down at the other end, he jumped down and once again landed in a crouching position. He got back to standing up straight again and began his path, out to seek for 'them'. The spot he landed on ended up to form a small crater. Kurama began to laugh deeply, **"Tonight! I'll show you a true disaster!"**

* * *

><p><em>Time: 8:34 p.m.<em>

Everyone was back in the living room and chatting about whatever they could think of. Earlier, Shizuka managed to finish washing the clothes, so she placed them in the drier. Alice was still running around playing with Zeke. The others just as I said, were sitting in the living room. However, Rei and Saya were starting to get sleepy. Rei was sitting next to Takashi and rested her head on his shoulder. Saya got up decided to call it a night and went to her room that she shared with Rei and Shizuka. Kohta of course was fidgeting with the guns. Kaji was lying on the floor once again, while Yuuki was sitting with Saeko and kept talking about Naruto. Saeko could see that she was like a fan girl of his, "I think I'll go check on him." The purple haired beauty said, as she got up from the couch.

"Wait, I'm coming too." Yuuki said, as she quickly caught up to Saeko.

It didn't take long, as the two came up to the door that Naruto was resting in. Saeko opened the door and that instant; they both saw that he was gone. They rushed in, "He's gone!" Yuuki stated.

Saeko looked around, but then felt a breeze. She looked at the window to see that it was open; "He left. Come on we need to tell the others." The purple teen said. Yuuki closed the window and ran out the room to catch up with Saeko.

Saeko came back into the living room and stopped in the hall just outside of it, "Naruto's gone." She stated.

Everyone turned to look at her in an instant, "What!" Takashi nearly shouted.

Yuuki came up next to Saeko and saw that she had already told them since they were all looking at her, "We went to go check on him and he wasn't there. The window was open though, which means that he obviously left." Yuuki said.

"Why? It's storming out and it's going to be harder for him to see." Kaji mentioned.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go look for him." Saeko mentioned, as she grabbed her wooden sword that was leaning against the wall and ran to the door.

Takashi and Rei got up to and grabbed their weapon that was leaning against the same wall that Saeko's weapon was. Kaji hopped up to his feet and also ran for the door, but before he was out of sight from the others, he turned to look at Yuuki, "Stay here with the others. Tell Ms. Marikawa where we went if she asks." He said.

"Kaji wait!"

The teen looked at Kohta and saw him coming up to him with a gun, "Here. Take this." Kohta said, as he handed Kaji the Desert Eagle with a couple of clips, "Oh, also…" Kohta quickly ran back to the guns and grabbed the Ithaca Riot Shotgun, along with a little box containing ammo. He came back to Kaji and handed them to him, "Give this to Takashi."

Kaji placed the Desert Eagle in his pocket, along with the clips and took the rest, "Thanks." He said and ran outside.

Kaji ran out the gate and saw that the others were standing in front of the wall, "Hey Takashi, here." Kaji called out.

Takashi turned to Kaji and saw that he was carrying firearms. Kaji handed him the shotgun and the box of ammo, "Thanks."

Kaji looked up at the wall, "How are we going to get past this?"

Takashi looked around and then he saw that this wall was lined up right in the middle of two gates, "We can climb those gates and get around it." (Here's a picture of what it looks like sort of with the dotted lines resembling the wall and the L resembling the gates, l-l)

"Let's go then." Saeko said.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Bah Hahahahahaha!" <strong>Kurama laughed evilly, as he sliced a walker in half. The fox ended up deep within the city.

Two giant ones came after him like a couple of bulls. Kurama glanced at them and grinned, as he slammed his hand on the street. Below the giants, a giant red chakra hand came from the ground and grabbed them both. Kurama held out the same hand he slammed on the street and clenched it into a fist, as the chakra one did too, which the two giants were now smashed up into bits and pieces.

Kurama's smile widened to show that Naruto's teeth were now sharp ones and looked around to see hundreds of more walkers coming after him. Red chakra formed around his arms, as he swung his arms around, which the red chakra extended and took on an arm. The chakra arms bashed against several of them and the fists pounded down on a few of them, **"Even though we're in this world, I can still enjoy crushing something!" **Kurama shouted and withdrew the chakra arms back into him. He crouched down and jumped high up into the air. Looking down at the massive horde, he grinned and pointed the palm of his right hand down at them, **"You will all give me the joy of blowing every single one of you to pieces!" **A reddish and purplish colored ball of chakra formed in his palm and slowly grew to the size of an Odama Rasengan, **"Suffer." **The fox said and fired the ball of chakra down at the horde. Once it hit down on them, a massive explosion completely covered a hundred-yard radius and expanded a hundred feet in the air.

Once the explosion died down, Kurama lowered himself back down on the street and looked around to see body parts all over the place. The street now had a red color to it instead of black. He knew that the rain would wash it out, but he enjoyed the scene before him. Groaning sounds echoed the streets, as a grin came upon his face again, **"More and more! Hahahaha!" **Kurama laughed and with immense speed, ran to the sound.

In just a split second, he found himself standing at an entrance that lead to a parking lot, which was completely covered with walkers. Kurama laughed insanely and charged into the horde with the sword tightly in his grip.

* * *

><p>Takashi and the others came upon the clothing store that they had picked their new outfits from. However, the explosion earlier caught their attention and completely left them blank, "W-What was that?" Rei asked.<p>

Takashi was way lost, "I-I have no clue"

Kaji knew exactly who it was, _"That's Naruto all right. But what the hell was that he just did?"_

Saeko usually wasn't the type to show that she was scared, but after seeing something like that, she was starting to get that feeling.

"We need to go toward that explosion." Kaji mentioned.

The others looked at him with 'Are you crazy?' look, "Are you kidding? Did you not see that?" Rei asked.

"I did see it, but I'm not kidding. That explosion is Naruto's doing."

"Naruto? How the hell can he do that?" Takashi asked.

Kaji's eyes narrowed and promised Naruto that he wouldn't tell anyone, but he knew that they wouldn't go toward it without knowing what caused it. Not to mention, they wouldn't go without hearing an explanation from him how he knows, "Listen, I'm sure Naruto will tell you everything if we just go get him."

Takashi and Saeko then remembered that when they were at the clothing store that him and Naruto had a chat about something, "Fair enough. I'm going to confront him one last time." Takashi said.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hahahahaha!" <strong>Kurama laughed, as he decapitated one of them and then shot a chakra blast at a group of them, **"This is what I needed! I will kill anything in my sight!" **

_Mall Rooftop_

A small woman with short, light brown hair and blue eyes looked down at the parking lot to see the massacre going on down below. The front of her hair is pushed to the right side of her face, partially obscuring her right eye. She wears a female police uniform of the Tokonosu Higashi Police station, which consists of a white shirt, a black tie, a blue jacket, and a blue skirt. She also wears a green band around her left arm with two white stripes on it and gold earrings in the shape of stars, "W-What's going on down there?" She asked herself.

"Asami!"

The girl turned around to see a man wearing a black torque, white shirt, work boots, and a black jacket with black pants, "What's wrong Shimada?"

"What the hell's going on!" Shimada asked, as he came next to her and looked down below, along with Asami.

"I have no clue. I've never seen anything like this before."

A man with short, light hair, wearing glasses, and earrings came up next to Shimada. He also has a goatee and some other light facial hair. He wears a large, unzipped jacket over his shirt, tan cargo pants, work boots, and fingerless gloves. He also wears a pair of headphones around his neck and a necklace with a skull on it, "What's going on down there?"

Shimada looked to his left, "Ah, Hiro. We have no idea."

Asami looked at Hiro, "Where's Matsushima?"

A woman with short black hair and light blue eyes came next to Asami, "Right here." She said, as she looked down at the scene below. Matsushima wore the exact same outfit that Asami wore.

"Ah! Do you know what's going on down there?" Asami asked.

"No. I just know that it's someone that isn't normal." Matsushima answered.

The four of them all looked back down and saw a blur of red, "Is that the person?" Hiro asked.

The red blur expanded and engulfed the walkers around it, "It has to be." Shimada said.

* * *

><p>Kurama cleared the blur and looked around to see all the walkers scattered all over the lot, <strong>"Hahaha! This is too easy!" <strong>The ground Kurama stood on began to shake a bit. He looked down at it and then toward the way he came from to see several of the giants charging at him. A grin crept upon Kurama's face; **"You can't do a thing to me!" **Kurama held out his arm and had his right palm facing the incoming giants. Another ball of chakra formed in his palm and grew. The giants were now about fifty yards from the possessed blonde, while Kurama smirked and fired the ball of chakra. It caused another massive explosion when it made impact with the giant up front. Kurama stood there with a grin on his face, but the ground below him began to crack open, which he looked down to see an arm coming out to grab him. He easily jumped aside to avoid it, but saw the ground opening to see more of those giants coming out, **"So you can come from the ground too? It's like you're coming from hell!" **

Kurama charged at them with the sword tightly in his grip. He flipped the sword to where he was holding the sword backwards, as red chakra formed around the sword. Jumping in the air a bit, he dashed down at them and sliced his sword once, as he then appeared behind them. His eyes closed, as he stood up straight with the same grin on his face. The giants coming from the ground all came to a stop, while their bodies split in half. Kurama turned to look at all the corpses lying around and started laughing.

* * *

><p>"What the hell!" Shimada stated.<p>

"I don't know what it is, but to me, it looks like some sort of demon from hell. But whatever it is, it took care of those things like it was nothing." Hiro mentioned.

Everyone couldn't quite get a good look, but then Asami quickly ran back to the door that led to the stairs. The others turned to see her leaving, "Where are you going?" They all asked.

"I'm going to go get a telescope so we can get a better look!" She answered, as she opened the door and rushed off to find the device.

* * *

><p><em>"Okay Kurama. I think you've had enough." <em>Naruto called out.

"**Not a chance. The night's still early and did you not notice?"**

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, _"Notice what?"_

**"The people on the roof up there. They've been watching us and I can't have people seeing you like this. So I have to kill them."**

Naruto quickly got up to his feet, which made a minor splash from his movement, _"No! We're not going to kill anyone except for those creatures."_

**"Fine. Fine. Oh! How about you let me seek out those people that were pretty shady and kill them?"**

_"Not yet. I actually want to find out more about them first."_

**"Tck. Fine. I'm going to continue slaughtering these weaklings."**

_Reality_

Kurama looked around and saw that the rain was washing up the blood. A sigh escaped his lips, **"Hmm."**

Groaning sounds started to close in, which Kurama quickly glanced to his left and saw another horde of them coming from a different path. A grin once again crept upon his face, **"More!" **He gripped the sword tightly and added his chakra to it again, **"More!" **The chakra around the sword darkened into a crimson color, **"More!"**

* * *

><p>Asami came back outside with the telescope she had mentioned and joined back with the others, "I got it." She said, as she extended it.<p>

"Hurry. What do you see?" Matsushima asked.

Asami looked through the little lens and scanned the area looking for the figure. It was dark and since the red blur faded, it was making it harder for her to find it. However, that blur formed again and she locked it down and saw that there was someone within it, "It's a person that's doing this."

Hiro and the others looked at her with a shocked expression, "You're kidding? What kind of human can do that?" Hiro asked.

"You know… since these people have been rising from the dead and feasting on the living, this world hasn't been normal since this started. So, this 'person' must be someone sent from hell. It's impossible to be a normal human to do such a thing." Shimada mentioned.

Everyone looked back down, "Now that I think about it, you could be right." Hiro replied.

"Wait a second." Everyone turned to face Matsushima, "If someone's sent from hell, wouldn't it be helping 'them'?"

Shimada was quiet now since that it should seem that way, but it wasn't, "You're right. Wouldn't Satan want whomever he sends to help destroy the world? Then why would that thing down there be demolishing the walkers?" Hiro asked.

That question left them in a puzzle situation, so they went back to watching the scene below.

* * *

><p>Takashi and the others finally approached the scene where the explosion occurred and saw corpses all over the place, "Yeah. This is defiantly Naruto's doing." Kaji stated.<p>

"Where could he have gone?" Takashi asked.

A beam of red light shot up at the darkened clouds, which drew their attention, "He's near the mall!" Rei mentioned.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hahaha!" <strong>Kurama was going crazy, as he decapitated several of them with one swing. Kurama's mood changed from having fun slaughtering these creatures to boredom, **"This isn't even a challenge! Maybe I should just crush this entire world." **

_"Okay Kurama, you've had enough!"_

**"Shut up kid. I'm going to continue slaughtering them."**

_"You're just about to lose it."_

"**I was just playing around kid. If I were to destroy this world, I would be off task of how to find a way home."**

Naruto was starting to get annoyed of how the fox was taking too much time in demolishing the walkers and wanted to get back home so he could rest.

_Reality_

"Hey you!"

Kurama looked at the mall's entrance and saw some man standing there with a gun in his hand, "Put your hands in the air Demon."

Kurama and Naruto's ears perked up at hearing a familiar word, **"Demon? Hahahahaha!"**

The man began to shake in fear just by hearing the deep demon voice, **"What do you plan on doing with that puny weapon? Do you honestly think…"**

The man pulled the trigger, as the bullet closed in on Kurama, the red chakra melted it, "W-What?"

"**Pathetic." **Kurama slowly walked towards him.

"S-S-Stay away!" He shouted and fired more shots at the demon. However, like before, all the bullets melted when they were in reach of the red chakra.

Kurama stopped his path since the man was now looking at something behind him. He turned around and saw a small building being smashed. His eye locked on another giant, but this giant wasn't like the ones he's been fighting. This one was enormous, standing at two stories tall and the muscles were massively huge that it was just heinous. Kurama's grin formed back on his face, **"Now that's going to be a challenge!" **He shouted and charged at the freakishly large giant. The giant slowly walked toward the mall and saw a red blur coming toward it. Kurama jumped up to where he was face-to-face with the giant. Just as he was about to cut down on it, the giant quickly backhanded him, which sent him flying back to the lot.

The man that had shot at Kurama ended up going back inside and re-barricading the doors. Kurama wiped the blood leaking from his mouth and looked at the incoming giant, **"That was rather rough." **

Kurama grinned and held out his hand, as a red Rasengan formed in his hand. His grin widened and threw the ball of chakra right at it. In a blink of an eye, the ball of energy hit the giant, but it didn't turnout quite like the fox imagined. The giant was only forced to take a couple steps back, **"What? Fine, I'll just crush you then!" **Kurama shouted, as he slammed his hands on the ground. Where the giant currently is, two large red chakra hands came out from below the ground it stood on and reached up toward it. The freakishly large giant walker looked down, but the chakra hands made their way up to the giant's head and grabbed it by both sides of it. The giant's arms slowly came up, but then it came to a stop, as the chakra hands squeezed hard on the head. In a matter of seconds, the giant's head was completely smashed, as blood came pouring down.

Kurama's chakra arms vanished, **"Too easy!"**

* * *

><p>Asami and the others couldn't believe their very eyes. First, they saw a massive walker that they didn't think was possible for it to become so huge. Now, they saw this so called 'demon' completely smash it.<p>

"I-I can't believe it." Hiro announced.

"Can't believe what? The giant? Or the demon smashing the giant?" Shimada asked.

"Both!" Hiro answered.

Asami stared at the demon far below them, but then her eyes locked onto a group of people approaching the lot, "Look!" She shouted.

Matsushima and the others looked around the area and then they all saw what she was calling out, "Survivors?"

"No! They need to get away from that demon!" Hiro shouted and ran for the door.

Asami and the others turned to see Hiro out of their sights, "Hiro!" They all shouted and ran for the door.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that?" Takashi asked, as they approached the mall parking lot.<p>

Kaji and the others looked at the red glow and saw someone within it, "I don't know." Rei answered.

However, the red 'glow' turned to them, which shocked them all. Saeko narrowed her eyes and examined closer. She recognized that it was standing on two legs and that it has blonde hair, the clothing was torn up a bit, black sandals, whisker marks, which Saeko's body jumped a bit finding out who it was, "It's Naruto!"

Rei and Takashi looked at Saeko with shocked expressions. Kaji knew already and was shocked himself to see this look, **"You!" **Kurama shouted and walked toward them.

"What the hell? That didn't sound like Naruto." Rei mentioned.

"Yeah. It sounds more demonic." Takashi said.

The red chakra around Naruto faded, while Saeko looked at his eyes to see that they were red now. Takashi and Rei were once again shocked to see that it is Naruto, **"You worms!" **Kurama shouted.

"Naruto?" Kaji questioned.

Kurama glared at Kaji, **"No! I'm not Naruto you pathetic weakling." **

"Huh?" Takashi and Rei both questioned.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you?" Saeko asked, as she took a step forward.

Kurama then glared at the purple haired beauty, **"Are you humans this stupid? I've told you that I'm not Naruto."**

"Then who are you?" Rei asked.

Kurama smiled, **"I'm…"**

"He's the Kyuubi that's sealed in Naruto."

They all looked at Kaji to see that he had answered for the possessed Naruto, which made Kurama's smile widened, **"Clever. You actually remembered."**

"Kyuubi?" Takashi and the others questioned.

"I'm sure Naruto will explain." Kaji answered.

**"Hahaha! You're all pathetic! You all rely on Naruto to protect you weaklings. You just use him to be your guard! Just like those weaklings back at home used him as a weapon!"**

"We're not using him! He's…"

"**He's what, your ultimate weapon? Stop acting like you care about him! I've been watching you all and as Naruto here tries becoming your friends, I see you all wondering why is it he tries? He's just a monster on your planet, so why not act as if we like him and use him? I see that's how you all think, so stop the acting!" **Kurama shouted, which cut Rei off earlier.

Kurama pointed at Rei, **"You! You're just a stupid little girl! Your whining drives me nuts!" **Kurama then pointed at Takashi, **"You! You're a little prick that likes to go against things that Naruto does at times. For instance, how you went against him when he kicked that other pathetic group of humans out." **He then pointed at Kaji, **"You! You're a suck up! Just because Naruto saved you doesn't mean you can act as if you're in debt to him!" **Last but not least, he pointed at Saeko, **"And you! Quit trying to move onto him! He doesn't need a girl to act like she's interested in him when she's not and just wants to use him! I'm tired of all of you acting like he's your friend! What is he to you!"**

A smile formed on all their faces, "He's our friend." Saeko answered.

"Yeah. Sure there were times we didn't get along, but there was still times that we goofed around and had a good time." Takashi also answered.

Kurama's eyes widened, **"You're all liars! Which is why…" **Kurama held out his right hand, as a giant red Rasengan formed in it, **"I will dispose of you all!"**

Saeko and the others eyes widened and were shocked from Kurama's outrage and couldn't find themselves to move. Kurama aimed for the group, but came to a halt. His eyes shut, as the ball of chakra vanished from his hand. Kurama placed his hands on his head, **"Damn it! Why don't you understand that I'm trying to help you!" **Kurama yelled and took a couple steps back.

_"No! We agreed that you could just kill those creatures! I'm not going to let you kill these people!" _

"**You don't understand! I don't want them using you! I'm tired of seeing my host suffering!" **

_"I'm not suffering! I know what I'm doing!"_

"**No!" **Red chakra formed on the ground around Naruto and shot up in the air, as it spun around him like a spiral, **"Stop it!" **Saeko and the others stepped back a bit, as the red chakra came down and engulfed the blonde. The red chakra then vanished to reveal Naruto standing there back in his normal form.

"Naruto?" Kaji asked.

The blonde stood there with his usual bored expression and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that."

Saeko and the others all smiled and rushed to him, which caused the blonde to cock an eyebrow, "Don't go off like that again!" They said.

Naruto leaned back since they all got up close to him, but then he realized how worried they were and actually smiled, "I won't."

They all were relieved to see the same Naruto coming back to them, which Rei hugged him tightly. Takashi felt a little hunch of jealousy hit him, but he couldn't find himself to get mad at the blonde. Kaji placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder and chuckled, "Glad to have you back."

Naruto looked at Kaji, but then he felt another hand on his other shoulder. He turned to see Takashi with a smile on his face. Naruto's smile extended a bit, "Thanks."

Rei backed off, which Takashi and Kaji saw why and also backed off. Naruto looked in front of him to see Saeko coming up to him. He saw a small smile on her face, "You had us worried Naruto-san."

The blonde scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "Sorry. That won't…" His eyes then widened to see that she wrapped her arms around him.

"Never leave your friends like that again." She said.

Naruto was still a bit shocked, but then he smiled once again and wrapped his arms around her too, "I won't."

Takashi and the others stood there with a smile on their face and were glad to have their friend back. Saeko unwrapped her arms, which gave the sign to Naruto to unwrap his too. The purple haired beauty just smiled at him, as did the blonde. Takashi then remembered what he was going to ask, "Hey Naruto."

Saeko and Naruto looked at the teen, "Yeah?"

"What was that just now by the way?"

Naruto closed his eyes and chuckled, "I'll explain on the way home."

Takashi smiled since he's finally going to be able to hear the story and turned around deciding to lead once again. Rei, Kaji, and Saeko were close behind him, "Okay. I mean, I've seen you use some weird tricks, but what we just saw was…"

A gunshot echoed through the area and they all realized that it wasn't far from them at all. Instead, it sounded as if it was real close. Thunder boomed from above, as the group turned around to see Naruto standing there with wide eyes, but then the blonde fell forward and the others saw that he was shot in the back, "Naruto!"

**A/N: Came back a lot sooner than I thought. The two story giant walker will have a story behind it. The next chapter might turn out pretty darn long. So, look forward to having some questions answered in it.**


	8. Second Meeting

**Asami and there group are on the second floor of the mall. As for where exactly… they're in a First Aid Center. On with the chapter!**

_**Chapter 7: Second Meeting  
><strong>_

_Time: 11:28 p.m._

"Why did you shoot him!" Takashi shouted.

Hiro jumped back a bit from the sudden outburst, "I thought he was going to kill you if I didn't shoot him."

Takashi and his group, while Hiro, along with Shimada were sitting in a lobby. Asami and Matsushima were tending to the unconscious blonde.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto!" They all shouted._

"_Stay away from him!" Hiro shouted, as he and his group approached the unconscious blonde._

_However, Takashi and the others didn't listen, "What the hell was that for!" Rei asked._

_Thunder cracked above once again, "I said stay away! He's a demon!" Hiro shouted, as he approached the unconscious demon and pointed his gun at Naruto's forehead. _

_Kaji pulled out the Desert Eagle and pointed it at Hiro, while Takashi pointed his shotgun at him as well, "What are you doing? I saved you all and you're pointing your guns at me?"_

"_Hiro!" The group all looked back._

"_Asami. Matsushima. Shimada. Help me get them away from this demon." Hiro said._

"_He's not a demon!" Rei shouted._

_Hiro glanced back at the group, "He is! You weren't here when he used his powers to completely wipe the floor with 'them'." _

"_Because he's not from this world. But it doesn't mean he's a demon!" Kaji yelled._

_Matsushima saw the purple haired girl trying to lift the blonde up by putting his right arm around her shoulders. She quickly rushed over to her and helped her by putting his left arm around her shoulders, "Let's get him inside." _

_Saeko looked at her and smiled, "Thank you."_

_Hiro looked at Matsushima and saw her helping the girl taking the so-called 'demon' to the mall, "What the hell are you doing!"_

_Rei, Asami, Shimada, and Kaji followed them, while Takashi clenched his fists, "Why are you taking that demon inside? He's going to kill…"_

"_Shut up!" Hiro turned around, but then received a deadly punch right to his face. Takashi then ran after the others leaving Hiro behind._

_Hiro dropped the gun and placed his hands on his face, "You bitch!" Groaning sounds came from afar, which Hiro removed his hands and saw that there were more of them coming, "Shit." He grabbed the gun and ran back inside._

_End of Flashback_

"You're an idiot! Naruto's from a different world and he can use some sort of power. He wasn't going to kill us, because he's our friend." Takashi said.

"See? He's not from this world and he uses some sort of power. He was sent from hell! Meaning that he is a demon!" Hiro barked back.

"He's not!" Everyone turned to Kaji, "I know where he's from and I'm sure once he wakes up, he'll explain everything."

"Kaji's right." Everyone then turned to look at Saeko this time, "Naruto-san isn't a demon. He's just as much as a human like any of us."

"No he's not! In fact," Hiro got up from his seat and turned his back to everyone, "I'm going to finish off that demon."

Saeko and the rest of her group instantly got up and quickly came in front of Hiro to prevent him from going on, "No you're not." Kaji said.

Hiro growled in frustration and then pointed his gun at Kaji's head, "Move!"

Takashi pointed his shotgun at Hiro's chest, "You're not going to kill anyone."

Hiro was starting to get frustrated to where his arms were shaking, "You damn kids don't…"

The doors that led to the room where Naruto was being taken care of slammed open, which drew everyone's attention to see Naruto storming out of there, "Wait! You should be resting!" Matsushima shouted from the room.

Hiro's eyes widened seeing that the 'demon' he calls right back on his feet in such a small amount of time. Hiro pushed past the group of survivors and pointed his gun at Naruto, "Stop!"

The blonde stopped in his path, while Takashi and the others looked at Hiro, "What the hell are you doing!" Takashi asked.

Shimada sighed, as he remained in his seat the whole time and watched the scene before him, _"Hiro's losing it again."_

"I'm going to kill this demon!" Hiro shouted.

Naruto continued and walked towards Hiro, "I'm getting tired of hearing you call me a demon."

Hiro took a step back; as his emotion went from being angry to being scared, "Stop!"

The blonde didn't listen this time and suddenly appeared right in front of Hiro. Just before Hiro pulled the trigger, Naruto quickly swiped the gun out of his hand and now pressed it against his forehead, "I've never used one of these, but I'm sure if I'm this close, I won't miss."

All eyes were on Naruto this time, "Wait Naruto. Don't do it." Kaji said.

Naruto stood there glaring at the frightened Kaji, while everyone else was looking at the blonde, "H-How did you recover so fast?" Kaji asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes; "I had a discussion with someone."

_Flashback_

_Naruto was lying on a table in a first aid center he was brought to after being shot. Luckily the shot didn't kill him, but it did manage to knock him out._

_Mindscape  
><em>

"_**Foolish. Your body couldn't handle a shot from that?"**_

_"You stupid fox! You used my body and wore me out. Of course I'm going to go out like that."_

_Kurama chuckled, **"I'll tell you what. I'll heal you now, if you give me another night of slaughtering those creatures.**_

_"If you can actually listen, then yes. Just heal me already."_

_Kurama began to laugh, **"I'm on it."**_

_End of Flashback_

Naruto shook his head from the memory and pointed the gun at Hiro's left thigh, "I'll let you live." He pulled the trigger, which in an instant; Hiro fell onto his right knee and nearly screamed in pain.

"Hiro!" Shimada and the rest of his group called out, as they rushed to him.

Naruto dropped the gun and looked down at Hiro, "Next time I see you and if you're still like this, I'll kill you."

Takashi and his group just kept watching Naruto, but the blonde came up to them, "Come on. I was hoping you all wouldn't see me like that earlier, but I'll explain it on the way home." The blonde looked back at the other group, "I have a feeling that we'll see each other again sometime."

**-Break—**

Naruto and the others were back outside in the parking lot of the mall. There time spent in the mall managed to have more walkers show up. It wasn't much, but it was like a small group of them with an estimate of twenty. Also, with there time spent in the Aid Center, the storm managed to move off. After Kurama's massacre, all you could see were corpses, body parts, blood puddles scattered the lot, and holes in the ground due to Kurama's chakra arms coming from below. You could say that, it was a complete disaster.

Saeko hacked her wooden sword against one of the walker's head, "There's not much of them left."

Takashi and Kaji both shot a couple of them in the chest a few times. The group of walkers quickly reduced to half. Naruto stood up in front and summoned his sword into his hand. In a quick flash, he appeared on the other side of them. The remaining walkers dropped after their heads fell first. Saeko and the others walked over to the blonde, "You know, I'm used to seeing you easily take them out like this. I've seen you do it so many times that it just doesn't surprise me anymore." Takashi mentioned.

Naruto turned around to face them and chuckled, "I knew you all would get used to seeing this."

Takashi then figured that this time would be the time to start getting some answers, "So, Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"What was that earlier? You were completely different back there."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and formed a straight face, "Well, Kaji is aware of this and what you saw was the work of what's sealed inside me."

"Sealed inside you?" Saeko asked.

"I'll try to keep this short. Inside me is a Bijuu named Kurama. A Bijuu is a certain tailed beast. There are a total of nine of them and each of them has a certain amount of tails depending on there number. For instance, the one-tailed Bijuu has one tail. The one I have is the strongest of them all, the Kyuubi, which is the nine-tailed fox."

Saeko tilted her head slightly, "Is that why you have those whisker marks?"

"No. I was born with them. Anyway, back in my world, there's a man after the Bijuu inside me. His name's Madara Uchiha. He has managed to capture seven Bijuus, but now he's after a teacher of mine that has the eight-tails inside him and myself. He plans on summoning the ten-tails once he retrieves all nine of them and use it to have the world in his hands. The last thing I remember doing in my world before I some how arrived here was that I was fighting him on my own. We clashed a special move of ours with each other and that's all I remember. I went unconscious and woke up in some alley."

"You ended up in this world from some sort of collision?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. We both used a powerful move of ours and since we collided, it must've been too much."

"That must've been something then." Kaji mentioned.

"What about those eyes? I've never seen eyes like those before." Takashi asked.

"Well, these eyes give me a special power, which is only for people apart of a clan that I'm in. You have to have the blood of an Uzumaki."

"Oh."

Naruto nodded, "Anyway, can you four make it back home without me?"

"What? Why?" Rei asked.

"When I had Kurama have his little fun, there was this monster that was two stories tall. I'm going to investigate around and find out how it ended up like that. I saw where it came from, so I'm going to go to where it once was."

"A two story tall walker? It truly is no longer our normal world." Takashi said.

"I don't want anyone coming along, because I'm afraid that I might not be there to protect you and I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Takashi sighed, "I understand." The teen then looked at the others, "Are you all ready to head back?"

They all nodded and wished the best of luck to the blonde, as they walked past him to head home. Naruto sighed, as he performed a few hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground, which a pouch and a sheathe appeared. He grabbed the pouch and opened the flap to see that it was full of his kunais and shurikens, "Good." He attached the pouch to the back of his jeans and attached the case to his hip and sheathed his sword. A thought came to him and he couldn't believe he hasn't done this earlier. He performed a few hand signs, **"Summoning Jutsu!" **He slammed his hand on the ground, but nothing happened, "What the hell?"

"**You idiot. You can't summon the toads in this world." **Kurama said.

_"Why not?"_

"**Because, they're not apart of this world. You can't do any summons."**

_"Damn it!"_

Naruto sighed once again, "Then how can I get a hold of them? That could've been my chance to send a message."

"Naruto-san."

The blonde turned around to see none other than the purple haired beauty, "Saeko? What are you doing?"

A smile formed on her face, "I want to go with you."

"No."

Saeko's smile faded and turned into a straight face, "Naruto-san. If you have any of those memories coming back to you and they weaken you to where you can't do anything, then what are you going to do?"

Naruto was silent since he knew she was right, so he walked right past her and started his path to where the giant walker came from. Saeko turned around to watch him, but she refused to listen to him and went after him. Right when she was about to come right next to him, Naruto turned back around, which caused her to stop, "If you're wanting to come, what do you expect to do with that wooden sword?"

"I plan on using it like I always have been. And plus…" Saeko reached to the back pockets of her khaki shorts and brought out the Desert Eagle that Kaji was given, "Kaji gave me this to use."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Do you even know how to use that?"

Saeko grinned, "Yes. You think a lady can't handle a firearm?"

The blonde tilted his head, "Fair enough. But, that wooden sword's not going to do." He walked up to her and took the wooden sword from her. Tossing it away, he removed the sheathe from his side and handed it to her, "Use this."

Saeko gratefully took it and unsheathed the sword. She waved it around slowly to examine it. Shortly after checking it out, she sheathed it, "Thank you, but since you're giving me this, I won't be needing this." She held out the Desert Eagle.

Naruto looked at it and took it from her, "I really don't know how to use that. You saw how I used that guy's gun on him, right? I can only use it when I'm really close."

Groaning sounds came from the path Naruto was going to take. They turned to look at the road and saw another small horde of walkers. Saeko smiled seeing how far they were and decided this would be the best time, "Aim at them."

Naruto grunted and pointed the gun at the horde. He pulled the trigger and not knowing how bad the recoil was, it almost made him hit himself in the head. He looked at the horde and saw that not one of them went down, "Damn it."

He fired a couple more times, but once again, none of them fell, "How the hell do you work this thing?" A frustrated Naruto asked.

Saeko giggled lightly and came up from behind him. She snaked her arms around him to where she placed her hands over his own. The blonde could feel her breasts pushed up against his back and felt her resting her head on his right shoulder. Saeko's lips were right next to his ear, as she helped him with the gun, "All you have to do is simply aim and focus." She whispered.

A faint blush came upon his face, but he took in the words she said and aimed at the walker that was in front of the horde. He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, as the bullet ended up right at the walker's head. The walker fell, which made Naruto and Saeko smile, "All right." He said.

"Good job." She said.

Naruto chuckled, "Thank you." He replied and aimed at a couple more oncoming walkers. Bringing back his bored look, he pretty much got how to use it and fired at them.

Saeko decided to stay back and watch the blonde's performance. In a short amount of time, one walker remained. The purple haired beauty saw the blonde just standing there absolutely still. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto?"

The blonde turned around to face her, "Last one's yours." He said and walked passed her.

Saeko unsheathed the sword that he had given her and then looked out at the last walker closing in on them. She walked up to the last walker and when it was in reach, she lined the sword up with its neck and swung. The head of the walker dropped to the ground, followed up by its body. She slowly sheathed it, while Naruto came up to her with a hand on her shoulder, "Good job."

Saeko sheathed the sword and turned to face him with a smile, "You're right. Much better than using a wooden one."

Naruto smiled lightly, "I…"

Saeko yawned, which prevented the blonde from finishing his reply, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just getting tired."

Naruto sighed since he had someone here wanting to go with him. He knew that she wouldn't allow him to go on his own no matter what. The blonde scratched the back of his head, "Do you just want to head back to the house and go on our investigation tomorrow?"

Saeko smiled and nodded, "I would like that."

Naruto placed his hand on the swords sheathe and added a little chakra to it, which it then vanished in a puff of smoke. Saeko tilted her head a bit and then looked at him, "Don't worry. I can always summon it back."

Saeko's lips formed into an 'oh' formation for just a split second, "So, is there a way for us to get home faster?"

The blonde smiled and placed the non-loaded gun in his pocket, "There is."

The purple haired beauty grinned at the slightly younger blonde, "Then by whatever means, please do it."

Naruto quickly picked her up bridal style and jumped onto a nearby roof. He then jumped from roof to roof, while Saeko looked down at whatever was below them. Her smile remained on her face and enjoyed being high up. The wind blew against them, which caused her to feel more relaxed, but what made her even more relax, was when she decided to look up and saw the moon along with a few stars. The night scenery was beautiful to her. She was loving how calm and relaxing this is and only one person she knew could make this happen. Her eyes shifted to the side a bit to see the blonde's face with his hair blowing back a bit from the wind. Sure she has dated a couple other guys back when they were in their 'normal' lives, but none of those guys could give her a time like this right now. None of them even bothered to just take her on a walk to see a beautiful sight. All they wanted to do was go out and party with her. Sure she didn't mind to, but she just didn't feel right doing it all the time.

She mainly just wanted to look for some alone time with a special someone and enjoy a time watching scenery. Sadly, none of those guys gave her that time. She got the picture that they just wanted to party with her and try to get in her pants. That's when she told herself that she would just remain single for the rest of her life, but now that Naruto came into her life, she slowly began to see that he wouldn't be one of those guys. She hasn't seen him try to make a move on her yet, even though she has tried a couple times. With the time they've all been together, she began to wonder if he even had feelings for her or not. Seeing how Yuuki threw herself at him a few times, and seeing Naruto turn her down made her wonder if he was simply turning her down or too shy to make a move back on her.

Now, Saeko was no virgin. No, the first guy she dated ended up taking that from her. She thought he was the right one since he was always so kind to her. He was always a gentleman and took her out for dinner and then a movie. Sadly, when they were about three months into their relationship, he ended up taking her to a party. Later during the party, that was when he ended up taking her to a private room. Saeko knew what was about to happen and she didn't refuse to do so. She thought that this guy was right for her after all. However, the next day at school, he told her it was over and left her heartbroken without even giving her an explanation. Ever since that happened, that's when she began thinking that the other guys she has dated after him just wanted to party and get laid with her.

She looked up at the blonde's face again and saw the moon just above him. A smile formed on her face again, _"Maybe." _

"We're here." Naruto said.

Saeko looked to the other side and saw that they were now standing on top of the wall of walkers. Naruto then jumped down into the safe zone and placed her on her feet, "That was actually a beautiful sight." Saeko mentioned.

The blonde looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, "Hmm? What was?"

Saeko smiled and shook her head lightly, "Nothing."

Naruto shrugged and walked to the house they were staying, with Saeko right behind him. He knocked on the door, which it was instantly opened to show that it was Kaji. Naruto and Saeko were astonished from the door being opened so quickly, "So, you two decided to wait?" Kaji asked.

"Ugh… Y-Yeah…" Naruto answered, still shocked from such an answer.

Kaji backed up and allowed the two to walk in, which then he closed the door when they were. Naruto realized how quiet it was and walked to the living room to see Takashi and Kohta asleep, "So, is everyone asleep?" Saeko asked, as she looked into the living room too.

Kaji remained behind the two and yawned, "Y-Yeah. I was about to head to sleep myself, but something told me that you two were coming back."

Naruto turned back to look at Kaji, "Is anyone using the bed where I used?"

Kaji shook his head, "Everyone is pretty much used to where they sleep and stuck with it."

"Did Marikawa-san finish the laundry?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Everyone's clothes are clean." Kaji answered.

"Okay. I'm going to have to change before heading out tomorrow." Naruto mentioned and looked down at his still topless body.

"You've been out there while it's storming with no shirt on this whole time. How aren't you sick?" Kaji asked.

Saeko too was curious of how he isn't sick as well, "Yeah. Most people would have a cold."

Naruto chuckled a bit and placed a hand on his gut, "Kurama here prevents that."

"**Don't you get all comfy with me boy!"**

Naruto ignored the fox's rant from within and looked at Saeko, "You can get some sleep if you're still tired."

"I will in a second. I need to talk to Kaji here for a moment."

Kaji was confused as to why she would want to talk to him, but could tell it was something private since she was trying to dismiss Naruto from the group. Naruto shrugged, "All right." He walked to the room that he's always been using when here.

The two watched the blonde until he was out of sight, which Saeko looked at Kaji, "This stays between us, okay?"

Kaji nodded, "Okay? What is it though?"

"Has Yuuki been saying anything about Naruto-kun? Like, how she wants to get with him and all."

Kaji saw where this was going and smiled, "So you have a crush on him too?"

"Too? So Yuuki has a crush on him as well?"

Kaji nodded, "She keeps talking about how she wants him to herself for the rest of her life. She told me that it's not only because he has a nice figure, but also she said that the way he's so protective and all is what makes him more attractive."

Saeko frowned and sighed, "That's going to be a problem."

Kaji tilted his head to the side a bit and grinned lightly, "If you really want to win him over, just be yourself. Just don't be shy around him and then he'll pick it up. Look at Yuuki, she's not afraid to show him anything, but if you've noticed every time she tries. You see that he doesn't show any love back. He just acts like his usual self. So why not show him your feelings?"

Saeko shook her head, "I can't yet. You remember the guys I used to date back in school?"

Kaji raised his head a bit, "Ohhh. So you want to wait and see if he's actually the right one?"

Saeko nodded, "So far, he's what I'm looking for. But there's still more that I need to see."

"I see. Well, try not to wait too long. The longer you hide it, the sooner he might make a move back on Yuuki."

Saeko nodded, "Thanks." She said and walked to the same room that Naruto's sleeping.

Kaji smiled and closed his eyes, "Yuuki won't like this."

* * *

><p><em>Morning: 10:38 a.m.<em>

_ Elsewhere within the City on a rooftop of some building_

Five people just stood around looking around the area. The first person is a tall man standing at about six foot seven. He has long spiky silver hair in a style that looked similar to Naruto's, but most of it stayed down. He has tan skin and his body is well built, also like Naruto's. He has blue eyes and this guy also usually has a bored expression on his face. The man wore black pants, black shoes, and a black trench coat that was open to show that he wore no shirt underneath. His name is Shiroi Inazuma, age twenty-eight.

The second one is another man that has a pretty big build compared to the first one. However, this guy has dark skin, dark brown eyes, no hair, and has a Russian look to him. He wore black shoes, blue jeans, and a dark green with a picture of a two-headed eagle on the back. His name is Kozlov, age thirty-two.

The third one is a rather young looking woman around the age of twenty with light skin. She has emerald eyes and long black hair, but had it tied up in a ponytail. She wore a black skirt that stopped just an inch above her knees, a white blouse that she had unbuttoned a bit to show a little cleavage, and black battle boots. Her name is Hikari Majikku.

The fourth one is another man that looked to be around the age of twenty-four or three. He has blue eyes, tanned skin, and has black spiky hair that mainly stuck out upward or back. He mainly kept it from the front since he didn't like it that way. This man wore white shoes, white slacks with a black belt, a gray sleeveless shirt, and a white long sleeve shirt that he didn't fully wear. He didn't have his arms in the sleeves and instead, he wore it like a cape by only having the highest button actually buttoned. His name is Kaze Suchiru.

The last person is another woman with light skin at about the age of twenty-six. This woman was from the United States of America. She has long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back and has hazel colored eyes. She wore short blue jean shorts with a belt that held her sword to her right hip, dark brown boots, and a red mixed with white long sleeve shirt that didn't cover her stomach. Her name is Claire.

Kaze sighed, "So, how long are we going to stay up here?"

"We can go now. Whatever that was last night apparently cleared hundreds of them." Kozlov mentioned.

"Good. We can't keep staying up here. We'll eventually die from starvation." Kaze continued.

"Where are we going to go then?" Claire asked.

"Anywhere but here." Kaze answered.

"So you want to go out there recklessly and not know where to go? You're going to get us killed like that!" Claire nearly shouted.

Kaze growled and glared at the country girl from the States, "It's better than staying up here!"

Kozlov closed his eyes and kept shaking his head, while Hikari just stood there looking down at the streets completely ignoring the fighting.

"You're an idiot! Going down there without a plan is suicide!"

Kaze had about enough and reached to the back of his pants, while Claire grabbed her sword, "Enough!"

Everyone turned to the voice to see Shiroi had interrupted them, "You two arguing isn't going to help. In fact, it's best you two just stop talking for awhile."

"What do you think we should do then?" Kozlov asked.

Shiroi kept that bored expression on his face, "We're going to the Takagi mansion."

Everyone except for Hikari went wide-eyed, "Are you serious? Do you even know what you're putting us up against?" Kaze asked.

"Yes. Souichiro Takagi, the leader of a right-wing nationalist group in the Tokonosu District. I'm aware of him having excellent swordsmanship. And I'm sure his group there are also skilled."

"But what about the wife? What was her name…?" Claire tapped her chin, but then quickly remembered, "Yuriko Takagi. She's quite skilled at firearms. And I'm sure she has a group of her own."

Shiroi narrowed his eyes, "I'm fully aware of that. But, we're going there."

Kozlov had nothing to say about it and neither did Hikari. Kaze sighed, "Okay. But they're going to be a major pain."

"Don't worry. We can easily take care of them."

* * *

><p>Naruto was up and wore his orange pants with the tight black muscle shirt. Saeko was standing at the front door waiting on him. She wore her school uniform this time and put her other outfit in the washer. Naruto yawned and stretched his arms out, as he came up to her, "You ready?"<p>

Saeko nodded and grabbed the handle, "Wait!"

Naruto and Saeko looked behind them to see Saya, "What?" Naruto asked.

"I've been thinking. My house isn't that far from here and I was hoping we could go there. It's a mansion and my dad is pretty strong, and always has a group of well trained men with him. I'm sure they're alive and taking shelter at home, but I really would love it if we could all go there."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well, I don't mind. But Saeko and I are going to do some research. Just tell the others what you want to do and I'm sure they'll agree with you."

Saya smiled, "Okay." She turned her back to them, but quickly looked back at them, "You two better join back up with us soon." She said and went to the living room.

Naruto turned to Saeko, "Ready?"

Saeko opened the door, "I believe I've been waiting on you this whole time."

The blonde chuckled, "Let's go then." The two quickly walked out and opened the gate. They came up to the wall, but Naruto had another idea, "Since they're more than likely wanting to move, I'll just clear this." Naruto held out his hand, as his sword appeared in his grip.

Saeko tilted her head curious of what he was up to, "How are you going…"

"Just watch." He said and added a good amount of chakra to it. He stabbed his sword down on the ground and in a split second, the wall of bodies shot in the air. Saeko looked up to see how high they went, but when they slowed down, she saw that they were raining down. Naruto quickly grabbed her and vanished.

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip: 2 hours<em>

_Location: Within the city_

(This scene will be reduced and changed a bit compared to the anime.)

Saya and the others had all agreed about going to her parent's house. However, right now, they were in a major problem. Shizuka was driving the Humvee that her friend had in the driveway, but right now she wasn't. She ended up coming to a halt since a wired fence is blocking their path. To make things worse, a horde of walkers was coming toward them. Kohta was on top of the humvee sniping them one at a time. Takashi decided to go into the horde and shoot them up close with the shotgun. Not only did he use it to blow their heads off, but he used it as a combat weapon as well. Kaji was crouching down next to the humvee and taking them out one-by-one with the rifle, but when he was first using it, he had no luck of hitting any of them. Thanks to Kohta's advice earlier, he managed to get the hang of it. Rei, Saya, Alice, Shizuka, Yuuki, and Zeke were staying the humvee.

Kohta shot at another walker, but when he was going for the next one, nothing happened, "Damn it. I'm out of ammo completely."

The same thing happened to Kaji, "I am too." He announced.

Takashi kept swinging the shotgun at them and then blew one of their heads off by shooting right up at one of their chins, "Me too!" He said, as he began retreating back.

Kohta sighed and pulled Alice on top of the humvee, "Alice, I want you to jump over this bridge and run. We'll be right behind you."

"No! That's what daddy said and now… he…"

Kohta narrowed his eyes, "Don't worry. I promise, we'll be right behind…"

"Get them out of there!"

Kohta, Kaji, Takashi, and Alice glanced at the fence and saw a group of firefighters being commanded by a woman. She has long, light purple hair and eyes of matching color. She wears her hair down and has it much shorter in the front and pushed to either side of her face. She has a slender figure and dresses in a style which resembles the typical aristocratic attire which consists of a thin red dress, a white cloth wrapped around her arms and mid to lower body, and a silver necklace with a small charm on the front.

"Come on, jump over the fence." One of the firefighters said.

The group didn't have to wait any second and all got on top of the humvee, as they jumped over the fence. Once everyone made it over, the firefighters placed the hose on the fence and shot a blast at the incoming walkers, which sent them flying back.

"Mommy!" Saya yelled and jumped at her mother with open arms.

"That's Saya's mother?" Takashi asked.

Kaji was pretty shocked to see Saya's mother for the first time, "Apparently she is."

Kohta was smiling with drool leaking from the corner of his lips, "She's a goddess!"

Shizuka, Rei, Yuuki, and Alice (with Zeke by her side) were talking with the mother of Saya talking about how they've been living through this. Saya's mother wanted to hear more of this, but she realized where they were wasn't the best of places, "Come on. We'll head back to the manor."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Saeko found themselves in front of a garage lot that's completely destroyed. They could tell that it used to be a garage due to the vehicles scattered everywhere. Next to the garage was the hospital. It seemed to look like that it's still in one piece. They walked towards the hospital and looked around as they did. With caution, they picked up the pace to the entrance. In just a matter of seconds, they were at the doors and began to wonder, where are all the walkers?<p>

"Not one." The blonde looked at the glass doors and saw blood staining the floor inside, "This has to be the place."

Saeko pushed open the door and walked in with Naruto right behind her. Once they walked in, they looked to the counter on their right and saw a person's arm lying there, "Be careful." Saeko said.

Naruto nodded and walked a little ahead. Coming to a stop shortly after, he looked ahead and both of his sides to see pathways, "Three paths. We should split…"

"I don't think that's a good idea in a place like this." Saeko quickly said.

"Maybe, but aren't we wanting to make this quick so we can join back up with the others?"

"Well, yeah. But…"

"Wait a second." Naruto crossed his fingers, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." **Two clones appeared before them, "Okay. Clone one, you go straight and clone two, you go right. Busujima-san and I are going left."

"All right." They both said and quickly went down their assigned path.

"So you can make more than one clone?" Saeko asked.

"Yeah. Come on though, let's get down to this."

* * *

><p>Shiroi and his group came up to a humvee sitting in front of a wired fence, "It looks as if another group came here too."<p>

"Yeah." Kozlov replied and looked around to see all the bodies of the dead, "And it looks like they fought these to make it over."

"Hopefully that group isn't from that strange shady one. They tend to part themselves and do whatever they want." Kaze mentioned.

Shiroi placed his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes, "Even if it is, they still can't do anything."

Claire groaned, "Let's just go!"

A tick mark appeared on Kaze's forehead and glared at her, "Quit being impatient!"

"You keep standing there talking and not wrapping this up!"

"Because we're thinking of a plan you psycho!"

"Enough!" Shiroi shouted, which drew everyone's attention, "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to act like a normal group of survivors wanting to take shelter for the mean time. Whenever 'his' group decides to make a move on the manor too, we'll strike."

"Fine! Can we go now!" Claire asked.

Kaze was just about to say something to her, but Kozlov knocked him on the head. Kaze rubbed his head and glared at Kozlov, "What was that for!"

"What do you think?"

"Okay. Let's go." Shiroi announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Takagi's Manor<strong>

"Where's papa?" Saya asked.

"He's out doing business dear, but he should be back here soon." Saya's mom answered.

Takashi and his group were standing outside next to a fountain. Saya, Yuriko, Rei, Shizuka, Yuuki, and Alice were the ones sitting on the benches discussing about how they've been holding up here and all. They weren't the only ones out front since there was a large amount of people walking around and talking to each other. Little kids were playing laughing and playing with a soccer ball.

"Takashi." Kaji called out.

The teen looked at his friend, "What is it?"

"How do you think Naruto and Saeko are doing?" He asked and looked up at the sky.

Takashi smiled, "I'm sure they're…"

"They're just fine." Takashi and Kaji looked to see that Kohta had joined in, "Naruto and Saeko are the strongest of our group. They'll be just fine." Kohta stated with a big smile on his face.

Kaji smiled, "I'm sure they are. It's just, the thing I'm worried about is Kurama."

Takashi and Kohta cocked an eyebrow, "Kurama… that's the fox sealed in Naruto, right? Why are you worried about him?" Kohta asked.

"Because, that night when Kurama was in control of Naruto's body, Kurama was forced to submit. I'm sure Kurama isn't happy at all and will refuse to aid Naruto if something were to happen."

"Come on. This is Naruto we're talking about." Takashi reminded them.

"Yeah but…"

A group of Yuriko's men charged up front to the closed gate, which drew everyone's attention. Yuriko got up from the bench and walked over to the gate, while everyone remained standing behind. Takashi and everyone else could see that there was a group of five people outside the gate.

Yuriko approached the gate with her men up front, "Are any of you bit?" She asked.

The guy with the long spiky silver hair shook his head, "We're all perfectly fine. We came here hoping to seek shelter here and assist you all."

Yuriko stood there for a brief moment, "Let them in."

One of the men went to the side of the gate and hit the switch, which caused the gate to slowly open.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital <strong>

_Clone 1_

The clone of Naruto came to a stop from his search since a door that was half closed was the only thing in his way to continue. There weren't any windows to show what would be inside. The clone placed its hand on the door and slowly pushed it open, as he took a step forward. The door fully opened to show that the room was a complete mess. The room wasn't entirely big, but there's a desk that's completely smashed down the middle and a couple more on the opposite side, a couple of chairs tossed around, papers everywhere, bloodstains throughout the floor and walls, and a couple corpses leaning against a wall. The clone took a couple steps forward, "Hmm, this doesn't seem to have what I'm looking for." The clone walked around the room examining closely. After the clone gave the place a good thorough look, it dispelled itself.

* * *

><p><em>Real Naruto<em>

The blonde came to a stop after feeling his clone return to him. Saeko stopped behind him and looked at him. Naruto sighed and looked at Saeko, "The first clone found nothing. The second one's still out there, so hopefully he'll find something."

Saeko placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and looked passed him, "Well, maybe we'll find something."

Naruto turned back around and saw a couple doors up ahead, one on the left and one on the right. Earlier, the two have been seeing nothing but patient's rooms, but now they found something. Up ahead, the hall kept going, "Okay, I'll check the room on the left."

Saeko nodded and ran passed him, as she took the door on the right. Naruto walked to his door and saw that it was actually opened slightly. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it opened and saw that the room isn't that big, but he did see a blood trail that led behind a desk. Calmly, he walked in toward the bloodstain on the floor and came around the desk to see a walker devouring a corpse. The corpse's legs were completely gone and its stomach was torn open. Naruto sighed, which drew the walker's attention. The walker turned around, but just as it did, it was pushed down on its back. It struggled to free itself from being pinned by Naruto's foot. The blonde turned his body to where his other foot hovered above the walker's head. Naruto lifted his foot up a bit and then slammed it down crushing the walker's head, as blood completely poured out all around it.

Naruto walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Saeko also came out from the room she checked, which the blonde looked at her, "Anything?"

Saeko closed the door behind her and shook her head, "Nothing."

"Let's keep going then." Naruto stated.

* * *

><p><em>Clone 2<em>

The last clone of Naruto came across a dead end, but a couple doors, one on each side. The one on his right had a tag on it saying, "Faculty Only." The one on his left seemed to be the last patient room of the hall. Pushing the door on his right open, the clone stepped in and saw that this room turned out to be a stairway. The clone walked over to the railing and looked down to see that this is a one-way only going down. Shaking his head, the clone stepped back, "Okay then," He paused, but grabbed the railing, "Only way to find out." The clone then jumped over the railing.

* * *

><p><strong>Takagi Manor<strong>

Takashi and the others were on the balcony looking over the courtyard and talking to each other, except for Alice since she found a bed to take a nap on, "So, who are those guys?" Yuuki asked.

Everyone shrugged, "I've never seen them before." Takashi answered.

Kaji stared down at the new group standing by the fountain that they once were, "Yeah. But hey, did you notice the guy with the silver hair acts a bit like Naruto?"

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Look at him." The others looked down toward the new group and mainly looked at the guy Kaji's referring to, "He has that same expression."

_With Shiroi and his gang_

Kaze and Claire were once again arguing as usual, while Kozlov kept trying to break them up. Shiroi had his hands buried in his pockets and had his eyes closed. Hikari was standing next to him and felt like she was being watched, "Shiroi." She quietly said.

"I know." He quickly replied and opened his eyes to look at the argument going on, "Kaze. Claire."

The two quickly stopped their fussing and looked at their leader, which Kozlov stumbled forward a bit from their sudden stop, "Yes?" They both asked.

"Go up and meet the group watching us."

Kaze and Claire didn't look up since they knew that they were being watched, "Yes sir." They both said and walked to the manor's entrance.

Kozlov turned around to look at Shiroi, "What if they're suspicious about us?"

"Just let those two take care of it."

_Takashi and the others_

"Where are those two going?" Rei asked.

"They're going inside obviously." Saya answered.

"Another one of them is also going somewhere." Kaji announced, which everyone looked back towards the fountain to see the darker guy of the group parting himself from the other two.

The darker one of the group approached a group of Yuriko's men that were talking at the gate and decided to jump in a friendly conversation, "He's just talking with other people, so what?" Saya stated.

"Saya's right. He's just getting to know people." Kohta mentioned.

"Shut up fatty. I don't need anyone saying I'm right. I'm always right."

Shizuka just stood behind the others a bit and just remembered something, "Do any of you have a phone on you?"

They all turned to look back at her, while Takashi reached into his pocket, "Yeah, but why do you need it?"

He handed it to the nurse, which she took it and began to punch in a number, "To call my friend and let her know that we borrowed her humvee." She placed the phone up to her ear and began waiting for an answer.

After a couple rings, a feminine voice was heard, "Hello?"

Shizuka squealed a bit, "Rika-chan!"

"Shizuka? Where are you?"

"We're here at the Takagi manor."

"We? Who's with you?"

"Oh, a few students from the academy. Oh! And we met this boy when we left the academy."

On Rika's end, she quirked an eyebrow, "Boy?"

"Yeah, we've never seen him before, but he's been protecting us. I haven't seen anyone else fight like him."

"Shizuka, be careful around him."

Shizuka groaned, "Why?"

"Well, we got Intel that there's some group running experiments on the dead and the results are turning out horrible."

"What? Naruto wouldn't be apart of that. He's young and so protective."

"Just be careful. I should be there in a couple days and I'll question him when I get there."

"Rika-chan!" Shizuka called out, but there was no voice coming from the other end. The nurse handed the phone back to Takashi.

"What happened?" Kaji asked.

"My friend is on her way here and is wanting to meet Naruto." The busted blonde answered.

"Okay? She'll like him." Takashi said.

Shizuka shook her head; "She thinks he's apart of this group that's working on the infected, which those experiments turned them into something far different."

The others went wide-eyed, "What? Why would she think he's one of them?" Saya asked.

"I don't know, but…"

"Hello there." A voice from behind them caused the group to turn around and see the two people that left from Shiroi's group.

The group was astonished at first, but they waved it off, "You're the two from that group." Rei mentioned.

Kaze nodded, "Yep, my name's…"

The woman stepped forward, "My name's Claire."

Kaze's anger began to boil once more, but he managed to keep it under control, "And I'm Kaze Suchiru."

Claire's eyes fixed on Saya, "You must be the daughter of the Takagi family. Saya Takagi, right?"

The pink haired girl was curious of this, but decided to hold it off and to go with it, "Yes."

Claire smiled widely and grabbed Saya's hand, "It's finally nice to meet you."

Kohta's eyes were glued to Claire due to her outfit. The country-dressing woman noticed, but she ignored it. Shizuka, Yuuki, and Rei moved over to Saya's side, while Takashi and Kaji went up to Kaze, "So, how did you and your group find this place?" Kaji asked.

Kaze placed both of his hands on the back of his head, "Well, someone else in our group knew about this place and knew exactly how to get here. So, here we are."

"Did you happen to run into a lot of them?" Takashi asked.

"Nope, only a couple of them here and there, but not many. Something happened last night and we couldn't see from where we were staying, but we did manage to see a red glow from the mall."

Takashi and Kaji tensed up wondering if they knew about Naruto, "We saw that too." Kaji said.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to see it." Kaze rolled his eyes, "Bodies were all over the city and not to mention, that two story giant. You wouldn't happen to know what that red glow was, would you?"

"_Is he trying to figure out if there's more of us? They're up to something." _Takashi thought.

Just before Kaji could answer, people on the courtyard began to gather around, as a few vehicles came driving in. They all looked down and watched what was going on, "That's…" Kohta couldn't finish.

The vehicles came to a stop and the door to the black one up front opened, "Yes. He's the former lord of Tokonosu. The head of the Takagi family." A tall man with an intimidating gaze of a predatory animal stepped out of the truck. He has orange colored eyes and has jet-black hair. A sword was tightly gripped in his left hand. He looked forward at Yuriko with a few of her men standing next to the fountain. Her men bowed their heads, while she just stared at the man, "The man who judges everything by his rules… my father."

Souichiro walked up onto a steel platform that was placed in front of the fountain. The platform gave him a good height to where everyone looked up at him. A forklift came driving in with a caged walker that has black hair and wore the standard uniform of Souichiro and his men inside, which had everyone's attention, "This man's name is Tetsutarou Doi. He's the former retainer of the family, which served the Takagi family. He is also my best friend." The forklift came to a stop in front of the platform, which the cage was lined up in front of him, "Today, during the rescue operation in effort to save his associates, he was bitten. This is the ultimate case of self-sacrifice. What he did was something noble, something any human being could do. However, he is no longer a human. He's become something extremely dangerous." The walker lunged forward groaning and grabbed the cage, which a few people gasped. Souichiro drew his sword, "That's why…" He raised his sword high in the air with both of his hands firmly gripping the handle, "As a man of the Takagi family, I shall fulfill my obligations of the retainer." The forklift driver came to the side of the cage and unlocked the cage. The walker lunged forward groaning once again and broke out of the cage, as it charged at Souichiro.

Glass shattered, which drew most of the people's attention to the other way to see a broken bottle and a woman with a baby in her arms. She knelt down, "So sorry, my baby is just…" She wiped it up and looked back toward Souichiro, as she gasped, which people were astonished. They were now looking at a headless Tetsutarou lying on the platform and his head was now floating in the fountain. Blood began to stir in the water, while some people couldn't find themselves to look.

"This is the present we're facing. And so! Even if they're your wonderful friends, beloved family members, and people you once loved… You must defeat them without hesitation. If you want to survive, you must fight!" People were silenced, while back on the balcony; Saya just angrily stared at her father walking off the platform and right pass Yuriko, which she followed closely behind him.

Kohta looked down feeling disgusted, "What's the matter Hirano? You don't look so well." Takashi asked.

"Sword's are incredibly efficient."

"What are you talking about?"

Kohta glanced at Takashi, "I said they're inefficient!" A Japanese sword can break if it hits bone. It's useless after slicing three or four people!"

Claire stepped in, which Kohta looked at her, "You can't say that for sure. Even in the way of a sword, numbers determine your strength. The swordsman technique, the quality of a sword is meant of strength. If these elements are at high levels, you won't lose your fighting strength. No matter how many people you have to fight against."

"But once the sword has blood on it, then it's impossible to…"

Takashi stepped towards Kohta and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Hirano, that's enough."

Kohta instantly shoved it off and glared at him, "Don't touch me! And don't interrupt me, you can't even shoot a gun properly without being right up in front of someone."

Saya had heard enough, "Hirano! You need to back off!"

Kohta ran back inside not wanting to hear anymore, "Hirano!" Takashi called out and went after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital <strong>

_Clone 2_

After what seemed like forever, the clone made it to the bottom, "Such a long way down here." He saw that the door in front of him was slightly open and he could hear chatting coming from inside.

"Come on! We can't afford another accident like last night."

The clone quietly approached the door and peaked through the little crevice to see some people wearing lab coats. That wasn't all though, the clone also saw a couple shady people that looked all too familiar, "It's those people from that group, but what are they doing here?" The clone whispered to himself. He looked closer and saw a table with a walker strapped down on it. A couple people went up to it and had a syringe in their hand.

The clone tensed up, "They're making them different!" It quietly shouted.

A clapping sound came from behind the clone, which he quickly turned around to see one of the shady people, but was instantly stabbed by a blade, "Bravo, but you won't live to see…" The clone puffed away, "What the hell?"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Saeko came to a dead end, but there was just a single door in front of them, "Just one room at the end of such a long hall?" Naruto asked.<p>

"Yeah, usually there was a guard back there preventing anyone from coming down here." Saeko answered.

"Then let's see what's in here." The blonde opened the door and stepped in with Saeko right behind him.

They looked around and saw that this room was completely clean. To their right, there's a desk with a computer monitor on it. On the left, there's a door, but they didn't continue just yet, "Strange…" Naruto mentioned.

Saeko went up ahead of him and saw a computer that's turned on. She walked over to it and saw some strange notes, "Naruto-san, come look at this."

The blonde turned to her voice and came to her, "What?"

"On here it looks like some experiment results."

The blonde examined the notes closely and began to read one of them, _"Subject A was injected with Substance B. The Subject didn't seem to change in appearance, but some how it turned out to spit some kind of acid from it's mouth."_

"That's what blinded me back at the household." The blonde mentioned, but continued on.

_"Text Subject B was injected with Substance C and the subject became far more aggressive. We let it outside and it grew larger in size. The muscles were heinous looking."_

"This is…" Naruto didn't bother to finish and read the last one.

_"Text Subject C was injected with Substance A and showed no sign of reaction. So, we threw it outside since it was useless. However, the men that took it outside said it began to grow like Subject B, but far more and faster. They said it grew to be about a two story giant."_

"They're…" Naruto then felt his last clone return to him and registered everything it saw, "Shit!" Naruto turned back around and jolted for the door they came from, _"Why did this come so late?"_

"Naruto-san! What happened?" Saeko asked, as she remained where she is.

The blonde stopped just before the door and looked at her, "My last clone found where they're testing on the walkers. And not just that, those people that were dressed all shady are in on this!"

The door opened, but not just the door that let them in here, the other door that they were curious about opened as well. Naruto was forced to step back to the middle of the room, while Saeko looked to see that a group of those shady people came in from both sides with all sorts of blades in their hands, "Bravo, bravo, Naruto Namikaze." The leader clapped.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "How did you know I was coming?" The blonde asked.

"More like, how didn't I know you were? You're the one that wants to get down to things and find out about stuff. So, I easily knew you would come. That two story giant was what led you here."

"Why are you making the dead worse? You're putting yourselves at risk too."

"Simple, I just want people to perish. I love seeing them be killed. Let me ask you Namikaze, have you ever killed someone?"

The blonde went back into his mind trying to remember and found out that he hasn't, "No."

"I see. Well, once you kill someone for the first time in your life, you get this feeling within you. That feeling wants to make you kill more and more. So, I did, then after hearing and seeing about this breakout, I decided to have the dead become far more."

Naruto held out his hand, as his sword appeared in his hand, which the leader knew what was coming, "Don't even try." Another shady person came in, but with a gun in their hand pointed right at the blonde.

"Naruto boy, after that performance you showed me last time we met, we've got word that someone wants you captured. You interested that person so much, that we have a special test just for you. So, how about you just come with us and…" The leader motioned his hand toward Saeko, which the armed character pointed their gun at Saeko this time, "We won't have to kill her."

Naruto sighed, as his sword vanished. He looked back at Saeko and called her to him, which she came to him. The blonde looked back at the leader, "At least let me say bye to her."

"Very well."

Saeko came up to him and looked at the blonde questioningly, "What are you doing? You're not going to go with them are you?"

Naruto looked at her and leaned towards her ear, "Follow my lead." He whispered and pulled away, but then he leaned closer to her. Saeko caught onto it and leaned towards him too, with their lips closing in on each other.

The leader had about enough, "Let's go!" He shouted and walked toward them.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb, as he slammed it to the ground. The leader and his crew couldn't see a damn thing. The smoke expanded to where the crew couldn't even see their teammates, "Get them!" The leader ordered, which they jumped in to where they last saw the blonde.

The smoke began to die down, which everyone could see now. The leader saw that his men were piled on top of one another, "Where did they go?"

The pile of men got up and looked around. The doors were shut, but then the leader decided to look up and saw a hole in the ceiling, "Damn it. Let's go! They're probably going to the Takagi manor now."

_Outside the Hospital_

Naruto and Saeko were back out in front of the hospital building, "We need to get back to the others." The blonde mentioned.

Saeko nodded, "I know how to get there from here."

"Good." Naruto replied and quickly picked her up bridal style, which caused the purple haired beauty to gasp from his sudden action. He then jumped up high to the nearest roof and jump to the next one, so on, so on. However, coming around the hospital, a group of vehicles came speeding out and making their way to the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>Takagi's Manor<strong>

_ Time Skip: 26 minutes later_

Shiroi and his group were back together again and once again; they're standing next to the fountain. Shiroi was on his phone, _"They're coming your way!"_

"Okay, we'll just continue fitting in for now. However, don't attack just yet."

_"Why not? That brat's going to rat us out."_

"We can't earn their trust in this little time. I want you and your men to go back and remain there until I say so."

_"But what if he informs Souichiro and they come after us?"_

"Don't worry, I'll keep him from doing so and if he manages to tell him, I'll tell you. That's when you leave quickly to the next place."

A sigh of annoyance came from the other end, _"Fine!" _Shiroi hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket.

"What was that about?" Claire asked.

"They should be here any second."

"What? We haven't even…"

Right in the middle of the courtyard, Naruto appeared with Saeko still in his arms. People gasped wondering how he got in here, but then Souichiro's men ran after him and quickly surrounded him. The blonde placed Saeko down on her feet, as they both stood straight up. The two of them looked around to see that they were surrounded, "Stop!" Naruto and Saeko looked toward the direction where the voice came from and saw Saya coming to them, "They're my friends." She said.

Souichiro came from behind his daughter and pushed her back a bit, "Move aside." He said coldly.

Saya nearly tripped, but she gained her balance and glared at her father, "Who are you two?" The leader asked, as he stepped into the circle.

"I'm Naruto." The blonde said.

Souichiro then looked at Saeko, "And you?"

"I'm Saeko Busujima."

Souichiro felt a nerve strike, "You're Mr. Busujima's daughter."

"You know my father?"

"Yes, please come." Souichiro invited her, which she looked at Naruto and saw him nod. She followed the head of the Takagi family out of the circle.

Naruto tried to follow her, but was still surrounded, "Am I not able to leave?"

"No." Souichiro came back into the circle.

"Father!" Saya shouted, "Naruto's been with us for a long time now. He protected me the entire time!"

Souichiro ignored her, "Wait! Mr. Takagi!" Takashi and the others came running to join Saya's side, "She's right. Naruto's been with us this whole time protecting all of us."

"You children are foolish. I've got word from a friend saying that this boy could possibly be responsible for making the dead worse. That friend also told me that you came from nowhere and that no one has ever seen you around the city before."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Wait a minute! I just got back from investigating on how they were getting worse!"

"He's telling the truth!" Kaji shouted.

"Naruto-san and I really did get done with investigating." Saeko said.

"Father! He's telling the truth!" Saya chipped in.

"Enough!" Souichiro shouted and then walked up to the blonde. The men surrounding the two remained aiming their guns at the blonde.

Souichiro glared at the boy and delivered a deadly right hook to the blonde. Naruto's head was forced to turn his head to the left, "Father!" Saya shouted even louder, while everyone gasped.

Naruto looked at Souichiro, but then once again, he received another deadly right hook, "Mr. Takagi! Stop!" Takashi yelled and ran toward the circle, but one of the men stopped the teen.

"You disgust me boy. If people are dead, why turn them into monsters?"

Naruto spat out blood and looked back at him, "I told you, I…" Souichiro then kneed the blonde's gut, followed by an uppercut. Naruto quickly recovered himself and this time, he caught an oncoming punch from him. However, he heard sobbing from outside the circle. He looked behind Souichiro and saw Saya crying, but that wasn't it, he saw her shaking her head and saw she was hoping he would get the message.

Naruto closed his eyes and let go of the man's fist. Souichiro punched the blonde hard on his chest a couple times and then delivered a deadly punch to his gut. The blonde's eyes went wide slightly and coughed out some blood, _"Why does this feel so familiar?" _He asked himself in his mind.

Souichiro kicked the blonde hard against his stomach, which caused the boy to slide back a bit, **"Because. This is how you were treated when everyone knew you had me sealed in you." **Kurama answered.

The former leader of Tokonosu then held out his sheathed sword and slammed it hard against the blonde's stomach. The wind was literally knocked out of the poor boy from such a hit like that and fell to his knees, _"You're right. I remember now. Now, these people here think I'm the reason that the dead are far worse than usual."_

Souichiro looked down at the blonde, while Naruto looked up at him with a blurry vision, **"Yeah. I told you…" **Souichiro spat on the ground next to the blonde and kicked his head hard causing the blonde to fall on his side, **"They're no different."**

**A/N: Finally! It's been so long since I've updated. I'm sorry this took almost two months to finish. It didn't come out quite as long as I thought it would. (I only went over this chapter for line breaks, so grammar might not be 100% here, but please point it out if you find any)**

**Anyway, for Shiroi's group, I know what I'm going to do with them, but I just want to know what y'all think. Do you think they should have some kind of power? I'm not saying that they will or not, I just want to know what you all think about that.**

**To people wondering why Naruto allowed himself to get beat by Souichiro, well it's because he didn't want to fight back and have everyone thinking that he "is" the reason. That'll lead him on the road of him being alone if he fought back. Not to mention, that he would be hunted down by pretty much all of the survivors (Except for Takashi and the others).**

**Well, that's all I've got to say in this note. If you have any questions, just PM me and I'll be happy to answer. **

**One last thing: Please look for the petitions about FF deleting MA rating stories. I'm sure thousands of readers and even myself don't want our hard-working stories deleted. So, please take the time to find any petition, there's multiple ones that I've found. Just pick one. **


	9. Departure

**Yeah, as you could tell, I'm not very good with investigating scenes. I made it short and cheesy. This chapter will mainly be focused on Naruto. So, anyway, on to the next chapter!**

**READ NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

_**Chapter 8: Departure  
><strong>_

_Time: 7:08 p.m._

_"Kurama…"_

"**Hmm? What is it kid?"**

"_You're right."_

Kurama sighed,** "Naruto, back then, why did you let him tear you up like that?"**

"_Because, if I were to fight back, then they wouldn't believe anything I said. I don't want that to happen. They need to know the truth. And when I get out of here, I'm going to tell them exactly that."_

**"You know, that might not be the only thing you'll have to explain. The way you made your entrance caused several questions to be asked about you."**

"_Yeah. That too."_

"Wake up!"

Naruto's eyes opened and now he was looking at reality. His eyes scanned the area and saw that he was locked in the same cage as the walker that Souichiro had killed. Looking around one more time, he realized that the cage was sitting on top of a steel platform. He also realized that he's been sitting on his knees the entire time he was unconscious.

"Hey!"

Naruto turned his head to see one of Souichiro's men standing in front of him, "What?"

"Here." The man held out a bowl of soup for the blonde.

Naruto tried to grab the bowl, but he couldn't withdraw his hands from behind, "What the hell?"

"You're cuffed, which is why I'm feeding you the soup you sick bastard."

The blonde held back his anger, but decided to cooperate, as he placed his lips on the edge of the bowl. The man then tilted it, that way Naruto could get every last bit of what's left. Once the blonde finished, Souichiro's dog withdrew his arm out of the cage and walked back to the manor.

"**Remember, if you want to tell them the truth, just hold in that anger. If you let loose, they won't believe you at all." **Kurama mentioned.

"_I know."_

The blonde remained sitting there on his knees with his head hung low, while staring down at the base, "Naruto?"

Naruto lifted his head up and saw a dark man standing in front of the cage, "Who are you?"

The darker man chuckled, "I'm Kozlov."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, how do I not? After all, your friends were yelling your name when that event happened."

Naruto kept his usual bored expression, which Kozlov chuckled. Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"You remind me of our leader."

"Leader?"

Footsteps drew the blonde's attention, while Kozlov stepped aside. Naruto saw a man with silver spiky hair come up to him. He saw that this guy has the same expression on his face too. The two stared at one another, while Kozlov kept glancing back and forth between them, "This man here is…"

"Shiroi Inazuma. And you must be Naruto."

"You don't say? Kozlov here told me how pretty much everyone knows my name now."

"Well, let me introduce you to," Shiroi placed his hand on Hikari's head, "This is Hikari Majikku."

The blonde gazed to the man's left and didn't even realize the shorter girl standing next to him in the first place, "And this is," Two more people came in, "Kaze Suchiru and Claire."

Claire tilted her head a bit and walked up and got closer, "He sure does act like you Shiroi."

"He sure does. You both have the same hairstyle and expression." Kaze mentioned.

Naruto didn't say anything and was still pretty shocked about Hikari, _"How did I not see her? She was there the whole time, but how did I not see?"_

Claire smiled, "He's even cute." She slid her arm into the cage and placed her hand on the blonde's left cheek. Naruto didn't say anything, as Claire then began to trace his whisker marks, "And these whisker marks make him even cuter."

A tick nerve struck Kaze, while the other three just stood there, "He's cuter then you Shiroi." Claire mentioned again and withdrew her arm.

Claire stepped back, as Shiroi was the one to step up this time, "The reason why we're here is because I would like you to join us."

"Why would I join you?"

"Simple. We can get you out of there and why not? Do you honestly want to be around these people?"

Kaze stepped up, "Yeah. You didn't deserve that…" Kaze looked closely at the blonde's eyes, "What the hell's with those eyes?"

"Hmm?" Claire shoved Kaze aside and went back up. She looked at his eyes and smiled, "They're beautiful!" She said.

Kaze whipped his body back and placed his hand on Claire's shoulder, "You're starting to…"

Claire glared at Kaze, "Get your hand off me."

Kaze grinned, "Oh? Are you finally ready to go?" He asked, as he used his free hand to reach around his back.

Claire grabbed the handle of her sword, "Enough!"

The two looked at Shiroi and bowed their heads, "Sorry Shiroi." They both said.

"Anyway," Shiroi looked back at Naruto, "What do you say?"

Naruto shook his head, while Shiroi closed his eyes, "Very well." He said, as him and the others walked away.

A sigh escaped the blonde's lips, as he maneuvered himself to where his legs stretched out in front of him. He leaned back against the cage and closed his eyes.

**Mindscape**

Naruto was now standing in front of Kurama's cage, _"Just one whole day in here and then I can explain everything."_

"**Yeah. One whole day that we have no clue what'll happen." **Kurama mentioned.

"_Shut it." _

Kurama sighed, **"Just a fair warning, if tomorrow gets real bad… I will force my way of taking control to get us out of here."**

"_You won't do anything."_

"**You fool! Why would you let them treat you like that?"**

"_Don't worry about it."_

Kurama growled in frustration, **"You're pathetic! You act so tough and all, but you're too soft! You let people like them push you around and mistreat you! Why? Why are you being so soft?"**

Naruto stood there with his arms crossed and stared up at Kurama. The blonde didn't say anything and decided to turn his back to the cage. This infuriated Kurama, which the fox banged its head against the cage, **"Take this seal off and let me out! You obviously don't know what the hell you're doing!"**

"_Anger like that will get us nowhere. You always want to kill and make things worse. You don't even stop to think what that would cause."_

**"Shut up! It's not like anything will happen! They'll be dead and can't do anything!"**

Naruto placed his hands in his pockets, _"There's other ways to take care of situations like this. And killing could be one, but that doesn't make it right. If we're going to go back to our home world, these people deserve to know what's causing all this to happen. Once they know, then they can take care of themselves. I don't like killing people, but…"_

"**Bull shit! You've killed several of them ever since we came to this world!"**

"_Wrong. I haven't killed one living person. I've only killed the dead."_

Kurama went silent, _"Those people were human, but now they're not. By the looks of it, if those things bite you, that person will eventually die and come back as one of them. That's not living. They're already dead."_

**"But…"**

"_We're done discussing this. Let me handle this." _

Kurama was once again silent. The fox just sat there in the cage watching the blonde walk off, **"You better know what you're doing."**

* * *

><p><em>Next day<em>

_10:17 a.m._

Naruto's eyes opened and he first saw people walking around. He remained leaning against the cage and closed his eyes once again. The blonde just wanted today to be other with quickly so he could warn these people.

"Naruto?"

The teen opened his eyes to see Takashi, Saya, Saeko, and Kaji, "What is it?"

"How are you feeling?" Kaji asked.

Naruto closed his eyes and remained leaning back, "I'm feeling fine. You don't need to worry about me."

Saya stepped up and looked at him, "I-I'm sorry my father did that to you yesterday."

Naruto kept his eyes closed, "Why are you apologizing? He just thinks I'm apart of something that I'm not. Tomorrow, I'll explain everything to him."

"Naruto-san…" The blonde opened his eyes and glanced at the purple haired beauty, "I tried telling Mr. Takagi."

"Tried?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah. He didn't believe any of it one bit."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

_Flashback_

_Souichiro walked away from the unconscious blonde that was being held prison now. Saeko didn't like this one bit and ran up to Souichiro, "Mr. Takagi, you can't do this."_

_Souichiro stopped and looked down at Saeko, "Come. We'll talk more about this."_

_Dojo room_

_Saeko was sitting on her knees on a mat with a sheath in her hands, while Souichiro was sitting cross-legged across from her. _

"_What do you think of it?" Souichiro asked._

_Saeko kept staring at the weapon, "I've heard the rumor that Busujima-sensei believes his daughter is the sword user and believes that the daughter is every bit as skilled as Sanoko Chiba. Therefore, you must be a pure and graceful maiden. Even if you touch the sword directly, it won't be stained."_

_Saeko held up the sheath and drew the sword out a bit, "This is…" She then unsheathed it and held it out, while staring at it, "It's truly unusual."_

"_Do you see it?"_

"_It has a slightly curved blade pattern. This is a double edge Kissaki Moroha." Saeko then sheathed it and looked back at Souichiro, "I think this is a Murata sword."_

_Souichiro smiled, "Indeed it is what you say. During the Meiji era, Major General Murata, who's known for the Murata rifle, had it made at the Tokyo Army Arsenal. He cut a pig's head in half without even scratching the blade."_

_Saeko placed the sheath down in front of her, "It was an honor to have seen it, but…"_

"_It belongs to you now."_

_Saeko was astonished for a split second, but looked back at him, "With all due respect, I cannot accept this without a proper reason."_

_Souichiro rested his head on his fist, "Busujima-sensei has taught me many things. Accept it as a token of my gratitude."_

"_Then I shall pass it to my father."_

_Souichiro placed a hand on his knees and began to laugh, "You really are fitting to be the daughter of the Busujima family. You are very straightforward."_

_Saeko smiled lightly and looked off to the side, "Please forgive me for that."_

_Souichiro stopped laughing and put on his serious look again, "I'm certain you're already aware of this, this is also for my foolish daughter." _

_Saeko smiled again and looked down at the floor, "It's true I saved her once back at the school," She looked back up at Souichiro, "If you want to protect her so much, why don't you keep her by your side? The daughter of the Takagi family loves and respects her parents a lot from the bottom of her heart."_

"_A child resembles its parents."_

"_The more reason to do it then. Maybe instead of me, you could have Naru…" She blinked once, "You could have Naruto-kun hold it. After all, he's the reason why we're all still…"_

"_No. A friend of mine named Rika told me to hold him captive."_

_Saeko's eyes widen, "Shizuka's friend?" Saeko thought._

"_I can see how much you care for him, but…"_

_Saeko frowned sadly, "But he's not. We've been with him ever since we left the school. He protected us all. He put his life on the line for us. So, why would you think he's the reason for them?"_

"_I'm sorry, but he'll more than likely be terminated." _

_Saeko's eyes widened, "No! You can't!"_

_Souichiro closed his eyes, "There's nothing you can do to change this."_

_Saeko's eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She thought._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto looked at Saeko's left hip and saw that she now carried the weapon that Souichiro gave her, "I see."

"I'm sorry Nar…"

"Leave."

"Wait, what?" Kaji asked.

"Leave." The blonde repeated.

"But…"

Naruto sent a burst of his energy, which caused the group to step back, "Leave."

The group looked at him and felt hurt, but then they walked away. The blonde closed his eyes, **"Oh? So you're going to ditch them?" **Kurama asked.

The cuffs holding Naruto's wrists together broke, _"Yes. I'm going to leave them and let them realize 'who' is really responsible for this."_

**"Oh? So you got this all figured out?"**

Naruto looked to his right to see Shiroi's group coming out of the manor and coming towards him, _"Yes."_

The cage broke, as each wall of it dropped flat and made clinging sounds when it hit on the platform. All the people outside looked to the source and saw the blonde standing up, "He broke free!" Someone shouted.

Souichiro stood at the front doors that led inside the manor, "No! Don't let him get away! We need answers first!"

A group of Souichiro's men charged after him, but they all stopped once they were getting closer. They saw red aura whipping around him, "W-What is that?"

**"So, are you going to kill them?"**

"_No." _Naruto stood there and glared at Souichiro's men, "Don't you even try. I don't want to have to kill you all."

The blonde then looked at Takashi and the others to see their shocked faces, N-Naruto-san…" Saeko said.

Naruto closed his eyes and then hopped off the platform, "Get him!" Souichiro shouted.

Some of his men stood their ground, but a couple of them found themselves to charge at the blonde. Naruto quickly turned around and held out his hand, which the red aura shot out towards the men. The two dogs felt themselves being wrapped up, "W-What the hell is this?"

They felt themselves being pulled toward the blonde and began to panic, "No! Please!" The other one shouted.

Naruto landed a deadly punch on one of them, which sent him flying back. He then looked at the other one. Performing a few hand signs, he grabbed the man's neck, as a seal appeared on him. The man didn't feel any pain from it and then looked at Naruto, but was instantly punched like the other one.

Souichiro and everyone else were shocked at what the blonde could do, but that was when the red aura began to grow. It then spun around the blonde, trapping him inside.

"Stop him!" Souichiro demanded. However, his men couldn't find themselves to go after him.

The red energy then vanished to show that the teen was gone. The courtyard was absolutely silent, _"Damn it!" _Souichiro yelled in his head.

"T-That kid… he's… a monster." A woman stated.

Saeko felt a major pain coming from her heart. She placed a hand against her chest, _"H-He left…" _She held back the small amount of tears wanting to escape her eyes.

Shiroi grinned lightly, _"This'll make everything easier."_

* * *

><p>Naruto appeared on a roof of a rather small building. However, Naruto had his sage cloak on this time, <strong>"So, you plan on going alone for now on?"<strong>

"_For now, yes."_

**"You seem… irritated."**

"_You could say that. I'm tired of people falsely accusing me of problems."_

"_**I see. What are you going to do then?"**_

Naruto shrugged_, "Guess I'll just…"_

"Help me!"

The blonde looked down to see a woman backed up against a wall with a couple walkers coming towards her. The woman seemed to be in her mid-twenties. She wore some short white colored shorts with a red short sleeve shirt. She has long blonde hair and blue colored eyes. Naruto also spotted a couple of walkers piled on someone not to far from her. He looked closely and saw that it was a man being devoured by them. Naruto looked back at down toward the woman and held his hand out facing down at her.

"Somebody, please…." She yelped when she felt that she wasn't standing on the ground anymore. Her eyes widened and then she began to scream, but she then found herself on top of a building in someone's arms. She was let free and then she looked at the person that saved her. She saw that it was a teen that saved her. Blonde spiky hair, whisker marks, muscular frame, strange outfit, and then those strange eyes of his. Before she could say anything, she began to think if this boy really saved her. Most of all, did he use some sort of trick to lift her off the ground.

"You should be safe up…" The blonde was cut off when he felt the woman hug him tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you."

Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her off gently, "Okay, but…" He was cut off once again, but this time she lunged herself at him and began kissing him.

**"Hahaha! She's already in your debt. You saved her life and she practically wants you."**

Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders again and gently pushed her off, "You really don't need to be thanking me like that." He said with a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

The girl smiled, "My name's Jessica."

"I'm Naruto. So, what were you doing?"

Jessica turned to look back down at the man being devoured, which Naruto looked down too, "A friend of mine and I were headed to a stronghold. We heard on a radio that the football stadium is safe."

"Football stadium?" The blonde asked.

Jessica turned to look at him, "You don't know what that is?"

Naruto shook his head, while Jessica tilted her head a bit, "You're not from here, are you?"

Once again, Naruto shook his head, "I see." The woman said.

"Yeah, I don't know my way around this place."

Jessica pouted, but then smiled, "You should come with me!"

Naruto tilted his head back, "And just where exactly is this stadium?"

Jessica's smile widened, "It's about a twelve hour travel by walking if we run into a lot of those things." A nerve struck her remembering what she was going to ask, "By the way, how did you do that?"

Naruto closed his eyes, "Something I can only do. You don't need to worry about me."

Jessica frowned a bit, but shook it off, "So, you want to come? I would love some company."

Naruto looked at her and saw her staring at him. He closed his eyes, "Fine."

"Thank you." She said and looked past him, "It's that way."

Naruto turned around and then looked down at the street to see a horde of walkers, "Well, we're going to avoid the streets and plus, we'll get there quicker than you think."

"How?"

Naruto bent down and held his arms back behind him, "Hop on."

"Huh? Are you crazy?"

"Do you want to get there or not?"

"I do, but how are you…"

"Just shut up and hop on."

The woman frowned, but she went up to his back and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her chin on his left shoulder and felt his hands firmly grab her upper thighs. Naruto shot up and jumped to another roof. Jessica's hair flew back from the wind, as Naruto kept hopping from roof-to-roof, "H-How…"

Naruto didn't answer her and kept focusing on what's ahead. Jessica was still in her shocked state, but then smiled, "We'll be there in no time." She said.

_Half an hour later_

After jumping from roof-to-roof and changing directions, Naruto saw a large dome building just up ahead of him, "That's it!" Jessica yelled, which Naruto lowered his head from her sudden outburst.

The blonde stopped on the next building and examined the dome. Jessica leaned to her right and looked at the side of his face, "What's wrong?"

Naruto saw the entrances from his far position completely barricaded. However, his eyes looked at the top of the dome to see that the top was partially open, "Hold on tight."

The woman didn't ask why and simply obeyed, as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Naruto squinted his eyes from the lack of breathing, "Not that tight!"

Jessica quickly loosened her hold, "Sorry."

Naruto bent down and launched himself off the roof, while holding tighter onto the woman. In just a matter of seconds, he landed on top of it, which made a loud enough sound to be heard from within. The blonde walked over to where it was opened and saw that he could easily jump down. He hopped and let himself fall down into the stadium. Jessica closed her eyes, but shortly opened them due to the fact that they landed without any problems. Naruto slowly let go of her, which she got off him from his action. They both looked around to see that it was completely empty.

"Are you sure that there's supposed to be people here?" Naruto asked.

Jessica walked around looking all over the place, "Y-Yeah."

"It doesn't look like it. Come on, I'll drop you off at a place I…"

"Freeze!" The two blondes turned to their left and looked up at the seats to see a man holding a rifle that's aimed right at them, "I knew I heard something. Everyone!" More people came out, all with different sorts of firearms aimed at the two blondes.

"This can't be good." Naruto mentioned.

**A/N: A short chapter, but another Cliff! Hahaha I'm sorry, but this seemed to be the right spot to stop. Now, I got a lot too say.**

**I've had people ask me, "Will we see anyone else from the Naruto series?" Well, I've tried and people didn't like it one bit. However, this will be my last try. Do you all want to see other characters from Naruto? People won't be the same like they are in the anime and I have a good path if I do add them.**

**Naruto will be on his own for a while, but not too long. Maybe… two chapters worth. But the chapters will be about this kind of length. Once he rejoins them, chapters will be expanded.**

**I've had people wanting this to be a harem. I wasn't planning on making this a harem. Do you all want this to turn into a harem? Or together with one? I will not say who the girl is.**

**Now, this will be sad for some of you readers. I will be out for an entire month. Which means I won't be able to work on this until I get back. I'll be out of town until August. I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon. **

**So, with all that said. Please let me know what you all want to see debating on the characters and this turning into a harem or not. I didn't go over this chapter, so grammar might be an issue and let me know if I missed something. I hope you all are having a wonderful summer. Until next time!**


	10. Takagi's Defeat

**I'm backkkk! Well, I was gone for a bit longer than I had expected. However, Mid July, I've gone through a very dramatic phase with the family. It didn't turn out too good.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait. Now for those who have been waiting, let's get on with the chapter!**

**_Chapter 9: Takagi's Defeat_**

"How did you get in here?"

Naruto looked back at the man that had called them out first, assuming he's the leader of their group, "The roof was open."

The man cocked an eyebrow, "You mean to tell me that you somehow climbed all the way up there and jumped down here and still be in one piece?"

The blonde rocked his head side-to-side, "Pretty much."

"Are you one of those special walkers?" The man asked, as his tone got a bit more serious and scooted a tad closer with his rifle still aimed at the blonde.

Jessica looked at the back of the blonde's head and up at the leader. She quickly moved herself in front of the blonde, as Naruto looked down at her slightly, "Stop! He saved me earlier today! He's not one of those things out there."

"No ordinary human can do what he did and still be in one piece."

"Then I guess I'm not ordinary." Naruto replied.

The leader aimed carefully and pulled the trigger, "No!" Jessica shouted, but she was knocked to the ground. She looked up to see that it was Naruto, but then the blonde swiftly turned his body to avoid the bullet.

A few gasps echoed throughout the stadium, "Look. I'm not your enemy. I only brought her here so she can be safe. Now, if you want, I can change that."

Jessica looked back up to where the leader is and could see that he was bowing his head, "My apologies."

The corner of his lip curled up to show a small smile, "Now, I'm not going to be here long. So, you all won't have to be suspicious of me."

The leader placed his rifle down and waved his hand, "No. No. Stay here for a while. I have a few questions for you."

Jessica rose back to her feet and looked at the younger blonde, "Very well."

* * *

><p><em>Takagi Manor<em>

Takashi and the gang all sat on the benches around the fountain out in the courtyard. Ever since Naruto had left, they couldn't find themselves to come up with anything to talk about. They were worried, hurt, that their new friend that has been helping them ever since the beginning of the massacre, was gone. Kohta hadn't been playing around with his guns lately ever since the blonde left them. Takashi was frustrated, not at Naruto though, but at the people here that mistreated him and made him want to leave. Rei and Kaji are pretty much in the same boat with Takashi, but Rei wanted to pulverize every single one of those that treated him like a criminal one-by-one.

Alice was crying, while Shizuka was there to hold the little girl and comfort her. Saya's anger toward her father was boiling from his actions. Yuuki was hurt that the man that had been so protective and caring toward her, was gone. Then there was Saeko; the purple haired beauty had sharp aching pains in her chest every now and then. That one night they were together and she was in his arm when he was jumping from roof-to-roof popped in her mind again. The night that she began to feel as if he was the man she's been looking for.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Kohta asked.

"I-I don't know. I'm pretty sure he'll…"

"He's gone. He left on his own will. We need to face it." Saya said, which cut off Kaji.

"Surely he'll come back though. I mean, haven't you all realized it?" Takashi asked.

The others all looked at Takashi, "Realized what?" Rei asked.

"How he enjoyed being with us. Sure when we first met him, he wasn't very friendly, but the longer he's been with us, the more he began to like us. Why else do you think he's been so protective? We know he's not from this world, but don't you see? We're the first group of friends that he made when he first arrived. That had to make him feel wanted and that he wants to be with us."

The others were silent as everything they just heard from Takashi was being absorbed. Kohta rose to his feet, "Takashi's right. All the time we've been together, we were always there for each other. Naruto will come back."

Rei was the next one to stand up, "Yeah. All we have to do is wait for him to…"

"Wait for him to what? Do you really expect him to come back?" The whole gang looked behind them to see Shiroi and his group, "You're all foolish."

"What makes you think he won't come back? You don't even know him like we do." Kaji said.

Shiroi closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, "He won't come back. However, we know how to bring him back."

Yuuki shot up to her feet, "How?"

Both Kaze and Claire grinned, while Shiroi opened his eyes, "Do it."

Kaze pulled out a couple of handguns from his back pockets, while Claire unsheathed her sword. Kaze turned toward to where all the other people are walking around. He pointed his guns in the air and fired off a couple shots, which instantly drew everyone's attention, "All of you listen up!" Kaze shouted.

Everyone began to panic, as they looked at the gunman, "We're taking over this place!"

Takashi, Rei, and Saeko shot up onto their feet and charged at Kaze. However, Claire blocked Saeko in her path, while Kozlov pushed back both Rei and Takashi back.

Kohta remembered he had left the guns in the room upstairs and made a quick run for the entrance. Kaze looked at the chubby boy run and aimed one of his handguns right at him, "No Kaze. Let him go."

Kaze looked back at Shiroi, "Why?"

"We'll show him how useless his firearms are."

"Fine by me." Kaze looked back at the large group of people.

Saeko and Claire stood in front of one another, as they eyed each other closely. Saeko unsheathed the sword that Souichiro had passed down to her from her father. Both women tightly held onto the handle of their sword, while Saeko was the first to charge. She slashed her sword diagonally at the American woman, but Claire easily blocked it. Saeko withdrew and began to attempt faster slashes, but once again, Claire was ahead of her game and kept blocking them, "Come on Ms. Busujima, I thought your family were the deadliest warriors when it comes to using swords."

Claire broke the collision and completely turned the table. She was high on pursuit against Saeko this time, forcing the purple haired beauty to actually take a few steps back. Shiroi and Hikari stood there watching Claire going head-to-head with Saeko. Kozlov had actually kept the others sitting where they're at. Takashi and the others couldn't do anything to stop the large man.

The doors to the manor's front entrance slammed open, as a few of Souichiro's men came rushing out with their own firearms. After that, Souichiro walked out with his sword in his grip, "What the hell's going on here!?" The head of the Takagi family shouted, as he looked toward the fountain to see Shiroi and his group. His eyes looked a bit past him to see Saeko fighting one of Shiroi's people. Souichiro motioned his hand toward them, "Arrest them!"

Shiroi didn't even bother to turn and look at Souichiro's dogs coming after him and his group. He closed his eyes and placed his hand down on Hikari's shoulder, "Hikari."

The silent woman turned to see the incoming group and decided to walk toward them. Souichiro's dogs came to a stop and all had their swords drawn out, while some of them had handguns out, "Freeze!" The one out front shouted. Hikari kept walking towards them, "I said…"

Before the man could say what he was going to, Hikari suddenly appeared behind him. Blood shot out of the man's neck, as he fell forward. Everyone gasped, as they kept their eyes on Hikari and wondered how the hell she did such a thing. She had no sort of weapon in her hands or anything. The rest of Souichiro's men charged at the woman and most of them attempted to slice her clean, but Hikari was easily avoiding them. She showed no sign of worrying at all. She pushed through a couple of them, which those men instantly fell forward lying in their own blood.

Takashi and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing, "W-What the hell is she doing?"

Kozlov sighed, while Kaze decided to say something, "I would really hate to be up against her. No matter how many people I have helping me. She's basically a killing machine." He said, as he saw a few more of Souichiro's men collapse to the ground. The numbers died down immensely fast.

In a matter of seconds, all of Souichiro's men were defeated. Hikari made it look as if they were nothing. Hikari looked up at the staircase that lead up to the entrance of the manor and tilted her head.

Meanwhile, Saeko was still on defense since Claire was high on her, "I'll admit you're good at defending yourself. But you lack offense." Claire dropped her sword purposely and grabbed Saeko's sword by the handle. Saeko's eyes widened, as Claire kicked her right against her stomach, which caused her to let go of her sword and slide back a bit. Saeko looked out in front to see Claire closing in on her and just on the knick of time, she ducked to avoid a deadly kick that looked like it could've taken her head off. Saeko stood back up and avoided a couple oncoming punches. Claire attempted another punch, but Saeko dodged it, as she swung her leg up and managed to kick Claire against her head. However, that didn't slow Claire down one bit, as she punched Saeko hard on her stomach. Saeko hunched forward, as she coughed up some blood. The punch was so hard that it cost her to lose her breath and to even make her fall to her knees.

Saeko leaned forward and placed her hands on the ground, trying to catch her breath, "Tell me Ms. Busujima, has someone ever attacked you with your own sword?" Saeko looked up to see Claire standing there with her sword pointed down at her and also had her own sword in her other hand.

_Balcony_

Kohta grabbed his Springfield and positioned it on the railing, "Come on." He said to himself and looked through the scope. He saw Takashi and the others, and then he moved a bit more passed them to see Claire standing above Saeko. He focused and steadied himself to where he aimed right at Claire's head, "Got you." He said and pulled the trigger. He watched and saw Claire swing her other sword to where it sliced the bullet in half. Kohta's eyes widened, "No way." He pulled the trigger again and the same result happened. Kohta began to sweat and started to get frightened, _"How? How is she cutting through the bullets so easily?" _He asked himself, but then he heard another gun shot. Kohta dropped the gun over the balcony and fell backwards on the floor as he screamed in pain. He placed his left hand over his right shoulder after receiving a shot to it just now.

Kaze sighed, "He's no expert when it comes to me."

"Why are you doing this?"

Shiroi looked over to Takashi, "Because, we're making this our new base."

Souichiro walked down the stairs, which Shiroi turned to look at him, "Do you honestly think you'll get away with this?"

Shiroi placed his hands in his pockets, "We've already won. If you want to try and fight, I can't guarantee that you'll survive." Shiroi then looked at all the people that have been watching everything, "Now listen everyone, I'm in charge now. If you wish to live, you'll listen to me."

Souichiro looked at all his fallen men, "I can't let you all live after what you've done to my comrades."

Shiroi then looked back at Souichiro, "Then strike me down." He said and remained standing where he was.

Souichiro didn't bother to question him and charged after the silver haired man. Hikari remained standing in the middle of the scattered bodies of Souichiro's men and watched the head of the Takagi family run right past her. Souichiro pulled his sword back, but before he could close in on Shiroi, he froze. His sword fell out of his hands, as his arms dropped to his sides.

Saya's eyes widened in horror, as she saw her dad's head slowly slide off, "FATHER!"

Kozlov, Claire, and Kaze were shocked. They had no idea that they were going to kill the head of the Takagi family. Shiroi turned to Claire, "Take Ms. Busujima and have her change. She'll be the main bait to bring Naruto back."

The American girl was still completely shocked to see that Souichiro was beheaded here in front of all these people. She thought that they would have him surrender to them, but have him killed? She wasn't informed about it at all.

"Claire!"

The American girl shook her head and looked at Shiroi, "S-Sorry." She tossed Saeko's sword aside and sheathed her own, as she lifted Saeko up to her feet, "Come on."

Shiroi then turned to Kozlov, "Take them inside and lock them upstairs."

The Russian nodded and motioned the group to get up, which they didn't listen. They were all astonished from seeing Saya's father be decapitated in front of their eyes, "Get up!"

Shiroi then turned to Kaze, "You keep guard of the courtyard."

Kaze lowered his head, "Y-Yes sir."

Shiroi then walked to where Souichiro had fallen and looked down at his body, "You should've just sat back and allow us to take control." He bent down and picked up the head of Souichiro.

Once he stood back up straight. That was when Yuriko came out, "What's going…" She looked out to where Shiroi stood with her husband's head in his hand. Her eyes widened and felt a major pain in her chest. She couldn't believe what she was looking at, but tears escaped her eyes and reached for the handgun that she had strapped around her thigh, "HOW COULD…" Before she could pull out her gun, Hikari appeared in front of her. Yuriko leaned back and looked down at the incredibly fast woman, but then she felt a strike to the back of her neck and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Hikari. Take Yuriko to her room and stay there to make sure she stays there once she wakes up."

Hikari nodded, as she picked up the unconscious woman. Shiroi looked around to see his comrades getting to their assignment and smiled slightly, "He should be on his way here soon."

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip: 11:27 p.m.<em>

Naruto and Jessica were sitting in the stands watching people play a game. A game that Naruto had never seen played like this before, "What are they doing?"

Jessica looked at the blonde, "They're playing a game called football."

The blonde sighed, as he saw one of the men threw the ball to one of his teammates and watched how he was instantly tackled once he caught it, "People in this world sure have interesting things compared to mine." A nerve struck the blonde, which caused him to lean forward and place his hands on his head.

"Naruto?" Jessica asked.

The blonde shot up to his feet, "Something's wrong."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Is everything okay over here?"

The two blondes looked up behind them to see the leader of the group, "I have to go for now. Something happened and it isn't good."

"I'll go with you." Jessica said.

"No. You stay here with everyone."

"Where might you be going Naruto?" The leader asked.

"Takagi Manor."

"Takagi's Manor? Why?"

"Because I left my friends there after something happened and now, something just doesn't feel right. I need to hurry." With that said, the blonde vanished in a yellow flash, which caused Jessica and the leader to shield their eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Takagi Manor<em>

A yellow flash shined the courtyard for a short amount a time, which faded to reveal Naruto. The blonde looked around and saw a few people out and about, but once he took a step, he felt like he had walked in a puddle or something. He looked down and saw that he was standing in blood. He also saw the man he had placed a seal on was beheaded and many other men cut up in pieces. His eyes widened slightly, "What happened here?" He looked around once more, until his eyes fixed on at the fountain. There, on top of the fountain, was Souichiro's head. The blonde turned around and looked at the small group of people, "What the hell happened!?"

They all looked at the blonde and didn't answer. Naruto clenched his fists, "What happened!" He shouted.

Still no answer, but then the blonde heard clapping coming from the manor. He glanced to the front of the manor and saw Shiroi slowly walking down the stairs, "Welcome back, Naruto."

"What did you do!?" The blonde shouted, as his anger was beginning to boil.

"I simply killed the head of the Takagi family and his men for wanting to kill you."

"Bull shit!"

Once Shiroi reached the bottom, he placed his hands in his pockets, "You don't actually believe me?"

"No! And where are my friends!?"

"They're safe. No need to worry."

"Where are they!?"

Shiroi closed his eyes, "I already…" Shiroi leaned his head to the left slightly to avoid a kunai that the blonde had thrown at him. He straightened his head back and opened his eyes, "So you wish to kill me, do you?"

"I do, and I will!" With his anger breaching his point, he charged at Shiroi.

Shiroi closed his eyes, while Naruto summoned his sword in his left hand. Once he was closing in, the blonde was forced to drop to one knee, "W-What the hell?" He looked down at his other knee and saw several needles piercing into him. He tried to get up, but couldn't find himself to, _"Paralysis."_

"I know what you're capable of boy. I'll admit, I may not have the power you have, but I can read you like a book."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Now, I know that the paralysis can't stop you. So, come on, Naruto Namikaze!"

**A/N: Fairly short chapter, but this is just to let you all know that I'm back. Anyway, like I said in my pre-note, a lot of issues going on and too much drama.**

**I know this chapter seems rushed, but bare with it please. Now you know that Naruto has access to using the Flying Thunder God technique. This will not be used a lot, just in desperate needs. However, the next chapter will have A LOT of surprises.**

****If you have any questions, either leave it in a review or simply just PM me. **So, until next time! **

**P.S. Dear FanFiction, please do something about this annoying Doc Managing. I underline my chapter titles and save them. When I click "save" I expect it to be underlined and it turns out it's not. So I have to mess with it and it's quite annoying.**


	11. A True Monster

**READ NOTE AT END.**

_**Chapter 10: A True Monster  
><strong>_

"_Rasengan!' Naruto slammed the blue ball of chakra right against the last remaining Zetsu, which sent it flying. The blonde looked around and saw that there was nothing left of the Zetsu army, "Need to catch up with the others quick."_

"_Most impressive Kyuubi." Naruto looked around looking for the voice, "Up here Kyuubi."_

_The blonde looked up a large rock cliff and saw none other than, "Madara."_

"This is where your path ends, boy."

"_Where are my friends!?"_

_Madara stepped aside, as Kabuto came up next to him, "You mean these?" Kabuto asked, as he had Kiba and Sai in his grasp. His tail came around him to show that his tail had Sakura wrapped in._

_Naruto's eyes widened and clenched his fists, "What did you do!?"_

"_Oh, nothing yet. But you'll get to see your friends be killed here soon." Madara answered._

_Naruto's eyes instantly changed to their red colored ones, his nails extended slightly, his whisker marks darkened, and his hair spiked all around a bit more, "Let them go!"_

_Madara chuckled behind his mask and jumped off the cliff to where he landed a few feet across from the blonde, "If you wish to save them, you have to get through me."_

_Naruto took a step forward and was suddenly right in front of Madara. The ancient shinobi was astonished, while Naruto landed a deadly punch right on Madara's mask. Madara was forced to slide back and once he halted himself, a crack appeared at the bottom of his mask, "I'm going to crush you!" Naruto shouted._

_Madara narrowed his eyes, "Let us see who's more powerful then. Come on, Kyuubi!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurama."<em>

"**I'm on it."**

The needles in Naruto's knee came out, as he got back up to his feet and charged after Shiroi, "Where are they!?" The blonde demanded to know and shot his fist forward, while Shiroi side stepped to avoid it. Naruto then attempted to elbow him, but Shiroi easily caught it. The blonde brought his sword around and tried to slice his arm off, but once again, Shiroi withdrew and avoided it. The blonde held his right arm up and had his palm face him. Shiroi grinned knowing what was about to happen, "Shinra Ten…" Naruto was cut off when he saw Hikari right in front of him, _"What the…"_

The next thing that the blonde knew was that blood completely covered his right arm. Naruto quickly jumped back keeping his distance from the two, "I'm afraid I can't allow you to lay a hand on my master." Hikari said, as she turned to look at the blonde that was a good distance away.

Naruto chuckled and smiled slightly, "So you can actually talk."

Hikari tilted her head to the side a bit and pouted very slightly, "Hikari here is one not meant for words. She simply acts it out rather then speaking." Shiroi said.

Naruto brought his sword forward and pointed it at the two. He added some chakra to the sword, but it was forced to cancel, as his sword shattered to pieces, "What the hell?" He looked over at Hikari, _"So she did this. But how can she move so incredibly fast? And on top of that, she shows no sign of using any kind of weapon. I need to be…"_

"You should never take your mind off of the fight." Naruto's eyes widened hearing Hikari's voice from behind him. He quickly spun around and blocked a deadly kick that was aimed for his head. The blonde did a low swept kick hoping that it would make her lose balance, but it wasn't good enough since she backed away. Once Naruto got back up to his feet, Hikari was already right in front of him. He saw that she was about to behead him with her hand. He quickly ducked and allowed Hikari to go right past him, but she managed to cut some of his hair off.

"_Her hands are her weapons!?" _The blonde thought.

Naruto crossed his fingers and summoned a dozen of clones. Shiroi was still standing at the bottom of the stairs and grinned at the amusement. Hikari turned around to look at the group of blondes. She stood there and watched all of his clones coming at her. However, she saw the real one just sitting back and observing. All the clones pulled out a kunai, _"Hopefully this will…" _Right there, before his very eyes, Hikari was right in his face already. Naruto couldn't believe it one bit, as he saw all his clones were gone and stepped back, "How the hell are you like this?"

Hikari narrowed her eyes and shot her right arm out as if it was like a spear. The blonde turned his body and barely managed to dodge it. He saw that she was open and that it was his chance. Quickly grabbing her arm, he swung her around to his back and threw her over his shoulder to where she was slammed to the ground rather roughly. He reached down to grab Hikari by the head, but she shot her leg up and back to end up kicking him against his head. Naruto stumbled back a bit and felt a major pain roaming through his head. Hikari hopped back on her feet and just stared at the blonde. Naruto shook his head and looked at the woman, "What are you waiting for?"

Hikari tilted her head and then shot out acid from her mouth. Naruto's eyes widened remembering the night that he was temporarily blind, so he quickly vanished out of sight. Hikari tilted her head to the other side and began to look around.

The blonde appeared on top of the manor and felt that his right arm was feeling like dead weight. He looked at it and saw that the acid was tearing through his skin, _"Kurama. Can you do something about this?"_

"**Yeah. Just give me some time."**

"_So she's human, but she can spit acid like that walker from a few nights ago. How though?"_ His eyes slightly widened,_ "Don't tell me…"_

"So this is where you're hiding."

He looked up to see Hikari coming down on him, "Shit!" Naruto said, as he quickly reached up at her and knocked her off course. He then swung a deadly kick to her side and sent her off the manor. The blonde watched as she fell, but when Hikari was about to hit the floor, she vanished, "What the…" He turned around knowing that she would appear behind him, which he was right. Hikari attempted to behead him, but he grabbed her wrist and jumped off the manor with her. Naruto pulled out an explosive tag and quickly dodged a kick that was aimed for his head. He slapped the tag on her forehead and grabbed her by the neck, as he threw her straight down toward Shiroi.

The blonde vanished and reappeared by the fountain just on time to see Hikari close enough to Shiroi. Naruto quickly activated the tag and watched the two of them explode. He took this opportunity to catch his breath and waited for the smoke to clear out. A few seconds pass by, in which the smoke began to clear out. Naruto's eyes widened seeing the two of them just standing there like it had no effect.

Shiroi applaud the blonde, "That was a nice attempt. I'll give you that at least."

The blonde's lips slowly formed into a smile and then began to laugh a bit, which had Shiroi and Hikari curious of what was funny, "Why are you laughing?" Shiroi asked.

Naruto then puffed away, "That wasn't the real one!?"

Shiroi and Hikari turned around, as the blonde was right there behind them. Naruto grabbed both of them by the face, "Shinra Tensei." He said, as the two of them were sent soaring. However, it wasn't long that they came to a stop since they both crashed against the fountain. The blonde turned his back to them and made his way up the stairs. Once he made it halfway, he felt something wrap around his entire body. He looked down at his abdomen area and saw that it was some sort of tongue. The blonde was pulled down to the bottom of the stairs and ended up being slammed on his back to the ground. Naruto felt himself being lifted up in the air and then slammed to the ground once more. The blonde had about enough of this and released a wave of force, which caused the tongue to unwrap itself. Naruto hopped to his feet and saw the tongue retreating back to Shiroi, "You too!? So I was right!"

Shiroi chuckled, "Yes. I injected a special specimen in both Hikari and myself. You've seen what Hikari's capable of, but you've seen nothing from me yet." (Resident Evil similarity)

"Why would you do that to yourself? Doesn't that mean you two are dead already?"

Shiroi shook his head, "Not exactly. You see I'm alive, but the specimen that I injected us with gave us a whole mix of results."

"There's no way you're actually alive though. No living person can use his or her tongue like…" Naruto stopped, as he thought back to Orochimaru, "Never mind."

Naruto summoned a three-pronged kunai in his right hand, "You may be fast, but I don't think you can keep up with me." The blonde launched the kunai toward them.

"Hmm?" Shiroi wondered, but once he looked to where Naruto was, he saw a yellow flash. "Hikari."

That's when Naruto appeared right in front of Shiroi with a blue ball of chakra in his hand, "Rasengan!" Before he slammed the ball of chakra against his target, he felt the back collar of his shirt being pulled back. That was when he felt something pierce right through his stomach. He looked down to see Hikari's hand and smiled, "So close." Naruto then puffed to reveal a log.

"What was that?" Shiroi asked.

"That is what you call a substitution." Shiroi quickly turned around to see the blonde with the ball of chakra in his hand, "Rasengan!" He slammed the ball of chakra against his target's torso and saw that his chest was spinning slightly. That was when Shiroi was sent crashing into Hikari and flying back toward the stairs.

Shiroi widened his eyes feeling like something had hit him. He quickly gained his posture to prevent him from flying back any further. However, Hikari actually kept going until she collided against the stairs. Shiroi dusted himself off and looked out at the blonde.

"What's the matter? I thought you could read me like a book? At the beginning, you actually had me. But now, it looks like you're losing it." Naruto taunted.

Closing his eyes, Shiroi sighed, "If you wish to see me up my game, then you shall." Shiroi hunched over to show the blonde that his back was moving in waves. In just seconds, his back split open in half to reveal an eye. His arms expanded and became more masculine. On the side of his arms, several curved spikes that looked like bones sprung out. Just above the eye on his back, two insect-like legs shot out of his back and both had a sharp tip at the end of them. He stood straight up and glared at the blonde, "I'll show you what I can do."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "That is just one nasty look."

Shiroi grinned and vanished in an instant. Naruto opened his eyes fully and ducked just on time to avoid being slashed by those curved bone spikes on his arms. The two insect-like legs on his back came forth and shot down at the blonde. The legs pierced through his chest, but his body instantly puffed away.

Naruto appeared behind the monster and saw the eyes on its back locking onto him, "Shit." The monster quickly turned around and slashed at him again. The blonde jumped back a bit, but still ended up taking a deadly hit. His shirt ended up being sliced horizontally in the stomach zone. Not only did it get torn, but also a cut appeared on his stomach. The two legs came forth once again and shot at the blonde at a quick pace. Naruto swiftly moved side-to-side avoiding every single attempt. The monster brought its arms up in a blocking position in front of it to where the curved bones were facing the blonde. That was when Naruto realized what was up and saw the bones shot out of its arms.

The blonde held out his hand and formed a barrier of force to where the curved bones bounced right off. The shield died down and the bones that were reflected began to move on their own, as they shot at the blonde. All these attacks were becoming a bit too much for the Namikaze. Shiroi began to laugh a bit 'insanely' as his attacks picked up some more speed, causing the blonde to keep backing away. A few more attempts caused the blonde to back up against a wall, "Hold still." The monster said, as both its legs shot toward him. However, the legs only ended up piercing the wall. Shiroi smiled, "Not this time." He withdrew his insect legs from the wall and quickly turned around assuming that he would appear behind him, but he was wrong. Looking around, he couldn't spot the blonde anywhere.

"Come out!" The monster yelled and he got exactly what he wanted.

Naruto appeared on top of the manor once more and looked down at the monster, "Up here!"

Shiroi glanced up at the manor and saw the blonde standing right up against the edge of it, "Get down here boy!"

Naruto smiled and decided that he would have some fun with the monster. He placed both his hands on the back of his head, "I don't feel like it."

A tick mark struck the forehead of Shiroi, but then he simply smiled, "If you want to play like that, I guess I'll go ahead and have your friends killed."

Naruto widened his eyes slightly and brought his arms back down to their side. He looked down to see Kozlov walking down the stairs with Takashi and the others in front of him. Kaze was there at the bottom of the stairs making sure none of them made a run for it. The blonde looked closely at the group and realized that someone was missing. He glanced back down at Shiroi, "Where's Saeko!?"

The monster pointed to the left of the blonde, which Naruto looked down once again and to the left. There, on the balcony, he saw Saeko standing against the railing looking up at him with Claire right next to her. He looked closer and saw that something was different about Saeko, but he couldn't quite tell from his distance. Once Takashi and the others reached the bottom, they all looked up at the blonde, "Naruto!"

Just when he was about to jump down and save them, he felt something pierce him from behind and come right out of his gut. His eyes widened, as he looked down to see that it was Hikari's hand coming out of his gut. Hikari brought her hand back out of the blonde and watched him become a bit unstable. Blood escaped the corner of the blonde's lips, "Goodbye." Hikari said, as she kicked his back, which caused him to fall off the manor.

All his friends couldn't believe what they were seeing. They watched their friend get pierced right through his gut and now he was falling for his death. Their eyes widened, while a couple of them turned around not wanting to see this happen. "Naruto!"

Kozlov watched the blonde fall and just didn't feel right about this going through. This was the first time that he's seen Shiroi like this and had never expected him to go so far. When his leader killed Souichiro, it also was an unexpected event. The Russian narrowed his eyes in disappointment and quickly moved to where Naruto would land.

"Kozlov! What are you doing!?" Shiroi yelled. The dark Russian looked up and managed to catch the blonde, "No!" Shiroi yelled. Shiroi charged at the traitor, "You'll die here like the others!"

Gunshots were heard within the courtyard, which ended up hitting the monster and slowing it down. Shiroi whipped his head and glanced at Kaze, "You know boss. You did things that we were never informed of. So, it left me wondering if you would end up killing us anyway later on. But now, I'm taking my stand against you." Kaze said.

Kozlov looked at Takashi and the others, "You all go upstairs with Claire. She'll protect you all if anything were to happen."

Everyone was shocked by Kozlov and Kaze's action, but they all shook it off and rushed back up the stairs, "What are you doing?" The Russian looked down to see that the blonde came back to his senses.

"I saved your life. And Kaze and I are going to help." The Russian placed the blonde down on his feet.

"If you're wanting to help me, have your buddy shoot Shiroi and Hikari when they try to sneak up behind me somehow."

Kozlov cocked an eyebrow, "Wait. You're not in the best of shape, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Naruto placed his right hand near his gut, "Yeah. I'm going to finish this."

Kozlov smiled and nodded, "We got your back." The Russian then looked over at Kaze and saw that his friend heard everything.

The blonde charged toward the monster, **"So kid, are you going to be using that mode?"**

Naruto smiled, as he closed in on the monster and quickly avoided a piercing strike from one of the insect legs, _"No. I refuse to use it in a fight like this. Why would I want to use it when I can end this, while borrowing just a little of your chakra?"_

The blonde jumped up at the monster and then jumped off of Shiroi's head, **"I see. Then use it." **

Shiroi stumbled forward a bit and then quickly looked back and up to see the blonde with a ball of chakra in his hand. The ball of chakra began to change from blue to red, "Rasengan!"

The monster brought forth its insect legs and crossed them blocking the ball of energy, but it didn't last long. Shiroi's insect legs shattered, as the red Rasengan was slammed against his chest. Shiroi screamed in pain as the air around them began to heat up.

"Master." Hikari appeared on the ground and charged at the two. However, she came to a stop. She felt a couple of bullets pierce her back and one managed to escape through her chest. The woman fell to one knee and turned around to look at the stairway to see Kaze standing there with a smile on his face and waving at her.

Shiroi shot his head back and heard some kind of demon growling that belonged to a fox. The monster was forced to hit the ground, while Naruto went down with him. The blonde pushed further down and actually felt his hand enter the chest of the monster. The ball of chakra then exploded causing a huge smokescreen to hide the two. Kozlov heard a pair of doors open and looked back up the stairs to see everyone coming out, including Claire. He didn't bother jumping their case about staying inside and decided to look back to where the explosion occurred.

"Did he do it?" Kaji asked.

The smoke slowly began to fade to where everyone saw a figure standing on top of something. More of the smoke died down and it became clearer for them to see that Naruto was standing on top of the monster. The blonde looked off toward the stairway to see everyone there watching him. He smiled slightly and vanished, but only to reappear right where everyone is.

"Naruto!" Everyone shouted and went up to the blonde. Yuuki hugged onto his right arm, while Takashi, Rei, Saya, Kohta, Kaji, Shizuka, and Alice surrounded him.

"Glad to see you're all okay." The blonde stated.

"Don't worry about us. More importantly, are you okay?" Takashi asked, as everyone looked at his stomach to see where he had been stabbed.

Naruto waved it off, "This little wound? Oh it's nothing." He answered and looked ahead to see Saeko standing a little from afar. Now that he was closer, he saw that Saeko was wearing a blue kimono with purple and light green shapes around it. What he also noticed was that Saeko had half of her hair tied up in a ponytail, while her hair still went down to her shoulders and her bangs came down to her jawline. (I'm not very good when it comes to describing women's hairstyles, but I tried.)

Kozlov joined in, "You know, at first, I thought you were going to lose this fight. But you pulled it off so easily in the end. How'd you do it?"

Naruto freed his arm from Yuuki and pushed himself from the others, "I underestimated him." He then walked to where he was next to the Russian, "Now if you'll excuse me." He said and walked past everyone, which they all smiled and watched him.

Saeko stood there and blushed slightly seeing the blonde coming up to her. She brought both her arms forward and intertwined her fingers together. The Namikaze stopped in front of the purple haired beauty and looked her eye-to-eye. Saeko smiled and saw the blonde examining her, "You know, you sure do look good wearing that kimono and having your hair up like that."

It was then that Saeko looked the blonde up and down. She saw that his shirt was nearly torn right off and revealed his stomach, "And you would look even better if that shirt wasn't on."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and chuckled, "My. My. Ms. Busujima. I didn't think you would go to that."

Saeko stepped forward moving herself closer to the blonde, "Well… I guess there's a lot more of me for you to find out."

The Namikaze smiled, as both of their lips were inching closer and closer every second, "Does that mean…"

The two of them stopped to where they were just a couple inches from one another, "You tell me." Naruto kept his smile on, as the two hoped to close the gap.

"Naruto!" A monstrous tone came from where Shiroi lied.

The blonde and everyone else looked to see Shiroi getting back up to his feet. The monster was breathing incredibly hard and once it rose to its feet, everyone saw the hole in its chest, "Y-You should never underestimate… me." Shiroi then looked to see Hikari lying on the ground, but also noticed she was still breathing, "Hikari, I'll crush them all and the two of us shall leave this place soon." The monstrous Shiroi glared at the others, "I'll kill you all!"

Shiroi's legs began to expand, while everyone noticed the ground he was standing on was slowly forming a crater. The monster began to grow immensely fast into one of those giants that Naruto fought that one night when he allowed Kurama to have some fun. Everyone looked up to see the rather massive monster's arms change into gruesome muscle arms that were just too heinous. The bone-like spikes that were on his arms seemed cover all over them. Not just his arms, but his legs too now had bone-like curved spikes covering them completely. The back of the monster seemed to have more of those insect-like legs grow back, but this time there were several more to where they waved all about.

Naruto placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head, "He sure is one sick bastard." Everyone turned to the blonde, "You all should go inside now."

"You're not saying that you're going to take him on by yourself, are you?" Kozlov asked.

"I am. Now all of you go inside."

"Look at you. You haven't even healed completely from the severe wound." Kaze mentioned.

The blonde smiled, "I'll be fine. Just hurry inside."

Everyone gathered their confidence in Naruto and rushed up the stairs. However, Saeko came back up to the blonde, as he looked at her, "You should go quick…"

Saeko placed her hands on each of his cheeks and pulled him in to where their lips came into contact with the other. She ended up throwing the blonde off guard from her action, but in a short time, he caught on and placed his hands on her hips. Their eyes were closed, as the two shared a slow and yet passionate kiss. Sadly though, they knew this wasn't going to last long and Naruto was the one to break it up. Although, the two rested their foreheads against the others, "Please be careful." Saeko said.

Naruto smiled, "I will."

His answer caused her to smile, so she gave him a peck on the lips and rushed up the stairs to join the others. The blonde kept that same smile on his face, as he walked forward to look up at the massive monster, **"You know kid. I haven't seen you like this for quite sometime now." **

_"You know Kurama."_

"**What is it kid?" **

_"I think I can get used to this world."_

Kurama smiled, **"Glad to see that you're back."**

"_Let's wrap this one up, shall we?"_

"**Let's."**

Naruto's eyes instantly changed into an orange color. A chakra shroud that resembled the Sage of the Six Paths Silhouette appeared on his stomach. His body became covered in the nine-tails chakra cloak. However, the color was yellow instead of it being red. His body even flickered flames from his cloak.

Shiroi looked down at the yellow blur, "What do you think you're doing?" Shiroi said in his monstrous tone.

"I'm going to finish this quick." Within a blink of an eye, the Namikaze was gone.

The monstrous Shiroi looked around and couldn't find a single trace of the yellow blur, "Where are…" That was then the eye on the monster's back spotted the blonde.

"**We'll have to take out that eye on its back first if we want to end this."**

_"Which is why I'll take care of it right now."_

Naruto held out his left hand, as a black and purplish ball of chakra began to form, **"Tailed Beast Rasengan!" **The blonde shouted and slammed it right smack on the eye. Shiroi didn't have time to react earlier and screamed in pain. In just seconds, the eye exploded, which sent the blonde back a bit. Naruto vanished and quickly reappeared on top of the manor. He looked down at the monster and saw where the eye used to be, was now just a big empty hole-like crater on its back, "That's still sick."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and saw a few bone-like spikes coming right at him. The blonde held out his right arm and flickered off some chakra from his cloak to where the bone spikes were being burned. Just before they could hit the blonde, the bone-like spikes were burned down to ashes.

"**Kid. I know you're having fun in this form and that it's been a while since you've used it, but might I remind you. This form uses up a lot of your chakra the longer you use it."**

"Yeah. I remember." The blonde examined the monster and looked for what to take out next. The insect-like legs waving around caught the blonde's eyes, "Okay. Best to take those out so he won't be able to use them for blocking and better yet, stabbing me to death."

Right when he commented on the legs, one of them stretched out towards him. Naruto vanished in an instant and appeared on the monster's right shoulder. Chakra arms began to form from within his cloak. He jumped down and began slicing a leg off one-by-one with incredible speed.

"That's enough!" Shiroi yelled, as he felt his last leg being sliced off. The monster turned around and ended up slamming its giant arm hard against the blonde.

The impact was hard enough to where it sent the blonde crashing just below the manor's balcony. Naruto shook his head and felt that his body made an imprint on the wall and saw the monster coming towards him, "Need to keep him away from the manor."

The blonde shot himself at the monster and actually managed to push it back farther away from the manor. Naruto stopped the both of them and pulled back his fist. Narrowing his eyes, he landed a deadly punch to the monster's chest to where it actually pierced into it. The blonde hopped off the monster and lowered himself to the ground, as he watched the massive monster fall on its back.

"D-Damn it. There's nothing I can do against him. His power… is overwhelming."

Naruto appeared on the monsters chest right next to where he had pierced into its body, "It's over." The blonde said, as he held out his forming another ball of chakra.

"No master!" Hikari appeared in front of the blonde and desperately tried slicing him clean with her hands. Naruto narrowed his eyes and was easily dodging every attempt.

"Hikari!" Shiroi called out, but the woman ignored him and kept trying to end the blonde. Naruto sighed, as he swept around her and slammed the completely formed ball of chakra against the woman's back. Her body bent back from the impact slightly, "Hikari!" Shiroi shouted, as he watched her being shot forward and collided hard against the manor.

The monstrous Shiroi backhanded the blonde and sent him crashing against the stairs. Shiroi slowly got back up to his feet and glared down at the Namikaze that was getting back on his feet as well, "You bastard!" Shiroi yelled and shot a few bone-like spikes down at the blonde.

Naruto easily dodged them and summoned a clone, _"Kurama. I'm going to use that."_

"**Are you crazy!? That's going to consume a lot of your chakra!"**

_"Well, the Rasengan didn't work. So this is what I'm coming down to."_

"**Damn it kid." **Kurama chuckled, **"But you make sure this goes out in a big one."**

Naruto held out his right hand, as him and his clone began to gather black and white chakra, _"I will."_

"You plan on using that technique of yours again? The first time, you saw that it was only good enough to take out the eye on my back. What makes you think that it'll take me out completely this time?"

Naruto's clone vanished after the chakra they gathered turned out to take a form of a miniature version from the previous one. A chakra arm formed, as it grabbed the small ball of chakra, "If this didn't work, then I wouldn't have bothered using it. Now, I'm afraid this is it."

"**Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball!" **The chakra arm pulled back and launched the small ball of chakra. Right after he launched it, his form reverted back to his normal look.

Shiroi's eyes widened, as the ball of chakra collided against his stomach and exploded right on impact. Body parts of the giant monster went flying into the air and pouring down throughout the courtyard. Not only that, but it began to rain. This wasn't your normal rain and instead, it was raining blood. Shortly after, the rain of blood came to an end, along with the body parts from the monster.

"It's over…" He said to himself.

The doors to the manor opened, as his friends came running down the stairs, "Naruto!" The blonde turned to see his friends coming down the stairs and gave them a thumb's up with a smile. His eyes closed, as his body collapsed to the ground, "Naruto!" Once everyone made it to the bottom, they looked down at him and all smiled.

"He sure is fairly interesting." Kozlov said.

"You did great, Naruto." Takashi stated.

"Thank you, Naruto." Everyone else said, as they kept looking down at the sleeping blonde.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Takagi's manor gate<em>

A figure stood just outside the main gates and had watched everything that had occurred. The person wore a black trench coat that pretty much covered their whole body. The person had their hood on and their hands buried in their pockets. The figure turned around and made their way to wherever it was they were going. However, an evil-like grin spread to where it showed the person's fang-like teeth, "It looks like he might be a great subject after all."

**A/N: Wow. I never found myself to have another chapter done in this short amount of time. Well, this chapter didn't end up having "many" surprises. Only a couple turned out to be, if it is even a surprise to you all. I tried to make the fight ongoing and not done so fast, but to me; I think this turned out decent. So, don't have much to say once again. **

**Tomorrow I'm going to end up moving to my new home and I don't know when I'll be working on this story again. It might be another month, or maybe sooner, not entirely sure. **

**So, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions, leave a review or simply PM me.**

**Until next time!**


	12. The Story Behind it all

**READ NOTE AT END.**

**_Chapter 11: The Story Behind it all._**

_Time: 1:28 p.m._

Quiet is the word to be described in the room that Naruto had been put in to get some rest. Not a single sound at all, except… his light snoring. Sure the battle with Shiroi last night wasn't as tough once the blonde had decided to up his game, but when he went into his nine-tails chakra mode, it completely wore him out.

"**Wake up kid."**

The blonde turned in the bed to where he was now lying on his side. A tick mark struck the fox to see that his host didn't even respond. Kurama growled lowly and then, **"Wake up kid!"**

Naruto grunted, _"What is it now?" _He asked, as he rolled onto his back and leaned up.

"**It's early afternoon and you're still asleep? I don't care if that fight last night wore you out, but I'd be damned if you continued to sleep."**

The blonde tossed the sheets off him and saw that he was only wearing his boxers, _"What the hell?" _A slight blush came to his cheeks, _"Who undressed me?"_

Kurama chuckled, **"Your little girlfriend did."**

Naruto's eyes slightly widened, as the scene when Saeko pulled him in for a kiss before he ended up fighting the true form of Shiroi, **"What's the matter kid? Ever since last night, you've been coming back to your old self. You're starting to show how much you care for them. Hell, I don't even think that the others are looking at you as an emotionless guy anymore."**

The blonde took this chance to look around the room and saw that it wasn't too big. The room looked to be a ten by twelve. There were two nightstands, one being on each side of the bed, a window to his right, which the blinds were closed to keep the sun from lighting the room, and a dresser in front of the bed. He looked at the dresser across from him and saw a pair of clothes that were just sitting there. Turning his body, his feet hit the ground and immediately got out of bed. He walked to the dresser to see that there was a dark green short sleeve shirt and wood camo khaki shorts. Footsteps were heard coming from out of the room, so he quickly threw the clothes on not wanting anyone to see him in his boxers. Just as he suspected, the knob to the door turned and slid open to reveal Saeko. She wore that same kimono from last night and had her hair the same as well.

"Glad to see you're up." She said.

Naruto smiled and examined her, "Well, looks like me telling how gorgeous you look in that really made you want to wear it."

Saeko blushed lightly, "The reason why I came in here is because Yuriko-san wishes to see you."

"Yuriko?" Naruto remembered what he saw last night when he first came back to the manor and narrowed his eyes sadly.

"Yes. We've already held a proper funeral for Souichiro-san and she wishes to speak with you."

"Where is she?"

"She's outside with the woman that was close to Shiroi."

Naruto's eyes widened, "She's still alive!?"

"Yes. She says that she healed herself."

"Healed?"

"Yeah, I think she also wants to speak with you."

"All right." He said, as he walked passed her, but before he left the room he turned around and grabbed the purple haired beauty. She was forced to turn around and felt her body being pulled towards him. In a split second, the next thing she knew was that his lips were pressed against hers. His action completely caught her by surprise, since she was thinking that he was going to hightail it down there to find out what was going on once she told him. Just before she was about to get into it by wrapping her arms around his neck, just like last night, Naruto broke it up, "I'll see you later." With that said, he was off.

_Outside_

Naruto pushed open the front doors to see Yuriko and Hikari glance at him, "It's okay Naruto, she's harmless."

The blonde was about to take her out, but stood down, "You wanted to speak to me?" He asked, as his gaze slowly turned to Yuriko.

Yuriko frowned sadly, but shortly changed it into a small smile, "I'd like to thank you for saving all of us on behalf of me, everyone, and my husband."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and frowned sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"My husband was always one to die for his people. He was never one to run away from a fight to defend his honor."

The blonde bowed his head and then glanced at Hikari, "What's her story? Why is she still here and alive?"

Yuriko turned to the younger woman, "I think that's what she wishes to tell you."

Hikari looked up at the blonde slightly, "See, about a couple years ago…"

_Flashback_

_Hikari was sitting in an alley leaning against a wall wearing torn up clothing that basically resembled her being homeless. Her eyes were narrowed and the expression on her face showed like she didn't care about a thing at all. A group of men walked into the alley and spotted the girl, as they walked toward her. These men had smirks on their faces and looked like they were up to no good. They walked up to her slowly with their hands deep in their pockets. The men went up to her, one on each side of her leaving the other one right in front of her. She looked up at them with that same expression seeing the evil smirks on them._

"_Hey there girly." The man in front of her said, and cupped her chin._

_Hikari didn't say a word and watched the man step back, as he unbuttoned his pants. His pants slid down his legs and grabbed the rim of his boxers. Before he pulled them down, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it wasn't his buddies since they were looking behind him. Turning around, he saw a man with long spiky silver hair, "I suggest you pull your pants back up and leave."_

_The man listened to pulling his pants back up and buttoning them, then glared at the man, "Who the fuck are you? Do you want to die?"_

_The silver haired man closed his eyes, "I'll say it one last time, leave."_

"_Kill him!" The two men from the sides attempted to knock the man down, but they were both stopped on each side of the silver haired man. They hunched over and spit out blood, as they dropped unconscious. The last man took a step to the side and began stepping back from him, but then he grinned as he reached to his back pocket to pull out a knife. Before his confidence got the best of him, his knife fell from his hand. His eyes widened and felt his body go completely numb. In just a split second, he fell to the ground unconscious. _

_Shiroi looked down at him and bent down, as he grabbed a little chip from the man's shoulder. Placing it back in his pocket, he turned to the hopeless girl, "Are you all right?" _

_The girl's expression never changed, but she managed to give him a simple nod. He walked over to her and kneeled down right in front of her, "Where's your parents?"_

_Hikari looked him in the eyes and something told her that it was okay to speak with him, "They were killed a couple months ago in a horrible accident."_

_Shiroi's eyes widened slightly, "So you're that daughter of those parents that were on the news back then." _

_The girl nodded, "I was left with nothing, which led me to living like this. No job and I never bothered to even ask for help from anyone. I just resolved to this."_

_Shiroi narrowed his eyes, "So instead of asking for help, you went with this to where people abuse you, do things to you, and all that?"_

_Once again, Hikari nodded. Shiroi stood back up to his feet, which the girl looked up at him and saw him offer her his hand, "Come on. I can't allow you to live like this."_

_Hikari stared at his hand and reached for his hand, as she felt herself being helped up to her feet. She looked up at the man and watched him dust her off. Her eyes were following his hands wherever they went to and once they were drawn back to his sides, she looked at him eye-to-eye, "T-Thank you."_

_Shiroi smiled, "Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up and find some clothes for you."_

_**4 months later**_

_Hikari was in her new home that she was welcomed to and was in the kitchen finishing up making breakfast (Not going to describe Shiroi's house, sorry.). She heard footsteps coming from upstairs, so she quickly grabbed a couple of plates from the cabinet and placed two slices of bacon, two slices of toast, and two eggs on each plate. She quickly placed them on the table and went back to get two glasses. Opening the fridge, she grabbed the orange juice and opened it, as she filled the glasses. She placed the carton back in the fridge and grabbed the two glasses. Once she turned around heading for the table she saw Shiroi standing there wearing black dress pants, black dress shoes, a white long sleeve buttoned shirt, a black suit, a red and black diamond shape patterned tie, and a black belt. _

"_You know Hikari, you sure have found yourself attached to cooking."_

_Hikari smiled, "You opened your home to me and it's just fair that I help out in any way that I can."_

_Shiroi took a seat, as Hikari came to the table and placed the glasses down next to their plates. She sat down and looked at his attire once more, "Y-You sure are overdressed today. What's going on?"_

"_I have an important meeting."_

"_Oh. Is it with that guy with those weird teeth?"_

_Shiroi chuckled, "Well, he is the boss; of course it's with him." He answered, as he took a bite of his toast. _

_Hikari smiled and looked around the table and couldn't help but realize that something was missing. Shiroi had a wondering look on his face, "Ugh, where's the forks?"_

_Hikari quickly got out of her seat and went back to retrieve the missing silverware. Shiroi frowned slightly, "I can't believe he still wants to go on with this." He thought._

_Hikari came back to the table and placed the forks next to their plates, "Sorry. I was rushing myself towards the end that I must've forgotten about them."_

_Shiroi looked at her as she sat down and smiled lightly, "No worries." He grabbed the fork and the two of them began to dig into their breakfast._

_Time passed by as the two wrapped it up. Hikari got up and grabbed both their plates, "Well, I'll see you later today Hikari. Thank you for the breakfast." _

_The woman turned around with a smile on her face and was about to say you're welcome, but she saw that he was already gone. Her smile turned into a sad frown and continued on with the dishes._

_**Fujimi hospital meeting room**_

_Shiroi found himself sitting at the end of a long table with his boss on the other end. There were three other people on each side of the table too, "Our scientist believe that this substance will be complete next year. When that time comes, we're going to need a test subject."_

"_Now hold on, this substance, are you sure it brings the dead back to life?" One of the other people asked._

"_I believe I said it should be ready next year. We'll find out till then. However, our scientist came up with something different during the process."_

"_Different? Did they tell you what it is?" Someone else asked._

"_No. But they said that they need a couple of people to test this on."_

"_We don't need anyone being a test subject until we know what exactly this 'substance' is."_

"_I believe you don't get to make the decisions here." The boss began to look around the table to decide who should be tested on._

_One of the others slammed his fists on the table and shot up to his feet, "You don't get it! We don't even know what this substance does. What if it ends up killing someone!?"_

_The boss looked at the outraged man and reached under the table, which Shiroi knew what his boss was about to do. Shiroi stood up, "I'll volunteer."_

_Everyone turned to look at the silver haired man, while the boss simply smiled, "Good. How about you bring in that homeless girl you took in under your wing too?"_

_Shiroi's eyes widened slightly, "No."_

"_I wish to test this on both male and female. Now, you can either bring her here now, or tomorrow. But either way, you're being tested as soon as this meeting's over."_

"_We'll test this on me. But Hikari is to remain out of this!" _

_The boss sighed, "Fine. Fine. You are one of my favorite employees after all. This meeting's over. Shiroi, come with me."_

_**10 minutes later  
><strong>__**Fujimi Hospital: Basement level**_

_Shiroi ended up being led to a small room that consisted of a chair, a table with a tray fool of materials, and a lamp placed behind the chair. He cocked an eyebrow not recalling seeing a room like this here before, "Go ahead and sit down."_

_The silver haired man listened and went over to the chair, as he sat down. He saw his boss standing across from him and also saw a few scientists come walking in. The last one in closed the door behind them and all walked over to him, "This is a simple procedure." One of them said, as they brought out a syringe full of chemical-looking substance._

_There was a scientist on each side of Shiroi holding his arms down on the arm rests. One behind him was holding him back against the chair by holding onto his shoulders. The last one came up in front of him with the syringe in hand, "This will only hurt for a split second."_

_The boss kept back and watched, as the man in front of Shiroi stabbed the needle in his upper arm. He injected the substance and pulled the needle out. All the scientists didn't let go of him, as time began to pass by, "I don't feel…" Shiroi's body began shaking. His eyes widened, as he felt his body being torn from the inside. _

"_Hold him still!" _

_The scientists kept restraining the man, but the way his body was jolting, it would soon overwhelm them. Foam began to come from Shiroi's mouth, blood leaked from his eyes and his eyes flashed from blue to yellow every now and then, "Quick, go get the…" Before the scientist could finish his order, Shiroi's body completely froze. One of the other scientists placed a couple of fingers on his wrist and felt no pulse._

"_He's dead."_

"_Damn it. He was my favorite employee too." The boss stated._

_The scientists came around the chair and made their way for the door. However, the one in the back was grabbed from a distance and pulled back. The one being pulled back screamed, as the others turned back around to see him being torn to shreds, "What the fuck!?"_

_The boss didn't hang much longer after seeing the scientist be torn apart and quickly went out the room. He locked it instantly, as the other scientists in the room heard the door being locked and looked to see the boss was gone. They ran for the door, but another scientist was being pulled back too, "No! Please stop!" _

_The other two banged on the door, "Let us out!" _

_Another one was forced to be pulled back, leaving the one that injected the substance into Shiroi the only one left. He turned around to see Shiroi's arms were massive and had bone-like spikes all around them. Shiroi then looked at the last remaining scientist, "Shiroi, please snap out of it." _

_He got no response, but instead, Shiroi shot those spikes right at him, which impaled him against the door._

_Outside the room, the boss heard the thud against the door and heard nothing coming from inside, "It turned him into a monster all right." He looked back to all the people working around, "Hey! I want a couple of you to pay a visit to Mr. Inazuma's household and bring that girl here."_

_A few of them nodded and made their leave, "We'll return with her boss."_

_The boss smiled, "Good. In the meantime, we'll wait for Mr. Inazuma here to calm down."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next day<strong>_

_Shiroi was lying on the ground in the middle of a dried up puddle of blood. When he wakes up, he wouldn't know how exactly this turned out. That was when his body shot up, "What the…" He looked around and saw the mess. Body parts everywhere, the puddle of blood he was asleep in, and that he was still in the small room. _

_He got up to his feet and could hear people talking outside the room. Walking to the door, he tried to open it, but it was locked still. He placed his ear against the door and listened, "How's the girl?"_

"_She should be waking here soon. She didn't go on a rampage like Shiroi did."_

"_That's good. Do you think we should check on Mr. Inazuma now?"_

"_Yeah. He's been out for a day. He should be fine now."_

_Shiroi heard footsteps coming towards the door and quickly retreated back further into the room. He began to walk around just so that they wouldn't find him listening in on them. The door opened, as Shiroi looked to see a scientists come in, "How are you feeling Shiroi?"_

"_Other than freaked out about the mess in here, I feel fine."_

"_Good. If you would, come with me please." The man backed out of the room and held the door open, as Shiroi walked towards the exit._

_Once they were both out of the room, Shiroi looked around to see that everyone was working. The man that came and got him was behind him. His thoughts of the 'girl' they talked about were roaming his mind. He was worried, curious, and frightened hoping that it wasn't who he was thinking of. His mind was starting to drive him nuts, "How about you bring in that homeless girl you took in under your wing too?" That statement from his boss was going through his head and all he could think about was her right now. _

_Quickly turning around, he grabbed the man by his shoulders and slammed him against the wall, "Where is she!?"_

_The man struggled to break free from Shiroi's grasp, but was having no luck, "W-Who?" He asked._

_Shiroi pulled him back and slammed him hard against the wall, "You know damn well who I'm talking about!" _

"_Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A scientist asked, as he came up to him._

_Shiroi ignored him and kept his eyes on the man he had pinned against the wall. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and instantly kicked the scientist against his gut. The man hunched over, while Shiroi didn't even move his glare on the man being pinned, "I-I don't know who y-you're talking about."_

"_The girl! Where is she!?" He asked, as he slammed the man once again._

"_S-She's with… the boss…"_

_Shiroi's eyes widened slightly, "Where are they now!?"_

"_We're right here."_

_Shiroi turned to look to his side and saw his boss with Hikari right next to him. Her eyes were narrowed showing no emotion at all. He loosened his grip on the man and fully turned to face them, "Hikari?" He walked up to her and lowered himself to where he was eye-to-eye with her. Looking closely, he saw her eyes had a yellowish color to them. Standing back up, he glared at his boss, "What did you do to her!?" He barked and grabbed him by the collar with both his hands._

_His boss smirked, showing his fang-like teeth, "Have you already forgotten what I requested during the meeting? Since you were completely knocked out after your little slaughter, I had my men go fetch her from your place and bring her here."_

_Shiroi gritted his teeth, "You bastard!" He pulled back his right fist. Just before he attempted to punch the living daylights out of his boss, he came to a sudden stop. He felt a sharp blade pressed against the back of his neck, a gun pointed against his left cheek, and also felt his arm being held back from moving. He glanced around to see three people that he's never seen before, "Who the hell are you?"_

"_Allow me. The one with the sword against your neck is Claire. The big man holding your arm back is Kozlov. And last but not least, the guy with the gun pointed against your cheek is Kaze Suchiru." Shiroi's boss placed his hand on Hikari's head, "You and Hikari here will be working with them for now on."_

"_Working with them? Just what the hell are you…"_

"_I'm going to have you do some chores for me. It's nothing big really, just killing some people that'll be in our way. And if somehow the army gets involved, those powers of yours need to be mastered by your control."_

"_What makes you think I'll listen to you now? You turned me and Hikari into monsters!"_

_The boss reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a capsule, "This is the antidote. If you listen and successfully do as I ask for, I'll have Hikari here cured."_

_All sorts of emotions were running through the mind of Shiroi, mainly anger and sorrow. Shiroi squinted his eyes shut holding the angry tears back and lowered his head down to where his closed eyes were facing the ground. The past four months he had spent time with Hikari and getting to know her were starting to hurt him. They all enjoyed one another's company and now, here he is seeing her being used as a killer. Even if he only saw one antidote, he wanted her to be cured and go back to living life normally as a woman. He wanted her to grow up and experience life. Tears escaped his eyes, as he lifted his head back up to glare at his boss. He loosened his hold on him and placed him back on his feet, "Fine. But I swear, if you're lying to me, I'll kill you with my own hands."_

_His boss grinned and waved his hands out in front of him, "No worries. Just simply do as I ask until this is done, and she'll go back to her normal life in no time."_

_End of Flashback_

"Wait, so he didn't really turn you or himself into these…"

Hikari lowered her head, "No. He was being told what to do by our boss. Ever since it all started, he did nothing on his free will. He was so focused on getting this stuff done so he could… have me go back to my normal life."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and started to feel sorry for them both, "That's where you're wrong Hikari." The trio turned to look at the stairs to see Kozlov coming up to them, "You see, before we were going after Naruto here, he came to me and told me…"

_Flashback_

"_Kozlov."_

_The Russian looked at his leader, "What is it Shiroi?"_

_The silver haired man beckoned with his head off to the side from the others. Kozlov followed him and not long until Shiroi turned to look at him, "Look. The boss wants us to kill whatever it is that slaughtered all of the dead."_

_Kozlov cocked an eyebrow, "I know."_

"_That power was being controlled by someone. So, we will proceed with this task, but this is where I call an end for myself."_

_Kozlov widened his eyes, "What are you saying?"_

_Shiroi looked back to see Kaze fighting with Claire, and saw Hikari just standing there watching the two, "That power is far beyond anything in this world. Whoever is controlling that, can save her."_

"_You can't be saying that you're going to…"_

_Shiroi looked back at the Russian, "Yes. I will fight whoever has that power and that's where I'll fall. I know the boss will be watching and if he finds out I ignored his order, then he'll never save her and who knows, he might destroy all the antidotes."_

"_Shiroi…"_

_Shiroi looked back at where Hikari is to see that she was still watching the other two nickering at one another, "She was a homeless girl when her parents died. I don't want her living like this. I want her to go back to being a normal human being. She doesn't need to be used like this and most certainly doesn't need to be living like a killer."_

_Kozlov closed his eyes and sighed, "I see. I wasn't one to always to go forth with what the boss wanted done, but if you want whoever it is that had that power to help her, then I'll help in anyway."_

_After what seemed to be ages, Kozlov saw a small smile form on Shiroi's face, "Then please, I want you all to be there with her."_

_Kozlov smiled, "We'll take good care of her."_

_End of Flashback_

Hikari's eyes widened slightly, "H-He knew this would happen?"

Kozlov narrowed his eyes, "Yes. He did that on his own will."

Tears began to form in her eyes, "He only put on an act just to have the boss believe we failed?"

"Yes."

"Then why did Kaze end up shooting me?" Hikari asked.

"Well, let me explain that." Everyone turned to the voice, except Kozlov to see Kaze joining in, "I only shot you so that you wouldn't interfere with Shiroi's plan, but it didn't quite work out as I expected."

Hikari fell to her knees with tears sliding down her cheeks. Her heart was thumping at a faster pace than normal. The one man that took her in when she was homeless and grew to like him was gone. All those times they had spent together started to hit her pretty roughly.

_A smiling Shiroi opened the door to the bathroom, "Here, I'm sure you would love to take a nice warm bath."_

Her tears started to come down multiple times and at a quick pace.

_Shiroi sat on a bench and saw Hikari holding a dark purple t-shirt lined up against her body, "It looks nice. How about we go find you some pants or shorts now?" He asked as he pointed at the stack of shirts next to his bench. Hikari looked to where he was pointing and saw the massive stack of shirts. She giggled and added the purple shirt to the collection, "You sure are expensive." Shiroi commented._

Hikari's arms felt like dead weight, as they just remained still to her sides.

_Hikari stared at Shiroi and watched him gobble down the steak bits off his plate. She then looked down at her untouched plate, "Come on. Take a bite already. You'll love it." He said and went back to devouring his meal. Hikari then picked a piece up with her chopsticks and brought it to her mouth. She took the food in and slowly chewed on it. Her eyes widened slightly and found herself chewing the meat faster. Shiroi smiled, "See? It's good, isn't it?"_

The woman couldn't hold it anymore and screamed in pain. Her heart was aching, as the man she had grown to love was gone. She lowered her head, as the tears fell from her cheeks to the ground. Kozlov and Kaze went to her sides and both put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Naruto and Yuriko stood there feeling sorry for the girl's loss. The blonde felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a sadden Claire. The country woman pulled him away from them, "Look. If Shiroi wasn't practically being used and if Hikari's life wasn't on the line, none of this would've happened. I really hope what you heard from them proved it."

The blonde turned his head to look back at the hurt woman and then back at Claire, "She killed Souichiro. I know she had no clue what Shiroi had planned, but…"

Claire pulled the blonde closer to herself that way her lips were right next to his left ear, "Listen. None of us anticipated for that to happen. Hikari slipped and all she wanted to do was protect him."

"Kind of how Souichiro wanted to protect his family and friends?"

Claire sighed, "Please. At least give her a chance." The American woman walked passed him and made her way to the hurting girl.

Naruto turned around and watched them, _"This seems familiar. Doesn't it, Kurama?"_

"**Yeah. Remember the mission where you and your team had to guard that bridge builder? Then we ran into Zabuza and Haku."**

Naruto looked to the side, _"I-I can't remember."_

Kurama's eyes widened, **"Shit! We've been in this world for too long. If you stay in this world, you're going to end up losing all of your memories."**

"_Damn it. But how? I thought you said you were going to look for a way?"_

"**I have been, but I had no luck so far."**

The blonde narrowed his eyes and kept looking at Hikari along with the others, _"What if we can't find a way?"_

"**Then… we're stuck in this world. You'll end up forgetting everyone and everything in our world."**

"_There has to be a way though!"_

"**Calm down. We've got plenty of time to find a way. We've been in this world for about… a week maybe?"**

"_I have to get back there soon. I can't let Madara get away with this."_

"**Kid. Calm down. That collision you had with him had to have weakened him greatly. Who knows, he might be in this world with us."**

Naruto's eyes widened, _"D-Do you think he is?"_

"**I'm not entirely sure, but it's a possibility."**

"_Is there a way you can check and verify that he is or not?"_

"**Well, if he is in this world, he's more than likely suppressing his chakra."**

"_Can you just…"_

"**Don't worry about it. I'll keep an eye out if I spot him. However, you need to help that girl. We might find some stuff that could help us from that 'boss' of theirs."**

Naruto sighed, _"Fine. I already have Claire and the others on my ass, but I'm going to be keeping a close eye on her."_

"**That's fine."**

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and walked to the group. Claire and the others, except for Hikari looked up at him, "We're going to help you get your normal life back."

Hikari's eyes shot open in shock and glanced at the blonde, "But why? I killed Mr. Takagi and a lot of his men. Then I tried to kill you."

The blonde sighed, "If you weren't being deceived, I'm sure none of this would've happened. It's not your fault. It's that bastard boss of yours."

Claire smiled and got up to her feet, as she walked over to the blonde. She went to his side and put her hand on his shoulder, as she looked down at Hikari, "We're all going to help you return to your life."

Kozlov and Kaze smiled, while Yuriko just stood there with a small smile of her own, "Yeah. I might find something interesting that I might need." Naruto mentioned.

"Need? What are you looking for?" Kozlov asked.

"That's classified. Anyway," The blonde looked over to Yuriko, "Once again, I'm truly sorry I didn't make it sooner."

Yuriko shook her head lightly, "He died like he had hoped he would… for his people."

Hikari then looked up at Yuriko, "I'm truly sorry again. I didn't know any better."

Yuriko waved her off, "I'm really not one that likes to repeat myself."

Naruto blinked once and kept looking at Hikari, _"So this is going to be like an escort mission?"_

"**Well, escort and save basically. You're taking her to wherever that bitch of a boss is and looking for the cure."**

"_Sounds about right."_

Claire kissed Naruto on the cheek catching him off guard, which he turned to look at her, "Thank you." The country woman said.

"**Easy there kid. That Saeko girl already claimed you, even though this girl seems a bit more outgoing. Who knows, she might even be feistier."**

"_Kurama!"_

"**Sorry. Sorry. Anyway, it looks like there might be another competition."**

"_What do you mean?"_

"**This Claire chick is into you. So, you're apparently with Saeko and yet, now you have Yuuki and Claire wanting a piece of you too."**

"_That's enough."_

"**Hell. They're all sexy, why not claim them all?"**

"_We'll talk later."_

Naruto cancelled his communication with the fox, "Okay, let me go get the others and we'll…"

An extremely bright light blurred the sky coming from the entrance direction. Naruto shielded his eyes along with everyone else, "What the hell is that light?" Naruto asked.

In just seconds, the blur died down. The group looked out in about the courtyard and saw that the gates that were opening before the light came to a stop, "Madam! The power's out." The man that was operating the gate announced.

Yuriko and the others, except for Naruto went wide-eyed, "That was an EMP just now…" Kaze mentioned.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "What's that?"

They all turned to look at him, "It's an Electronic Magnetic Pulse." Kozlov answered. However, they all saw that Naruto was still lost.

"I still don't know what that means." The blonde said.

"It disables all electronics in a massive range." Claire said.

"Oh. Is that a…"

Claire quickly placed her hand over his mouth not wanting to hear anymore stupid questions, "Yes it's a bad thing. We have no lights, no operating vehicles, no nothing."

"Madam!" Everyone looked back at the gate to see the same guy gaining their attention, "There's a car about to completely take out the wired fence!" The man looked back out and watched as the car just tear through the fence. The wheels turned to where the driver's side of the car smashed against the wall, "Shit!" The man ran out a little bit wanting to go help that person, but came to a halt. There, several of the dead were walking through the defenseless fence. He ran back into the courtyard and tried to push the gate close manually.

"What's going on!?" Yuriko called out for the gateman.

He kept trying to push the gate close, "T-There's a lot of them!"

"Damn it." Naruto said, as he got ready to go handle them all, but he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him.

He turned around to see Claire with his three-pronged kunai in her hand, "I believe this is yours."

The blonde took it and smiled, "Thanks." In a blink of an eye, he was already at the gate.

_Balcony_

Saeko stood there leaning on the post watching the blonde take off, "Even to those that treated him wrong, he still shows a caring heart and helps them."

"Yep." Saeko looked to her right and saw Takashi joining her, "I mean, I used to act like an ass to him and yet… he acts as if I didn't do anything."

Saeko smiled, "He's truly a great person." She then looked down to see Claire and the others, "I don't like how that American girl is moving on him."

Takashi snickered, "Well," He then placed a hand on her shoulder, "You better up your game and make sure he's all yours." He smiled.

_Naruto_

The blonde grabbed one side of the gate and held out his other hand facing the other half, "Bansho Ten'in." The other half flew right at him, but stopped since it stretched out as far as it could go. He stepped forward and yanked the other half to where the gate was completely closed.

"T-Thank you." The gate person said.

Naruto didn't turn around and instead, he waved at him. The blonde held out his hand and tried to summon his sword, but it never appeared in his hand, "Shit. I forgot. Hikari shattered my sword to pieces." He looked out ahead and saw the massive horde slowly coming his way, "Oh well. Looks like I'm going to make this quick then."

"**Yeah, that's no fun either."**

"_Oh well. It feels good to get back to killing the dead anyway." _Naruto stopped when he was about ten feet from them. He held out his right arm, "Let's see just how far I can send them all."

"**Easy kid. Have you already forgotten how much chakra you used last night?"**

Naruto rocked his head side-to-side, "Shinra Tensei." A massive wall of gravity shot right at the horde of dead. In just seconds, the entire horde was sent flying off in a distance, **"I think that was too much."**

Naruto chuckled feeling just a tad uneasy, _"So it seems."_

"Bravo. Bravo." Naruto then heard clapping coming from above and around him. He looked up and side-to-side to see a large group of shady people holding all sorts of firearms on the walkways on each side.

"You guys again…"

"How's it going Namikaze? It sure has been a while."

The blonde looked at the walkway to his right above him and saw the leader of the group, "It sure has. Did you come asking for your death?"

The shady man laughed, "No. I came here to commend you on defeating Shiroi. I'm quite impressed. However, the real boss is rather upset now that he lost his favorite pawn."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Your boss is a dead man!"

The large shady leader grabbed onto the railing and jumped over and down to the road. Once he landed, the street below his feet ended up turning into a crater. He walked over to the blonde and saw him getting in a fighting stance, "Don't worry. I'm not here to fight."

"What do you want?"

"I came here to tell you that our boss wishes to meet with you some time."

"Then where is he? Tell me so I can go and kill that bastard!"

The shady leader chuckled, "Have you already forgotten about something though?"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Forgotten what?"

"About Jessica and everyone at the football stadium."

The blonde widened his eyes, "H-How did you know about them?"

"Are you going to ask questions or go save them?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Damn it." In an instant, he was gone.

The leader turned back and looked up at all his comrades, "Okay. Let's all head back."

**A/N: Okay, first things first. Some of you asked why Naruto goes from being all serious and quiet to being more caring, talkative, yadda yadda yadda. Think, he's been with them for some time now and is opening up to them. When time goes by, you feel that you don't need to hide much anymore. **

**Second, this is my last and final try. Since the beginning of this story, I wanted to at least bring Madara into this story. Read the summary, "During a collision" When those two collided, only Naruto appeared in this world. So why not Madara? I had a nice path and plan towards the end of this story with him. Depending on the responses, I'll see what I feel like doing.**

**Third, I hope the build up with Hikari and Shiroi was good enough to give you all a picture of how they were close. **

**Forth, as for Kozlov and the others, I'm pretty sure you can see where this is going.**

**So, the chapter name for this is all I could think of. Probably not the best for it, but I tried. If you have any other questions, simply leave a review or PM me.**

**Anyway, until next time! **


	13. Moving out

**Okay, due to lack of responses based on Madara coming in, I'm making my decision and he'll be coming into the story. Later that is. Or maybe sooner. Don't like it? Then quit while you're here.**

_**Chapter 12: Moving out  
><strong>_

Naruto appeared on top of the dome of the stadium and looked down inside to see everyone just sitting around and chatting with one another, _"Nothing's happening here…" _The blonde looked around the outside of the stadium and saw nothing in sight, "Shit. That bastard set me up." Naruto quickly vanished, rushing back to the manor.

_Takagi Manor  
><em>_Meeting room_

Yuriko and a few men were sitting around discussing on what to do, "Madam. What are we going to do about having no power?" A man asked.

Yuriko frowned, "There's nothing we can do. All we can do is just remain here and make sure we hold our defenses up against anything that comes at us."

"What if we're overpowered by those creatures and they break through the gate? We don't have enough men to fight." Another person mentioned.

"Sure we have enough. Did you not see what that kid did to that giant?" Someone else brought up.

"We can't just use him. That just isn't right. He just saved us all for crying out loud and that's how you show your appreciation?" Another man blurted out to the guy wanting to use him.

"Did you not see him? There's no way he's human. The kid's a monster!"

Yuriko got up from her seat and walked over to the man. She stopped right in front of him and instantly slapped him right across his face, "He's not a monster. He saved us all and he's very much human like any of us. He's just from some other world where people have some special abilities."

"Some other world where monsters live!"

"Enough! They're not monsters!" Some other man shouted.

"You've got to be joking! Did you not see what he did last night? That's not normal!"

The door to the room slammed opened, which everyone turned to see Saya, Takashi, Rei, and Kaji, "Shut up! You don't know a damn thing about Naruto!" Kaji shouted.

"You kids were listening in on us?"

"Yes. None of you know Naruto compared to us. He's…" Takashi was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the man that everyone was talking about in this meeting.

Naruto looked at everyone and sighed, _"That damn bastard screwed me." _An image of the large shady guy laughing at the blonde appeared in his mind.

The blonde looked at everyone once again, "There's a large group of people at the stadium and I was thinking that we should move there."

"What makes you think that it's safer there than here?" Someone asked.

"Well, if we stay here, we're just sitting ducks. Shiroi's boss knows where we are and if we don't move, we'll be flooded by 'them' most likely."

Yuriko smiled, while the angered man decided to say something, "I refuse."

"Fine. You can stay here and wait for this place to get overrun. Then you can turn into one of them." Naruto stated.

The man shook his head, "Since Souichiro has fallen… I think it's about time I take the lead. We are all staying here."

Naruto sighed and decided not to argue about it. He turned his back to the group and walked down the hall, "Hey! Where are you going?" Kaji asked.

"Leaving. This place will eventually be overrun and people will die." The blonde answered without turning to look back at them.

Yuriko smiled liking the blonde's attitude and walked out of the room, while Kaji and the others just watched as she left, "You're going to abandon your own home? Even these people?" The man asked.

Saya's mother stopped when she was right outside the room and turned to look back in at the man, "We won't survive if we stay here."

The man grunted clenched his fists, "You're pathetic!"

Yuriko narrowed her eyes and frowned, "How am I pathetic? We are still willing to protect you all, but you're choosing for you and everyone else to stay here and die. I believe Naruto's right; this place will be overrun sometime. So, why not come with us and remain protected?"

"Have you already forgotten? Did you not see what that kid could do? We can just use him!"

Yuriko shook her head and decided to walk off seeing that this guy wasn't getting it, "Where do you think you're going!?" The man kept ranting.

Yuriko ignored him and made her way down the hall, followed by Takashi and the others, "You're a traitor Yuriko!" The man shouted.

_Outside (Garage)_

Saya and all of the others walked in and saw the Humvee still there, "Mr. Maddo!" Saya called.

She walked up to the front of the Humvee and when she did, the man she was looking for came out from under the vehicle, "Ah lady Saya."

Saya gasped and instantly covered her womanhood area by pushing her skirt hard against her hoping that the man didn't get a peek, "What are you doing down there?"

"I was fixing the Humvee here and you're lucky. This vehicle is Anti-electromagnetic pulse. Not to mention, it's triple copper plated. The owner of this vehicle must be one badass."

Shizuka smiled, "So you're saying it can run?"

Mr. Maddo hopped up to his feet and dusted himself off, "Yep."

Nearly everyone cheered, "We should get going soon." Shizuka mentioned, as she went to the driver's door.

Zeke barked, while Alice laughed and ran for the vehicle. Rei, Yuuki, Kohta, and Kaji were next to get in the Humvee. Takashi, Saeko and Saya remained outside, "Mr. Maddo." Saya called.

The short slightly overweight man looked at her, "What is it lady Saya?"

"You should come with us."

Mr. Maddo chuckled, "Saya's right, you should come with us. We tried offering assistance to the others, but they said they rather stay here." Takashi said.

Mr. Maddo closed his eyes with a smile on his face. He then opened them to remain looking at them, "Sure, why not? Just let me grab some tools incase anything were to happen while we're out."

Takashi, Saya, and Saeko all smiled, "Looks like you're all ready to go."

The trio turned to see Yuriko with Claire, Hikari, Kozlov, and Kaze joining in, "Yep." Takashi answered.

"So, where do we plan on going?" Saya's mother asked.

"That's a good question." Takashi said and began to think.

Yuriko smiled, "How about…"

"I think Rei and I would like to look for our parents. I know she's worried about her father, and I feel just the same. But I think Naruto had something in mind first, something about Fujimi stadium. And then we're going to look for all of our parents." Takashi answered.

Mr. Maddo finished loading the trunk with a box of tools, along with a couple of tanks full of fuel. He closed it up, "Then what are we waiting for?" He asked.

They all looked at the mechanic, "Let's go then." Yuriko said, as the rest of them all went in the Humvee. It took a while for everyone to get situated in the vehicle, not to mention that there was just about enough room for them all since some of them shared seats.

Shizuka turned the ignition on, "Wait, where's Naruto?" Kaji asked. All of a sudden, they heard a thud on top of the vehicle. Kaji poked his head out the window and saw Naruto lying on top of it. Saeko knew it was him and decided to climb up through the turret seat. There she saw the blonde lying there on his back with his hands behind his head.

Shizuka pushed down on the gas pedal to where they started off slow. In seconds, she picked up a bit more speed and found herself coming up to the closed gate, "The gate's…" Suddenly, everyone saw the gates open on their own, "Thanks Naruto-kun." The nurse said knowing it was his doing. Once they drove passed the gates, they were off.

Saeko finally decided to get out and on top of the Humvee, since Shizuka was going at a normal and steady pace. She sat next to him to where she was facing of whatever they were passing, as the wind blew their hair forward, "Are you all right?" She asked.

Naruto kept his sight up at the sky, "I'll be fine."

Saeko frowned sadly, "What's wrong?" She looked down at him.

The blonde sighed, "Since I've been in this world for so long, I'm starting to lose my memories from my world."

Saeko's eyes widened slightly, "Ever since I've been here, I've been looking for a way to get back home. It's been a while and I haven't found the slightest clue. I don't want to forget about everyone."

The purple haired beauty honestly couldn't think of anything to say since she didn't know much about his world or his friends that live there. She looked down at him and for once, she saw a sad look on his face. Her eyes were glued to his hurt expression, "I'm not sure what we have in this world that could help you, but I'm sure there's something."

Naruto kept looking up at the clear sky, "I hope so."

Saeko looked back out at the road and felt a pain striking her heart. She placed her hand against her chest, _"He really wants to get back to his world."_

Naruto closed his eyes and found himself in his mindscape standing in front of the sealed Kyuubi, **"You know kid. I think that hurt her."**

Naruto kept a straight expression on his face and placed his hands in his pockets, _"I know, but it can't be helped. We need to get back to our world no matter what."_

"**You're right, but couldn't you have found something smoother and less hurtful to say?"**

Naruto didn't say a word and left his mindscape. He opened his eyes to see the clear sky once again. For some reason to him, he was feeling way too relaxed. This world was being attacked by the dead, where millions of people live and yet, those millions of people would soon turn into the dead. They haven't been driving for long and not a single one of 'them' in sight. Suddenly, the Humvee slowly came to a halt. Saeko turned around and looked out in front to see a woman standing in the middle of the road. The woman was as tall as Shizuka; she has tanned skin with purple hair. She wore a black combat suit that was unbuttoned halfway to show that she was wearing a white sports bra. She also wore black, slightly loose fitting pants with black shoes.

The driver's door immediately opened and Saeko looked down to see Shizuka running out to her with open arms, "Rikaaa!" She shouted.

Naruto sat up and turned around to see the two older women reunited, "That's her friend?"

"My guess is just as good as yours." Saeko answered.

The blonde just kept staring at the two and saw that they wrapped their arms around one another. Unfortunately, the image of the two women began to stir. The blonde closed his eyes and rubbed them. Opening them, he saw Anko and Kurenai hugging one another, "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?"

Naruto quickly looked to his side and saw Saeko with a worried look. He then looked back out to where the two women are and saw Shizuka and Rika still hugging each other, _"That was strange."_

"Naruto?" Saeko called.

The blonde shook his head, "N-Nothing." He remained looking at the two, _"Kurama."_

"**Yes kid?"**

"_I was wondering…"_

"**What is it?"**

"_If I do lose my memories, will I end up forgetting about you?"_

Kurama blinked slowly, **"It's a possibility."**

Naruto's eyes widened, _"That means if I get in a situation to where I can't handle something and need your chakra, I won't be able to remember you or how to call it. And you can't force your way because of that seal…"_

"**If you do manage to forget about me, don't worry. I'll call forth to you and tell you all about me again."**

"_I see…"_

"Naruto. Are you okay?"

"**Better wake up to reality. Your lover is beginning to worry about you."**

Naruto blinked and turned to look at Saeko, "Sorry. I…" He looked back at the two women and saw them coming back to the Humvee, "Saw an image of a couple friends from my world."

Saeko didn't know what to say. She just remained looking at his saddened self, _"I guess it can't be helped."_

Naruto lied back down, as the vehicle started moving again. Saeko tried to come up with something to talk about. The only thing they were listening to was the vehicle, the leaves being blown by the wind, and the people inside talking. Thinking back to Saya's parents, she then remembered that they planned on looking for their parents as well. Her gaze turned down at the blonde to see his eyes closed and also realized that he was enjoying the wind blowing against him, "Naruto."

The blonde kept his eyes closed, "Yes?"

Saeko reclined back and used her arms to remain sitting, "What are your parents like?"

Naruto opened his eyes halfway and looked up at the sky. His lips formed into a semi-sad and yet happy form, "They were heroes."

"Were?"

"…Yes. They sacrificed themselves to save my home village from being destroyed by the Kyuubi."

Saeko narrowed her eyes and frowned sadly, "I-I'm sorry to…"

"Sure my life wasn't so great when I was young, but I lived on and as I got older, I made some friends. Then not too long ago, I found out that father was the Fourth Hokage, which a Hokage is the leader of our village. When I found out at first, I was happy and kind of sad. I was happy since I found out that my dad was a hero and I wish I got to be around him. However, I did get to meet him. It was when the village was being attacked by a deceived man. This man believed that he was god and all he wanted was peace in the world, but he was 'trying' to make peace in all the wrong ways. Do you remember the night I allowed the Kyuubi to control me that night?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when I fought that man, I couldn't hold up my end of the fight any longer. He had me pinned to the ground by having rods piercing me to it. I was hopeless, but then a friend of mine jumped in and tried to save me. I couldn't do anything besides watching her getting hurt. It was then that I saw him pierce her with one of the rods. When I saw her body drop, I thought she was dead. I completely lost it and that was when I lost control. All I wanted to do was protect everyone, but I started to lose them all one-by-one. Now see, when the Kyuubi takes control of me, it will reveal the amount of tails, which means the more, the stronger it becomes. Since I have the Kyuubi sealed in me, he's the strongest one of them all and has nine tails. When the Kyuubi had complete control, I soon found out that I reached nine tails. That's when I found myself in my mindscape in front of the cage where the Kyuubi was sealed in. I was asking for help and that's when I resorted to releasing the seal. When I was about to do so, I was knocked down and saw that it was the Forth Hokage. Just a little bit later, he told me that he was my dad."

Once again, Saeko couldn't find herself saying anything. She was at a loss of words, "That was the only time that I got to see my father." The blonde said.

Still, Saeko couldn't seem to find anything to say, "The only time I got to see my mother was when I was training and fighting the Kyuubi inside me."

The purple haired beauty widened her eyes slightly, "You fought it?"

"Yes. I won and managed to create a new seal. But, during the fight, I struggled since it was taking my chakra. That was when I saw my mother appear. We had a nice talk and I managed to get to know her quite a bit and she helped me seal the Kyuubi, but I never got to see her again after that."

"I'm sorry to hear…"

"Don't be. I'm proud my parents are known as heroes in the village. No matter what I had to go through, I experienced pain, hatred, pretty much everything. People wanted me dead, they treated me like a monster, everything you can think of. But no matter what, I'll always be proud of my parents."

Saeko felt sorry for him when he was being treated that way from people, but overall, she liked his bright and positive side. She looked at his eyes and began to wonder, "Were your eyes always like that?"

"No. I actually had normal eyes that were blue."

Saeko imagined him with those eyes and could actually picture him, "How did your eyes change?"

"Well…"

_Flashback_

_**Amegakure**_

_Konan and Madara each stood on what looked like to be large thick broken cables in the middle of the ocean, "Naruto Uzumaki. Is he that special?"_

_Konan narrowed her eyes, "He is the light in this darkness." She then raised her right arm up to have her hand face him, as several sheets of paper scattered all around her, "He will be the one to bring peace to this world. And he gives everybody flowers of hope." She moved her arm in an outward motion to the side; she then lifted it up above her head. She brought her arm back down out in front, as several paper shurikens shot at Madara, "I won't allow you to take the Rinnegan."_

_Madara just stood there, as the paper shurikens went right through him. A pair of paper-like wings formed on the back of Konan. She jumped back, as her legs were no longer there and flew right at Madara. The ancient shinobi was now being enveloped in a tunnel of paper. He remained still as Konan came right up to him. Once she was in range, he quickly grabbed her by the neck and began to suck all the sheets of paper, along with her into a vortex. He looked closely and realized that they all had explosive tags, "Shit."_

"_I'll bring you with me to the afterlife." She said, as all the explosive tags were triggered. A single tag exploded causing a major chain reaction of them to follow right after, which ended up causing a major explosion. Once it died down, there were several sheets of paper that were burned, pieces of both their cloaks floating on the water, and the last piece being a part of Madara's mask. _

_The top half of Konan was floating in the air breathing heavily, as she looked at the beat up Madara that was also missing his right arm, "I didn't take you seriously enough. I should've remembered that you are a former member of the Akatsuki…" He glared at her, "The moment I sucked you in, you intended to blow yourself up and take me with you. However, you failed. I sucked in the explosion itself. I was faster, although I felt a little of the impact as you can see. And luckily you were spared too. You should be grateful."_

_Konan went back to her normal breathing, as paper came back to her body, "Does this mean your secret strategy is over?" He asked._

"_Madara, let me ask you one thing."_

_The ancient shinobi rose to his feet, "And what is that?"_

"_Do you know why we betrayed you? Do you know why we have faith in Naruto?"_

"_Well now… that's your problem. Besides, Naruto is just a naïve child chasing after an immature dream. I can see if Nagato was swayed by the thought of true peace and hope. But you too, Konan?"_

"_I realized something after meeting Naruto." Konan's body fully formed back to normal from all the paper, "You are the darkness. Flowers can only wilt in a world with light!" She held out her arm again towards Madara._

_The Uchiha's eyes widened and looked down to see the water splitting open. Once it opened, it showed that it wasn't water, but paper. Thousands, if not millions sheets of paper poured down on each side like a waterfall. Madara grabbed his mask and sucked in the sheets of paper floating around him. Konan quickly aimed at him, "I won't let you get away!" Explosive tags quickly attached themselves to the ancient shinobi and blew up once they made impact, "Your teleportation failed. I've been paying attention to you this whole time. When you suck in yourself, you always materialize yourself. And it takes longer to suck yourself in than another person or object."_

_Madara fell freely downward with annoyance in his eyes, "If I didn't stop teleporting and shift to the side to evade the explosion, things would've turned nasty." More explosive tags came around him, but this time they were going right through him, "What are these?" He looked to the side and saw the walls of paper were all paper bombs, "Shit, they're all paper bombs."_

_Above, Konan watched him continue falling, "I amassed six hundred billion paper bombs in order to kill you… And since you can only pass through objects for five minutes, these will continue to explode for ten minutes." She aimed down at all the bombs, as they all began to light up._

_Madara quickly grabbed the left part of his mask that covered his eyes and broke it off to reveal his other sharingan eye. All the bombs exploded, causing the water to shoot up high in the air. Once those ten minutes were up, the major smokescreen slowly began to die down. Konan was sitting on her knees on the water catching her breath, "My Sacred Paper Emissary Jutsu has come undone. I didn't expect it to take this much chakra." She leaned slightly to the side, as the flower in her hair fell off, "At least… Madara is…"_

"…_Is dead?"_

_Konan's eyes widened in fear, as she felt the rod Madara had in his hand pierce through her stomach. Her vision was beginning to become blurry to her, everything she heard was becoming distant, and she swore she heard someone calling her name. She felt the rod being pulled out of her and stumbled forward. Her feet began moving on their own, as they guided her forward, slowly, "Konan!" _

_She came to a stop and slowly lifted her head up to see the boy who woke Nagato up from the darkness, "N-Naruto…" Her body was too heavy for her to hold up and fell forward. _

_The blonde quickly caught her and glared at the Uchiha, "You bastard!"_

"_Damn. Now the nine-tails Jinchuuriki shows up. I can't fight him in my current state." Madara thought. The ancient shinobi waved off at him, "I'm not going to stand here and chat, but I'll make an offer for you while I'm here. Why don't you come with me and no one else will have to die?"_

_Naruto's body was flowing with immense frustration, "Y-You…" The blonde's blue eyes began to fade, "I won't allow…" For some reason, his eyes showed no sign of a pupil anymore. _

_Madara's eyes widened, "That's…"_

_The blonde felt his heart aching inside, "I'm sorry Konan. I wasn't fast enough to make it on time. I failed to protect you, but…" His eyes were now completely purple with a ripple-like pattern, "I will end it here and bring what we all wanted now!"_

"_He awakened the Rinnegan? This is just going to make everything harder."_

_Naruto thought back to when he had spent a lot of time getting to know Konan. He would always come out here for a few days to spend time with her and to make sure everything was safe. Ever since he defeated Nagato, he knew that Madara would come after Konan for the Rinnegan since Nagato resurrected the dead. All the time those two spent together, the two felt real close and the more time they spent together, the more Konan saw Naruto as Yahiko and Nagato. They all wanted the same thing and all work hard to achieve it. _

_A wall of gravity shot out towards Madara, "I can't stay here much longer. Looks like I'll have to retreat for now." He said to himself, and quickly sucked himself in._

_End of Flashback_

"Once he left, I rushed Konan to my village and took her to the hospital. Luckily, she lived, but her injury was bad enough to put her out for a few days. When I heard that she was able have visitors over, that's when I went to see her and there, she told me exactly everything."

"This Madara guy, is he that persistent on taking you?"

The blonde nodded, "He is. Now, since I took Konan to my village, Madara ended up taking the Rinnegan from Nagato. It was another task I failed, but I couldn't let Konan die. I didn't want to see anyone else die because of me."

"You know if you think about it. They're wanting to put their lives on the line to protect you. They're helping achieve what everyone wants, peace. They knew what would happen if they were to help, but as you see, they didn't care. All of them are putting their lives on the line in order to bring peace to everyone. If they couldn't live in peace, they at least want everyone else to live in a world with peace."

The blonde kept quiet and just began to wonder what was going on in his world, "We're here!" Saeko looked up to see the stadium in view, but Naruto didn't bother looking since his mind was somewhere else. The doors to the Humvee opened, as everyone started getting out.

A man came walking out of the stadium, "There's more alive? Oh please, come in." He gestured.

Shizuka took out the keys, as her and pretty much everyone else walked into the stadium. The man that welcomed them all looked back at the vehicle and spotted blonde hair, "Naruto?"

Saeko was still sitting there on top of the Humvee with him and looked down at him, "Are you okay?"

Naruto leaned up, "Yeah, was thinking about something."

"Hey, Naruto!" The man called out and waved at him.

The blonde looked out at him, as he hopped off the Humvee and walked over to him. Saeko remained sitting there curious if what she said actually got through to him or not, but she decided to leave it be for now and hopped off the vehicle as well.

"I was beginning to wonder where you ran off to. Jessica's been worried sick about you."

Naruto came to a stop in front of the man with Saeko right next to him, "Jessica?" Saeko asked, as she looked at the blonde.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's perfectly fine, but I have a question for you."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow when he saw the man walking toward a pillar. He saw that he was grabbing something that was leaning against the pillar obviously. Whatever it was, it must've been pretty heavy if the guy had to end up dragging it, but when it came into full view, Naruto's eyes widened. The object that the man was dragging was a large war fan, "One of the groups found this thing while going out to gather some food and drinks. I've never seen anything like this before and was wondering if you would have an idea."

Nothing came out of the blonde's mouth, which caused Saeko and the leader of the group to look at him. They saw his eyes remaining wide open and didn't show the slightest bit of blinking, "Naruto?" Saeko called.

"**So he is here after all. How come I can't pick up his presence?" **Kurama asked.

"Naruto?" Saeko called once more, but got no answer. The blonde remained completely still, which was leaving the two worrying what was going on.

"**Kid. I know you're just as shocked as I am, but since none of us can track him, we just need to remain calm and help that girl. You did want to help her, right? Didn't you also tell me that one night how you wanted to protect them all while we're here since their world is decaying?" **(I know I didn't write this in the story, but it's one of those offside scenes.)

The face on Naruto changed from being shocked back to his serious one from once he was first sent into this world, "Where did they find this!?"

The leader jumped a bit from his sudden outburst, "Ugh… they found it back at a market store not too far from here."

"How far exactly!?"

Again, the leader jumped a bit from his little shout, "About a couple miles from here… why do you…"

"Which way!?"

"Why are you so curious? You're starting to freak me out." The leader asked, as he pointed back behind the blonde.

Once he gave the direction of where the group found it, Naruto was instantly gone in a swirl of leave, "W-What the hell's going on?"

Saeko has never seen the blonde like this before. The look in his eyes showed fear, astonishment, anxious, frustration, and a little relief.

_With Naruto_

In just a matter of seconds, Naruto came to a stop since he was within range. He looked around and spotted a market store like the leader mentioned to his right. He vanished and reappeared inside the store. Taking in his surroundings, he looked around with his guard up. A can hit the ground, which instantly triggered Naruto's instincts, as he quickly went after where the sound came from. He came around the corner into another aisle and saw a black cat just standing there. The cat hissed at the blonde and took off. The tension was beginning to rise within the blonde, as he walked down the aisle. Kurama was carefully sensing for the slightest bit of chakra that could be found, but was having no luck. Once the blonde reached the end of the aisle, he turned around the corner into another aisle. In this aisle, he saw blood everywhere on the floor. He saw corpses that were torn open and body parts missing. He could hear the sounds of flies buzzing around the corpses and deciding to look at one of the corpses; he looked closely and saw maggots eating through the torn body. His stomach felt a bit uneasy seeing such a scene and walked over the corpse, as he continued down the aisle.

Once he reached the end of it, he went around the corner into another aisle. There, on the ground, was a black chain right in the middle of the aisle, _"That's the same chain that…"_

"Hello there. Naruto."

**A/N: Okay, a few things to be said.**

**Yes, I know it may seem strange how Rika shows up when they were leaving. There will be a flashback of her trying to make her way to Takagi Manor. Won't be a big one though.**

**Another NarutoXSaeko build up, and as for how Naruto awakened the Rinnegan, that's what came to my mind. I know there's going to be some haters, so all I have to say is Bring It.**

**The flashback with Konan and Madara was shortening compared to the cannon. Yes, it happened later too in my story compared to it as well.**

**Um, other than that, can't come up with anything else to say. If you have questions, simply leave a review or PM me. I DO REPLY TO MOST REVIEWS. **

**Until next time, wherever you might be, keep warm if winter's coming early.**


	14. One Last Notice (Please Read)

**Hello readers. I know it has been incredibly long since I've last updated this story. However, my laptop has been completely wiped out and needs a new motherboard. Sadly, couldn't find one on ebay or anything, so I'm working on getting a new computer. Good news is that I have everything saved on a drive to where I'll transfer it to my new computer, once that comes. I know most of you will be disappointed in me hoping that this update was going to be a chapter, but I am trying the best I can to get everything back up. All I ask is for you all to be a patient for a while longer.**

**Anyway, I have been working on the next chapter before all this happened and this chapter is going to turn Naruto's life completely around. He will experience the life of a normal living being. You all probably know what's coming. Another thing, this story is far from over and I have not abandoned this story. Don't plan on it either since this has been the best one I came out with so far, thanks to all of you for the reviews, favs, alerts, etc. The beginning of the next chapter starts off with a good chat between Naruto and none other, Madara. As I said earlier, the way Naruto's life will change (it's temporarily) if you all catch what I'm saying, feel free to message me of what you think. I thought it would add a little twist to it, but it can be arranged if that's not what you all want to see. **

**So, without further notice, sorry again for this disappointing update. Message me for any questions of what's to come in the next chapter. Take care everyone!**


	15. A New Change

**I'm back! **

_**Chapter 13: A New Change  
><strong>_

"Hello there. Naruto."

The blonde's eyes widened since he immediately recognized that voice. Turning around quickly, he saw Madara standing at the end of the aisle wearing black pants and gloves, with a white, presumed form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wore a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wore a simple, light-purple obi and belt. He also still wore his mask that's white with a purple tint that covers the entire upper-half of his head with a design that resembled the Ten-Tail's eye, consisting of a ripple-pattern with three tomoe around the center. Two of the tomoe acted as the mask's eye-holes. Naruto's anger boiled just seeing the likes of him right here in front of him, **"Naruto! Keep it under control! Don't…"**

Naruto held out both his arms to the side and formed a Rasengan in both hands. Madara chuckled behind his mask seeing that the Jinchuuriki was acting out of frustration and not coming up with a strategy. Like any angered person, Naruto charged in without even thinking with both Rasengans behind him. The blonde brought forth his left arm attempting to hit the ancient shinobi, but sadly, he went right through him. Naruto quickly turned around, bringing the other ball of chakra up, but Madara once again proved to prevail by grabbing the blonde's wrist. The Uchiha slid what looked like to be a rod out from his left sleeve and quickly stabbed the blonde's stomach. Madara didn't let go of the blonde's wrist and just remained like he was, while watching the Jinchuuriki cough up some blood, "Acting out of anger gets you nowhere boy. Observe."

Naruto felt his insides tearing apart and looked at the Rasengan he had in his hand dissolve. His eyes slightly widened, as he yanked his arm free and jumped back slightly. He placed his right hand over the wound and glared at the Uchiha, "W-What did you do?" He asked, as his body was beginning to feel weak.

Madara disposed of the rod since he had no use for it anymore, "That tool I used just now simply disabled your chakra. This rod was made from the First Hokage himself. His properties are rather impressive. He had the ability to suppress the Nine-tails and decided to modify the seals to suppressing the chakra network instead. Hashirama was always a creative fighter, definitely worth more than most of the shinobi of your generation."

The Jinchuuriki slowly closed his eyes from feeling his chakra being completely shut off, but quickly opened them to see Madara still just standing there, "You bastard."

"I know you want to fight, but now is not the time. Our time will come soon enough." Madara picked up a piece of glass from the ground and held it out in front of the blonde, "Take a look."

Naruto looked at the glass and saw his reflection, but his eyes were mainly focusing on seeing his normal blue ones. He blinked a couple times and still saw his normal blue colored eyes, "It even made the…"

"Yes. Your Rinnegan is of no use to you for now." Madara tossed the piece of glass away, "I bet you enjoyed demolishing those creatures. In a world with normal living humans being taken out immensely fast by the dead. However, they show no interesting power, meaning that you and I will always remain on top. But, for you, these next few days will be completely different for you. The Kyuubi inside you has no way of contacting you; it can't even break through the seal. These next few days will show you how a normal human life is. You can only use your skills in fighting hand-to-hand. Now, if you somehow get bit by one of those creatures, it's over. You'll simply become one of them within due time."

"You bitch!"

"Tell me boy. Being in this world, while everyone looked at you as some hero, how did it feel?"

Naruto charged at him and attempted to punch his mask hoping it would shatter it, but once again, he went right through the Uchiha. The Jinchuuriki quickly turned around, but Madara was high on him and quickly grabbed the blonde by the neck. Naruto grabbed his wrist trying to break free, "Look at you now. A normal human… how weak." Madara lifted him off the ground and tossed him to a shelf, which was instantly knocked down by the blonde's impact.

Madara looked down at the blonde and all the cans of food scattered around him or the cans burying him. Naruto glared at him, "Why didn't you use such a tool on me when we were fighting in our world?"

"Since I no longer needed you to complete the Juubi, I thought that I would kill you by my hands. Fairly, that is. I wanted to see what you were capable of."

"That war fan of yours, did you purposely let that group of people find it?"

Madara grinned behind his mask, "Yes. I knew you would go back to those people soon and I figured it would draw you out. And look what happened, you came just like I expected."

Naruto picked himself up from the knocked down shelf and got back onto his feet, "Since I'm not needed for the Juubi, why not just kill me now?"

Madara chuckled, "Have you already forgotten what I said boy? I want to see what you're capable of. But like I said, now is not the time. I'm actually looking for something that I would like to use back in our world once we return."

"Once we return? You know how to get back!?"

"I'm afraid I don't. That's another thing I'm looking for and I'm sure you're dying to get back to our world as well. I bet everyone's there investigating where you and I were fighting wondering what happened to us. No evidence, no little trace… nothing. Your friends are probably worried sick about you."

Naruto clenched his fists, "I swear Madara, once my chakra returns, I'm going to…"

"…kill me? Yeah, I can see how desperate you want to get your hands on me. Think about it, when and if we return to our world, all the people you care about _will _die one-by-one."

The blonde growled having heard enough and tried to punch him, but since he had no chakra to _up _his attempts, Madara grabbed his neck once again, "Here, I'll do just this small favor for you." The ancient shinobi sucked the Jinchuuriki into a vortex and then absorbed himself afterwards.

* * *

><p><em>Fujimi Stadium<br>__Time Skip: 6:54 p.m. (an hour after Naruto left to search for Madara)_

Right outside the stadium's entrance, the air began to spin open, which revealed Naruto being shot out and fall on his back. The Jinchuuriki didn't bother to get up and decided to just lay there and look straight up at the sky. He couldn't believe what just recently happened back there. Here he is now, back where everyone else is, but this time, he had no power to protect them with. He felt ashamed, neglected, disappointed, you name it. Here he lied on the ground remembering how everyone in his world and this world looked at him as a hero. That was when it hit him, a hero that doesn't think things out all the time, a hero that acts on emotion more than fifty percent of the time. Tears began to form in his eyes and had already escaped his eyes, as they slid down his cheeks. He clenched his fists and slammed them on the concrete, "Damn it!"

_Inside_

Kaze and his group were walking with the leader of the group that is taking shelter here in the stadium, "You've all been holding up good." Kozlov mentioned to the leader.

"Yeah. We're all organized for guard duty, going out for supplies, the usual. And please, call me Hitzumi."

"So, I see that you all are safe here and yet, you seem to have fun by the looks of it." Kaze said, as he looked down at the field and watched the people playing football.

Hitzumi smiled, "Yeah. We can't just be feeling all down and gloomy every day."

"I see what you mean." Kaze replied.

Claire pouted remembering what she hasn't had in quite some time, "Where do you take showers?"

"We use the locker rooms. Usually it's like any other locker room showering procedures. All the men will take a shower together and the women take one together as well. It's a huge shower room, so it makes it easier to get more people done with. But, there'll be times where someone would like to take one by themselves since some of them tend to be shy. We even have a big selection of clothes down there too if you wish to change after."

Claire's eyes sparkled for a split second and smiled, "How can I get there?"

Hitzumi pointed back from where they came from, "Go back to the entrance and there'll be a stairway that leads downstairs. It's pretty much a one way path, so you can't miss it."

A major dust cloud surrounded everyone, which caused them all to cough, "W-What's going on?" Hitzumi asked.

Kaze placed his hand over his mouth, "She never changes when it comes to taking a shower."

_With Claire_

The American girl was giggling to herself like a little school girl, "Hehe. It's about time I get a chance to freshen up. I can't wait to feel that water soaking me." Claire could already imagine how satisfied she's going to feel once she reaches her destination. Seeing the stairway just up ahead, a large smile formed on her face. However, that wasn't all she saw. Slowly coming to a stop, she saw Naruto walking very slowly toward her. Her body finally came to a stop and looked at the blonde, "Naruto?"

The country woman looked closely at his face and saw that he was hurt. She remained standing there, while the blonde kept making his way to her. As Naruto got closer, Claire was starting to worry, "Hey, what's…" Since he was close enough for her to see his eyes, she saw that they weren't purple anymore, but blue instead. The Jinchuuriki didn't say a word, _"What happened to him?" _Claire shrugged, "If you're not going to speak," She began to pick up her pace again, "I'll be…"

When she found herself next to him and before she passed him, the blonde dropped to his knees. Claire's eyes widened and quickly grabbed his right arm to prevent him from falling, "Naruto!?" She looked at him to see that his eyes are shut, "Damn it." Looking around, she saw no one in sight that could help. She kneeled down and put his right arm around her shoulders, as she lifted him up to his feet. Once she got him and herself back up, she slowly began to curse to herself, "Where's Kozlov when you need him?"

Since she didn't feel like going back to the others since she was already right here at the stairs, she decided to bring the blonde with her. The first few steps were a bit hard for her since she usually never had to do this.

_**Time Skip: 1 hour later  
><strong>__Konoha Academy (outside)_

"_Okay class. Today, we're going to work on target practice." Iruka stated._

_Two boys stepped up, one being a goofy, energetic blonde. The second being quiet and acted as if he was too good for all these other students. All the screeching coming from the girls behind them was annoying the silent boy, "You may begin." Iruka said. The girls all went silent once they heard their teacher give them the go, so that their crush could focus, but of course, there was a couple that couldn't keep shut, "Come on Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura shouted. _

_The Uchiha closed his eyes and locked onto his target without looking at it. Quickly, he drew out a few shurikens from his pouch and fired them at the log. Every single one of them impaled the log, which made a vertical line on it. All the girls squealed in amusement, "You're so awesome Sasuke!" They all shouted._

"_Very good Sasuke." Iruka said._

_The blonde chuckled, "That was nothing. Watch this!" The boy glared at his target and took a deep breath. He then quickly drew out his shuriken and launched them so hard, that he ended up facing down at the ground. However, no sound was heard from his shurikens. Laughter stormed the area, which caused the blonde to look up and see that none of his shurikens hit the log. Instead, about ten feet from his target, his weapons impaled the fence. _

"_You're such an idiot Naruto." One of the girls said, as they all kept laughing at him._

"_You'll never be as good as Sasuke-kun." Sakura said._

_Ino kept laughing and said, "You'll always be dead last."_

_Naruto bowed his head hearing everyone laughing at him. His heart was aching and he could feel the hatred getting to him quick, "Now. Now class, there's no need for that. He tried his best and only needs some practice. Then I'm sure he'll…" _

_The blonde waited for his teacher to finish, but apparently his teacher didn't continue his comment about the boy. The Jinchuuriki turned around and saw all the bodies lying on the ground. His eyes widened in fear and had no clue what just happened. Glancing from here to there, he saw no one in sight that could've attacked them. He looked back at all the bodies and saw blood all over them, "W-What's going…" Suddenly, his teacher slowly got back up to his feet. His teacher stood up straight with his head low to hide his face, "I-Iruka sensei?"_

_The boy knelt down a bit to look up and try to see his face. That was when his teacher lunged at him, "Ah!" The blonde panicked and quickly avoided him by jumping to the side. He watched his teacher fall to the ground and then heard his classmates getting back up as well. All of them too lunged at him, "What are you all doing!?" He shouted, as he avoided every single one of them. Since the boy was a prankster for his entire life, he came up to learn how to avoid such movements from ANBU that were chasing him. _

_Everyone turned back around to face the blonde, which Naruto saw that their eyes were not the same as before. He watched as they all breathed heavily and slowly walked towards him, "S-Stay away!" The boy backed away from them every time they took a step toward him. The poor blonde was completely frightened; having no clue what the hell was going on. His heart was racing at a scary rate and what made it worse was when he felt himself back up to a fence. His classmates lunged at him once again and just like earlier, he avoided them all. Sadly, it was getting harder and harder for him to avoid them. He jumped spun around the last classmate and bumped into someone taller. Looking up, he saw his teacher, "I-Iruka sen…" _

_His teacher opened his mouth and lunged at him._

Naruto's eyes shot open, as his heart was pounding. His breathing was heavy from having such a dream. He quickly looked around to see where he was. In front of him was a path that lead somewhere, but he could hear running water coming from within. Apparently he was leaning against a wall, but he saw that to his left, was one long looking path. On his right, it was a dead end, but he saw a table and racks with all sorts of clothes against the wall. He wavered side-to-side and used the wall he was leaning on to help him get back on his feet. His attention was dragged to the path where he heard water from, but there was no sound of running water anymore. The Jinchuuriki reached into his back pocket to pull out his father's three-pronged kunai and brought it forward. Standing absolutely still, he listened and heard wet footsteps that were coming closer to him. Once the sound came closer and that he saw a familiar someone, he placed the kunai back in his pocket. There he saw Claire only wearing a towel wrapped around her body and another towel that had her hair wrapped up. The one that was around her body seemed a bit small since it showed off a nice amount of cleavage and that further down, it only covered the upper half of her thighs.

The country woman looked at the blonde, "Glad to see you're finally awake."

"Where are we?" He asked.

"The shower room of the stadium obviously." The country woman eyed the blonde, "What happened back there? You looked like one of those walkers by the way you were moving."

"_You'll be experiencing a normal human being's life for the next few days." _Naruto kept quiet after remembering what transpired with him and Madara.

Claire frowned and was starting to get a little annoyed by the blonde's speechless self. She decided to give him a minute, but not a single word came from his mouth. A tick mark appeared on her forehead, as her anger was taking control, "Are you just going to stand there and mope or speak!?"

Naruto looked at her with a little shock, but didn't give her the answer she was wanting, "I'll explain later." He said and began to make his way back to the field.

Claire sighed and watched the blonde walking away, "Hang on! Let me put some clothes on first!"

* * *

><p>Takashi and the others were all sitting in the stands chatting with each other, "This is the second time that Naruto's left us." Saya mentioned.<p>

"But he came back for us. Surely he'll come back again." Kohta said.

"I'm with Kohta. I don't believe we did anything to make him want to leave us." Takashi stated.

Saya glared at Takashi, "Does it not bother you all that he just leaves us like that? Do you all not think that he might just leave us all for good some time?"

The rest of Takashi's group remained silent and lost in thought, "Didn't he say something about wanting to get back to his world? You all know once he finds that chance, he's going to leave us." Saya continued.

Kaze, Kozlov, and Hikari just sat there listening to the younger group. They didn't know much about the blonde, but listening to the others, was giving them little information. Eventually, they're going to want to know more about him whenever the time comes of getting him to speak. Rika was in the same position as Kaze and the others; she sat there next to Shizuka just listening. Saeko kept her head down looking down at the ground knowing that Saya's right about Naruto wanting to get home.

"And you all know no matter how much appreciation we show him, or how close we get to him, he's not going to stay. He won't even stop to think or hesitate about leaving."

"What are you trying to get at!?" Kaji asked.

Saya looked at the boy that Naruto had saved back at the school and sighed, "I'm saying we should part ourselves from Naruto instead of later."

Takashi and the others all jumped to Saya's point, "What!? We can't just leave him!" Kohta nearly shouted.

"He's our friend. What kind of friends are we if we were to leave him?" Yuuki asked.

"Yuuki's right. He's always been there for us, and we've been there for him. He doesn't know much about this world and we've been doing just fine of helping him, just like he helps us with survival. I don't know about you Saya, but he's my friend and I don't plan on ruining our bond and I'm pretty sure I speak for the rest of us here." Takashi stated.

"Don't you get it!? We all know he's going to leave us. If we decide to stay with him and the closer we get to him, the more it's going to hurt us. Because we all know he'll leave us. This is why I suggest we leave him now and keep us from suffering. Don't get me wrong, this hurts me too, but I'm not just saying it to be crucial or anything. I just… can't keep going on like this knowing he's going to leave." Saya said.

Saeko leaned forward more not wanting her face to be seen. Her bangs covered the sides of her face, _"She's right. Every time we're with him, I can't help but remember what he's focusing on."_

Takashi stood up, "Hey Kozlovvv!"

Everyone turned around to see Claire coming out from the hall wearing dark gray sweatpants, a dark red short-sleeved shirt, and the same boots that she always wore, "What is it Claire?" The dark Russian asked.

"Look who I found!" The country woman stopped, as Naruto came out from the hall.

Everyone was a bit shocked from seeing the blonde back so soon. Since he was off in a good distance, they couldn't notice his eyes, but what they did notice, was his mood change. The blonde walked towards the others leaving Claire behind. It took her a while to notice and growled quietly in minor frustration. As Naruto approached everyone, the others finally noticed his eyes, "Dude! What…"

"That's what I'm about to tell you all." Naruto said, as he walked down the steps to get to them.

Saeko examined him and noticed that he was disappointed in something. The way he cut Kohta off so quickly even told her that something big must've happened. She watched as the blonde turned to look at them all. The look he gave them all looked as if he lost someone extremely close to him. Everyone remained quiet and kept their attention on him waiting to tell them what he wanted, but he remained silent. The other survivors in the stadium were once again playing a game of football and all you could hear were the players calling out plays and the sounds they made from being tackled.

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled, "Okay. You all noticed how my eyes are now back to normal."

Most of them nodded, while Kohta decided to try to speak again, "Yeah, what's up with…"

Naruto glared at Kohta, "If you shut up, I'll explain." Kohta did exactly as Naruto pretty much told him to do. Naruto looked at Saeko specifically, which had others looking at her as well, "You remember how I took off once we got here, right?"

"Yes. Because of some giant fan-like weapon…" She answered.

"That weapon belongs to the guy that's after me."

Saeko's eyes widened, as for the others, they were confused as to why he was being chased down, "Wait a second, and this guy has been chasing you? Is he someone from our world?" Takashi asked.

Naruto shook his head, "This guy is from my world. He is extremely powerful and…"

"Wait, so there's another one?" Saya asked.

"Yes. His name is Madara. He's…"

"Hold on a second! So you brought a dangerous person to our world?" Saya continued.

"He and I were fighting each other. He was trying to cast a jutsu that would have the whole world under his control. He brought war upon us and I was trying to stop him, but when we collided with one another with a move willing to end one of us, I guess that's what caused us to end up in this world."

"So he's in this world now. Great, it's not like we already have a major problem already. Sure, let's bring an insanely powerful criminal into this world where the dead walk the world and eat the living." Saya stated, as she was fuming in frustration.

"Did this Madara guy have something to do with your eyes?" Kozlov asked.

Naruto frowned sadly, "Yes. He sealed my chakra temporarily. Meaning I can't use jutsu."

"So, you're just a normal human being like us in the meantime? How long will that last?" Kaji asked.

"Yes and I don't know how long. It could be a couple hours, but the way he made it sound… could be a few days."

Kozlov went up to the blonde and wrapped his arm around his shoulders and smiled, "Then we'll just have to work harder in surviving. But hey, now I can get a go at those walkers. It was beginning to get boring anyway with you obliterating them all anyway."

Claire came down the steps quickly and hugged the blonde from behind, "Yeah, now I can actually get a chance to slice some walkers up myself."

"That's the thing. I won't be able to save everyone if we get put into a dire situation." Naruto mentioned.

"Like I said, we'll just have to work harder." Kozlov said.

Naruto looked at everyone else and saw the smiles they gave him. The blonde smiled slightly knowing that they wouldn't leave him, _"My new friends… I'll just have to work extra harder to protect you all. I promise none of you will die."_

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<em>

The same man that watched Naruto defeat Shiroi was pacing around in a large room with a group of people, "We need to capture that boy!" He shouted and punched the wall next to him, which turned out to make a hole in.

"Calm down boss. We'll get him." A large shady guy said.

The boss turned to him and glared at him, "You! Maybe if you stopped messing with the boy and captured him, then I wouldn't be like this… Aeron."

"Don't worry. We'll get him."

"That's what you've been telling me several times now! I want the boy now. He will be the ultimate experiment! Not to mention, Kozlov and the others betrayed us!"

"I understand. Shall I grab them to come with me?"

The boss sighed, "They're not ready yet, but they will be soon enough."

"Then how do you suggest we capture him? The boy has immense power, my group and I can't take him on. Also, he has all those other people with him by his side."

The space between Aeron and his boss began to spin open. Aeron took a couple steps back, as did his boss, "What's this?"

"I couldn't help but overhear that you're trying to capture Naruto." Madara said, as he came out into full view.

Everyone of Aeron's group formed a line and aimed their guns at the mysterious man, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Madara Uchiha."

"Well Madara, what do you want? And think before you speak to me, or you'll be shot down where you stand." The boss said.

The ancient shinobi looked around at all the people with their weapons aimed at him, "Do you honestly think that those weapons will stop me?"

"Kill him." The boss ordered, as him and Aeron quickly got out of the line of fire. Every single person started unloading on the mysterious man, but all the bullets were going right through him.

Aeron and his boss were wide-eyed, "What the hell?" Aeron questioned.

Just a few seconds later, everyone ran out of ammo and just stared at Madara just standing there, "Are you done?" He asked.

"Stand down." Aeron said.

"Good." Madara said.

The boss stepped up, "What is it you want?"

"I only came here to tell you that you don't need to worry about Naruto's power. I have disabled him from being able to use them for a few days."

"What!?" Aeron asked.

"I've disabled his power. So if anything, you should take advantage and try to capture him now."

Aeron's boss turned to face him, "Aeron, first thing tomorrow, take them with you and capture him! In the mean time, go get some training in with everyone!"

"Yes sir." Aeron said and then faced his group, "Let's go."

The boss turned back to face Madara, "How did you find us anyway?"

"That is none of your concern. You know I'm on your side, so don't worry about it."

"I see… will you be helping us capturing him?"

"No. I have other business to attend to. I've did you a big favor and now's your chance to take advantage, but don't worry, we'll see each other again." Madara said, as he began to spin into the air until he vanished.

The boss remained standing in the rather large room alone with a straight face, but that quickly turned into a grin, "Naruto… you will be the one to lead this world to mass destruction."

**A/N: WOAH! Yeah I know it's been a very long time since I've updated. I got this computer temporarily until I get my laptop back; I'm still looking for a new motherboard for it. Also, been busy with work and have a whole lot of drama going on. It's not like I need any more drama anyway. **

**Okay, this chapter has finally been completed after about 6 months? Haha, well, I know a lot of you aren't going to like this "change" for him, but suck it up. This keeps the story flowing. Now, this chapter leads me to the halfway mark of my story. I'm pretty sure some of you can predict what's going to happen later on in future chapters. I semi-scanned through this chapter, might have missed a few corrections. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this long waited chapter and pm me or leave a review for any questions.**


	16. The Little Time They Have

**Apparently I had to tell some people that they don't know where actions like what Madara did lead to. I guarantee you all that a few of you know what's going to happen, but that'll be revealed in future chapters. Probably not the best title for this chapter, but it was all I could think of.**

_**Chapter 14: The Little Time They Have**_

_Time: 11:38p.m._

As it was getting late, Hitzumi and the other survivors all called it a night. However, Takashi and the others didn't. Most of them were all standing on the field talking about teams for a game of football. Saeko had her hair up in a ponytail and was no longer wearing her kimono. She wore a pair of short black gym shorts that were pretty tight on her, a white short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of sneakers. Rei was wearing the same clothing as Saeko, but her shorts were red. Claire ended up changing out of her sweatpants and boots to a pair of sneakers and dark green gym shorts as well, but she kept her dark red shirt on. Kozlov, Takashi, Kohta, Kaji, and Kaze kept their same clothing on since they didn't find it necessary to change yet. Saya and the other girls sat at the bench talking to each other and were going to watch the others play. The dog Zeke was running all around the field enjoying himself.

Naruto sat at the lower section of the stands, as he watched everyone playing football. He saw the teams came out to a four versus four. Takashi, Kohta, Kaze, and Kaji were on a team. Then you got the girls with Kozlov. Out of the times that the blonde has watched people play, he never thought that women could play such a game. He always thought that they would wind up hurt from hits like that. Shockingly to him, he watched how Saeko and Rei would actually avoid tackles so easily. He pictured that Saeko could handle it, but never had he imagined Rei. His attention moved to Kohta and Takashi, but mainly Kohta. He watched the slightly chubby boy hunched over breathing heavily.

"Kohta! Come on man, we can't let Saeko and Rei show us up." Takashi said.

Kohta waved his arm at Takashi, while still taking deep breaths, "Go… go on."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Kohta nodded, "Just tired."

Takashi sighed, "Why don't you just go rest on the bench then?"

"Because I…"

"What's going on?" Kozlov asked, as he joined in.

Takashi looked at the large Russian, "Kohta's done."

Kohta shot straight up, "No I'm not!"

Kozlov ignored him and went up to the boy. Kohta began to quiver, as he looked up at him, but before he could do anything, he felt himself being lifted off the ground, "Okay boy, I'll take you to the bench."

The others joined in and watched Kozlov taking Kohta away, "What happened?" Saeko asked.

"Kohta's tired."

"So, now what do we do?" Claire asked, as she placed her hands on her hips.

Saeko grinned, which caught everyone's attention, "I'm sure there's a replacement."

Takashi knew exactly who she was talking about and looked up at the stands to see Naruto dozing off. He smiled, as Saeko tossed Takashi the ball, which he then instantly launched the ball up at the blonde, "Hey Naruto!"

The blonde opened his eyes and saw the ball coming straight for him, which as it came closer; he easily caught it with one hand. Takashi and the others were shocked, "What's up?" Naruto asked.

Saeko grinned once again, "Kohta's out. They need you as a replacement."

Naruto frowned slightly and threw the ball back at Takashi, "Sorry, I don't know how to play fully and I'm about ready to pass out here."

Saeko placed her hands on her hips and swayed them to the side, "What's wrong Namikaze? Are you afraid of getting hurt?" She taunted.

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, "Afraid? Well, yes, I'm afraid of hurting someone."

"Oh please Naruto, you take us too lightly." Rei smirked.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and placed his legs on top of the rail, "Sorry, but I'm going to sleep." He said, as his eyes closed.

Saeko frowned, but grinned once more when she saw Kozlov approaching the blonde from behind, "Last chance, you going to come down here or not?" Saeko asked.

The Namikaze kept his eyes shut, "I said no thanks."

Saeko and the others just stood there with smiles on, "Okay, we'll see you in just a few seconds."

"Yeah. Sure. Just… wait, a few seconds?" Naruto's eyes shot open, as he felt himself being picked up and tossed over someone's shoulder, "What the hell?!" He thought to himself and knew only one person out of the rest that could manhandle him.

"Sorry Naruto, but we need another player." Kozlov said, as he jumped over the railing and onto the field.

Kozlov placed the blonde down on his feet and saw that he had his arms crossed, "Oh cheer up Naruto, besides…" Kozlov knelt down a bit and whispered to his ear, "You have three lovely women on the other team. Just think about what could happen during this game." The Russian whispered and then began walking to the others.

"I'm just going to get myself out of this like Kohta did." Naruto whispered to himself, as he walked to the others.

Saeko smiled seeing him joining in, "Okay, let's go." She said, as her and her team separated themselves from the other team.

When they were a good distance from the other team, they quickly huddled up, "Okay, Kozlov, I need you to do me a favor." Saeko said.

"Sure, what's that?"

Saeko grinned, "I need you to give their new player a good wakeup call."

Kozlov smiled wickedly, "I can easily do that."

"Good. That's all we need done for this play. We're up by two touchdowns, so we should be fine." Saeko said and looked to see that the others were ready.

"Yo, Naruto."

The blonde looked at Takashi and saw him holding the ball, "You know what to do, right?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I think so. Would rather be sleeping right…"

"Hike!" Takashi shouted.

Kaji and Kaze immediately darted out, while Claire went for Kaze and Rei after Kaji. Saeko came dashing for Takashi with a grin on her face. Naruto ran pass his friend, leaving Saeko to him. Once Saeko was in range to tackle him, Takashi swiftly spun around her and threw the ball at the blonde. Naruto caught the ball and just as he was about to take off, he saw Kozlov nearly right in front of him, "Wake up call Naruto!" The large Russian held out his arm and delivered a deadly clothesline to him. The impact was so strong, that once it made first contact, it literally took him off the ground right off the bat and made him flip backwards.

Everyone watched with wide-eyes. They couldn't believe that Kozlov went so far with this. Naruto hit the ground face first, as the ball wobbled away, "Naruto!" Saeko jogged toward him and eyed Kozlov on her way to the blonde.

Kozlov rubbed his head, "I think I got carried away."

Before Saeko reached him, Naruto picked himself back up and dusted himself off, "Are you okay Naruto?" Saeko asked.

Naruto began to stretch his arms and legs, "I'm fine. That was… rather... a hard blow there… but you got me up."

While Naruto wasn't looking, Saeko turned back to Kozlov and gave him a thumbs up along with a smile. Kozlov rubbed his head again, "Guess… I didn't get carried away."

"So you're going to continue playing?" Saeko asked.

"Oh yeah." The blonde answered right back.

Saeko smiled, "Good. By the way, don't underestimate us, because that might just cost you."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll have you all tired out here soon."

The purple haired beauty made her way back to her teammates with a smile on her face still, "So he's still going to play, no?" Kozlov asked.

"Oh yeah. He's really confident about ending this game."

Rei and Claire both grinned and then they all looked at Kozlov, "Care to tire him out?" Claire asked.

The Russian kept glancing to each girl, "You three are just cruel wanting me to do such a thing, but I can do that."

Saeko's smile grew, "Good. I have something planned for him if this works."

They all began to wonder what she had plan, but Rei began to wonder what was with her personality change lately. She was no longer always so quiet, but now she seems to be hiding something, which left Rei curious what she's thinking is true or not, but she would have to save it for later. They all got into play, as they waited for Naruto to finish his stretching. Even Takashi and the others were waiting for their own teammate.

The blonde shook his head coming back to how that clothesline felt, _"Man that was just as strong as… the Raikage without his lightning armor."_

"Yo, Naruto!" Takashi called.

The blonde snapped out of his thought and looked to see that they were all waiting on him, "Oh, sorry." He ran up to his team and ran up to the right side. Takashi looked around and noticed how no one was in front of Naruto, but Rei and Claire were right there in front of him waiting for him to snap the ball. Kaze was next to Takashi ready to defend the best he could, but then Kaji decided to come and join to defend. Takashi then looked to see Kozlov behind the two girls and Saeko on the left side. He began to wonder why no one was on Naruto, but he just let it slide, "Hike!" Rei and Claire stepped aside letting Kozlov charge in, which caused Kaji and Kaze to freeze in their spot.

"You're going to get mowed down if you don't move." Kozlov stated.

Kaji and Kaze shivered and immediately moved aside from getting blown out of the way. Takashi cursed to himself seeing the giant Russian coming after him. He looked to see Naruto was open and quickly threw it towards the blonde. Kozlov came to a stop, nearly came close to knock him down and turned around to see Naruto open. The blonde was watching the ball come closer and caught it once it was in reach. Looking back out in front, he saw Saeko closing in on him. He attempted to change course and cut left, but Saeko picked up speed and tackled him to the ground. Next thing the blonde knew was that he was lying on his back and his arms stretched out on each side. He still held onto the ball, but felt himself pinned to the ground.

Saeko sat on his lap and had his arms pinned. She had that same grin on her face once again, "What's wrong Naruto? I thought you said you were going to have us quit?"

Naruto laid there looking up at her with no response, but Saeko lowered herself to where her face was mere inches from his, "Don't underestimate us."

A small blush crept upon the blonde's face due to how close she was and Saeko drew back a little not recalling ever seeing him blush before. She smiled and hopped off him and back up to her feet, as did Naruto. The blonde dusted himself off, while Saeko went up to him once again. She placed her pointy fingertip on the blonde's neck and slid it up to his chin slowly, "Try not to get too distracted."

Rei watched Saeko's little game with the blonde come to an end and saw that she couldn't be wrong. She now knew that Saeko's trying to get with him and began thinking what Saya went on about when they were sitting in the stands earlier.

_With Saya and the others _

"Oh, looks like Ms. Busujima has something for Naruto." Shizuka said.

Yuriko looked at her daughter and saw a mixture of sadness and anger, "Saya, what's wrong?"

"Saeko's not even thinking about what I talked about earlier today. She doesn't realize that when he leaves, it's going to hit her hard."

"Well, have you thought about how she's trying to spend as much time with him as possible before that time comes? She's trying to get with him before it's too late. She obviously likes him and wants all the time she can get with him."

"Have you noticed something else though?"

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"Rei's been watching Saeko a lot lately. She might be getting jealous now, but she was never like this when Naruto first joined us. I'm just now seeing this myself."

"Oh? Then it sounds like Saeko isn't the only one wanting time with him."

Saya turned to her mother, "They don't get it!"

Yuriko looked out at Naruto and the two girls, "Well, think about it, at least you have a better chance at getting with Takashi."

Saya blushed lightly, "Mom!"

Yuriko chuckled, "What? Don't you remember how you always came home from school talking about him?"

Saya's blush darkened, "Mom!"

"Awe, does little Saya have a crush on Komuro-kun?" Shizuka asked, as she came to the girl's side.

Saya jumped to the opposite side seeing the busty nurse joining in so quickly, "Shizuka-sensei! Will you two stop?!"

The next thing Saya knew was that she bumped into someone that came to her other side. She turned to see someone she would never expect, "If you have a crush on this guy, why don't you go talk to him?" Rika asked.

Before Saya could even back away, she felt someone else blocking her, "You might want to think about getting to Takashi soon before I make a move myself." Yuuki said jokingly.

Saya was starting to get annoyed with everyone pressuring her and decided to cover her ears not wanting to hear anymore. Hikari sat on the opposite side from the others and just watched how they were bugging her about her crush on the boy. She recalled seeing such behavior when Shiroi took her in. At times when he took her out to eat, she would see other groups of girls talk about some guy that the other one likes. She looked out to the field and saw Naruto just standing there still dazed from Saeko's playing.

"Naruto!" Takashi called.

The blonde snapped out of it and turned to look at his team, "Sorry." He replied and went to join them.

Hikari just sat there watching everyone and was starting to feel lonely. Every time she felt like this, Shiroi would always be there by her side to comfort her. Hikari nearly jumped when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked to her side and saw little Alice holding her hand with a smile on her face. The little girl seemed to notice that she was about to cry and caught her, "Don't worry. We're all family and we'll always have each other."

Hikari just stared at smiling girl and felt a smile slowly forming on her face.

_Time Skip: 1:54a.m._

As the game ended, with the final results being forty-nine to forty-two, Saeko's team managed to keep the lead to the end. Everyone except Naruto ended up going up to the walkways where there were futons and sleeping bags and all went to sleep. Naruto lied on his back enjoying the field's soft grass. He can't believe he couldn't back up his words before playing the game, but it couldn't be helped now. His eyes slowly closed, _"I guess these next few days can't be all that bad. We have a strong group and at least Madara's not…"_

"How was your evening, Naruto?"

The blonde's eyes snapped open and sat up quickly to see Madara standing in front of him, "What are you…"

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to chat."

"What more is there to talk about?"

"I got some good news and bad news."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "So what? Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, do you remember when you fought Shiroi back at that household?"

"Wait, how did you know?"

"That's of no concern to you, but anyway, you know his boss, right?"

"I heard things about him, yeah. Why?"

"He's sending a rather large group after you. He plans to capture you and probably turn you into one of those special monsters."

Naruto's eyes widened, _"Shit! I'm in no condition to take on all of them, but why now?"_

"The other thing is that I believe that boss of his has something that can get us back to our world."

The blonde shot up to his feet and eyed him, "Where is he?"

"Calm down. You can't take them on in your state."

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Anyway, that group of his should be here around morning."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard one of his pawns near some warehouse."

"Damn it. I don't have any…"

"Here." Madara held out a sheathed sword to the blonde.

Naruto looked at him completely loss as to why he's helping him, "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want you dead yet."

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have used that seal on me in the first place."

"I had to shut you up somehow so we could talk."

Naruto looked at the sword, then back up Madara. He didn't know if he should accept the weapon or think that this could be a trap, "If you're giving me this, why not just take care of them yourself?"

"As I said once before, I have other matters to attend to."

The blonde looked back at the sword and took the weapon from the ancient shinobi, "Thanks, I guess."

"Try not to die."

Naruto looked at the weapon once more and still didn't quite get why his enemy is helping him. He couldn't figure out if this was a trap, or if he was being serious, "Just why…" Naruto stopped in mid question to see that Madara was gone.

"If what he says is true, then people are going to get hurt or killed. It's like another war's going to break out, but it's about me again…" The blonde dropped the sword and lied back down on the soft grass, _"They're going to be here in the morning according to Madara… wait, it is morning, so there's no telling when they'll be here exactly. They could be here any minute." _Naruto sighed deeply, _"I'll have to…"_ Naruto cut himself off due to the sound of crackling thunder that just occurred. He began to feel a couple of rain drops hitting him, as he looked up to see that the opened dome roof was still partly opened.

Little did the blonde know that from up at the stands, Saeko managed to ease drop the conversation that he had with Madara. She felt a little pain coming from her chest.

"_The other thing is that I believe that boss of his has something that can get us back to our world."_

"_Where is he?"_

Saeko gripped her shirt, _"He really does want to get back to his world." _She felt tears forming in her eyes, _"This is probably the last peaceful night we'll get if that guy was right about those people." _She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip a little roughly, _"I have to… we may never get another night like this again."_ Saeko got a hold of herself and just as she was about to head down to the field, she felt someone grab hold of her arm.

"You shouldn't."

Recognizing the voice, she turned around to see Saya, "What are you talking about?"

"You're about to go down there and tell him how you feel. If you do that, it's just going to make things harder on you."

Saeko removed her arm from Saya's grip, "I know. I rather have the little time with him then having absolutely no time at all."

"Listen, you go down there and have you're alone time with him. However, when the time comes of him leaving our world, you're going to be hurting too much to where it'll carry on in your memories you have with him. When that happens, it can cost you your life or someone else's."

Saeko looked back down at the field to see that Naruto was still down there and then back at Saya, "Then I'll just have to go with him back to his world."

Saya's eyes widened, "Are you crazy? You can't go to his world!" She nearly shouted.

Saeko narrowed her eyes, "I'm sure I can fit in just fine." She turned around again getting ready to head down to Naruto, but she was stopped when she saw the same guy the blonde was talking to earlier standing right in front of her.

"You sure are funny, you know that?" Madara stated, as Saeko took a couple steps back for some space.

"You're…"

"Yes. Naruto must've told you and the others about me. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Madara Uchiha."

"You're the one that's after him, but…"

"I am not after him for the time being. I've already talked to the boy and everything's fine."

"You say that, but once you find whatever it is to get back to your world, you're just going to end up trying to capture him again." Saeko said.

Madara laughed in amusement, as the girls had a confused look on their faces, "Not only are you funny, but you're smart. You amuse me girl, as clever as you are, you're still not as smart as you think you may be."

"What are you saying?"

Madara grinned, "Look into my eyes girl."

Saeko looked at the eye holes of his mask and soon found herself in a completely different place. She looked around and saw people working on rebuilding some places, "What is this?"

Madara appeared next to her, "This is the Hidden Leaf Village. The place Naruto was raised."

She kept looking around and noticed that everyone wore unusual clothing that others didn't wear back in her world. There were neither vehicles in sight nor any electronics either. A group of medics were carrying injured people on a stretcher and rushing to the hospital, "This is…"

"You haven't seen anything yet."

The scene changed to more of a deserted area. They were standing on a high cliff and saw several dead bodies lying throughout the field below them. She saw fireballs being shot at toward some people and watched as they were burnt to a crisp. The next thing she saw was a humanoid decaying giant stomping everyone in its view. Then two people grew just as big as the giant to fight off the giant. Saeko started to shiver seeing this war breakout, "You see girl, and this world is completely different. You wouldn't be able to survive in our world."

"But, where's…"

The scene changed once more to another deserted area. They stood up on a cliff once again and looked down at the field. There were two people, one was Madara himself and the other one Saeko saw was Naruto, "This is when…"

"Yes, this is before we were sent to your world."

Down below, Madara called forth his **Susanoo**, while Naruto held out his Rasengan. The two collided with their attacks, which caused a major explosion. Saeko covered her eyes due to how powerful it was. Once it died down a bit, she looked back down to see a black sphere forming and engulfing the two, "You see girl, this world isn't meant for humans. It's more of a survival of the fittest kind of world."

The scene changed one last time, but this time they were back in the stadium. Saya looked at Saeko to see that she was completely lost. She looked at Madara, "What did you do?"

"Nothing. All I did was show her what our world is like. Apparently, she couldn't handle it."

Saya looked back at Saeko, "Are you okay?"

Not a word came from her, "Anyway, I've showed you what it's like and your foolish feelings for the boy need to be erased. Listen to your friend here and forget about loving the boy." Madara said, as he disappeared.

Saeko fell to her knees still not believing what she saw just not too long ago. Saya went to her side, "Saeko, come on. Get a hold of yourself."

"_He's right… that world is…"_

"Saeko!"

She blinked a couple times and looked at Saya, "S-Sorry."

"What exactly did you see?"

"That guy… showed me what it was like in Naruto's world."

Saya cocked an eyebrow already knowing what he showed her, but not sure how it was, "What was it like?" She asked.

Saeko remembered seeing the destruction of places, people dying, and monsters in her vision, "It was… like an actual horror movie of the world coming to an end."

Saya looked down at the field to see the blonde still just lying there enjoying the little rain pouring down on him, "Did you see Naruto in the vision that guy was showing you?"

"Yes. I saw him and Naruto fighting. They collided with one another with some power, which caused a black sphere to send them to our world."

Saya sighed and pushed her glasses up slightly, "You see? Even he showed you that it wouldn't be smart to go to his world."

This time, Saeko didn't bother to try and fight back with her. She was still picturing what she had just seen, "I'm sorry, but now you know it's not a good idea."

Saeko was ignoring the girl, drawing back to the night when Naruto had her in his arms jumping from roof to roof. The moon she saw above him and how she was beginning to fall for him more that night. The next memory she drew back to was when they were at the Takagi manor. Then the image skipped to where she had kissed him before he took care of Shiroi.

"What's going on?"

Saya looked behind her and saw Rei coming to check on them, "Saeko just had a bad vision."

"What kind of vision?"

"It's nothing to worry about."

Rei narrowed her eyes then looked at Saeko, "What did you see?"

"That guy that's after Naruto showed up and showed me…"

"It's nothing to worry about." Saya said once again to keep Saeko from continuing.

Rei was starting to get real annoyed with Saya lately, "Shut up! These pass couple of days; you've been nothing but a pain in the ass!"

The others began to stir in their sleep, while Takashi, Kaji, and Kozlov woke up. They looked out to see the three girls, but mainly saw Rei getting ready to pounce on Saya.

"And these pass couple days, you've been too stupid to get what I'm trying to tell you!" Saya spat back.

"You want us to leave him! What kind of friend are you?!"

"What's going on?" Takashi asked, as Kaji and Kozlov joined in with him.

Rei turned to Takashi, "Apparently that guy that's after Naruto showed up."

"What? When?"

"It couldn't have been too long ago." Rei answered.

Takashi looked at Saeko getting back to her feet, "What exactly happened Saeko?"

She turned around to look at the others, "He showed…"

A lout thump sound came from on top of the stadium, which everyone immediately looked up, "What was that?" Kaji asked.

More thumping sounds came from above, which was starting to worry everyone. They were all quiet, as the sound was moving, "It sounds like it's moving…"

Saeko widened her eyes and quickly looked down at the field to see Naruto lying there still, "Naruto!" She yelled.

The blonde opened his eyes and got up to his feet to look up toward the others, "What is…" Before he finished his question, he noticed the rain not pouring on him anymore. He looked up to see several figures above looking down at him. Since there wasn't much light, he couldn't tell who they were. He saw a sparkle above and quickly took a step back, as a spear came piercing the ground of where he once stood. His attention was still fixed to the figures above not taking them out of his sight.

"We need to get down there quick." Kozlov said, as he was the first one to dart down the stairs.

"Kaji, go wake up..."

"See y'all down there." Kaze said, as him and Claire followed Kozlov.

"_Shit. They've decided to come… this isn't going to be good." _Kozlov thought.

Naruto quickly looked to his side to see his sword and quickly looked up to see them still standing there. It was like they were waiting for him to pick up his weapon. He stepped on the sword and dragged it towards him and prompted it up on his foot to where he kicked it up to catch it. Finally, the figures above jumped down, which Naruto just stood there, watching them. Once they landed, the ground below them turned into a crater, which Naruto knew exactly who one of them was.

"We meet again, Naruto." Aeron said.

The blonde chuckled, "So it seems." He looked at four unknowing people he hasn't seen before, two standing on each side of Aeron, but knew the other people were just normal pawns. The four he was wondering, all wore black robes with the hood covering their faces, "I see you brought new friends this time."

"Yeah. I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Naruto replied.

Aeron sighed then chuckled, "Then I guess we'll have to roughen you up a bit."

**A/N: I'm slowly getting back to updating normally as I used to. ALMOST, anyway, in the last chapter on my A/N, I take back what I said about the halfway point. I don't see this story there quite yet. Okay, this chapter was more of just a fun one, which is obviously going to lead up to an all fight in the next one. Once again, didn't quite go through this chapter to check for grammar. Yeah, I know Saya's bashing is getting a bit over it, but as I said about the part when Naruto had his powers sealed off, it'll progress throughout the story. I'm leaving for Arkansas tomorrow, which is why I kind of sped up on this chapter. Wanted to get this in before leaving. I won't be back for about 2 weeks. **

**Okay, I've been getting some messages debating who Naruto is going to end up with. I know I made a poll in one of my earlier chapters, but I'm going to make it once again.**

**Do you all want this story to be a Harem, or just one girl with Naruto? **

**Simply vote by leaving a review or messaging me. Hope you all have a wonderful start for Summer! Until next time!**


	17. A Familiar Face

**Man, Arkansas was a blast. Even though the storms followed me there and got pretty intense, it was still fun. Anyway, creating one last poll regarding the pairing at the end of this chapter.**

_**Chapter 15: A Familiar Face  
><strong>_

Naruto unsheathed the sword that Madara had given him and saw something unusual about it. It had a circular guard, which was designed to look like the Sharingan. He turned the sword to see that the other side looked like the Rinnegan, _"I've never seen a design like this before." _

"Fancy blade you got there." Aeron commented.

"Naruto!" The blonde looked to the right and saw Kozlov with the others about to jump over the railing. However, two of Aeron's men appeared in front of them, "Shit." The Russian said, as the two cloaked figures began to push them back.

"Don't take your eyes off the enemy." Aeron stated.

Naruto quickly looked back to see the other two cloaked figures charging at him. The two of them kept switching sides trying to throw the blonde off. He looked at the two approaching enemies and saw a strange object sliding out of their sleeves. They didn't fully release their weapon yet, but as they got closer, a flesh-like blade hit the ground and was being dragged. They both raised their blade and struck down at the blonde, but Naruto quickly blocked their attack. Seeing as it was two on one, Naruto felt himself being overpowered, _"They're using their arms as a blade? Damn it, they'll defiantly overpower me like this." _

Naruto quickly jumped back, as the two ended up striking the ground. The blonde reached into his back pocket and brought out his father's kunai, _"It won't be much, but if I'm going to actually have a chance, this is the best choice."_

Before he even realized it, one of them was right up in front of him, _"Shit!"_ It sliced his blade up, which Naruto jumped back, but still ended up with a scratch on his left cheek. He heard the figure laugh, as it saw the blood on his cheek. The other one came speeding right passed its partner and was already right in front of him, _"They're too fast." _Just as he landed, the other one sliced diagonally and managed to cut his left shoulder down to his right hip. His shirt ripped in half, which he ignored the pain and removed it. The guy that just sliced him began to laugh at the sight of the blonde's blood.

Naruto swung his sword horizontally, but the figure easily blocked his attack, "Who are you?" Naruto asked.

His enemy kept laughing insanely watching the blood coming from the blonde, "Who am I?" Hearing the voice, Naruto knew it was a man and watched as he removed his hood. The guy had spiky black hair and yellowish colored eyes, "I'm Tenma and the other one there, is Kira, but that won't matter to you soon."

Naruto looked back to see Kira with their hood off and realized that it was a girl. She had long black hair and red colored eyes. Tenma grabbed the blonde's neck with his other hand and threw him back toward Kira, _"Not only speed, but he has good strength too. In that case…" _Naruto placed his father's kunai back in his pocket.

Kira had a wide and wicked smiled on her face, as her other arm changed into another blade. Once Naruto was close enough to her, he quickly blocked both her attacks, _"She can turn both her arms into weapons, but I'm sure the other one can do that too. They both have speed, while he has strength, but her other trait is still unknown. And the others are occupied by the other two. But their leader is just standing there watching with a few of his other men. This isn't looking good."_

"You're mine." The blonde's eyes widened and looked back to see Tenma behind him with his weapon raised up, "Ha!" He shouted and slashed down at the blonde.

* * *

><p>Kozlov and the gang were forced to back up to the top of the stairs from the ongoing attacks from the two cloaked figures. One of them was using two swords and the other one was using nothing but their fists for now. Claire and Saeko quickly retreated to their bedrolls to grab their sword that was lying next to their own. They quickly joined back with the others just to both be attacked by the one with the two swords, but they managed to block the oncoming attack. Claire and Saeko both pushed their attack back and both attempted to slice the enemy's arms off, but the attacker easily avoided them.<p>

"Saeko, be careful. She's not to be taken lightly." Claire said.

"I never take my opponents lightly." She replied.

The enemy stood a few feet in front of them and began to laugh, "Dear sweet Claire. It sure has been a while, hasn't it?"

Claire grinned, "You tell me Miyuki."

The now named enemy Miyuki smiled under her hood and quickly removed her robe. The girl has purple colored eyes and long light gray hair, not to mention that her skin was pretty pale. She wore a pair of getas and a short green colored Yukata, which stopped at her thighs. The sides were cut up the middle to show some skin.

"Well, it's been quite a while. Tell me, have you been training lately? I still remember like it was yesterday how you were easily beat by…"

"Shut up!" The country gal charged in after her with frustration roaming around her insides.

Saeko charged in assisting her seeing how it was too late since her emotions took over so quickly. Miyuki stood absolutely still with a smile on her face still, while Claire closed in on her, she swung her sword horizontally only for Miyuki to dodge with ease. Claire attempted another swing, but Saeko caught up to her and swung her sword, but Miyuki easily blocked them, "Hmm, Busujima's daughter and a student of mine. This should be quite interesting."

Miyuki broke the guard, which Claire and Saeko were performing a series of synced assaults. Miyuki had her eyes closed and a small smile on her face, as she was swiftly dodging every attack, _"She dodges our attacks like they're nothing." _Saeko thought.

Claire pulled back and shot her sword forward hoping to stab her teacher's chest. Miyuki swung her sword up at Claire's sword, which caused her to lose her grip, as her sword went flying in the air. Saeko drew back her sword and kicked Miyuki's stomach, but the way she didn't even move showed that it didn't even make her budge, "Surely this isn't all you got." Miyuki said, as she kicked Claire on the side of the head, which sent the country gal back. She then attempted to kick Saeko's stomach, but she caught her leg before hand.

Miyuki swung her sword sideways, but Saeko quickly let go of her leg and jumped back, _"She can move so freely and apparently she didn't even seem bothered by the kick."_

"Come on, I know for a fact that my student is better than this. As for Busujima's daughter, I know you're better…"

Miyuki felt someone above her and looked up to see Hikari with her arm ready to end her. Miyuki quickly dove to the side, as Hikari ended up striking the ground. The force was strong enough to leave a pretty decent size hole. Miyuki got up to her feet and looked over at Hikari, "Well, well, well, now Hikari's here." She watched as Hikari slowly stood straight back up with a blank look on her face, "Hikari, why did you join these people?"

Hikari didn't say a word at first and just kept staring at Miyuki, "I joined them because I can't stand being used as a killer. I just want to live a good life and have friends."

Miyuki's eyes widened, "Friends huh?"

"Not only that. But Naruto promised me he was going to help me lose these cursed powers."

Miyuki grinned, "Oh really? If I heard right, he's trying to get back home, is he not? What if he ended up finding a way home before helping you with your problem?"

Hikari's eyes slightly widened, "He'll just go home and leave you behind without…"

"Enough!" Claire shouted, as Miyuki quickly blocked an oncoming strike.

Saeko came in after her, while Hikari didn't even move, _"Looks like Hikari should be there for a while. Now I can just focus on these two for a bit longer. _Guess I'll have some more fun with you two."

_Kozlov_

The large Russian was in a battle of dominance with the last hooded figure, "You're still stronger than ever Kozlov."

A grin formed on the Russian's face, "Same goes for you Shougo."

The two came to a draw, as Shougo removed his hood to reveal that he had a rather large looking scar running diagonally across his face. He has brown colored eyes and short black hair, "I was one that never really enjoyed fighting, but I'm being forced to."

Kozlov closed his eyes and lowered his head a bit, "I know. You should've left the boss when you had the chance back then."

Shougo sighed and shrugged, "I guess I should've. However," Shougo blinked once and tilted his head to the side a bit to see Kaze off to his left with his guns aimed right at him, "Kaze… and I believe Miyuki's taking on Claire and Hikari, along with a friend of theirs."

"Yeah." Kaze answered, not letting his guard down.

"Whatever happened to Shiroi?"

Kozlov frowned sadly, "He was killed in order to keep his plan going."

Shougo's eyes widened, "Shiroi?" Shougo then sighed, "Man, I really liked drinking with that guy."

Kozlov decided to change the conversation, "So Tenma and Kira are down there facing Naruto. They'll end up killing him since he doesn't have his power."

"Wrong. We were sent here to capture him, not kill him."

Kaze stepped in, "Why? You don't like how the boss is using you, but you still continue to help him. Why? Why serve him still after everything?"

Shougo sighed, "It's not that simple."

"How?" Kozlov asked.

"Well, he was already onto me about leaving them back then. So, he decided to pull me aside to discuss a few things with him. However, he tricked me and knocked me out. The next thing I knew was that I was lying on some table. Turns out he planted a bomb inside my head. He holds the switch to set it off."

Kozlov and Kaze's eyes widened, "Shougo…" Kozlov couldn't even think of anything to say and started to feel frustrated knowing that the boss would do such a thing.

"Yeah. There's nothing I can do now, but to do what he says. If I keep doing what he says, he said he would gladly remove the bomb."

"Shougo, what if he's lying?" Kaze asked.

"I don't know. Whether he is or not, it's worth the effort."

"Is he watching you right now or something?" Kaze asked.

"No. However, Aeron reports to him if anything."

Kozlov glared down at Aeron just standing there watching Naruto take on the blood thirsty duo, "Shougo."

"Yeah?"

"Let's say I decide to kill Aeron here and now…"

"I can't allow that."

The Russian looked back at him, "Why not?"

"Because if he died when I'm on duty with him, I die."

"That sick bastard." Both Kaze and Kozlov said at the same time.

"I must warn you both. The boss brought in someone and he's here with us right now."

"New?"

"Yes, he's some crazed guy in my view, but the boss took him in."

"Do you know anything about him?" Kozlov asked.

"Not really, but he had some foolish people with him."

"I see. So there's no telling what this guy is capable of now since he was taken in."

"When exactly did the boss take this guy in?" Kaze asked.

"A couple days ago."

"Shougo!" The three of them looked down at the field to see Aeron looking up at them, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Just catching up before I end them!"

"Quit wasting time then!"

Shougo looked back at Kozlov, "I don't really want to fight, so you mind if we just put on a little performance?"

Kozlov smiled, "Of course. I'm going to help you once this is over to make the boss take that bomb out of you."

Shougo smiled and then looked at Kaze, "You might want to go help out your friend down there."

Kaze kept his serious look on and then looked down to see that Naruto was actually struggling with the duo. He then looked up to see that Takashi, Rei, Kaji, and Kohta were running for the other survivors. Shizuka and the other girls were just staying back out of the way to watch. Then he saw that Miyuki was taking on Saeko, Claire, and Hikari, but Hikari was standing there. He knew how Miyuki plays and figured she must've said something to make Hikari just stand there. Quickly looking back at Shougo, he nodded and ran down the stairs.

"Shall we?" Kozlov asked.

Shougo looked at the Russian and smiled, "Let me get more comfortable first." Shougo literally ripped his robe right off to show that he was massively built equally to Kozlov, if not bigger. He only wore a black pair of army looking boots and forest colored camo cargo pants, "You ready?"

Kozlov smiled, as the two giants both shot a punch for one another.

_Naruto_

The blonde stumbled back after receiving a harsh kick to his stomach. He wasn't handling himself quite well with the duo. Although he did manage to get a few hits in, it just wasn't enough. The more bloodshed through this fight, the more crazy the duo got, which was overwhelming for the blonde. Naruto looked at his right arm to see how the blood was flowing from his upper arm. He then looked at the duo and saw the craze look on their faces, _"These two… how the hell am I going to continue?"_

A couple gunshots echoed the stadium, which Naruto saw the duo in front of him take the hits. He looked to his right and saw Kaze coming to assist, "Yo."

"Well if it isn't Kaze. It's been a while." Tenma said.

Kaze looked at the crazed duo, "Yep. Of course these shots wouldn't kill you."

Naruto looked at them and saw that they instantly healed, "They can heal that fast?"

"Yeah. The only way you can kill them is by beheading them, which is going to be incredibly tough."

Naruto felt his arm starting to get a bit heavy from the amount of blood loss. He stabbed the sword into the ground to help keep him up on his feet, _"Damn it. These two are just going to get even more psychotic." _His thought was right once he saw the duo's eyes wide and a huge smile on their face.

Kaze looked toward Aeron's way and saw that he was just standing there with his arms crossed and then back at the duo to see that they were charging at them. He began unloading on them, but the duo easily intercepted the bullets with their flesh-like blades. Watching them close in on them, Kaze was starting to curse to himself, but he saw that they weren't going after him. They were ignoring him and focused on the blonde. Naruto quickly lifted his sword up to block the oncoming attacks, _"Damn it. Now they're just fucking with me since my guns can't do shit."_

Tenma and Kira slashed their blades at the blonde like crazy. Their attacks weren't messy crazy, but more like their attacks were in sync with one another. Naruto was starting off okay in his condition blocking and or dodging their attackshere and there. The duo continued their onslaught and kept laughing like maniacs. Naruto ducked and sidestepped to avoid some of their oncoming attacks. Kaze watched and kept cursing to himself, as he reloaded. The blonde kicked Tenma back and slashed his sword down on Kira's shoulder blade, followed by swinging it fully down to her hips. The duo stopped their onslaught; as Kira looked down to see blood pouring out of her. Kira wiped up some of the blood with her finger and licked it right off, as the wound quickly healed. Naruto was a bit disgusted seeing this, but then he quickly blocked an attack from her.

"More! Come on! I want to see you bleed more!" Kira shouted.

Tenma decided to stay back and watch his partner go at it, but ended up taking a series of bullets from staying back. When the shots came to a stop, Tenma looked down at himself to see bullet holes everywhere on his body. That changed once the bullets popped right out of his body and quickly healed. He looked at Kaze to see that he had a 'You've got to be fucking kidding me' look on his face.

"Damn it." Kaze said and quickly reloaded before Tenma decided to come after him.

Naruto was starting to keep up better since it was only one on him this time, but as they continued intercepting one another; Kira was slowly gaining the upper hand. Kira swung her blade horizontally at him. Shockingly, Naruto decided to take the hit by catching it with his free hand. He ignored the pain, as blood came flowing out of his hand. Kira attempted to pull her blade back, but was unable to. Naruto didn't let go and lined his sword up with her neck. Kira began to struggle and had no luck breaking free. She looked at the blonde and just before he swung his sword, clapping began to echo the stadium. They and everyone else above came to a halt. Kozlov and the others looked down at the field to see Aeron clapping.

"Bravo. Bravo. Naruto-kun, even without your powers, you amuse me." Aeron said.

Kira saw that the blonde was distracted and quickly broke free and kicked him hard enough, that it caused him to fall on his back. She placed one foot on his chest and had her blade pointed right at his face. Naruto knew she wouldn't kill him and just stared up at her, "So you needed a distraction in order to prevail?"

Kira cocked an eyebrow, "Fuck you!"

"Kira!" Aeron shouted just before she was about to end the blonde's life.

"You're lucky." Kira said, as she backed off.

Naruto got back up to his feet and looked at Aeron, "Naruto-kun. I'm afraid that those two will have to back down now."

Tenma and Kira looked at Aeron with ticked looks, "What!?" They both shouted.

"I said to back down for now."

The duo mumbled upon them self and walked back to him and his pawns, "Naruto my boy," Another hooded figure walked up toward the blonde, "This man here wishes to thank you for something."

Naruto watched as the figure stood at about twenty feet in front of him. The guy grabbed his hood and quickly removed it. The blonde's eyes widened seeing who it was and didn't think he would see him again, "It sure has been a while since we've seen each other. Has it not Naruto-kun?"

"Shido…"

"That's me." The sly teacher said with a light smile on his face.

"So, whatever happened to your students?"

Shido began to chuckle, "Oh. Well, you see, I kind of accidently killed them."

Naruto then glared at the teacher, "You bastard!"

"Anyway, I just wanted to thank you of how you took care of his and then abandoned us." Shido's arms split open, as a blade came out from within. He then hunched over, as curved bone-like spikes stuck out his back. The teacher then looked at the boy, "I'll start off easy for now." He grinned and took one step, which then caused him to be right in front of Naruto.

"_Shit!" _Naruto blocked both the blades, but he couldn't hold long at all and was forced to jump back. Shido was high on him though and swung his right arm at him, but once again Naruto blocked it. Since it wasn't both blades, he managed to hold his block longer.

"Just how long do you think you can withstand this without your power boy?" Shido asked and swung his left arm. Naruto broke his own guard and jumped up to avoid the horizontal strike, "Just what do you think you're doing?" Shido asked and attempted to slash up at him, but Naruto placed his foot on Shido's head and used it to jump further up. Shido stumbled down a bit from the force and looked up to see the blonde was up pretty high, "Where do you think you're going?"

Naruto reached into his back pocket again and took out his father's kunai. Shido shot his right blade up at the blonde, which he cross his sword and kunai to hopefully 'up' his blocking. However, once Shido struck the blonde's weapons, Naruto lost his grip and managed to drop both his weapons. He fell to the ground harshly on his back and decided to lay there a bit, _"There's not much I can do anymore. I've lost a good amount of blood and I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." _

Shido walked up to the blonde and looked down at him, "What's wrong Naruto-kun? Are you already done?"

The blonde looked up at him and had absolutely no feelings going through his mind. Only two words were about to surface, and those two words are, "Fuck you."

The teacher cocked an eyebrow and shot his right arm down at the blonde. Naruto couldn't move one bit and ended up getting stabbed through his stomach. The blonde's eyes widened and hacked up blood. Shido began to laugh at the sight of a so called god in this world, "I'm a true god! Your title will no longer co-exist in this world!" He shouted, as he pulled his arm back and stabbed the blonde, but this time he stabbed his left shoulder. Shido pulled his blade back once more and pointed it at his chest, "Maybe I should kill you since you're no longer needed."

Naruto kept his eyes shut and refused to scream in pain, "Freeze!"

Shido and everyone on the field looked up at the stands to see several survivors with guns aimed right at them. Aeron sighed, "Great, looks like we woke them up."

* * *

><p>Shougo and Miyuki just stood there watching the newcomer slaughter the blonde, <em>"Of all people. He had to bring in this psycho?" <em>Miyuki thought.

"Saeko!"

The purple haired beauty turned around to see Takashi and the others coming to join. Her glance quickly looked back down at the field to see Naruto still lying there, _"Hang on Naruto, we're coming to get you." _She then looked back at Takashi and them, "We need to go down there and get Naruto out of there."

They all looked down at the field to see a beaten and bloody Naruto, "I'll get him." Takashi said and instantly took off down the steps.

"Be careful." Rei said.

_Naruto_

"_If only that damn Madara didn't seal my chakra. Just by the way this crazy bitch acts, I would completely demolish him." _

Naruto looked up to see the teacher looking all around the stands. He looked passed the psycho and saw his weapons lying there, _"I don't even have the strength to reach for them. All I can do is…"_

"Naruto!"

The blonde turned his head to the left and saw Takashi coming up to him, _"What the hell is he doing?!" _

Shido looked at Rei's childhood friend coming toward them, "Ah, Takashi. What could you possibly do to help?"

Takashi ignored him and helped lift Naruto up to his feet by placing the blonde's arm around his shoulders. Shido cocked an eyebrow, "What the fuck do you think you're…"

"Stop!" Hitzumi shouted.

Shido looked back up at the stands at the leader of the group, "You know, I'm trying to finish what this boy started. If you're going to interfere, you'll die."

Takashi began heading back to the stands where Kozlov was so that the Russian can help them up the wall. Naruto was having a tough time keeping his eyes open and kept coughing up blood, "Hang in there Naruto. Once we reach the wall, we'll be safe." Takashi said, but when he glanced over at the exit on the ground floor, he saw someone walking out to the field slowly. Once the person came out into a better look, Takashi's eyes widened and saw that it was a walker. Not only just that, but once that one came out, several more were right behind the first one, "Walkers!" He shouted.

Everyone in the stadium looked to the exit on the field and saw a horde of them walking out to the field, "Shit! How did they get in?" Hitzumi asked.

Takashi picked up the pace and saw Kozlov at the bottom of the steps waiting for them, "Here." Kozlov reached down to grab Naruto's hand and easily lifted him up. Once Naruto was placed down, he immediately sat down on the steps. Kozlov then grabbed Takashi and lifted him up over the wall.

"We need to get out of here." Takashi said.

Shido looked up to see Naruto getting away, "No you don't!" Before he could take off after him, the walkers began swarming all around them. Shido sliced a couple of their heads off with his blades, "You may be able to get away this time Naruto-kun, but just remember! I will find you… and I will kill you!"

Aeron saw that Shougo and Miyuki were still up there, not to mention, that they were in close range of the blonde. Before he ordered them to capture the blonde, he took quick notice to see that Kozlov and everyone were up there, meaning that it would be extremely difficult for the two of them to take them all on. His attention turned back to all the walkers and saw that they were the problem at hand now, "Kill them all and then we'll head back to base to discuss this with the boss!" Aeron ordered.

Once Kozlov lifted Takashi over the wall, Kaze had finally come up to their side, which Kozlov immediately heaved him up. Shougo jumped over the railing to go assist Aeron and the others. Miyuki left Saeko and her student, as she ran for the stairs. However, once Takashi and Kaze ran passed her, she saw Kozlov with Naruto in his arms. She slowed down, which Kozlov did as well. The two stared at one another both waiting for the one to make a move, "Miyuki…"

"Kozlov."

"What do you want?"

She looked at the blonde in his arms, which Naruto looked her in the eyes, "You made a promise to Hikari. Why make a promise to which you can't keep? You're leaving this world and say you get the chance before you helped Hikari achieved her normal life again. What will you do? Will you go back home breaking your promise? Or will you stay and keep it even if it means you'll never get another chance to return home?"

Kozlov kept his gaze on Miyuki still thinking that she'll make a move if he let his guard down. Naruto was breathing heavily and heard what she asked, but he didn't know what to say. Miyuki stood there not caring what was going on down below or what the others up the stairs were doing. Gun shots echoed throughout the stadium, which Hitzumi and his group were doing their best to take out the walking dead. Some of the walkers came up to some of the survivors from behind and began feasting on them. At the top of the steps, everyone was already making their way back outside to the Humvee, but Takashi stayed behind with Saeko and Claire. They looked down the steps to see Miyuki standing in front of the Russian's path, "Kozlov!" Claire called out.

The giant Russian looked up at the trio, "Go on ahead!"

"Are you insane?! Surely there are walkers out there waiting for us. We need to stick together!"

"Just go!"

The country gal decided not to go against him and went to join the others, leaving Saeko and Takashi behind. They still didn't want to go without them and just remained there, "We're not going without you!" Takashi said.

Kozlov started to get a bit ticked at the stubbornness coming from the duo, "I said to get the fuck out of here!"

Both Takashi and Saeko's eyes widened from the raise in his voice. Takashi closed his eyes and bowed his head, as he placed his hand on Saeko's shoulder, "Let's go." He said.

"We can't just leave them."

"Kozlov is a tough guy, I'm sure the two of them will be right behind us."

Saeko decided to look back down at them and nodded, "Okay." She said, as they both ran for the others.

Kozlov looked back at Miyuki, "My Kozlov, I've never heard you get so serious like that in a long time."

The Russian ignored her, which she then looked back at the blonde, "Well?"

Naruto closed his eyes and pictured the opportunity of him returning home. Then he saw everyone there with him. All of them had a mix of happy and sadness on their face. He looked over to Hikari and saw a puzzled look on her face. She recalled him promising her that he would help her get her normal life back, but there he was, about to return back to his home without fulfilling his promise. Back in his world, he remembered all the promises he made and had actually fulfilled them. However, this promise he made for someone in this world, he just didn't know what exactly to do.

Miyuki folded her arms waiting for an answer, "Look Miyuki, can we…"

"No. I need to hear this from him now."

The blonde opened his eyes and looked at her, which she kept her gaze on him, "I…"

* * *

><p>"We're almost there!" Kaze shouted back at the others. As they were continuing their path, they had actually run into quite a bit of walkers. Kaze had been the one to lead them with Kohta right behind him. The two firearm experts would easily take them out with the distance they had between them and the walkers that were ahead. Just up ahead, they saw the exit and a few walkers. Kaze and Kohta easily took them out, which they all preceded to the Humvee.<p>

Shizuka pulled out the keys, but when she did, Rika took them right out of her hand, "I'll be driving for now on." She said and winked at her friend.

Mr. Maddo came out from under the car and saw everyone rushing to the vehicle. He had a puzzled look on his face, "What's going on?" He asked, as they all rushed inside the vehicle.

Saya stopped and cocked an eyebrow, "Were you here this whole time?"

"Yes. Why are we leaving?"

A sweat dropped down the back of Saya's head, "Did you not see all those walkers?"

Mr. Maddo shook his head, "I didn't see any."

Saya was at a complete loss of words and shook her head to snap out of it, "Doesn't matter. Just get in." She said, as she hopped in.

Once everyone was in, Rika turned it on, "Wait! We can't go yet." Takashi said.

"We can't stay much longer. If you haven't noticed," Rika looked at the rear view mirror and saw another large horde coming their way, "There are several more behind us. We can only stay for a few seconds."

Everyone turned to look at the back window to see the horde slowly approaching, _"Damn it Kozlov. Hurry." _Claire thought.

They then looked back to the entrance and saw no one coming out, "Twenty seconds."

The tension was rising when they couldn't spot the Russian and as the time was going by, "Ten seconds."

Still no sign of anyone coming out of the building and as the walkers were getting closer, "Five… Four… Three…"

Saeko was about to open the door to run back in there and look for them, but Saya stopped her; "Let me out."

"No. We have to go now before we're all the dead's feast. I'm sure they'll be fine anyway, but we need to get going."

"Two… One…"

"No!"

Rika put the shift on drive and pushed down on the pedal, "Hold on!" As she hit that pedal, she came to a screeching start and turned the vehicle to where they weren't facing the horde.

Claire didn't take her eyes off the entrance and that's when she saw Kozlov coming out, "Wait! They're here!" Everyone looked at the entrance to see them, but the walkers were closing in.

Takashi opened the door and went out after them, along with Saeko, Rei, and Claire. Takashi actually stopped and went back to the vehicle, "Go to the mall. There are survivors there and we'll meet you all there, but go now."

Rika sighed, "Are you crazy?!" Saya nearly shouted.

"Don't worry; we'll be there in a couple days. Just go."

"You can't hopefully…" Takashi shut the door, which Rika then took off.

"They left? What the hell?" Kozlov questioned, as he approached the others.

"Yeah. I told them to meet at the mall." Takashi answered.

Kozlov sighed, "What are we going to do about that?"

They all turned to see the horde coming in closer, "We need to get out of here first of all. There are some good places to take cover nearby." Takashi answered yet again.

They all looked at the blonde in the giant's arms and saw that he had passed out, not to mention that he was still bleeding, but not as bad, "We need to get going now. He needs attention." Rei stated.

Kozlov looked out at the horde again and noticed that there was no way of getting out of here. He sighed and looked at the others, "You four take Naruto." He said and placed him down, which Takashi and Rei went to the blonde's side to have his arm around them both.

Takashi looked at the Russian with a confused look, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to buy you all time to get out of here."

Claire's eyes widened followed by the others, "No! We can all get out of here together." She said.

A smile formed on the giant's face, "We can't."

Tears began to escape the country gal's eyes, "Kozlov! We're not going without you."

"Don't worry; I can take care of all these walkers easily. You all just need to get out of here."

Claire didn't say anything this time knowing that Kozlov never changes his decisions. She wiped her tears and quickly hugged her teammate, "You better be right behind us." She sobbed.

Kozlov hugged her back, "I will." The two let each other go, "Now go!"

Claire wiped the tears away once again and nodded, as they all ran the other way. Kozlov sighed and watched the massive oncoming horde, "I'll see you all soon." He said to himself and charged for the dead.

_Time Skip: 1 hour  
>Time: 3:47a.m.<em>

Takashi and the others came across a shrine at the top of a rather large set of steps. They decided to stay here for the time being. Candles were lit, the door was sealed shut, and the only thing you could hear was the rain outside. The time it took them to get here, they saw that the bleeding had stopped on its own. They scattered to look for anything that they could use to make sleeping more comfortable. Rei ended up finding a few pillows in a box, while Takashi managed to find some sheets. Saeko ended up finding some bath robes, which had her completely lost as to why there would be bath robes in a shrine. Rei went to the resting blonde and lifted his head up to place a pillow underneath. Takashi unfolded a sheet and covered him up to his chest. Saeko placed the robes on the floor, which were all colored white and took one for her own. She went behind a shoji screen and began removing her wet clothing. Rei grabbed a robe herself and went behind another shoji that was on the opposite side. She too began removing her clothes and throwing them over the top. Takashi's eyes were slightly widened, as he kept glancing back and forth between the two shoji's to see the two stripping down slowly.

Claire ended up just standing at the door waiting for Kozlov's arrival. After losing Shiroi, she didn't want to lose another teammate. Kozlov was the calm and wise one of the group, not to mention the strongest one left. Saeko was taking her time changing; her thoughts went back to what Madara had told and showed her. After watching Naruto nearly getting killed, she couldn't stand seeing him gone in her life. Her feelings for him were too strong for her 'not' to love him. She tossed her shirt over the shoji and kept thinking of what to do. Deep down, she wanted to just confess how she felt about him, but then when Madara told her that she wouldn't last in his world. After thinking it over so many times, she decided that she will do what she wants. She didn't care what Saya nor Madara said. After removing her shorts, she slipped her arms through the sleeves and wrapped the robe. She then tied it and felt rather relaxed of how comfortable it felt. She and the others knew that they would have to stay here for most of the day once the sun rises so they can dry their clothes off.

Both Rei and Saeko came out from behind the shoji with the robes on and saw that Takashi had passed out with his pants on, but his shirt was off. Claire had passed out too with a sheet tightly wrapped around her. Her shirt and shorts were on the ground next to her. They both went to grab a pillow and their own covers.

_2 hours later_

A pair of eyes opened to see darkness and could smell the scent of candles. Naruto leaned up slowly and couldn't see anything. He saw a light framing a door and removed the sheets off him. He got up to his feet and walked for the door. The next step he took almost ended up stepping on someone if he hadn't noticed someone sleeping on the ground. Once he reached the door, he pushed open the door to where he can squeeze through the space instead of having to open it all the way. He quietly closed the door and began walking forward. Thanks to the light coming from the moon, he took notice to see that they were at some shrine and saw a few small statues in the middle of the place. Some other shrine to the side, so he thought it could be. He walked to the middle of the courtyard and looked up at the moon. His hand made its way to the spots he was stabbed at by that evil teacher, _"Looks like I still heal pretty fast."_

"How are you feeling?"

Naruto kept looking up at the moon since he recognized that voice, "Feeling better than before, but not a hundred percent. I still feel pretty light."

Saeko came to his side and looked up at the moon as well. She then realized her current state and then looked at the blonde, "Naruto."

"Where are we?" He asked.

Saeko's body jumped a bit from him ignoring her call, "We're at a shrine."

"Obviously. Where are the others? I know that everyone's not here because that shrine is too small for all of us."

Saeko frowned, "Takashi, Rei, and Claire are in there. The others went to the mall."

"I see. I owe Kozlov a big thank you when I see him."

Saeko closed her eyes halfway, "I-I don't think you'll be able to…"

Naruto snapped his head to look at her, "What do you mean?"

"H-He stayed back to take on a massive horde on his own in order for us to get away." The blonde's eyes widened, "I'm sorry." Saeko said.

Naruto clenched his fists and nearly grinded his teeth. He snapped his head to the other side and looked down at the ground. Anger was boiling within him, due to losing a friend that he hadn't known for very long. He liked how the Russian was always wise, friendly, and caring. Saeko placed her hand on his shoulder and when she did, her eyes widened. She had seen something that she had never seen, something that she had never pictured nor imagined before. There, she saw a tear sliding down the blonde's cheek. She slowly wiped up that tear, which Naruto then turned to look back at her, "No one else in our group is going to die. I swear… I'm going to kill them all."

Saeko knew who he was referring to and saw how serious he was. She saw that he was hurting over the loss and wrapped her arms around him. Thanks to her embrace, his anger began to die down slowly. He frowned sadly and closed his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His head bowed slightly, as his anger was finally coming to an end. They both rested their chin on each other's shoulder. He was glad Saeko had told him now rather than later when he would've expected to see Kozlov at the mall. If she hadn't told him and waited to tell him then, she knew that he would be extremely pissed. Naruto was the one to break the embrace, as he looked at her, "Thank you."

Saeko smiled and enjoyed the moment she just had with him. Even though she didn't get to do what she wanted, she decided that it'd be best not to right now. However, she did need to tell him about a certain event that occurred back at the stadium, "Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Back at the stadium, that Madara guy came to me…"

Naruto's eyes widened and placed his hands on both her shoulders, "What did he do to you?"

Saeko had her eyes semi opened and looked down at the ground, "He didn't do anything, but he did show me something."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, "What did he show you?"

She didn't answer him right away and began thinking that she probably shouldn't have said anything. It was too late though since she already brought it up, "He showed me how your world was."

"Why would he do that?"

Saeko now found herself stuck in this situation. She couldn't think of anything else to tell him other than the truth. Even if she tried, he would most likely tell that she was lying. So she did the only thing that she could do, "Because… he tried to make me change my feelings."

"Change your feelings?"

She fully opened her eyes and nodded, "He tried to change my feelings for you."

"Wait…"

She nodded once more, "I love you Naruto."

**A/N: OKAYYYYYYYY. Finally wrote a better length of a chapter wouldn't you say? (Grammar might be an issue since I didn't go over this chapter) Anyway, on the previous chapter, some of you asked me how they could see when they were playing football. I forgot to put that there torches and lanterns scattered throughout the stadium. These new set of characters will not have a big roll or history, but Miyuki might be in consideration if y'all want her to. **

**Shido has returned and gave away his body just to gain power to get revenge. I know some of y'all probably hate I did that, but I'm sure you'll like what I have planned for him later on. In this chapter, Shido said a familiar quote from a movie. Do you know where that quote is from?**

**Hitzumi and his group (along with Jessica) are not really main characters in this story. They were more of just a side set.**

**Now, I'm pretty sure you all see the pairing, but as I said before this chapter, there's one last poll. As you saw at the end of this chapter, do you all want to see this stay at a single pairing? Or a 'small' harem? If it turns out to be a small harem from all the votes, here are the girls that will be in it:**

**Rei  
>Yuuki<br>(possibly Miyuki if y'all want to see her have a roll throughout this story)**

**You all know what to do, leave a vote by leaving a review or just PM me. **

**P.S.: Also, if you review with your vote, if you know where that quote is from, mention that in your review.**

**Until next time! **


	18. One Truly Crazy Teacher

**Look forward to a little return in this chapter. **

_**Chapter 16: One Truly Crazy Teacher  
><strong>_

"I love you Naruto."

The blonde was astonished and didn't know what to say. He told himself that he wouldn't have any serious relationship with anyone in this world, but here and now, Saeko had just told him how she felt. He didn't know what to say nor do, but he felt her hands cupping his cheeks. His memories drew back to his world and how the women there confessed him. He didn't see why they always fell for him, but he assumed it was his caring attitude and how he always protects everyone. Saeko closed her eyes, as she pulled the blonde closer, _"D-Don't… I can't return my feelings in this world… Saeko please…" _Naruto thought since he couldn't find himself to say it out loud.

Saeko planted her lips on his, which caused Naruto to feel completely lost. What he had hoped for didn't happen. His arms were down on his sides since he couldn't feel the strength to lift them up. The purple haired beauty could tell that he was still thinking it over by the way he wasn't kissing her back, but she didn't stop and kept going. She then wrapped her arms around his neck to add some more pressure. Naruto blushed lightly seeing how she was trying her best and that was when his arms began to slowly lift up. The blonde's eyes widened, _"No… stop…" _His arms slowly kept working their way up, _"I can't…" _His arms came to a stop in front of her hips, _"No!" _They then wrapped around her waist, as he pulled her closer to him and began kissing her back. Saeko smiled finally getting him to return the kiss and decided to slip her tongue into his mouth, _"Shit. She's really getting into it. Damn it!"_

As time passed by, Saeko broke the kiss and grabbed his hand. She then began to lead him to the other shrine building. Naruto's eyes widened seeing what she was planning, _"Crap!" _Once she reached the door, she pulled it open and walked in with the blonde. She spotted a lighter sitting on a table that was next to the door. She took it and walked in to go light a few candles, leaving the blonde at the door. After lighting a good amount of them, Naruto saw that there wasn't much in here. There was a bed, a table in the middle of the room, a cabinet on the opposite side of the bed, and a dresser next to it. He now realized that people used to live here obviously. Saeko came back to the door and closed it. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bed, _"Shit. She's not about to…"_

When they reached the bed, she turned around to where her back was facing the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, "We may not get another night like this. Back when we were at the stadium before we were attacked. I wanted to confess to you when you were on the field enjoying your relaxation. But that was when Madara showed up and had me see what your world is like. What I saw was an all out war. He told me that I should forget about the feelings I have for you, because… when I wanted to confess to you, I… was hoping that… I could go with you back to your world."

The blonde's eyes nearly shot out of his eyes, "S-Saeko…"

"I haven't felt like this in so long. You've been watching us for so long and been very protective. You saved us numerous of times and been doing everything that you can for us. Out of the guys I've dated in the past, they've only used me for their pleasure. I felt so… open back then and after the last guy that I've dated, I've been keeping to myself and told myself that I would never fall for another guy. Back at the school, when we first saw you, I thought you were just going to be the same like the other guys. But when you saved Kaji, I knew for a fact that none of the guys that I dated would've done that. So that's what led me to start thinking that you were different. As the days passed you showed us what you were like, I was slowly developing these feelings for you. You risked your life to save others and did whatever it took to keep us alive. Unlike most others, you think of others rather than yourself."

Naruto was at a loss of words, his eyes were halfway open. It wasn't from being tired, but from seeing how she saw him as, "Saeko…"

She placed her pointy finger against his lips, "For all we know. We might not get another night like this. With those people that are after you, surely we won't have this opportunity again and what if you found the chance to go home before we ever got another chance like this?"

"_I can't believe that I can't say anything to her. She's coming full out with everything…"_

She withdrew her arms back and began to untie the robe. A dark blush crept upon the blonde's cheeks, _"No. Saeko… please stop…" _He wishes he could say that out loud, but he just couldn't.

Once she untied her robe, she removed her arms from the sleeves and let the robe now rest on her shoulders. The front of her robe was open to reveal that she wore her purple velvet lingerie bra, "This is the first time that I made the first move compared to the other guys. They usually just start it and then leave when they're finished."

Naruto saw how she must've felt when the guys were done having their fun time with her. He hoped that they were killed during this outbreak, because if they weren't, he would surely kill them himself. Saeko turned her head to the side and looked down at the ground, as she grabbed her arm that was grabbing the part of the robe resting on her shoulder. She was acting shy since she never really was one to make the first move and couldn't tell if she was doing okay. She was used to the guys removing her clothing for her.

The blonde placed his hand over hers, "Stop." Saeko turned her head and looked at him, "Saeko… I greatly appreciate how you see me as, but I'm just… not ready."

"Not ready?" She asked, as her eyes were now halfway open.

Naruto shook his head, "We'll have plenty of nights like this. Trust me. But right now isn't the time."

"…I see." Her gaze turned back to the floor, but she looked back at him when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. This time, it was Naruto who had kissed her, but it didn't last long seeing how he broke it up rather quickly.

"Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Saeko nodded and walked over to the bed, while Naruto stood there and heard a familiar sound coming from outside, "I'll be right back." He said, as he blew out some of the candles and walked out of the small home.

Once he closed the door, he was greeted by none other, "My, my, Naruto-kun. That was a rather interesting fight back at the stadium."

Naruto sighed, "What are you doing here this time Madara?"

The ancient shinobi summoned the sword that he had given the blonde and his father's kunai. He held them out for him, "Try not to leave them behind next time."

Naruto was completely lost, he still didn't get why Madara was helping him out, "I know you're doing this to help me survive, but you're… kindness is starting to freak me out. I know damn well you're going to go back to trying to capture me once we get back to our world."

"Of course, but I'm helping us by trying to find a way back home. While you're helping those humans stay alive."

"What makes you think that'll I'll let you live before we get back home?"

Madara went silent and had a serious look behind his mask, "When you do get your powers back, think about it. If we were to fight in this world, this whole town will be obliterated. Your friends will die, but if I recall, didn't someone sacrifice their life when you all left the stadium just so you all could get away?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, "So let me guess… it was you who let those walkers in the stadium."

A big smile formed behind the ancient shinobi's mask, "Yours truly."

"So you're responsible for Kozlov's death!"

"Listen. Look at it as a favor, because you're getting too close with these humans. You do want to go back to your world, don't you?"

The blonde was silent at first and then, "You still got someone killed that had nothing to do with us."

"You're getting attached with these people, how do you expect to go back home if you let that grow? And if I'm not mistaken, that Saeko girl, you let her confess her feelings for you and not only that, but you seemed to return the same feelings you had for her. Am I wrong?"

"It's none of your business."

"Hmm… so are you planning to just use her for your pleasure with the time you have here?"

Naruto didn't say a word, "I see. You sure are turning cold Naruto-kun."

Madara chuckled, as Naruto finally decided to take the weapons, "I've realized ever since I arrived in this world. I've been rather harsh at some points, but it was for their own good."

"Then I wouldn't say harsh, you were just being serious is all."

A moment of silence rained upon them, until Madara sighed, "Anyway, I'll be doing more favors for you later on, but be warned, that Shido guy is out looking for you."

"I'm aware of that."

"And one more thing, something will be returning to you soon." With that said, Madara vanished.

"So Shido's out there looking for me huh…" Naruto walked back to the door and quietly pulled it open to see that Saeko was sound asleep. He sighed and remained outside, as he closed the door quietly, _"I have to take care of this so no one else will get killed." _Naruto placed his father's kunai back in his back pocket and ran for the steps.

_Time Skip: 1 hour  
>Time: 7:08a.m.<br>Location: In the middle of town_

The rain had managed to pick back up again, while Shido was still out there looking for Naruto. Right now, he came across a small group of survivors, "You guys!"

The group of survivors looked at the crazed teacher, "Yes?"

"I seek a boy named Naruto. Where is he?"

The group had a puzzled look on their faces, "Naruto?"

Shido smiled, "Yes!"

"We've never met anyone with that name."

A sweat slid down the back of Shido's head, "Then you're useless to me." His arms split open to reveal his blades coming out. The group began to panic seeing that he wasn't normal, "Farewell."

"Shido!" Just before the teacher was about to kill the group, he turned around to see the person he had been looking for all this time. He began to laugh to see that the blonde hasn't fully recovered, "You've got some nerve to come looking for me after what happened back at the stadium."

"I'm doing it to protect everyone from you."

Shido chuckled, "You sure have changed since this all started Naruto-kun. You were distant with everyone and still protected them. Now, that you're close with them, you've become quite soft."

"I'm not going to waste my time talking with you."

Shido cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? Do you think you can actually kill me in your state?"

Naruto readied himself and pointed the sword that Madara had given him at the psycho, "Come on."

Shido lowered his head and began to laugh insanely, "I'll grant you your death wish then!" He shouted and charged for the blonde with his blades hanging back.

_Saeko and the others_

Saeko stirred in her sleep and ended up waking up due to the rain pouring down on the roof. She turned over to see that Naruto wasn't here. Leaning up, she noticed a couple candles were barely lit and that the blonde wasn't anywhere inside. She threw the covers off her and quickly tied her robe together, as she got out of bed, "Naruto?" She called, as she made her way to the door. Once she opened it, she quickly walked for the shrine and opened it. Inside, the gang had just started to wake up, "Is Naruto in here?"

Takashi rubbed his eyes and groaned, as he looked to where he had expected Naruto to be, "He's not here?"

Rei and Claire looked over to where they had the blonde resting and took notice, "No. He woke up a few hours ago and walked outside to get some air I guess."

Takashi saw where Saeko had her sheets and pillow at and noticed that she might've woken up before them, or way earlier, "Saeko…"

"Yes?"

"Did you join him when he went outside?"

Rei and Claire then turned to the purple haired beauty, "Yes."

"And what happened?"

Saeko blushed, trailing back to what had transpired a few hours ago, "We talked."

Takashi knew something happened and decided not to go any further, "If he's not here, then he must've gone out."

"Then let's go find him." Rei said, as she threw the covers off her to show that she was still wearing the robe.

Before Claire tossed her covers off, she looked to the side and saw her clothes still sitting there. She grabbed them and noticed that they were still pretty wet. Next thing she knew was that her vision blacked out. She took off the source and could tell it was a robe by the feeling of it. Her gaze turned to Rei and saw that it was her that tossed her the robe, "Thank you." She said and quickly put the robe on.

"Let's hurry up and get everything together so we can head out to look for him. He couldn't have gone far." Takashi said.

_Naruto_

"Just die already!" Shido shouted and attempted to slice the blonde's head right off, but Naruto ducked to avoid the attack. Naruto side-stepped to the right to avoid Shido's other blade. Shido was starting to get pissed and decided to plant a kick to the blonde's face. Naruto ended falling back a bit, but instantly got back up to his feet and dodged an oncoming attack from him, "Hold the fuck still!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He replied and cut the teacher's chest with a clean swing.

Shido looked down at himself and saw blood slowly oozing out, which started to gush out. Naruto jumped back and sliced Shido's blade arms right off. Within just a couple seconds, his blades grew back. Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "So you can regenerate pretty quickly too."

"Got that right." Shido charged at the blonde once again.

Naruto swiftly dodged a couple oncoming attacks from Shido's blades. Since Naruto wasn't worn out like he was when he fought the duo back at the stadium and got some rest, he was managing to put up a fight. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his father's kunai. Just as he dodged another blow, he jumped up and stabbed the kunai into the teacher's forehead. He then kicked off the teacher's shoulders to get some distance. Shido remained absolutely still and began to laugh, as the kunai slowly started to come out of his forehead, "You're such a fool." He said, as his legs began to expand. The kunai plopped out and dropped to the ground.

Naruto ran in attempting to get his kunai back, while Shido was going through some change. However, when he was close, Shido kicked the blonde's gut. Naruto wasn't sent flying since Shido didn't withdraw his leg, but his leg expanded, which then sent the blonde soaring back, _"Great. He's going to turn out like Shiroi." _

"I will… erase your existence!" Shido shouted, as his head began to get a little wavy. Naruto managed land on his feet and cocked an eyebrow. Shido began laughing loudly, but then his head split right open, as another head came out. This head extended high up in the air, not to mention it only had one eye. The half of his head that had split managed to grow spikes all around the edge.

"What the fuck?" Naruto was completely off, not believing what he was seeing.

"This isn't my full transformation, so don't act surprised just yet." Shido's head extended toward the blonde.

"The hell?" Naruto dodged an oncoming bite by stepping to the side. He swung his sword up, but before he could, Shido wrapped his long neck around the blonde like a snake.

Shido came face-to-face with the blonde, "How should I kill you?" Naruto struggled trying to get free, but Shido had him wrapped up tight. He laughed at how hard the blonde was trying to break free, "You can't break out of this. No matter how hard you try." Shido opened his mouth, as his tongue turned into a blade.

"_He's like another Orochimaru." _Naruto thought, but Shido stabbed the blonde shoulder and then stabbed the other, _"There's no way this can be my downfall. There's just no way."_

"What's wrong boy? Already giving up?"

"If you honestly believe I'm giving up, you got another thing coming."

Shido decided to unravel the blonde, "Then show me what you're capable of boy!"

Naruto watched Shido's neck retreat back to his body and then saw his kunai still right there lying on the ground in front of him. He quickly made a run for it since Shido was still retreating back to his body. This time, he successfully obtained his kunai back and immediately jumped back to avoid being sliced in half.

"It's over!" Naruto turned around to see that Shido somehow appeared behind him. The teacher swung his blade down, "Die!"

_Fujimi mall top floor_

"I never imagined having to come to these people." Kaji said, as they kept looking around for the group.

"Why? What are these people like?" Kaze asked.

"They're… I don't know, but one of them shot Naruto."

"I doubt that even…"

"I thought he was going to die after how hard he dropped."

Kaze's eyes widened slightly, along with a few others, "Wait a minute! Was it that night when there was some strange blasts going all over the town?"

Kaji nodded, "Yeah. Turns out the power came from some demon inside him named Kurama."

"I see. That was pretty scary to see something that destructive in our world." Kaze mentioned.

"Hello?!" Kohta called out.

"Keep it down you moron. There's no telling if there's any walkers up here." Saya stated.

"I say we split up." Rika suggested.

"That sounds like a better plan. Yuuki, Mr. Maddo, Saya, and Yuriko with me." Kaze replied, as him and his group went on ahead.

Rika looked at the others, "Guess you all are with me then."

* * *

><p>The rain managed to come to an end, as Takashi and the others came across some park. The park had several dead bodies lying all over the place. There was one body sitting on a bench that had its stomach ripped right open. Crows were picking at the intestines and maggots that were crawling all over the corpse, "Man, this place is…"<p>

"Horrible." Claire said finishing his statement.

The gang walked up to the fountain that was in the middle of an intersected walkway. They all looked around and saw nothing other than corpses, "Where could he have gone?" Rei asked.

"I don't know, but we need to keep looking." Takashi answered.

"Where do you think we should go next?" Claire asked.

"Think we should go deep into town."

Saeko decided not to wait and was the first one to take off, leaving them dazed, "S-Saeko, wait!" Takashi called out, as they went after her.

"_Naruto. Where did you go?" _Saeko began to ask herself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shit!" <em>Naruto was sent crashing into a wall, which left a mark of his body. His arms were held out to the sides before he crashed. He lowered his head and hacked up some blood from the impact. His body fell to the ground, which he landed on his hands and knees and coughed up some more blood.

"What's wrong Namikaze? Are you just about done?" Shido asked, as he walked toward the blonde.

Naruto spat out the rest of the blood that managed to come up. He got up to his feet held out his arm to where his sword pointed at the psycho teacher, "If you think I'll give up, you know nothing about me. Besides, if this is your true form, you're nothing."

Shido's eye began to twitch, as his temper began to rise, "You must really want to die. Allow me," The halves of his head began to rise up and extend like his neck did. They came to a stop to where they were just as high as his head and bone-like spikes came out all around the edges.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow seeing that was all that changed, "So you have two more necks with spikes all around them. That's the stupidest thing I've…"

"Shut up!" Shido shouted and fired the spikes from his neck at the blonde.

Naruto cursed and intercepted the spikes with his sword. Once the spike bullets came to an end, he looked out and saw Shido was right in front of him, "Shit." Naruto blocked Shido's blades.

"It's over." Shido said, as his two necks began to wrap around him.

Naruto quickly pushed Shido's arm blades back and slashed at the necks. Seeing how it was doing nothing, he quickly looked back at Shido and stabbed his sword through the teacher's stomach. The necks came to a stop to where they were wrapped up to the blonde's mid-section. Shido just stood there and looked down to see the blood coming out. Naruto saw the shocked look on his face and was rather puzzled, "So your stomach was your weak spot?"

Just before Shido was going to fall to one knee, his head shot up to stare at the blonde with a crazed look, "Just kidding." The two necks quickly wrapped around the blonde, all the way up to his shoulders.

The blonde didn't even bother to struggle seeing that it was pointless. He kept his gaze on Shido, "So you basically just have really long necks. Shiroi was more of a god compared to you."

Shido closed his eye and chuckled, "It doesn't matter. He's dead and you'll be joining him soon."

The spikes on the edges all around the necks suddenly extended. Naruto's eyes widened after being stabbed all over his body. Blood came leaking through the blonde's lips, "Farewell… Naruto-kun." Shido said and began laughing loudly.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<em>

"Boss!" Aeron called.

"Hmm?" He questioned, as he toyed around with a few syringes that were filled with chemicals.

"That Shido guy abandoned us to go kill Naruto."

The chemicals the boss was playing with all fell to the ground and shattered. He turned to Aeron, "What?!"

"A lot of walkers flooded the stadium, which led to Naruto getting away. We had to stay back and take care of all the walkers since we were all trapped. Shido however, made a path for himself and chased after them. Miyuki and Shougo are out in town somewhere looking for him as we speak."

"Go find him and kill him now!"

"But sir, how do you suggest we…"

"Go!"

Aeron lightly nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Takashi and the others were running across a bridge still desperately trying to find the blonde, "God. Where the hell is he?" Takashi asked.<p>

The gang decided to come to a short stop to catch a breather. Saeko decided to look around and once she looked down to the right, her eyes widened. There he was, Naruto held up in the air by Shido. She felt her grip on her sword loosening after seeing Naruto's lifeless form being held up. It seemed that way since they were high up and they were still a good distance from them.

"Saeko?" Takashi asked. Once he questioned her, she jumped over the railing, "Hey!" He shouted. Grabbing onto the rail, he looked down to see that she had landed on a truck just below them. Saeko then jumped off the truck and began running. Takashi looked up ahead and saw exactly what she was going after. That's when he saw Naruto being held up by Shido, "Shit." He said and jumped over the railing.

Rei and Claire were puzzled until they decided to look out ahead. As anticipated, they too jumped over the railing and off the truck.

Shido's laugh began to die down looking at the lifeless blonde, "I told you that you would die." His necks un-wrapped the blonde and dropped his body.

"Shido!"

The crazed teacher looked to his left and saw the small gang coming after him, "You're too late!" He yelled, as Claire quickly caught up to Saeko they went after Shido together. Shido decided to back away a bit to lure the two away from the blonde, "I'll kill you two as well then!" His two necks shot out toward them attempting to slice them to bit, but they were avoiding them quite easily and kept charging after him.

Takashi and Rei went to Naruto's body to see that the blonde's eyes were closed. His entire body was covered in blood from all the bone spikes penetration. Rei couldn't believe that he was gone now. Tears began to form in her eyes, while Takashi couldn't even bare to look at him, "Damn it! Why did you have to go out ahead on your own?" He punched the ground ignoring the pain from the impact, "We told you that we would help you."

Saeko and Claire came sliding back towards them, but managed to come to a stop before colliding with them. Takashi rose to his feet, "Are you two okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Claire answered.

"You're all foolish if you think you can take me on. Naruto-kun has fallen to me and you honestly think you can handle me? I'll give you credit for being gutsy, but you'll die just like he has."

Takashi grinded his teeth, as he drew back to when they were all back at the school getting ready to leave on the bus. He now regretted waiting for him and his students, but he knew it couldn't be bothered anymore, "Rei was right." Rei didn't bother to look at anyone since she knew what he was about go on about, "We shouldn't have waited for you back at the school. I should've listened to her, because now I really regret it."

Shido chuckled, "You know, I should actually thank you for that. So I decided spare your life. However," Shido looked at each of the girls, "You three will die."

Saeko and Claire steadied themselves, as Shido came walking toward them, _"I guess this is where it all ends." _Claire thought.

Takashi snatched Claire's sword out of her hand and ran for Shido, "H-Hey!"

"Shido!" Takashi yelled and attempted to stab his chest, but the teacher was way ahead of him. He swung his blade back against the oncoming attack, which caused Takashi to lose his grip on the sword.

He watched as the sword went flying back, while Shido kicked Takashi hard against his stomach, "I guess you want to die as well." Takashi hunched over after taking such a rough blow. Shido kicked his chest this time, which sent the student sliding back toward the others, "You're all pathetic."

"Shido!" The teacher turned to look behind him and saw Miyuki, along with Shougo, "You traitor!"

Claire's eyes widened, "Miyuki!"

Shido chuckled, "Traitor? I never helped these children, so how does that accuse me of being a traitor?"

Shougo took a few steps forward, "Instead of capturing our target, you go off and kill him. That's why you left us back at the stadium."

The teacher's laugh picked up once again, "Exactly. I had to thank this boy for watching over me back then. I settled the score and now it's done."

Miyuki studied the form of Shido, _"This is what the boss turned him into?"_

Shougo looked passed the teacher and saw the small group guarding the lifeless blonde, "Where's Kozlov?"

Claire felt a sudden pain within her chest when she heard that question. She was scared to answer and couldn't even bare to answer, "He didn't make it." Takashi answered.

Shougo's eyes widened, "H-He's gone?"

Takashi sadly nodded, which Shougo clenched his fist tightly. Miyuki watched her partner's temper raise drastically, "S-Shougo."

"First Shiroi… and now Kozlov…" Shougo reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of Blackhawk fury commando gloves and slipped them on, "Shido, you have ruined everything and caused the death of Kozlov. Therefore, I will end your existence here!" Shougo punched the ground below him, which caused it to rise up from the brute strength. The path continued and chased after the teacher.

"What power." Shido mentioned, as he found that the blast had reached him and sent him up in the air.

"It's best you focus." Miyuki said, as she was up in the air with him. She saw Shido's necks reach out for her, but she managed to intercept them with her sword.

"Do you honestly think that you could even have a chance?" Shido asked, as he shot his main neck out at her. He attempted to bite her, but she had him end up biting her sword.

Shido spun his neck around, which caused Miyuki to spin as well since her grip was holding onto her sword for dear life. After a few full spins, Shido let go, which sent Miyuki flying at Shougo. He easily caught her and placed her down on her feet, "We'll have to think of something else." He mentioned.

"You're foolish if you think you can succeed in anything against me." Shido said, as he landed back on the ground. Where Shido's head once was, more tentacles shot out of his body and up to join his necks.

"W-What the hell?" Takashi questioned.

"You all will die here."

* * *

><p>"Aeron." Kira called.<p>

"What is it?"

"Just how are we going to find Shido in this big town?"

Aeron sighed, as they kept walking down a road, "I honestly don't know, but I'm sure Miyuki and Shougo found him by now."

"What makes you think that?" Tenma asked.

"They've been out looking for him longer than us. Surely they've ran into him by now."

"You sure hope too much. Sometimes that'll tend to fuck with your thoughts." Tenma said.

A tick mark struck Aeron's forehead, "He's right. You need to be more serious and quit looking for a way out of it."

Aeron's head lowered with guilt look on his face, _"How the hell do they know about me trying to turn this mission down and head back?"_

The trio kept walking, while Kira placed her hands behind her head. She scanned the area and saw a few walkers walking down a different road. What she noticed next was more walkers coming from allies and joining with the few on the road, "Hey Aeron."

"What is it now?"

"Look." She said and pointed to the side road.

Aeron stopped and saw the walkers' walking to god knows where, "What should we do?" Tenma asked.

Aeron decided to observe them, which he saw more and more walkers coming out to join the ones on the road, "They're defiantly after something and wherever they're going must be causing a lot of sound."

"No shit." Tenma said.

Aeron's body tensed, as another tick mark struck his forehead, "You sure are pointing out the obvious Aeron." Kira said.

"Enough! Let's just follow them and see where they're headed to." The trio then kept their distance from the massive horde of walkers and followed them.

* * *

><p>Everyone that was fighting Shido was all sent crashing down to the ground. They were starting to get rather tired and didn't know how much longer they can put up with this. Even Shougo was starting to get a little tired due to not being able to get near him with all those tentacles. Miyuki, even with her swordsmanship skills, she couldn't even lay a scratch on him. Even when Claire and Saeko backed her up at times, the tree skilled sword wielders together couldn't successfully lay a blow. Shido stood his ground and laughed loudly, "You all are weak! I'll have to thank that boss of yours for this gift. Maybe I'll just kill him." He stated and began to think of which course of action.<p>

"You won't get a chance if you tried to kill him."

Shido looked at Shougo, "Oh yeah? What makes you think that?"

"Because none of us can match him and if you think you can, you won't stand a chance."

"Ohh? Your boss doesn't know the power he has given me. Therefore he wouldn't be able to last." He replied and walked toward Shougo. However, he felt a rock strike his main head and turned to see that it was Saeko. He began to laugh, "So you wish to die first Busujima-san?" Seeing that Saeko kept a glare on him and not a word coming out, he assumed that she does, "Be my guest." He said and walked towards her, but once he reached halfway to her, one of his tentacles shot out toward her. Saeko knew she wouldn't be able to avoid it seeing how he would send the rest. The tentacle wrapped around her ankle and pulled her all the way to him. He held her high up in the air upside down to where they came face-to-face, "Such a beautiful woman. It's too bad you didn't stay with me instead of Naruto and them. We could've been a couple after all, but it's a shame you wish to die."

Saeko spat at his one eye, which Shido placed her down and laughed, "Such disrespect. No matter, your life ends here."

"Saeko!" Rei, Claire, and Takashi shouted.

Shido raised his blade above her, _"There's no reason… to live. He's gone and there's nothing we can do. Naruto, I'll see you soon." _She watched and waited for the blade to end her life.

"Die!" Shido shouted and shot his blade down, which Saeko instantly shut her eyes. A quick silence roamed the area until the wind began to pick up. Saeko didn't feel a thing and began to wonder if she had died that quickly. Her eyes slowly opened and could see something in front of her. When her eyes opened more and her vision came to be a little clearer, she noticed it was someone. Once her eyes fully opened and adjusted themselves, she saw that spiky blonde hair.

Shido was frightened and couldn't believe his who was standing before his 'eye', "H-How?" He stood there and saw Naruto just standing in front of him with no feelings at all. Not only that, but when he looked at Naruto's eyes, there he saw that they were his purple eyes with their ripple-like patterns.

"It's all over Shido."

**A/N: His powers have returned! The title for this chapter was rather... I don't know how to say it since I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, I bet some of y'all were rather upset about the tease at the beginning. I can already picture it affecting some. Okay! This story is still undecided about this being a single pairing or a small harem. **

**One last time, single pairing? Or NarutoXSaekoXRei?**

**Decided to take Yuuki out of it and just have her look at him as a fatherly figure later on when she realizes he doesn't like her as she does for him. I got some messages regarding Kozlov's death and how they liked his character. I agree, I kind of like how he turned out. Umm… not really much to say.**

**Although, you know to vote by review or PM. The poll won't be announced in my notes anymore since I've moved it to my PROFILE PAGE. Still needing those votes, because poll will be closed within the next couple chapters. So get those votes in before it comes to an end. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me via PM. GRAMMAR may be off in this chapter as well. I'm starting not to read over for corrections, which I need to get back into that. SO I do apologize for any mistakes.**

**Until next time!**


	19. Destruction of Tokonosu

_**Chapter 17: Destruction of Tokonosu  
><strong>_

"It's over Shido."

The crazed teacher began to back away from the blonde, "N-N-Naruto I… see that you're… d-doing well."

Naruto slowly followed Shido with each step he took back, "I'm actually feeling quite well. But I don't think you'll be doing very well here in a second."

Shido felt his whole mutated body shivering and knew there was no other way out of this, "So, since you have your p-p-powers back, how about y-y-you and I join forces?"

The blonde looked up at the clouds with a thinking look on his face, "Hmm… that's a generous offer, but you are useless to me."

"_S-Shit! He's going to fucking kill me! I have no choice!" _His necks all shot toward the blonde, "Then I'll just have to kill…"

Naruto held out his arm toward the teacher, "Shinra Tensei."

All of Shido's necks and tentacles were sent back, while Shido felt himself being flattened against his front side, _"I-I have no chance against him at all." _Next thing he knew was that his body was sent crashing deep into a building's wall.

Shougo and Miyuki couldn't believe their very eyes of what they were seeing. The true power that the blonde possessed was overwhelming and saw why their boss wanted this boy. Saeko was at a loss of words, as for Takashi and the others, they were just incredibly shocked.

"Come on Shido. I thought you were a god." Naruto stated and just stood there, as he stared at where Shido was sent crashing into.

The teacher came out of the building slowly and Naruto saw that his tentacles, along with his two necks were completely smashed. With all those being smashed, that only left his main neck, "P-Please Naruto-kun, I surrender just please don't kill me."

Naruto held out his arm toward the mutated teacher, in which Shido came hurling towards the blonde, "I thought a god would never surrender."

Shido felt Naruto grasp his head to where his body was lying on its stomach due to how long his neck is, "I-I'm no god."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, "What's wrong Shido? Earlier you were announcing how you were a true god. Now that you see you're about to die, you take back what you said?"

Shido began to chuckle, "Y-Yeah."

Naruto's lips formed to a straight line, as his eyes closed halfway, "I don't think so." He held out his other hand to where the sword that Madara had given him come flying into his hand.

"P-Please!"

Just as Naruto raised his sword, he heard a lot of groaning sounds. He looked to his left and saw a massive horde coming toward them, "It's your lucky day Shido."

Shido let out a sigh of relief, "T-Thank…"

"Not that lucky." He replied and shot Shido all the way towards the horde.

Shido found himself high in the air approaching the horde, "You bloody child! I will rise again and will come back to tear you limb from limb!" He shouted and crashed down in the middle of it. The walkers began to feast on the mutated teacher, "You hear me Naruto! I will come back and kill you and all your friends!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to everyone, but he held out his arm toward Miyuki, which caused the girl to panic since she felt herself being pulled toward him. Once she was in range, Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and placed his head next to hers to where his mouth was lined up with her ear, "You don't speak of anything we talked about back at the stadium." He whispered.

Miyuki slightly blushed of how close he was and hesitated to nod, "Y-Yeah." She stuttered.

"Miyuki!" Shougo called, as he and the others approached them.

"I'm fine." She said.

Once Naruto took a step back from her, he felt Claire quickly hugged him and rather tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay." She said.

A tick mark struck both Rei and Saeko's forehead seeing the country gal all over him, "Right now isn't the time to talk. We need to get out of here first off, unless you want to be the dead's feast."

"Yeah. It's best we get out of here." Takashi agreed.

"I guess this is where we just head back to the boss." Miyuki stated.

"Miyuki, you don't need to go back to him. He's just going to use you as his guinea pig." Claire said.

Miyuki shook her head, "I have no choice. He'll just track me down and kill me when he gets the chance."

Naruto made Claire un-wrap her arms around him and stepped up to Miyuki, "No he won't, because if he does, he's begging for his own grave."

Miyuki and Shougo didn't doubt that their boss would die by the blonde, "Please, both of you should come with us." Claire suggested.

Shougo sighed, "I can't. The boss planted a bomb inside my head and can trigger it anytime he pleases."

Everyone except Miyuki were completely shocked, "He's…"

"Dead." Naruto finished for Takashi, "To do such a thing to his comrades,"

"Pawns." Shougo corrected the blonde.

"Whatever. Doing such a thing like that is beyond horrible. I can't wait to see this bastard and tear him apart."

Shougo sighed and smiled, "I'd love to see that happen." He then looked at Miyuki, which she looked at him, "Go with them."

"W-What?"

"Go with them and stay away from the boss. Tenma and Kira aren't going to change their mind since they're blood thirsty freaks."

"I-I can't. After attacking them back at the stadium," She then looked at the blonde, "Why would you want me to join you?"

"I can tell you that later, but if you decide to stay with your boss, there's no promising that I'll kill you."

Just as Miyuki was about to speak, she had second thoughts and decided to look down at the ground. Shougo looked at the horde to see that they had finished feasting on Shido, "We need to hurry."

Naruto, followed by the others looked at the horde slowly coming toward them. He walked toward the horde leaving the others behind, "What's he doing?" Miyuki asked.

"He's probably about to wipeout all of them." Takashi answered.

"How?"

"You'll see."

Naruto kept walking towards the dead with a frown on his face, **"You look rather pissed off."**

That's when the frown on Naruto's face turned into a grin, _"It's good to hear from you again Kurama."_

"**Likewise."**

"_After we get everyone to a safe place, we're going to play a little game."_

"**Oh? What kind of game might that be?"**

"_Search and Destroy."_

Kurama chuckled, **"Who's our target?"**

"_That boss."_

"**Why would you search for him? Don't those two work for him?"**

Naruto held out his arm toward the dead, "Shinra Tensei." The great force instantly sent the horde flying or crushing into buildings. Parts of the dead's body came falling down back to the ground due to how hard the collision was with the buildings. The blonde turned back to the others and walked back toward them, _"Yeah."_

"**Great. Then why not ask them where…"**

"Where is your boss?" Naruto asked and decided to not let Kurama finish his question.

Shougo chuckled, "So you want to walk right up to the front door?"

"I'm going to crush him and get it over with."

"That won't be a problem!" Naruto and the gang turned to look where the horde once was to see Aeron with Kira and Tenma. However, before Aeron could continue, Kira and Tenma charged at the blonde, "Wait!"

"We'll catch you this time!" Tenma shouted.

Naruto stood there with his eyes halfway opened, "You two will die if you come any closer."

"As if you could even kill us!" Kira barked back, as they both held up their blade-like arms.

Naruto walked forward a bit to have the others remain behind him, "Let's see what you…" The blonde appeared right in front of them and grabbed both their heads. Tenma and Kira were wide-eyed, as they felt themselves being lifted off the ground.

"I warned you both." The crazed duo squirmed trying to break free, but the grip that Naruto had on them was far too strong, "Farewell." He squeezed just a bit and muttered those two words. The bodies of the duo went flying back toward Aeron, but the blonde remained holding onto their heads.

Aeron was completely shocked to see such action coming from the blonde, even the others were speechless. Naruto looked at Aeron, "Now, what won't be a problem?"

Aeron was still astonished from seeing the crazed duo be taken down in such a crucial way, "I-I was going to…"

"I think its best you spit it out before you wind up like those two." Naruto stated and dropped the heads of the duo.

"I was going to show you the way to the boss."

Shougo and Miyuki went wide-eyed to hear that coming from Aeron, "Oh really?" Naruto asked.

Miyuki quickly went up to join the blonde, "Aeron!"

"What? I have no desire to work for him anymore. Do you?"

Miyuki went silent, while Naruto looked at her curious as to why she joined up with him and called him out, "Please tell us. That way I know what course of action needs to be done."

"No! I only called him out because it was… shocking to hear that from him. Not to mention, if he did, it could be a trap."

The blonde looked back toward Aeron, "You do realize if you're setting me up, I will kill you without hesitation."

Aeron held out his hands to the side, "Yeah. Yeah. I'd like to see the boss killed though."

The air between the blonde and Aeron began to spin open, "I'm afraid you can't do that yet, Naruto-kun." Once the air was spun opened, Madara came stepping out.

"You!" Aeron shouted, "You're the guy that came to us and…" Aeron came to a stop, as he felt his body burning. He looked at himself and saw black flames burning up his body, "W-What the hell is this?!" He shouted and began to scream in pain.

Madara looked at Miyuki and Shougo, "You two."

"Madara!" Naruto held out his arm, "Bansho Ten'in." The ancient shinobi felt himself being pulled toward the blonde.

"Is this what you wish for Naruto?" Madara asked, as he saw the blonde holding the sword that he had given him. Naruto swung his sword at him once he was in range, but ended up fazing right through him. Madara grabbed the blade with his bare hand and caught an oncoming fist from the blonde, "Do you really wish to see everyone die?"

"Shut up!" Naruto added chakra to his feet and tackled the ancient shinobi. He then launched them far away from everyone.

"Naruto!" Takashi called, but saw how late he was when they weren't in sight.

"He really wants to kill him…" Rei mentioned.

Saeko was silent seeing that Madara had shown up and pretty much took the blonde away from them. She knew there was nothing they could do, except, "We need to get to the mall and meet back up with the others."

"She's right. We need to go now and tell everyone what's going on."

Shougo and Miyuki looked to see where Aeron was, but saw that there was nothing left of him, except the little bit of black flames that were still around, "The boss isn't going to like this at all." Shougo mentioned.

Claire looked at her teacher to see that she was still speechless, "Miyuki, are you coming or not?"

"I-I don't know."

"She's going." Shougo answered.

She glanced right at him, "Shougo!"

"You need to go with them in order to live. I have no choice but to go back and tell the boss everything."

Shougo looked at Claire, which she quickly registered it and grabbed her teacher's hand, "Miyuki, we need to go now."

"Don't worry Miyuki, I'll be fine. Boss won't do anything to me yet."

Miyuki looked back at her student and her friends, then back at Shougo, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Naruto came to a stop on top of a rather large building and jumped back to keep his distance from the ancient shinobi, "You fool. Did you not hear a word I said of what will happen?" Madara questioned.<p>

"**Naruto, keep calm and don't act foolish like you did the first time you ran into him in this world."**

"_I know!"_

Naruto summoned a couple clones, which they went charging at Madara, "I see," The ancient shinobi sighed, "I guess you don't care of what happens to your new friends." He held out his arm, which his battle fan appeared in his hand, "If this is your decision, so be it."

"The only person that's going to die is you!"

The clones jumped after Madara, which he swung his battle fan at them, "You obviously don't understand." He said, as the blonde's clones puffed away.

The real Naruto came charging at Madara with a Rasengan in both of his hands, "No, you don't understand." He replied and lunged at Madara with his arms out in front.

Madara chuckled, as Naruto ended up fazing right through him, "Allow me to demonstrate."

Naruto quickly turned around, but saw Madara's arm held out in front, "Shinra Tensei." The blonde felt a great wall of pressure, which sent him soaring back, "You're not the only one that knows how to use it." He stood there and watched the blonde crash into the building next to them.

Glass began to rain down seeing how Naruto ended up inside the building. He placed his hand on his head and groaned, **"Don't let your guard down for the slightest of bit."**

Naruto shook his head and growled, as he hopped to his feet. He shot himself out of the building and back to the rooftop where Madara was just standing there. Naruto called forth some of Kurama's chakra and launched his arm out, which sent a chakra arm extending out for Madara. The hand showed that it was going to crush down on Madara, in which it did, as it smashed down on him. A grin crept on Naruto's face seeing how he managed to successfully crush him. He landed back on the roof, as the chakra arm began to fade back into his body. Knowing damn well who he was facing, he knew that didn't do the trick. He looked above to see Madara in the air finishing up a hand sign. The ancient shinobi inhaled and shot out three large fireballs down at the blonde. Naruto jumped to a different rooftop to avoid the fireballs and watched as they crashed down onto the building. The building began to shatter from the top and caused a chain reaction, as it continued the way down the building.

"Where are you looking at?"

Naruto quickly spun around on time to block a kick from Madara, "Maybe if you hadn't said anything, you might've landed a hit on me there."

"Don't get too cocky brat."

The blonde felt his body beginning to fall and saw Madara just standing above him. He looked down to see that there was a hole that was causing him to descend. Madara swung his battle fan down at the blonde, sending a strong gust of wind. Naruto quickly changed into his nine-tail chakra mode and vanished before the wind could reach him. He appeared behind Madara, which he turned around to block an oncoming attack by the blonde with his fan. An arm began to form off his arm and instantly formed a Rasengan. The ancient Shinobi placed his free hand against Naruto's stomach, which the chakra arm came colliding against shoulder. Just before he was blown away, he muttered those two words, "Shinra Tensei." Both Madara and Naruto were blown far back crashing into yet, another building. The building they once stood on ended up crumbling down to the ground from the wind Madara had launched and the force between the two moves.

Down below were a group of survivors that happened to come out of the collapsing building, "W-What the hell's going on!?" A man shouted seeing windows shattering.

"We need to get out of here!" Another man shouted.

"Quick! Head for the…" However, it was too late, as the building came burying the group of survivors.

Naruto shook his head, "God, now I see how it feels when having that move used against you."

"**Naruto!"**

The blonde came up to the edge of the building where he had come crashing in and saw Madara had appeared right in front of him. Naruto ducked to avoid being smacked by the battle fan, but ended up taking a hit by a water bullet. He ended up puffing away, "A clone huh?" Madara questioned.

He walked further into the building and saw Naruto fazing right through him, "Damn it." Naruto said, as he turned to face Madara.

"I hope everyone back in our world is enjoying their peace. Because once I return," Naruto's anger began to boil, "Once I return, I will have the whole world under my…" The ancient shinobi felt himself being pulled toward the blonde, "The world will be under my control!"

Once again, Madara ended up going right through the blonde to avoid a deadly blow. Naruto turned around and saw that he wasn't there, "Up here." The blonde looked up to see that Madara had his arm aimed down at the blonde and said those two words. Naruto was planted to the ground, which the ground itself collapsed and rained down to the next one. Madara descended down to join the blonde, "You do realize that at this rate, once we go full out, this town will be destroyed."

Naruto got up to his feet and saw Madara land in front of him, "I will kill you without having this town destroyed. No one will die on my watch."

Madara chuckled, as the ground they were standing began to crack, "Oh? You do realize a group of survivors were just killed by us, right?" The blonde's eyes widened, "Yeah, that building that collapsed ended up crushing them." Madara saw that Naruto was now beginning to have second thoughts due to how he was trembling, "Those people died and we haven't gone full out yet. So, what will it be?"

"_Innocent people… were killed because of me…" _Naruto thought.

"**Naruto now's not the time to sob about your mistake. Madara's tricking you since you have your guard down!"**

The blonde shook his head and saw that Madara was gone, "Shit!" The ground he stood on finally collapsed open, "Damn. This building's going to be in pieces in a second." He said to himself and quickly vanished. Reappearing on yet another rooftop, he looked at the building he was just in and saw it collapse to ground level, "He's right, we haven't even begun and this town's already falling apart." He stated and returned back to his original form.

"I've made my decision." Naruto turned around to see Madara with his hands clasped together. He then slammed his hand on the ground, which Naruto saw nothing happening. When the building began to shake, he looked over the edge and saw four large wooden pillars coming out of the road. He looked back at Madara and saw that he was just standing there, "Let the show… begin."

* * *

><p>Takashi and the others continued making their way to the mall, but it was beginning to get difficult from all this destruction. They came to a stop seeing another building collapsing to ground level, "Damn it. Those two are going to wreck this whole town." He mentioned.<p>

Saeko looked to the left to see four large wooden pillars far from them that were connected to the road that were high up in the air, "Look." They all came to a stop and the others looked at what Saeko pointed out.

"W-What the hell is that?" Rei asked.

They all couldn't believe what they were seeing before their very eyes, but Takashi knew what they had to focus on right now, "We can't stand around and watch. We need to get to the mall. We're nearly there."

The others looked at him and nodded in agreement, "Let's hurry then." Miyuki said.

* * *

><p>Kaze and his group came to an end of their search since they couldn't find any other survivors. However, they came across the doors that led to the rooftop and that was the only place that they could check, "This is the last place to check." Rika mentioned, as her and her group joined back up with his.<p>

"Yeah." Kaze simply replied. Rika decided to open the door and when she did, the entire mall began to shake. Everyone stumbled and all nearly fell, "What the hell?" Kaze asked.

"Earthquake?" Kohta questioned.

"Just get up to the roof!" Rika said which everyone ran up the stairs. Once they reached the top, they saw that the door was open. They all ran outside and saw a group of people standing at the edge, "Excuse us!" Rika called.

The group turned to see a rather large group of survivors, "More survivors?" Shimada questioned.

Hiro examined the large group and saw a familiar face, "You!" He shouted and pointed at Kaji, "You're with that demon child!"

Everyone looked at Kaji, "He's not a demon!"

The group started to see who the guy was talking about, "Naruto's not a demon!" Kohta barked back at Hiro.

Asami and Matsushima sighed seeing how Hiro was still going on about him, "You kids are fucking idiots!"

Shizuka quickly covered Alice's ears, but was too late. She kept them covered not wanting to let the little girl hear anything else coming from him. Shimada walked up to Hiro and punched him on the head, "That's enough."

Hiro quickly rubbed his head, "What the hell was that for?"

"One, there's a little girl here. And two, it's not necessary to talk about someone being a demon. He's a human just like all of us."

The sound of a building collapsing drew everyone's attention. They all stood there watching it crash to the ground level, "Human like all of us huh? I don't think any of us can do that!" Hiro shouted.

"What's going on?" Yuriko asked.

"The only person we know that can cause that destruction is your demon…" Shimada punched down on Hiro's head once again, which made him shut up.

When the building fully collapsed, they all saw the four large wooden pillars and were at a loss of words. The pillars stretched up higher than the building that they surrounded and then came crashing down on it, "We're all going…"

"Would you just shut up Hiro?" Shimada asked.

Hiro sighed and decided to just keep watching the town fall apart.

* * *

><p>Naruto ended up jumping off the building to avoid being crushed by the pillars. He changed once again into his nine-tails chakra mode and launched a chakra arm towards Madara, "Do you honestly think you can actually land a finger on me with a move like that?" The ancient shinobi asked and vanished instantly when the arm was close to him.<p>

The blonde landed on yet another roof, but this building wasn't as tall as the others. He felt a few rain drops and saw that the rain was picking up once again, "This isn't good." Naruto mentioned.

"You're right." Naruto turned to the voice and saw Madara finishing up a few hand signs. Not seeing anything happening after he had finish, Naruto quickly looked up and saw a large stream of water coming down at him. He jumped back and watched the large stream of water crashing down on the building. A couple small chakra arms formed on Naruto's finger, to which they began to form a mini Rasenshuriken, "Go ahead and throw that." Madara said, standing across from the blonde. Even though he couldn't see the move Naruto was performing, he could feel the immense chakra coming from it. The water stream finally came to an end, so that they could look at one another. Madara stood there waiting for the blonde to make his move and then could see that he was having second thoughts, "What's wrong? Are you afraid that when you throw that, that you'll end up wiping out a great part of this town?" Naruto gritted his teeth and lost the caring within him, as he launched the mini Rasenshuriken. Madara chuckled and jumped back off the building, "Remember this Naruto! This town will be destroyed because of you!"

"Shit!" Naruto yelled, not knowing that Madara would free fall to avoid it. The attack ended up hitting the rail, which then immediately expanded in a rather large explosion. Madara continued to fall and kept his gaze on the explosion above. A grin formed behind his mask seeing how the blonde has lost the meaning of 'caring' for others. His grin immediately turned back to a serious look due to seeing a rather large chakra arm coming out of the smoke and down for him. He quickly vanished before he winded up being man handled. The arm retreated back up, which Naruto came soaring down looking for the ancient shinobi. The building they were on ended up like the rest, and collapsed until it was nothing but rubble. Naruto was getting rather agitated from the hiding games that Madara's been playing every time he vanishes, "Madara! Come out!" He yelled.

"Who says I'm hiding?" As soon as Naruto landed on the ground, he looked up to see a large water dragon coming down at him.

* * *

><p>"We're all going to die!" Hiro yelled after he saw that explosion, followed by a water dragon.<p>

Kohta didn't care of what was happening by the buildings collapsing or the explosions he saw. He was fascinated seeing how 'bad ass' this is to him, "T-This is truly amazing!"

Everyone turned to look at the slightly overweight boy, "Are you crazy?" Hiro asked.

The door that leads to the roof opened, which then everyone turned their gaze to it and saw Takashi, along with the others, "Takashi!" Saya called out in relief.

"You guys made it." Kaji stated.

Takashi hunched forward to take a few breaths, "Y-Yeah, but…"

Kaze saw Miyuki and was wondering why on earth she was with them, "Miyuki, what are you doing here?"

"She's with us now." Claire answered for her teacher.

Kaze cocked an eyebrow and noticed how Shougo wasn't with them, "Did Shougo return to the boss?"

Miyuki nodded, "He had no choice."

"So what happened to the crazy duo?"

"They're dead."

His eyes widened, "Really? Who defeated them?"

"Naruto, but Shido and Aeron are also dead."

Kaze shook his head not believing it, "Aeron? How?" He asked, not caring at all about Shido.

"Madara." Takashi answered.

"Who the hell is Madara again?" Kaze asked, which some of the others wondered who he was as well.

"Madara is a criminal from Naruto's world."

"Oh yeah. He told us that back at the stadium."

"Why are all these people here?" Hiro asked.

Saeko, Takashi, and Rei looked at the guy that had shot Naruto back then during that one night of his rampage, "You're still on about that?" Rei asked.

Just before Hiro barked back, he looked at Shimada and saw that he was getting ready to strike him again. He decided to keep his mouth shut this time, which Shimada smiled seeing that he made the right choice. Everyone turned their gaze back out to watch the events transpire between the two.

Saeko gripped her shirt tightly, _"Please be careful Naruto."_

* * *

><p>"Just give it up Kyuubi! You have no chance of defeating me, so just hand yourself to me."<p>

Naruto dodged a few more oncoming water dragons, which they ended up crashing and destroying more buildings. The blonde turned to face Madara and quickly performed a few hand signs. Once he made the last sign, he drew his arms back in which a shroud of wind surrounded both his arms. The wind began to spin around his arms like a drill, which extended a bit passed his hands.

Madara cocked an eyebrow behind his mask, "Just what do you have planned boy?"

Naruto took a turn for the better and charged for the ancient shinobi. Madara quickly brought his battle fan up front and blocked the wind-like drills. However, Naruto was pushing Madara's limit on how long he could keep blocking like this. Madara knew he couldn't keep blocking like this since he would be overpowered any second. As Naruto thought, Madara broke his own guard and let Naruto faze right through him. The blonde dismissed the Jutsu on his left arm and reached into his back pocket. He aimed his right arm at Madara and shot a few wind bullets, but Madara used his fan once again to block the attack. Breaking his own block again, Madara saw a kunai coming right at him, which he let it faze right through him. He saw Naruto instantly vanish, "Wait a second…"

Naruto appeared right above Madara with a Rasengan in his hand and slammed it down on the ancient shinobi's back. Madara felt himself being pounded to the ground, causing a crater to form on the street. His mask ended up smashing on the road, in which began to crack, _"Shit. Oh well, looks like he managed to unmask me." _

Naruto retrieved his kunai back and kept his distance where Madara had been slammed into the road. He saw Madara rising back to his feet and saw that his mask slowly began to break apart, "Well done Naruto." Madara stated, as his mask kept continuing to fall apart, "You'll see who I truly am." That said; his mask finally shattered to reveal his face.

The blonde saw that the right side of his face was heavily scarred that made it look like wrinkles. He saw the short black spiky hair, the Sharingan and Rinnegan he possesses, and could feel a cold glare coming from his current look, "So that's what you look like under that mask Madara."

The ancient shinobi chuckled, "That isn't my name."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Then who are you?"

"My name is… Obito Uchiha."

**A/N: There you have it. Not much to be said about this chapter. This is the beginning of a large, and I mean large fight. So large, that it's going to take a few chapters to make it come to an end. Anyway, now Naruto knows who 'Madara' truly is and what's going to happen? Some of y'all are going to complain about Obito using Shinra Tensei and so on, but remember what the site is. 'Search and Destroy' I know thousands of you know what that title's from.**

**My updates will start to slow down since I've moved yet again. Need to get pass this drama shit, which is driving me nuts. Didn't go over chapter for mistakes, so as usual, I apologize for grammar if anything. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or leave your questions in a review and I will be willing to answer them.**

**Anyway, the poll for the pairing is on my profile, so make sure to visit my page and cast your vote. Until next time!**


	20. The Final Battle

**Long note at the end of this chapter.**

_**Chapter 18: The Final Battle  
><strong>_

The blonde's eyes slowly widened after hearing that name, "Y-You're Kakashi's…"

"Yes. I was his teammate, and your father was my teacher."

Naruto felt his body quivering from such a thought, "Why?! Why would attack the village and my father?"

Obito chuckled, "You don't need to worry as to why. However," Obito swung the battle fan, which shot three small fire-like tornados out toward the blonde, "You ought to worry about how you will survive." Obito preformed a quick series of hand signs and slammed his hand down on the ground. Wooden pillars came out of the ground and started chasing at the blonde. Naruto quickly avoided the tornados, then jumped onto one of the pillars and jumped to another one to avoid being hit by it. He looked out ahead to see another pillar coming straight for him. Once again, he jumped onto the next one, but then jumped high to the air. He swung his arm down sending sharp-like wind blades down, which ended up cutting the pillars up. The chopped up blocks of wood then ended up shooting up at the blonde.

"Shit." Naruto held out his arm sending a wall of gravity, which sent the wood crashing down on the road. He then felt himself being pulled and saw Obito standing there with his fan raised up high. Just as the blonde was in reach of Obito, Naruto felt that he had stopped the Jutsu and quickly activated a blistering wind-like cloak around him.

Obito was puzzled since he has never seen anything like this before and that split second he let his guard down, the next thing he knew was that he ended up colliding against a concrete wall. Obito shook his head, "So he can cloak himself with some sort of wind armor, interesting." He said and removed himself from the wall. Obito performed a rather series of hand signs, while Naruto kept his distance since he couldn't see due to the dust cloud caused by the collision on the wall.

Naruto kept his wind cloak on and could see a mixture of colors forming within the dust cloud. The next thing he knew was that a water, fire, and wooden dragon came out from the cloud and straight for him. The water dragon ended up going up in the air, while the fire one ended up speeding up straight for Naruto, while the wooden one also went straight for the blonde, but at a slower pace. Naruto jumped high in the air to avoid the fire one, but the wooden one began to pick up the pace. The flames the fire dragon left on the road started to light the wooden one. Naruto looked up to see the water dragon starting to come down at him and looked down to see the wooden one coming up at him with flames starting to cloak it.

"Damn it." Naruto held out his arms and delivered an immense force all around, which demolished the wooden dragon and caused the water one to shatter.

"As predicted." Naruto looked up to see Obito descending down with the blonde. Obito held his arm down toward the blonde, **"Shinra Tensei."**

Before Naruto had time to react, he immediately felt himself pounded into the road. Chunks of the road ended up flying up to the air a tad from the strong impact. Naruto slowly rose back to his feet and felt that his right arm was completely limp, _"Kurama."_

"**Yeah. Yeah."**

"What's wrong Naruto? Why are you holding back?" Naruto looked out in front to see that Obito had descended to the road and landed on his feet. Not a single word came from the blonde, "Is it because," Obito looked passed the blonde to see the group of survivors on the mall's roof, "Of your friends over there?"

Naruto quickly glanced back at the mall's rooftop, _"They need to get far away from here!"_

"Do you wish to see them before they die?" The blonde turned back to face Obito, but the next thing he knew, was that he was sent flying toward the mall.

* * *

><p>"Look out!" Takashi shouted, while everyone noticed and before they decided to duck, they saw Naruto flying above them and ended up crashing hard against the door to where the door broke off. They all stood still and before they decided to go check on him, they saw Naruto coming out. The blonde held onto his broken arm and looked at everyone to see shock, fear, and worry on their faces.<p>

He walked towards them, but didn't say a word to any of them, "The door! Now walkers can get up here if they came to…" Naruto held his moveable arm back to face the halls, which the door came floating to the frame. The blonde lined the door up with it and quickly added some sort of wind-like nails to hold it in tacked. Hiro kept pointing at the blonde, "N-Never mind."

"You all need to get very far from here." Naruto stated.

"With pleasure! Now let's…" Shimada punched down on Hiro's head again to shut him up.

"We're not going anywhere without you." Takashi said.

Naruto didn't want to play this game and glared at the student with frustration boiling within him, "If you want to live! You'll go as far away from here as possible! Do you understand?!"

Takashi stepped back from the ticked off blonde, "But…"

"Just get the fuck out…"

"Takashi's right." Naruto then looked over to see Saeko decided to speak up, "We're not going anywhere without you."

Naruto growled lowly in anger and just as he was about to yell at her, Rei, along with the others (except Saya) stepped up to stand by with Takashi and Saeko, "They're right. We're not leaving without you." Rei said.

The blonde looked at each and everyone in the group and turned to avoid looking at them any longer. Inside, he was happy to see that they truly cared for him, but he didn't want them to die because of him. Adding chakra to his feet, he shook his head, "You're a bunch of fools." He said and quickly took off.

* * *

><p>Obito stood there with a grin on his face, as he watched Naruto landed in front of him, "Did you get to say your goodbye to them?"<p>

"Shut up!" He yelled and performed a quick series of hand signs. Once he performed the last one, the wind began to pick up with immense speed.

"Oh? And what do you have planned?" Obito questioned, but then he felt the wind started to cut up some of his robe. He looked down at himself and saw the cuts forming on his body, "So you're creating a severe wind to where it can cut down anything in its path?" His gaze turn to look at a few trees on the sidewalk and saw them begin to rip in half; "That must consume a lot of your chakra."

"And I won't have to worry about my friends back there. I made it to where it's only happening in this area."

"My. Having it aimed at us only huh? That defiantly must consider a large amount of chakra. But you forgot about something."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Please tell me."

"I can easily take cover in a different dimen…" Obito saw a few wind blades coming right at him, which he let them phase right through him, "I see now, it's just like Danzo's ability. I take back what I said then." Obito slammed his hands on the ground, "In that case."

Naruto looked around and saw nothing happening, but then he looked down at the ground to see wooden pillars sprang out of the ground. They began to spiral around the blonde, "Is he trying to lock me up?"

"Farewell Kyuubi." The wooden pillars closed in on the blonde and then formed into a tree. The wind died down to where Obito walked towards the giant tree, "Five, four, three, two, one…" Obito stopped in his track and watched as the tree split opened.

"You know what I was thinking about whenever we returned to our world?"

Naruto was breathing heavily for having to use a move that used so much of his chakra and having to use the Rinnegan to break out of the tree, "What?"

"Even though everyone's probably enjoying their peace and I had Kabuto retreat. You do realize when we return, that we will summon the real Madara himself. And when we do, the world will wreak of havoc."

"Then I will just have to stop you in this world myself!" Naruto yelled and charged at his father's old student.

"**Naruto! I'm feeling a familiar presence appearing in this world."**

"_What? What do you mean?"_

Naruto attempted to punch Obito, but he used his arm to block it. Then the two of them began exchanging a series of blows to one another, **"Remember when you tried to summon the toads?"**

Obito delivered a roundhouse kick, but Naruto quickly caught it, _"Yeah."_

Naruto jumped to the side to avoid a large fireball, **"They're locking onto you due to the collision between you two. It's still faint, but if you keep this up, they'll find us."**

Obito slammed his right hand to the ground, while a symbol formed on the ground. A large cloud of smoke then covered him, but a large rhino with the Rinnegan eyes was revealed, _"Shit. Kurama, I need some help with this next move."_

"**I'm on it."**

Naruto jumped up at the large rhino and placed his hand on the horn, "I have no time to play with summons. **Shinra Tensei!" **This was not a normal Shinra Tensei, this one was a lot more powerful compared to the other times he's used it. This one was strong enough to send the rhino completely out of the area and couldn't be seen. It was all thanks to Kurama adding his chakra to it.

"Impressive." Obito commented.

"_Wow, I didn't know it would be that much more powerful."_

"**Maybe I added a bit too much."**

Naruto felt himself being pulled and cursed at himself, "I-I can't…."

Obito summoned his katana he had given to Naruto a couple days ago in his free hand, "It's over." He said and stabbed the katana clean through the blonde's chest. Naruto's eyes widened, while Obito grinned. However, the blonde disappeared and instead, Obito saw that he had stabbed a log, "A substitution?"

"I hope you're ready Obito!"

The Uchiha turned to see Naruto in his nine-tails form and saw six Rasengans formed hovering around his back, "What the hell?"

Chakra arms extended from his back, each holding onto a Rasengan and shot out towards Obito. The first one shot down at him, which he easily jumped back to avoid it. Second one came straight at him, but he ended up letting it phase right through him. He looked out in front and couldn't quite see due to the dust cloud formed from the impact the Rasengan hitting the ground. However, he saw a blue blur within and readied himself for the attack. The blue blur didn't come after him as he expected since it vanished, but something in him made him look up to see the remaining Rasengans coming down at him. Obito performed a quick series of hand signs, which a wooden platform came out of the ground and hovered above him. The Rasengans easily broke right through the wooden wall and ended up striking the ground down below. Naruto noticed how he was gone and looked around. The ground the blonde was standing on began to rise, which took him high in the air. He looked down below and looked back out in front to see fireballs coming at him. With a quick look around fully, he saw that there were fireballs coming at him all around and not just that, he saw a great stream of water coming down at him. Naruto stomped on the pillar and did a full three-sixty releasing a great wind barrier. Once the fireballs and water stream came at him, they all ended up being dispersed. All the fireballs ended up destroying parts of the buildings around them and the water stream ended shattering, which joined the rain.

"You continue to interest me Naruto." The blonde looked down and saw Obito standing down below next to the pillar that he was standing on, "You will most defiantly be a magnificent weapon." He placed his hand against the pillar, which began to crumble.

Naruto lost his balance from the pillar breaking apart and fell with it. However, he felt himself being pulled and knew damn well that it was Obito. He turned his body around slowly due to how strong the force was. Obito canceled it, which Naruto landed on his feet and charged after the traitor. Once he closed in, the two immediately began to get into a series of combat.

"**Naruto!"**

The blonde ducked to avoid a deadly kick, _"What now?"_

"**They're…"**

Naruto then felt a ting in his body feeling a familiar presence roaming within him. He kicked Obito hard against his stomach, which sent him skidding back. The blonde bit his thumb and slapped his hand on the ground. A giant smoke cloud covered the whole area in front of him. Obito's eyes widened when the smoke cleared to see a giant toad stitting in front of him, "I-Impossible. They found him…"

Naruto smiled seeing Gamabunta and jumped up on top of his head, "Yo!"

Gamabunta's eyes looked up to see the blonde, "Naruto! We finally found you!"

"It's about damn time you did!"

"Everyone has been busting their ass finding any solution of finding you!"

Naruto smiled and chuckled, but that changed instantly after realizing the situation that he's in, "I need you to return and inform the old geezer about my situation."

Gamabunta then looked down to see the man in front of him, "Who is that?"

"That is Obito Uchiha."

"Obito?! He's alive?!"

"Yes. I need you to go now and spread the news. Have him tell granny about this too." Then he remembered another person that he knew would want to know about this, "Make sure Kakashi hears this too. I'm sure he'll want to know about this."

"Are you sure you can take him on your own?"

Naruto lowered his head and chuckled a bit, "I'm sure I can match up against him."

Gamabunta caught onto what the boy meant, "You fool! You can't…"

"Goodbye." Naruto said which Gamabunta then puffed away.

Obito watched the blonde descend down and land back down on the ground, "You just ruined your chances of having reinforcements."

The blonde closed his eyes, "I can't have my friends risk their lives to help me." Naruto took one step and ended up dashing for the Uchiha, "So I'll be the one to take you down myself!"

Obito held out his arm, which Naruto ended up stopping himself a couple feet in front of him and also held out his arm, **"Shinra Tensei!" (x2)**

The devastating force coming from the two collided with one another. They both held their ground not showing any sign of letting up. Buildings around them began to crumble due to how powerful the force was, _"Kurama! I-I could use some help here!"_

"**I'm on it." **Kurama leaked some of his chakra through to add onto the sheer force.

Instantly, Obito began to feel overpowered after noticing that the Kyuubi aided him, "Damn." In a matter of seconds, Obito was overwhelmed and was sent hurling hard against a concrete wall. Naruto's arm returned to his side and his nine-tails chakra form reverted back to reveal his normal form. He was forced to one knee after having so much chakra being used, but he didn't waste any time and threw his father's kunai towards the Uchiha. A wicked grin appeared on Obito's face, as he saw Naruto appear in front of him. His Sharingan eye began to spin, which showed the Mangekyo. Naruto saw his eye and cursed to himself after making eye contact. The blonde found himself in a strange wavy dimension. Everything was blurry, that was until it came to focus. His eyes widened not believing what he was seeing. He was looking at the Hokage Monument. Turning around, he realized he was standing on top of the Hokage's building.

"Son of a bitch!" He was infuriated seeing how cruel Obito was being. All the time he had spent away from home and tried finding ways to get back, but yet, he was back here in his home village. However, he knew this wasn't real and he knew he had to break out of this soon.

"Naruto?"

The blonde looked around for the voice and decided to look down and saw his old partner Yugao. His eyes widened, but he quickly shook it off. He clapped his hands together, "Release!"

"**Let me help you with that."**

_Back to reality_

Obito stood there with his sword in his hand and saw Naruto sitting on his knees, "I hope you enjoy the little time seeing your old comrades." He raised his sword and swung down at the blonde. However, his swing came to a halt and he saw Naruto had caught the blade in between his hands, "What the hell? How'd you break out of that so easily?"

Naruto knocked the sword out of the Uchiha's hand delivered a deadly punch straight to his face. The punch was so strong that it caused the skin on his cheeks to make little waves and shortly sent him soaring, "You thought that making a false world with fake friends would slow me down to enjoy seeing them? You are going to pay for trying to trap me in a false home!"

Obito stopped himself by planting his feet in the ground to slow himself down. He bit his thumb and slapped it down onto the ground. A giant green bird with a large beak and a two-headed dog, which seemed like to have little wings on its back, and a large chameleon were summoned. Naruto stood there staring up at the large creatures and sighed. He was beginning to run out of ideas, but he knew that he could turn to someone to take over. His eyes shot wide-open and found himself standing in the sewers in front of the large cage that contained Kurama, _"I need to lay back a bit."_

"**You don't have time to…"**

"_I figured that this would be the best time to repay you. After all, don't you remember me saying I'd let you have some fun after I let you enjoy a night of slaughtering the dead?"_

Kurama's eyes widened and began to laugh, **"Although it's not the dead, I supposed this will make do."**

Naruto grinned and found himself back in reality. Obito stood behind the creatures he summoned and waited for the blonde's move, "Well? What will you…" He cut his question off when he saw dark crimson chakra spiraling around the blonde. The chakra shot up in the air and immediately shot down and engulfed the blonde. The chakra dispersed to reveal Kurama's cloak and that he was already showing six-tails. Obito blinked once and showed no surprise, "So you're going to let the Kyuubi take over huh? Looks like I'll be experiencing the fight that Nagato had with you."

Kurama moved his right front leg forward one and instantly vanished. Obito looked around and felt the dark chakra from above. He looked up to see Kurama high in the air and watched it bring forth down its front arm to the creature, which turned out to make a large chakra arm. The two-headed dog took a mighty leap forward to avoid it, while the bird took off. The chameleon however turned invisible, but that didn't help at all as it was crushed by the large chakra arm. Once the chakra arm was gone, the chameleon lied there and ended up puffing away.

"_One down."_

"**Shut up brat. I still have those two to deal with. And that dog is going to be a pain in the ass."**

Kurama landed on the ground on all fours, as a chakra arm shot out of his stomach. The arm extended, which ended up shooting him up high in the air. The arm then grabbed a nearby building and hurled himself toward the bird. The large bird flew for the little fox and opened its beak. Kurama withdrew the chakra arm, as the bird closed its beak on the fox. It swallowed Kurama and flew around. Obito quirked an eyebrow, "There's no way that did it."

As expected, red chakra beams shot out all over the bird. The large bird's body bent in many directions. Suddenly, an explosion covered the whole bird. Kurama dove down after the remaining creature. Obito looked up at where the explosion was and saw that the bird puffed away. He then looked at the large dog looking up at the six-tailed fox. Kurama shot a chakra beam down at the dog. The beam hit the ground in front of the dog first and then quickly sliced right down the middle of the dog. However, the halves of the dog formed to a full form as the first one. Now, there were two of them that Kurama had to deal with.

"**Damn this annoying runt!" **Kurama looked over to see Obito just standing there watching, **"We're going to go after that Uchiha bitch until his little pet disappears." **

"_Fine by me."_

Once Kurama landed on the ground, he immediately dashed for Obito, "I figured it would come after me."

Kurama appeared right in front of Obito and for a split second, the two came face-to-face. They both eyed each other knowing that they would tear this place apart. Obito heard the low growling from the fox and jumped back to avoid being smashed by the chakra arm that was above him. He watched the fox and saw a second head form on its back. The Uchiha tilted his head and watched as the head extended out of its back to show a second upper body along with another pair of arms, "Interesting."

They both opened their mouths and shot a chakra blast at him. Obito ended up letting the blast phase right through him. The large dogs came after the fox to assist their master, but Kurama was high on them and turned to face them. Kurama let out a loud powerful growl to where it sent the two dogs flying back high in the air. Kurama turned back around and saw that Obito was farther away. Despite the distance, he saw Obito with his arm out and didn't feel himself being drawn in. Kurama looked up and saw a building hovering above him. Obito swung his arm down, which the building crushed down on the fox. A grin crept on the Uchiha's face, "That should've made the Kyuubi recede."

Much less to his perspective, the building slowly began to rise. Obito's eyes widened, "Incredible." That was the only word that had came out of his mouth seeing the building being hurled high in the air. The building wasn't just hurled high up, but it was also coming after him. Obito went through a series of hand signs, while still looking up at the building. After the last sign, several large wooden pillars shot out from the ground and up at the building. Before the building began to descend, the wooden pillars caught up to it quick and managed to hold it up in place. Obito looked out in front to see Kurama slamming its fists down on the ground. Due to how strong the strikes were, large chunks of the ground flung up a bit. He then swung his arms wildly and ended up hitting the solid chunks of the ground, which all shot straight for the Uchiha. Obito jumped to the side to avoid the first one, and then jumped high to avoid the next one. He was now vulnerable in the air, but he let the third one phase right through him. He quickly descended back to the ground. Holding out his arm, he shot a great force at the fourth one and shot it back towards the fox. However, it ended up colliding against a fifth one, which both of them shattered to little chunks from how powerful of the impact, was made. A large dust cloud covered the distance between them, making it hard for Obito to see. Another one came through the cloud and immediately smashed hard against the Uchiha. Obito felt himself get smashed through a building from the impact of the concrete block that had hit him.

Obito got up to his feet and rubbed his head. Seeing a few chakra blasts coming at him, he quickly held out his arm to create a force wall. The little chakra blasts ended up hitting the barrier and didn't even faze it at all. The Uchiha held the barrier up to block more blasts that were coming at him. It seemed to be an endless amount of chakra blasts all at once. After what seemed like that he would be standing there forever blocking the blasts, the firing came to an end. Or so that was what Obito thought, as he dismissed the barrier. The large dust cloud expanded from all the explosions the Kyuubi had shot and was getting thicker making it incredibly hard for him to see. Suddenly, another blast came right at him and hit him straight on. Obito held his ground however, but the top half of his robe was blown right off leaving his upper body exposed, "Kyuubi isn't holding back one bit. I guess Naruto gave him a chance for revenge from that… Humph!" Obito felt a pair of burning chakra hands grab his entire body and felt that he was being pulled in at immense speed. In an incredible short amount of time, Obito found himself face-to-face yet again with the fox. Once those chakra hands let go of him, he punched the fox hard against the face. He didn't take his fist off and added a little force to it. Kurama felt himself being shot far back and crashed against something rather soft. He looked up to see the two-headed dog looking down at him with their teeth showing. Kurama saw that he had crashed against the large dog's leg. The dog shot down at him hoping to eat the fox, but Kurama vanished. He appeared on top of the dog and was getting ready to pound on it, but the second dog lunged at him and knocked him right off. Kurama's rage was reaching its high point having enough with these mutts. Four large chakra arms shot out of his body each grabbing a large building. The dogs charged at the fox, but were pinned to the ground by the buildings that Kurama placed on their lower back. The fox stood on all fours to see that the dogs weren't going anywhere with the buildings keeping them pinned.

Red and blue chakra balls merged out of the fox's body. They floated around him, as he held up its head with his mouth open. Obito watched the Kyuubi charge up for another attack, "Come on Kyuubi, go ahead and fire that blast so I can use it against you."

All the chakra balls formed into a large one, which Kurama chomped down on it and swallowed. The ground he was standing on turned into a crater and not wasting any more time, he fired a large blast. The Uchiha smiled and opened a vortex in the blast's path to where it went in it. Once the whole blast was consumed, the vortex closed and opened right above the fox. Kurama looked up to see his own blast came right out and ended up blasting himself. Obito laughed, "I hoped you'd do that. How does it feel Kyuubi?" The Uchiha saw the fox stumble a bit from taking such a large hit and held out his arm. Kurama felt himself being pulled and was being held right in front of the Uchiha. Obito had the Kyuubi floating in front of him and the two came face-to-face yet again, "I see you're still upset about that night when I had you under my control." Obito stood there with a grin on his face listening to the growling coming from the Kyuubi, "I know I'm facing you Kyuubi. How'd it feel to be under my command and slaughter thousands of people?"

"_Kurama! Don't fall for his trick!"_

"_**Shut up brat! I know what I'm doing."**_

Obito suddenly felt himself pushed back from a chakra wave blast. The tails extended forward and tried to smash down on him. Obito easily was dodging them and was laughing, "What's wrong Kyuubi? Is that boy keeping you from going full out against me?"

The tails withdrew and Kurama let out a loud growl. Obito covered his ears and felt himself get hit hard against his side. Nearly his entire body bent in half, but he was sent crashing hard against a wall. Obito removed himself from the wall and shook his head, _"I need to find a way to make the Kyuubi remise." _Obito ran the opposite way, which he saw Kurama running along with him. Kurama shot more blasts at him, while Obito shot fireballs at the Kyuubi. Both of their shots mainly missed one another or were either avoided. Obito had enough playing with range assaults and charged at the fox. Kurama turned to go after him too, but Obito was faster and slammed a deadly kick down on his head. Kurama stumbled back a bit, while Obito kneed up along the Kyuubi's chin. The Uchiha then began to punch the Kyuubi's head with incredible speed. Kurama's head was being hit in so many directions that he was taking a step back every now and then. Kurama raised its arm and attempted to smash down on Obito, but the Uchiha dodged it. He then placed his hands on the Kyuubi's arm and hurled himself over to where he was above him. Placing his hands on the Kyuubi's back, he grinned, **"Shinra Tensei!"**

Kurama felt his body gets implanted into the ground. His body bent forward too from the sheer force. He was sent deep into the ground too since he was on ground level to begin with and to be crushed from above. Obito landed on the other side and looked down in the deep crater to see the Kyuubi breathing lowly, "Come on Kyuubi, you can only hope to match me by going full out."

"_**Kid. I'm done. It's up to you now."**_

"_That's fine. I've had enough time anyway."_

Obito watched the Kyuubi's form revert back into the blonde's body to reveal Naruto back in his original form. However, his skin was burnt rather badly for allowing Kurama go pretty far, _"Damn Kurama… My body defiantly took a toll for that."_

"**Sorry kid. I'm sure I've made the Uchiha bitch use up a lot of his chakra."**

Naruto placed his hands on the ground to help him get back up to his feet. He jumped out of the crater and stood on the opposite side of it to where he was facing Obito, "I see you and the Kyuubi became rather close with one another. To think you'd let him use your body like that and not hesitate at all. Not only that, but it even reverted back into you without losing control of its anger against me. I'm most impressed."

The blonde looked closely at the Uchiha and saw that he was all bruised up. He saw how his top half of his robe was completely gone. The thing that was bothering him was that Obito's body showed that he was getting tired, but the way he was acting, was showing that he wasn't, "Why are you acting like that?" Naruto asked.

"Acting like what?"

"You're acting as if you're not even tired or getting worn out. Why?"

Obito grinned, "I actually am getting rather torn up, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Naruto's eyes widened remembering that he still had 'that' to use. Obito held out his arm, which his sword appeared right in his hand. He held out his other arm to where his battle fan appeared in that hand. Naruto frowned seeing the Uchiha fully armed and he knew that he didn't have any sort of weapon, "Damn it." Obito instantly appeared right in the blonde's face and swung his sword down. Naruto easily avoided it by side-stepping, but then felt the large battle fan hit him hard right on. Obito turned his wrist to where the flat ends of the fan were facing up and down with Naruto lying on top of it. He hurled the blonde high in the air and dropped his sword. With a hard swing of his fan, he shot three fire-like tornado missiles up at the boy. Naruto spun his body to look down and see the missiles coming at him. He held his arm out down at them and sent out a force to shatter the missiles. When he did, Obito appeared right there in the air with him, "Shit." Obito grabbed the blonde by the neck and began to spin both of them at a quick pace. The two were spinning so fast that it made them look like Kiba's fang over fang.

Obito threw the blonde straight down, which in less than a second, Naruto crashed down hard on the ground. Naruto rose back up to his feet and looked up to see an incredibly large fireball coming down at him. Once the fireball hit the ground, it broke out and turned out to be just an ordinary fire… a large fire at that. Obito landed on a roof of a small building and watched the fire burn anything that it could. The Uchiha stumbled a tad and quickly gained his posture back, _"Damn. This battle needs to come to an end."_

Naruto emerged from the fire and jumped out of it to land on the same roof that Obito was on. The Uchiha turned to face him and saw little flames all over his body burning his clothing off. The flames were put out from the wind he used and now, the blonde stood there with some of his hair burned off, but it still kept its same form. His shirt was completely burned off and his pants were burned up to his knees. The two were breathing quite heavily from this ongoing fight and knew that they were going to use everything they had to end this.

"You two!" Obito and Naruto looked around for the voice, "Down here!" The two looked down at the ground and Obito sighed recognizing who it was.

"Who the hell is…"

"That's the boss of the bunch of humans." Obito answered before Naruto could ask.

The blonde's eyes widened, "My name's Cain. And," The now known Cain pointed up at the blonde, "You Naruto, will be the ultimate…" Cain's body began to burn, as he screamed in pain looking at himself to see black fire, "Y-You bastard!"

Naruto looked at Obito, "You bastard! I was going to get a cure from him to…"

"Don't worry about it. Someone knows where they are."

The blonde looked down at the burning Cain and then back at Obito, "That works."

"Enough. This battle will come to an end Kyuubi."

Naruto held out his arm, **"Shinra…"**

Naruto felt himself being pulled towards the Uchiha, "Too slow." Obito said.

He grabbed the blonde's wrist and called forth an incredible amount of chakra. Naruto's eyes widened seeing what he was bringing forth. The blonde tried to get away, but Obito grinned as a green warrior surrounded him. Obito let the blonde go, but didn't just let go of his wrist. He shot the blonde with a sheer force and caused him to fly off the roof. Naruto was falling and kept looking up at the gray clouds. He added chakra to his feet and placed his feet on the side of the building. He slowed his fall down and ran up the building, which he reached the roof in no time. His eyes widened to see Obito standing there with his **Susanoo **active, "This is it." Naruto said.

"Yes. This is where the true destruction begins." Obito hunched over a bit and began to cough, but stood straight back up.

Naruto called forth his nine-tail chakra mode and felt his body not being able to maintain much, "Damn. I've used way too much chakra in this fight." The blonde saw Obito's **Susanoo **slam both its fists down at the blonde. Naruto rolled out of the way to avoid it, but the impact was strong enough to cause the building to crumble. The two jumped off the roof and descended down back to ground level. **Susanoo **pulled out its sword and began swinging down at the blonde. Naruto was using his speed to his advantage to avoid the deadly swings, because he knew that taking a hit from that would most likely bring an end to his part of the fight. The blonde avoided another deadly swing, but he ended up being backhanded by **Susanoo. **Naruto was sent hurling towards the mall where everyone was at. He crashed hard against a sign though that managed to prevent him from damaging the mall. His body slid down the sign and landed back on ground level. He looked around and saw that he was in the mall parking lot, "No…"

It was too late since Obito appeared in front of him, "Well," The Uchiha looked up to see the mall and that the boy's friends were still up at the roof watching, "Looks like your friends get to watch you die up close."

"Shut up!" Naruto held out his arm, as a Rasengan formed in his hand, "I'm ending this!"

Obito smiled seeing that this was leading to déjà vu, "Very well."

* * *

><p>"I-I can't believe how much of a disaster this is turning out to be." Takashi said.<p>

Kohta was ignoring the destruction of the city and was way too fascinated by the fight, "T-T-This is a fight between two gods! It's incredible!"

"It looks like they're about to bring an end to this. They really want to end one another despite that they could kill themselves in the process." Saya stated.

Saeko's eyes were wide after watching everything transpire in the city. She watched the blonde charging up what looks like to be one final attack. Turning around to look at the door, she saw the wind-like bolts had disappeared, which caused the door to fall. Wait, one final attack… that's when it hit her. She ran for the door, which drew everyone's attention, "Saeko!" The entire group of Takashi's shouted.

* * *

><p>"Obito…" Naruto's Rasengan began to change into a mixture of crimson and black colors, <em>"You were behind all this. You're the reason my father and mother sacrificed themselves in order for me to live. You're the reason why you misled Nagato, Konan, and the other members of Akatsuki to kill fellow Jinchuurikis by extracting the Bijuu from them. You're the reason why pervy-sage was killed. Because you deceived Nagato! You're the reason why this war started. For all the shinobi that have died to protect this world from your plan. You've deceived Sasuke and had him kill his brother! You… <em>

"**Naruto."**

"_K-Kurama?"_

"**I just wanted to tell you… I'm glad that you were my host."**

Naruto's eyes widened hearing that from Kurama. Tears began to form in his eyes and he laughed softly, _"You have no idea how that makes me feel to hear that coming from you."_

"**Let's defeat this…"**

Naruto wiped his eyes to prevent the tears from escaping, _"Kurama. I know what's about to happen. Which is why…"_

The Rasengan in Naruto's hand began to grow larger, while Obito's **Susanoo **sheathed its sword and raised its fist. Naruto closed his eyes and a single tear escaped, which slid down his cheek. Obito stood there with his eyes closed as well. The blonde added more of Kurama's chakra to the Rasengan. **Susanoo **gathered a lot of chakra to its fist thanks to Obito. Both Obito and Naruto opened their eyes to glance at one another. Naruto charged for Obito, while **Susanoo **shot its fist down toward the blonde. Images of this same action flashed in the blonde's head back when they were in their world. The two closed in on each other and Naruto brought forth his Rasengan, "Obitooo!"

"Narutooo!"

The space between their attacks slowly inched closer. Saeko opened the door to the mall and watched the two close in on each other. The two attacks collided with one another and didn't cause an explosion. Instead, a sharp dim light formed in the middle and expanded to engulf the two. It dissolved shortly after and then the impact between the two attacks caused a massive explosion. Saeko quickly retreated back into the mall, as a single wave of pressure shot out causing everything near them to get caught up in the explosion. As time passed by, what seemed like forever, the explosion came to an end and only a large cloud of dust was seen. Vehicles, signs, buildings, anything else near them were nothing but pieces. However, the mall remained up in its full structure. Saeko opened the door to see the mass destruction the impact between those two made. She looked around and saw the large dust cloud and decided to stay back until it dispersed. Within the dust, there lied Obito and Naruto. They were both on the brink of going unconscious. To their side, a strange vortex spun open to reveal some sort of portal. The portal showed an image of an entrance that led to… Konoha. Naruto's breathing was incredibly rough on him, but a small smile formed on his face, "I-I… knew it."

Obito turned his head to the side and saw the portal, "Looks like… that's our way… h-home." The Uchiha slowly leaned his upper body up and shockingly saw the blonde slowly get back up to his feet, _"I-Impossible. He's getting back up?"_

Naruto got up to one knee and slowly began to bring up his other leg. Once his foot hit the ground, he stumbled, but he didn't fall back down. He wobbled his way back up to his feet and knew he wouldn't be able to keep himself up like this much longer, "I-It's over… Obito."

The blonde looked at the portal and saw someone stepped out. His eyes slowly widened seeing a familiar face. There stood his sensei of Team seven, Kakashi Hatake. The copy ninja's eye widened not believing that he was seeing his student standing before his very eye, "Naruto!"

"K-K-Kakashi… sensei?"

Kakashi rushed over to the blonde and caught him before he fell, "I got you." He looked to the other person and couldn't believe that what he had heard from the toads was true. Obito was alive the whole time, "Obito…"

"K-Kakashi."

The copy ninja turned back to look at the blonde, "I'm glad we found you. When we get back, I'm sending you straight to Tsunade."

Naruto laughed lightly and coughed immediately right after, "I-I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't go back."

"What? What are you talking about?"

The dust cloud began to disperse and Naruto looked towards the mall, but he knew that his friends still couldn't see them, "My friends…"

"Your friends are waiting for you to come home."

Naruto shook his head, "Our… world, is safe now. But, my friends here… need me. Their world is… still in danger. I-I want to… help them."

Kakashi's eye widened and closed shortly after. He sighed and smiled behind his mask, _"You were always one to help others." _

The three turned to look at the portal and there came the members of Konoha twelve. Naruto was now completely speechless to see his friends, but his friends weren't, "Narutooo!" They all shouted and ran to the blonde. Kakashi let go of the blonde and stepped back, which caused Naruto to stumble a bit without the support, but he found some strength to stand on his own feet. All his friends surrounded him and were overjoyed to see their long lost friend.

"We've been worried sick about you!" Shikamaru said.

"Naruto!" Choji shouted and hugged the blonde tightly. Naruto felt his ability to breathe slipping away.

"Choji!" Ino shouted, which the chubby guy let go of him and stepped back, while Ino scolded him.

Sakura came up to him and instantly hugged him. Tears poured out of the pinkette's eyes, "I thought that I'd never see you again after I heard you disappeared."

Naruto smiled and weakly hugged his old teammate back. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and looked to his side to see Sai, "I'm glad to see you're alive."

"Yosh! Let us go back home and get you healed up Naruto, so that we can have a spar!" Lee shouted.

Tenten punched down on his head, "That's what you have to say after not seeing him for so long?"

The blonde laughed lightly and let go of Sakura, "I'm glad… to see you all."

"Come on. Let's get you home and healed up so we can discuss everything." Kiba said.

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "I…" His body began to ache incredibly to where he was beginning to lose his strength.

Kakashi caught on quickly and decided to speak for him, "Naruto won't be coming back with us."

The members of Konoha twelve all glanced at the copy ninja, "What?! Why?" The all asked.

"Naruto has already brought peace to our world by defeating Obito."

"Who's Obito?" Neji asked.

"Obito was the man behind the mask; an old comrade of mine as well." Kakashi watched the eyes on all their faces widened, "Anyway, Naruto has returned peace to our world. And… he said that he wants to stay and help his friends here in this world from the danger they're going through right now."

"Danger? What's going on in this world?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head not knowing the answer to that either, "I'll explain." Naruto said.

A few minutes later, the group all understood what their blonde friend had just explained, "I see. That is rather dangerous." Kakashi said.

"Yeah." The portal began get smaller showing that it was getting ready to close, "You all need to go." Naruto said

Sakura hugged her old comrade, "I'm happy for you." She said and walked to the portal. One-by-one, all of Naruto's friends went up to him to give him a friendly hug. Kakashi was last to give him a hug and then walked over to the beaten Obito. He picked his old teammate up over his shoulder and joined the others at the portal.

The dust cloud had finally fully cleared, "Naruto!" The blonde ignored Takashi's call and remained looking at his friends at the portal. Takashi and his group looked at the new group of people and saw the portal they were standing at, "I-Is that his way back home?" Takashi asked, as he watched the group of people step into the portal.

Naruto sighed, _"Kurama."_

"**What's up kid?"**

"_What I was trying to tell you earlier… I knew this was going to happen which is why I went on with it. And…" _Naruto found himself standing in front of the fox's cage and undid the seal. Kurama's eyes widened and watched the cage collapse, _"I want you to be free."_

"**N-Naruto…"**

"_I'm going to miss you."_

Back in reality, Naruto felt a great amount of chakra leave his system and out of his body. The chakra took form of a little fox floating in front of him, **"I'll never forget you Naruto." **The little fox said and entered the portal, which ended up closing.

"Naruto!" The blonde heard that he was being called by his friends and could hear them coming for him. A small smile formed on his face, as his eyes closed and his body collapsed to the ground.

**A/N: The End! Not really though. Okay, where to begin. Let's see, yeah, the fight wasn't going to be long like I thought it would be. However! This story is far from over, and I'll explain that here in just a second. I had Cain killed off rather quickly cause I was getting tired of figuring out how to have his part unfold, so I thought some of y'all would enjoy that. **

**So, this chapter came out at a pretty good size, especially if it was nothing but pure action! Wouldn't you agree?**

**I've finally created a real poll on my profile after finding out how to do it. There's still time to cast your vote. I provided a link of what Miyuki looks like (I came up with the name, but the description is defiantly based off the picture to whatever anime that's from) and I also provided a link of what Obito's Susanoo looks like as well. And I made it to where you don't need both eyes to use Susanoo and what not. So, that's for to those readers that'll say, "He can't use Susanoo with one eye." Well, he did... in my story.**

**What else…? Oh yeah, this story as I said, can be far from over and it's up to YOU readers. I have an incredible idea of how to keep this flow going, but it involves Naruto visiting his world and coming back to the HOTD world every now and then. But! I will not go in further details of what I have planned. It will be up to you if you wish for me to do so. If not, then I'm just going to come up with random chapters of how the gang is doing in Tokonosu only. But I'd much rather have the flow going with a lot of surprises.**

**The reunion between Naruto and his old friends was rather touching and short. There were also some short occasions, but I wanted to wrap this chapter up. **

**I believe that's all… I think. So far, the vote is standing tall with this story being a single pairing. Get your votes in before it's too late. **

**And WOW, over 400 reviews. I'm extremely happy to see this story with that many. I'd love to see more and more, which makes me feel even happier to where I tend to work on my stories at a faster pace. **

**Anyway, I think I've covered what I wanted to bring up. So, I hope you all enjoyed the battle between the two. Until next time!**

**Please review!**


	21. IMPORTANT

**SILENCE! I know some of y'all are disappointed that this isn't a "real" update. I just had to make a notice to inform you all that this story is not abandoned! I am still working on it and just waiting to get the help I need for a scene in the next chapter. So, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but a notice is better than having my readers wondering if this story is done. Anyway, since it's been a while, I have already begun to work on the next 2 chapters. This next chapter is more of a relaxing one for the gang. **

**Just a heads up, the beginning of the next chapter is just a 'little' summary of what's been going on through this entire story. So, feel free to skip that if you wish to not read it (whenever I finish the chapter that is). HOWEVER! The chapter after this one that I've already started… Is going to leave you all… ASTONISHED. Some of ya'll might've seen it coming, but I know quite a few of y'all didn't. What I would say about it? Well… I just love it. It reveals a series of events unfolded. **

**Now, I apologize for this not being a chapter update. But as I said earlier, it's better to inform you all, rather than leaving you all hanging. So, with that said, if you have any questions leave a review or just simply PM me. **

**P.S. I have begun working on another story as well. NarutoXSkyrim cross-over. Will not state much about it until I finish the prologue. **

**THIS NOTICE WILL BE TAKEN DOWN WHEN I GET CLOSE TO UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	22. A Day of Relaxation

**The main plot will continue. My view: this story is FAR from over. WARNING: Bitchy Saya in this chapter.**

**NOTICE: I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU ALL READ THE NOTE AT THE END.**

_**Chapter 19: A Day of Relaxation  
><strong>_

Tokonosu city… used to be a nice peaceful city actually. That was until the day that the dead had come back to life to feast on the living. It had caused a major uproar and thousands, no… millions have died and turned into them. It was a travesty of how blood was spilled all over the city. At Fujimi Academy, there were kids in school and frightened of what happened. Several had died and some managed to escape. A small group of them escaped the school and managed to reach a bus to use, but there was this sly teacher that had them wait on him and his group. The teacher even left one of his students behind for dead. However, the student was rescued by a mysterious boy that no one has ever seen before. The boy revealed that he was no ordinary human like the others were by displaying incredible power. This made the group of kids very curious of where this boy was from.

When time passed by, they began to like the mysterious boy and appreciated his presence. The blonde did everything in his path to protect them, but that was until one night that the wicked teacher did. Something in the boy snapped and made him kick the teacher's group out. His action caused some problems with one of the students from the other group. Eventually, as time continued to pass, they came across some strange dead walkers that showed to have some kind of enhancement to make them difficult to face. Well, not as difficult for the blonde, but it was a major difference between those and your regular standard walkers. It made the boy wonder what caused these walkers to be different, so he went out to investigate to see what caused all this. Once he came through some strange lab, he found out that it was someone creating them. He ended up coming face-to-face with one of the creator's workers named Shiroi. The boy ended up escaping the lab and returned to the Takagi manor where his friends had decided to move to. Based on his arrival, he was beaten and accused of the mutated versions of the dead. The head of the Takagi family had the boy locked up, which turned out that he ordered an execution. The man Shiroi had a group of his own and had also moved to the Takagi manor. Shiroi tried to deceive the boy and have him join them, but the blonde was smarter than that.

He escaped from the manor and went on his own leaving his friends. The boy ended up saving some strange woman and she told him about how there was a group taking shelter in the stadium. He took the woman there and met the large group of survivors there, but he didn't stay long since he felt something odd happening at the manor. The blonde ended up leaving and returning to the manor and saw that the head of the Takagi manor was struck down. He saw his friends being held captive and that it was all Shiroi's doing. The two clashed in an intense battle and of course, the boy had defeated Shiroi. The blonde ended up passing out from exhaustion and woke up the next morning. When he found out that the others were still here, he went out getting ready to end them, but the wife of the leader of the Takagi family stopped him and explained everything that the girl known as Hikari from Shiroi's group had told her. The boy understood it all and promised to help this girl return to a normal life. So, they all decided to move out and the boy had them head to the stadium.

That was then when the boy found out that his enemy was in this world too. He went out looking for him and ended up finding him, but the boy had his powers sealed away. He ended up being sent back to the stadium from his enemy. They weren't there long once the man that was creating the mutated walkers sent out a team to capture him. The boy went through a rather harsh beating and then came face-to-face with the teacher that he had kicked out long ago. The teacher ended up being a test experiment for the creator and ended up beating the living day lights out of the boy. Eventually, they had managed to escape. The boy and a couple others from the group ended up escaping to some sort of shrine. There, the girl known as Saeko from the group ended up confessing how she felt about him. During the middle of the night, the boy had ended up facing his enemy again, but this time, he wasn't attacked. Instead, he only told him how the teacher was out there in the city somewhere looking for him.

The boy decided to leave and go look for the teacher that was seeking revenge on him after being kicked out. He ended up finding the crazed teacher and confronted him, which the two ended up in a fierce fight. His friends from the shrine realized he was gone and went out looking for him. They ended up finding him and saw him slain by the crazed teacher. They went out after the blonde, while two of them went after the mutated teacher. It was foolish of the two trying to take him on since he ended up easily proving to be superior. The teacher began to pick which one to kill first, but he was stopped when he saw that the boy he thought he had slain was still alive. What made him even more shocked was that the boy's powers had returned to him. The teacher was easily defeated since the boy torn him apart and fed him to the dead.

After a little while, his enemy showed up and it infuriated the blonde. He acted based on his emotions and took flight after him. And that… was the beginning of the mass destruction for Tokonosu. The two went through a fight to the death that lasted for an incredibly long time. The city was being destroyed due to the intense collisions and power they both displayed. After hours of fighting, the two decided to use their final move hoping to end this. When the two powerful attacks collided, it caused a major devastation around them. Due to the major collision, the two were both at their end and that was when a portal opened, a portal that showed the boy's home village.

That was when his sensei came out completely surprised to see his student. Shortly after the discussion between them, the boy's friends all emerged from the portal, leaving the blonde completely speechless. All his friends were overjoyed and relieved to see their long lost friend. But, as they tried to get him to come home, the boy refused. They all wondered why and the boy explained everything to them, which they understood. So, the boy's sensei picked up the body of Obito and joined the others, as they all stepped into the portal. That was when the boy released the Kyuubi that was being held in him for his whole life. He didn't want to keep him trapped in this world and decided to let him return home… free. The Kyuubi ended up returning home and that was when the portal to the boy's home closed leaving him behind. His friends from this world came running to join him and that was when his body couldn't help him anymore. The boy collapsed.

* * *

><p><em>4 days later<br>__Time: 3:26p.m.  
><em>_Location: Some modern home_

A pair of eyes slowly opened. At first, the vision was blurry, but soon became clear. The person felt rather comfortable and found out that they were lying on a rather large bed. Tossing the sheets over, the person turned to place their feet on the floor. The floors were rather cool feeling to them and so the person looked down to see that it was wooden flooring. They got out of bed and felt that their body was beginning to ache instantly. The blonde looked down to see that he was only wearing a pair of shorts. He felt his body losing strength, so he quickly walked for the door and placed his hand against the wall next to it. Grabbing the knob, he turned it and pulled it open. He stepped out and walked down the hallway. The blonde kept his hand against the wall to help support his walking. In just a matter of seconds, the boy came across the living room (link of picture is on profile) and saw some of his friends sitting around wearing swimsuits. They looked to the hall and all immediately smiled, "Naruto!"

The boy's eyes widened seeing Kohta, Shizuka, Rika, and Kaji coming at him. Shizuka quickly wrapped the blonde in her arms, squeezing his head against her melons, "Oh Naruto! You had us worried!"

Naruto held his arm straight up showing that he couldn't breathe, but Shizuka didn't see, "Shizuka, you're suffocating him." Rika said, which the busted nurse looked down at his head and let go of him.

"Naruto! You are a total badass! That fight was absolutely outstanding!" Kohta shouted.

A sweat dropped down the back of the blonde's head, "T-Thanks?"

"How are you feeling?" Kaji asked.

"Still incredibly sore."

"Naruto!" The blonde looked toward the bar to see Kaze wearing some bartender's outfit and making drinks, "I bet you'd like a drink huh?"

"I bet they're not cold since the power…"

"Wrong. There is actually power in this household."

The blonde's eyes widened, "How?"

"The power is slowly returning and apparently, this block has power. It'll take a long time for this whole city to get power back."

"T-That's great news."

Kaze smiled and placed a shot glass down, as he poured in Crown Royal with Buttershots. He grabbed a regular glass and filled it up halfway with Redbull. Then he placed the shot glass into the cup and slid it toward the end of the bar, "Try it."

Rika and Shizuka went to the bar, while Kohta and Kaji went back to relaxing on the couch. Naruto walked to the bar and grabbed the glass examining the drink, "W-What is it?"

"My friend, that there is a Vegas Bomb."

Naruto took the glass and sniffed it, which caused Kaze, Shizuka, and Rika to look at him with a 'are you kidding' expression. The blonde brought the glass to his lips and immediately shot the liquid down his throat. He placed the glass back down and admired the sweet taste, "That was pretty good."

Kaze smiled, "Good!" The bartender reached down under the bar and brought out a bottle of sake, "Now have this."

The boy's eyes widened seeing that the bottle was rather large, "I-I don't really…"

Kaze came up to the blonde with the bottle in his hand and wrapped his free arm around the boy's shoulder, "Nonsense!" He brought the bottle of sake up to the blonde, "You're finally awake and this is pretty much the first day of relaxation with you. You saved us on so many occasions after what you went through, which calls for a day of celebration!"

Naruto looked at the bottle and pictured that Tsunade wouldn't even hesitate about it if she was offered the bottle. A sigh escaped the blonde, "Maybe later."

"Fine. But you will be drinking with the rest of us that are."

The blonde scratched the back of his head, "S-Sure."

"Takashi's out in the back grilling some burgers and the girls are swimming. I'm sure they would like to see you." Kaze said.

Naruto smiled and headed for the back door. He saw that they were indeed swimming and that Takashi was grilling since there was a large long wall of windows. He opened the door, which drew Takashi's attention, "Naruto! Glad to see you're awake!"

The blonde saw that even Takashi was wearing a swimsuit. All the girls were wearing a two-piece swimsuit. The girls that were swimming stopped and turned to see the blonde coming out. And the ones that weren't swimming, but were instead lying on lawn chairs that were out there, leaned up to look at the blonde. Takashi placed the spatula down and walked to the blonde, while Rei, Claire, Alice, and Yuuki quickly got out of the pool to rush over to the blonde. Saeko didn't rush at all and just got out of the pool to catch up with the other girls. Saya, Miyuki, Hikari, and Yuriko remained lying on the chair. Ever since that day when Naruto had a choice to go home, when she saw him remain here in their world, she was completely speechless. She began feeling like a bitch for acting and treating the blonde as if he was just being used.

Alice was in front and once she was in reach of the blonde, she jumped up at him, "Narutooo!" She shouted, while laughing.

Naruto caught the girl, which Alice wrapped her arms around his neck as tight as she could, "We missed you Naruto!"

The blonde chuckled and placed the little girl down, which Claire immediately lunged at the boy and tightly embraced him, "You worried us. We thought you had died when you collapsed."

Before he could speak, he felt that he was being hugged all around. Yuuki had hugged him from behind and Rei hugged him from his side. His eyes softened having felt pretty bad worrying them all, "I'm sorry." That was all he could think to say.

The girls broke their hug and stepped back knowing that there was one more person that wanted to approach him. Naruto looked in front to see Saeko walking up to him, "Saeko…"

**SLAP!  
><strong>

Everyone that was outside watched what occurred between the two in complete shock. The blonde's head was forced to turn to the right from such impact from the girl's slap. The slap was rather hard to where the blonde's entire left cheek was completely red. Naruto placed his hand over his cheek since he figured that she would be upset with him by how worried he made her feel. He remained like he was and had a saddened look on his face, _"I knew she'd be like this. Damn it."_

Naruto felt her hands cup both his cheeks and forced him to look at her, but then instantly was pulled into a forcing kiss. Saeko ended the kiss after a few seconds and glared at him, which caused the boy to tense up a bit, "Don't worry me like that ever again."

The blonde was at a loss of words, but a growling sound caused everyone to turn their gaze down. A slight blush crept on the blonde's face after feeling how hungry he is and how everyone was looking at his stomach, but then they all eyed the blonde. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Don't you all look at me like that. I haven't had anything to eat in a while." The still embarrassed blonde said.

Everyone began to laugh, which caused Naruto to frown. Takashi walked back to the grill, while Saeko grabbed the blonde's hand. Rei and the others jumped back into the pool, while Alice decided to go inside the house to look for Zeke. Saeko led the blonde toward the pool and stopped at the edge. She wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, "Today, we finally get to enjoy a peaceful and relaxing day with you. No walkers to worry about and now that Madara guy is gone."

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "His name's Obito. Turns out he used the name Madara just to…"

Saeko shook her head, "Who cares? We finally get to enjoy some time peacefully with nothing on our minds."

"I guess you're right."

Saeko smiled and pressed her lips against his again. The blonde instantly kissed back, as the two shared a slow and passionate kiss. The purple haired beauty broke the kiss and pulled away slightly to where she was a couple inches from his face, "Now," her arms slid down the boy's sides and gripped his hips, "I think you should," then she quickly pushed the boy into the pool. Naruto's eyes widened feeling his balance break and realized that he was about to fall in, "relax."

**SPLASH!**

Naruto quickly came up from under the water and wiped the water away from his eyes. He heard laughter from the girls and even Takashi. Shaking his head, he turned and saw Saeko still standing out of the pool. He shook his head again to get more of the water off him and held his arm out toward the purple haired beauty. Saeko stood there as her laughter died down wondering why he was trying to reach for her. Seeing that he wasn't, her body tensed up knowing exactly what he was about to do. Suddenly her body came flying down at him, which he caught her and shoved her down under water. Naruto pulled his arms back, as Saeko came up from under and whipped her hair. She then heard more laughter and even heard the blonde laughing in front of her. She opened her eyes and narrowed them at the blonde, which he didn't notice yet. An evil grin crept onto her face after thinking of what to do.

"Oh Naruto." She said in a sexy tone. The blonde stopped laughing and felt one of her arms wrap around his neck. He then felt her other arm brush up against his waist, but her hand was placed on his stomach. She gave him a look that showed pure lust and Naruto saw that look mainly from her eyes, "You know… I didn't really appreciate what you did that night."

The boy nearly jumped when he felt her hand at the rim of his shorts, "W-What night?"

"The night when we were alone in that little house at the shrine. I didn't like how you turned," She slid her hand down his shorts, which made the blonde blush a deep crimson, "me down." She said and before she could grab his dick, he quickly pulled her arm out.

Naruto looked around and saw that they weren't being watched since everyone went back to doing what they were. He then looked at Saeko still holding onto her arm, "What do you think you're doing?" He asked and still saw that evil lustful look on her face.

Saeko didn't fight his grip and just kept staring at him, "I'm simply getting what I want."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as the blush on his face darkened if it was possible to get any darker than it was now, "W-Why are you trying that here?"

Saeko innocently tilted her heard and slightly pouted her lips, "Why not? We're around friends that we've been with long enough to where we're like a family."

"That's fine, but you can't be doing this in front of…" Saeko quickly dunked him under water and looked out ahead to see Rei. The brunette girl turned to look back at her and saw her friend calling her over. A smile formed on her face, as she swam her way to them.

Naruto came out from under and immediately shook his head. He then stared at Saeko to see her expression showed like that she had done nothing, "What was that for?"

Saeko shrugged and quickly grabbed his wrists to pull him toward her. The blonde was completely lost trying to find out what was with the changes in her little 'game'. Saeko backed up against the wall of the pull and immediately dunked the blonde back under water. Naruto didn't even fight back trying to come back up since he was finding this rather… annoying to where he was already getting used to it. He kept his eyes shut though every time he was dunked under. He felt his body being moved and then felt his back against the wall. Saeko's hands grabbed him by his hips and pulled him up out from under. The blonde didn't even shake his head to clear the water off his face. However, he felt that Saeko was close on him and felt that someone else was with them. Before he could clear the water away from his eyes, he felt his arms being grabbed.

"You know Naruto, sometimes I like to have a friend of mine to join me. Because she likes to get what she wants just as much as I do." The blonde shook his head to get the water off and before he could open his eyes, he felt someone's hand cover them, "No peeking just yet."

The blush on the boy's face was so easy to be seen. He was pretty upset since he wasn't one that liked being teased if he was getting into it. He felt someone wrap themselves around one of the blonde's arms and also felt that they grabbed his hand. In just a split second, he felt his hand being placed on their rear. The poor blonde felt a rush coming to his nose, _"P-P-Pervy Sageeeeeee!" _He shouted in his mind. Then he felt the other person do the same thing and also placed his hand on their rear. He knew Saeko was one of them, but had no clue who the other one was. His eyes were still covered and he was really getting ready to just push the hand back using 'Shinra Tensei', but he knew that wouldn't be right. Although, that whatever these two were planning on doing is also not right. Well, not in the blonde's point of view that is. Slowly, his vision started to gather light. Once the hand was removed, the blonde's eyes widened and his head fell back with a nose bleed, animated style. He stood there in the pool with both Rei and Saeko wrapped around his arms. Not only that, but they both placed his hand on their rears. The girls were pressed up against him with their hands rested against the blonde's chest. They both had that wicked grin on their faces and just stared at the knocked out blonde.

The door opened from the house, as Kohta came walking out, "Hey Naruto, Kaze wants to…" Kohta came to a stop as he saw the girls seducing the blonde. The chubby boy's body was twitching and had blood coming out of his nose. His eyes twitched at a rather fast pace and once the girls looked up at him, after seeing the looks on their face, he… "N-Narutooo!" The blonde didn't even inch from his name being called, "Not only are you a badass! But you're the guy that all the girls are after!"

The girls smiled at the chubby boy, as they continued toying with him. Kohta's head began to spin. Takashi came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, I think you should go back inside before you pass out."

Kohta snapped out of it and shook his head at a fast pace, as he looked up at the few clouds in the sky. A sparkle struck his glasses and he looked at Takashi, "Never! I am perfectly…" He looked back at the girls and saw them kissing the blonde's chest. Naruto was still out of it, but he could feel what the girls were doing. Then the girls reached around their back and grabbed the tie of their top piece. Kohta's eyes widened and immediately fell to the ground on his back. Takashi looked down at the knocked out boy, while the girls smiled having succeeded on getting rid of him. They didn't even have to untie the bow, since Kohta was probably way ahead of fantasizing what was yet to come after, if they did.

Saya leaned up on the lawn chair and looked at Rei to see her fooling around with the blonde. Her gaze turned to Takashi seeing him working the grill. She couldn't help but blush seeing him shirtless. Since Rei's been trying to get close with Naruto, Saya's been 'trying' to get closer to Takashi. However, she couldn't find the ways of how to do so. Even with Rika, Shizuka, and her mother, she still couldn't. She wasn't one to act like how Rei and Saeko are being towards Naruto. But, something's been going through her mind. Saeko had confessed to Naruto and yet, it doesn't look like they're a couple. Sure they kiss each other every now and then, but what really had her going, was what if Rei confessed to him? Sure right now, she's messing with him in a way that seems a bit too much. But apparently Saeko approved of her doing so. The thing that really had her wondering was what if Rei was turned down from him and she starts going back after Takashi?

It was driving her nuts and she had to find out no matter what, "Rei!"

The brunette stopped kissing the blonde's chest and turned to see the pinkette calling her, "Yes?"

"Can you come here please?" With that question asked, Saeko and a couple others looked towards the pinkette's direction.

"Ugh… sure." Rei looked back at Saeko and then back at the pinkette, as she began to swim her way there.

Naruto heard it all and finally came to his senses, as he leaned back up. Saeko was now right up in front of him lined up with his body. He glared at her, "You're evil, you know that?"

Saeko tilted her head a bit and smiled at him, "I am?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sure I haven't showed you how 'evil' I can truly be."

The blonde blushed lightly, which caused Saeko to giggle slightly, "I'd rather not find out."

Her giggling came to an end and quirked an eyebrow from his statement, "Why not?" She pressed her body against his, "I thought you of all people would enjoy that." Not a single word came from the blonde. He didn't want to start thinking about how her game would be. Saeko smiled again seeing she got him and then pressed her lips against his.

_Saya and Rei_

The brunette sat at the foot of the lawn chair and just stared at Saya, "What is it?"

Saya sighed, "Don't you think you're going too far with Naruto like that?"

Rei's body tensed up a bit from the subject that she brought up, "Excuse me?"

"You know that Saeko confessed to Naruto. Why are you acting as if you're trying to steal him from her?"

The brunette blushed from embarrassment and anger, "T-That's none of your business."

"It's obvious you love him too and I'm sure Saeko sees it as well. So if you see that they're together, why are you…"

"They're not together. They've kissed each other and all, but I've never heard Naruto say that he loves her. Saeko said she loves him, but I haven't heard him return the feeling."

Saya placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head, "That may be true, but why would you interfere?"

"Look, Saeko wanted me to act like that toward him earlier. So I don't know why…"

"Tell me this Rei. If you confessed to Naruto just like Saeko had, what would you do if he turned you down?"

The brunette's eyes widened and her heart rate began to slow down. She didn't let that shut her down and decided to get back at her, "How about you tell me when you treated Naruto like he was being used."

"I'm going to apologize to him as I planned. It was wrong of me to lead to such assumptions. But how about you try not to change the subject and explain. If he turned you down, you would be heartbroken. What would you do? Would you go back to trying to win Takashi again?"

Rei was back in silent mode taking in everything Saya had to say to her. Her eyes remained bugged-eyed and her heart was still going at a slow rate.

"Burgers are ready!" Takashi announced, which everyone immediately went to him; except for Saya and Rei of course.

"I'm sorry to say this, and I truly am Rei, but you're acting like a slut."

That was the last thing Saya had to say. In all honesty, it was actually totally uncalled for Saya to go so far. But, she thought it was okay to confront her in such a cruel way. She might've just crushed her from the inside with such questions and comments. Her eyes slightly widened when she saw tears flowing out of the brunette's eyes. The reason why she went so far was for her own selfish reasons. She wanted to find out what she would do if she was turned down, because she wanted to get with Takashi. When this all started, she saw how Rei was trying to win Takashi back after Hisashi was killed. In Saya's view, Rei moved way too fast toward Takashi. Then there were the times they would get in arguments and she would bring up how Hisashi would've done this or that. When Takashi would tell her of the fights they got in, it would make her infuriated.

Rei shot up to her feet and Saya looked up at her. She saw the glare coming from the brunette and could see that she was beyond frustrated, "Why can't you ever keep things to yourself?!" Her shout managed to draw everyone's attention, "You always have to hurt someone don't you?!"

Saya blushed in embarrassment seeing how all eyes were on them. She stood up and whispered, "Why did you have to…"

**SLAP!**

The pinkette froze in her spot. Her head was turned to the side and she had her hand against her left cheek. It hurt and boy did it sting too. Saya turned her head back to face Rei and saw that she ran for the door.

"Rei!" Takashi called out.

The brunette ignored him and as the door opened thanks to Kaze, she ran right passed him. The bartender looked back as she ran in and then looked back outside, "What happened?"

"I'll go talk to her." Takashi said.

_Inside_

Rei stopped at the stairs that led upstairs and decided to sit on the steps. She crossed her arms on her knees and buried her face in them. Her heart was truly hurt as those thoughts roamed her mind. That Saya, she didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. Rei wanted to bash her head against the floor so bad out there.

"Rei?" The brunette lifted her head from her arms and saw Takashi standing in front of her, "What happened out there?"

"It's none of your business!"

Takashi's body jumped from her outburst, "Rei?"

"Leave me alone!"

Takashi shook his head, "What did you and Saya…"

Rei closed her eyes and whipped her head to the side, "I said to leave me alone!" Tears flew from her face when she whipped her head.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Rei's eyes widened from that voice and quickly buried her face in her arms again, "She doesn't want to talk." Takashi answered.

"I see. I'll talk to her."

Takashi smiled knowing that he could get through to her, "Thanks Naruto." And then he headed back outside.

Naruto watched his dismissal and then looked down at the subbing brunette. He sighed and sat down next to her, "What's wrong Rei?" There was nothing coming from her, except the sobbing, "Rei…"

To his surprise, Rei lunged herself at him. Naruto quickly turned to where his front was facing her and felt her arms wrap around his mid-section. Her head was buried against his chest and he could feel her tears sliding down his body. He really wanted to know what transpired between her and Saya, but she wouldn't speak. Whatever Saya told her, must've really done a number on her. He hugged her head gently giving her the comfort she needed and rested his chin on her head.

"N-Naruto…"

The blonde lifted his head up and looked down at her head, "Yes?"

Rei raised her head up a little, but managed to keep him from seeing her face. She wiped the tears off her face and lightly shook her head. After pushing aside what Saya had told her, she lifted her head up to show him her slightly reddened eyes. Tears were still managing to escape her eyes. Her arms came back to her front and she fully sat up, "Do you love Saeko?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "What's with that question?"

Rei gave him a serious look this time, even though she still had tears sliding down her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed and her lips turned into a frown, "Do you love Saeko?"

"Rei, why are you…"

The brunette squinted her eyes and turned her head to the side for a second, then opened her eyes to look back at him, "Because I love you!"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, "Rei…"

"I love you just as much as Saeko does. You've done so much for us and no one else would do that. You put your life on the line to protect us… even though Saya was talking down on you."

The blonde chuckled, "I didn't let that bother me. But, I could see where she was coming from."

"You did? Wait, so you were…"

"Yes. I was originally planning to return to my home when I got the chance. But, with these days that I've been with you all, I was actually enjoying making new friends and was having fun. Apart from the living dead eating the living and the freaky stuff I've seen happen."

Rei wiped away the tears, but they just kept on coming, "So we were the reason that you decided to stay?"

A smile came across face, "Yes."

"E-Even after the way Saya was treating you?"

"I didn't let that get to me. I proved her wrong and I'm sure she's going through a lot just thinking about it."

After realizing that she was starting to get off track, she shook her head and stared at him, "Naruto…"

Before the blonde could answer, he felt his hands being grabbed and looked down. He saw Rei holding onto his hands rather tightly and then looked back up at her to see her eyes were halfway closed. The look on her face showed affection. Once again, before he could say anything, he saw her now sitting on his lap. A faint blush crept on his face and the next thing he felt, were her arms wrapping around his neck. With her wearing her swimsuit, it was hard for his hormones to keep maintained. Her soft, smooth, slightly still wet skin was amazing feeling to him. She closed her eyes and began closing the distance between them.

"Rei, wait just…" The brunette forced her lips onto his, which caused Naruto's eyes to widen.

In between kisses she would always say, "I love you." And continue kissing him again, but with more passion each time.

Without them knowing, Saeko was standing around the corner and saw everything. She came to check on them once Takashi came back outside. Just before she was about to leave, she saw Naruto break free, "Rei, I can't." The brunette looked at him with a hurt look since she knew what he was about to say. She didn't want to hear it and kept pushing herself onto him. She shook her head and forced her lips onto his again. Naruto broke free quickly this time, "Rei, I'm sorry, but I…" Before she could force her lips onto his again, he held her back from doing so. Rei's body slouched forward and buried her face against his chest with tears escaping her eyes yet again.

"You're… the only one…" She sobbed.

Naruto hugged her head, "I'm sorry Rei. But, the answer to your question… is yes."

Around the corner, Saeko began to feel better seeing how Naruto calmly told her everything. Unlike the men she dated in the past, if that was any of them right now with Rei, they would without a doubt fall for her. "I do love Saeko." Her heart just skipped a beat after hearing him say that. That was the first time he has ever said it. She wanted to run up to him and embrace him, but she didn't want to interrupt them. Inside, she was extremely happy to hear him say that, even if he wasn't saying it to her personally. Then, she began to think of a way to get him to say it, later that is. Seeing how she had no reason to ease drop any longer, she turned around to make her way back outside.

Rei kept her face buried against his chest, "But I…"

"I understand Rei, and I'm glad you have those feelings for me. But, I can't return those feelings. Saeko… there's just a lot to say about her. She's been the one to always be there with me no matter what."

Rei came to an end of her sobbing and lowered her head to where she was looking down at his lap, "I see…"

"Don't get me wrong or anything, I truly do care for you and everyone else. It's like…" The brunette finally decided to lift her head up to where she can look him in the face, "We've became a family." He examined Rei's face and wiped the tears from her face, "Who knows, if you were in Saeko's place from the start of all this, you would've been the one I fell in love with."

A smile slowly formed on her face, "I guess you're right."

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad to see you're feeling a better."

He wasn't thinking wrong when he said that. Rei was actually feeling better from the little talk they had, "Yeah."

"I'm not going to lie, but that little game you had going was very amusing, that I couldn't believe it to where it knocked me out." Rei's eyes widened slightly and then closed as she giggled. Naruto got up to his feet and held his hand out to her, "Shall we go back to the others?"

Rei looked up at him and gladly took his hand. He pulled her up to her feet, but also forgot what else was missing, "Before we go…" His smile turned into a serious straight expression, "What did Saya say to you out there?"

"I-I don't want to talk about that right now."

Naruto looked at her with a studying look and then shrugged, "Okay. We'll talk about it later, right?"

Rei smiled, "Of course."

_Time Skip: 4 hours _

Their day of relaxation with the blonde was coming to an end. Nightfall had come and people have already gone to sleep. The only ones that were awake are, Naruto, Saeko, Rei, Takashi, Kaze, and Saya. Kaze was still at the bar cleaning a few glasses, while the others were sitting around trying to think of anything to keep them from going to sleep. Saya knew she had something she needed to do and decided not to wait any longer, "Naruto."

The blonde was resting his head on Saeko's lap and turned his head to see the pinkette, "Yes?"

Saya saw that everyone else also looked at her and couldn't help but blush from the attention she was getting. She didn't like it one bit and decided to wait for a different time, "Never mind. I'll talk with you later." She got up to her feet and made her way to the stairs.

Takashi was the next one to rise to his feet, "I think I'm going to get some sleep."

"Good night, and thanks for the burgers. They were quite good." Naruto said.

"I still find it hard to believe you've never had a burger until now."

The blonde chuckled, "We don't have those in my world."

Takashi shook his head and laughed, "Good night."

Naruto turned his head back to where he was looking up at the ceiling. Saeko kept brushing her hands through his hair, enjoying how soft it was. Rei watched the two and inside, she was feeling jealous, but she didn't show any sign on the outside. She saw Saeko lower her head and whisper something to him. Naruto's cheeks became a light shade of red from whatever Saeko was telling him. Rei couldn't take it anymore watching them and got up to her feet, "I'm going to get some sleep too."

Saeko rose her head up, while Naruto turned to see the brunette dismissing herself, "Good night." They both said.

Rei rolled her eyes without them seeing and made her way for the stairs. Kaze had finished cleaning the glasses and let out a satisfied sigh, which caused the duo to look at him from the couch, "I'm going to get some shut eye myself. I'll see you two in the morning." He tossed the towel at the sink, which draped over the faucet.

"Good night." They both said, again.

Now, it was just the two of them… alone. Naruto lied his head back down on Saeko's lap and stared up at the ceiling. Saeko softly traced the whisker marks on his cheeks with her finger, "I just love this trait of yours."

The blonde snickered at her comment, "Is that the only reason why you love me?"

Saeko grinned at him, "Maybe." Naruto let out a sigh of defeat, which caused Saeko to giggle at him. Seeing now that they were alone, Saeko wanted to confront him about a certain event from earlier today. Her giggle came to a halt and she looked down at him, "I heard you and Rei talking." The blonde's eyes shot wide open and saw her looking down at him, "And saw what she did."

Naruto immediately leaned up and turned his body so he was facing her, "Look, I didn't mean for that to happen. I never saw it coming too be honest."

Saeko shook her head, "I'm not bothered by that. You showed self control and stopped her when she tried the third time. But… what really got to me was… your answer." The blonde was astonished to find out that she had managed to ease drop on them, "Did you really mean that?"

The blonde sighed with a smile on his face, "I guess there's no hiding it now." He grabbed Saeko's hands and intertwined them with his. Saeko looked down and then back at his face to see his smile, "I love you, Saeko." After hearing him saying those first three words, her eyes widened. She was overjoyed to finally hear him say those words. Her lips slowly formed into a smile and she began to wipe her eyes. Naruto looked at her with a puzzled look and began to wonder if he did something wrong, "Saeko?"

She shook her head, "Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?" She asked with little signs of small laughter when she did.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I imagined. I'm…" Saeko lunged at him and forced her lips onto his. Her action silenced whatever he was going to say. When she threw herself at him, it caused him to lie down on his back so that she was lying on top of him. This little kissing assault didn't last long since something struck the purple haired beauty's mind. She removed herself from him and stood up. Naruto looked up to watch her grab his hand and tug him up to show that she wanted to take him somewhere. He got up off the couch and Saeko began to lead him down the hallway. They came across the bedroom that the blonde had been sleeping in for the pass four days. She opened the door and pulled him in with her. Letting go of his hand, she closed the door and locked it.

She then walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers, "After your fight. I managed to grab something of yours before we left." Naruto walked over to her side and looked down to see that she was holding his father's kunai, "I thought it was something important." She turned with the knife in her hand.

Naruto smiled and placed his hands over the object. He then closed her hands to where she had the kunai tightly in her grip. Saeko looked at him with a slightly shocked look, "I want you to keep it. With that, I can always get to you whenever I want."

Her look changed into a puzzled one, "Wait. You'll always be with me."

The blonde shook his head, "Not always. I've defeated the man that caused the war and that he's being held prisoner at my home village. And not just that, but they found me and know where I am, so the toads…"

Saeko tilted her head, "Toads?"

"Yes. I'll explain that some other time. But anyway, the toads can reverse summon me whenever they need me since they've found me. I'm sure they will summon me at some time since I'm sure they're going to want to hear what's been going on in this world. From my end, that is." He saw Saeko look down at their hands.

She then looked up at him, "A-Are you sure?"

He nodded, "All you do is throw it anywhere, and then I'll be there."

"Really?" She then looked around the room and saw no where good to throw it. Once she looked up at the ceiling above the bed, she had thrown the kunai, which stuck to it.

Next thing she saw, was Naruto appearing above the bed, "Why would you throw it up here?!" He nearly shouted and fell onto the bed, landing on his back. Saeko laughed at his outburst and walked over to the bed, "You could've thrown it at the door rather than the ceiling."

He leaned up a bit and saw Saeko crawling up to him. She sat on her knees that were placed on each side of his legs, "Now why would I do that? I got you right where I want you." Naruto blushed from the seductiveness coming from her voice. Saeko rested her arms on his shoulders and tilted her head a bit. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist getting ready for the beginning of a long night. Saeko pushed her lips against his in a wild kiss, which had the blonde wide-eyed not seeing this 'crazy' side of hers. She was long waiting for this and decided to start off demanding.

Naruto pulled away slightly, "Are you sure about…"

He was silenced by Saeko, which she had placed her finger on his lips. She withdrew her arm and smiled, "I've been waiting for this long enough."

**A/N: END! DON'T HURT ME! I'm sorry, as I mentioned in my profile, I've lost interest in writing lemons. When I write them, I just don't see it ending up good enough. Sure in my other stories I don't hesitate to write them, but this one needed a well detailed one since y'all were waiting for quite some time for these two. And I agree, these two needed a very good one due to their build up. So, I'm sorry I couldn't finish this. Anyway, maybe later on in the story I'll find myself being able to write one. I didn't re-read this, so please pardon my grammar.**

**I apologize for such a long wait for the next chapter. As I said before, I was looking for someone that's good at writing lemons. And when I found some, they suddenly disappear. So, here's some good news: I've already started the next chapter for this story. I WILL WARN YOU ALL RIGHT NOW; the next chapter will be… a MAJOR turns of events. Some of y'all will hate it and some of y'all won't mind it and be like, "I didn't see that coming." **

**Now, I just had this idea of a new story. The story will have multiple cross-over. Includes the following: Dongan Roppa, Naruto, FMA, Bleach, Fairy Tail, (maybe) Soul Eater, and maybe Inuyasha. **

**^If you have any more suggestions of what I should add (varies if I've seen the anime) shoot ahead while you can. The time and place of it will be in Dongan Roppa's time zone. Pretty much in our kind of world today, but they won't be in an Academy that's got them trapped inside.**

**Naruto story: The War's over. Obito and Madara decided to seal Naruto off, while they destroyed all the villages. After they've succeeded in doing so, they go back to the cave they have Naruto sealed and suddenly they were engulfed by a flash of light. **

**Bleach: ****Ichigo and his friends, Rangiku, Nozomi, Toshiro, Byakuya, Orihime, and Yoruichi, were all having a nice little cookout in his backyard. But before they could serve the food out, they were all engulfed by a flash of light.**

_**I will only show the character from here on of who'll be in the story.**_

**FMA: Edward, Alphonse, Roy Mustang, and Winry. **

**Fairy Tail: Erza, Natsu, Jellal, Mirajane, Ur, Gray, and Laxus**

**(If so) Inuyasha: Inuyasha of course, Sesshomaru, Shippo & Kiara, Sango, and Kikyo.**

**(If so) Soul Eater (including their weapons): Death the kid, Maka, Black Star, and Death.**

**As for Dongan Roppa, I've only decided to have Monobear in it since he's the one that brought all these people to one place. Anyway, the story will have a slight Dongan reference to it (slightly), instead of going through a court of finding the killer, there'll be a tournament and the rules to it are simple. ONE must die. **

**There's probably some questions to this and feel free to ask via PM or Review. I'll be gladly to answer and give y'all a better explanation. **

**I hope you all HAD a Merry Christmas and a Wonderful New Years Day.**


	23. READ THIS FOR STORY TO CONTINUE

**I apologize for disappointing y'all with no actual update.**

**HOWEVER**

**I'm starting to wrap up the next chapter. As I've warned you all, this WILL have a MAJOR turn of events. You all saw how the toads found Naruto during his fight with Obito. Well, now that they've found him, they can always reverse summon and be summoned by him now. NOW, here's my warning, this next chapter and for the other chapters to come will involve the Naruto verse. THERE WILL NOT be any love relationships with the Naruto verse girls. Since Obito has been taken back to their world, he has mentioned to Naruto about Kabuto and a certain someone that will make their move soon. That was the hint of this story expanding. Now, from the previous chapter I've posted, I can end it there and start a new story that follows it up, or I can just continue to add-on to this story (which I would like to do). BUT, that's up to y'all. **

**Here's a little taste of what y'all can expect to see:**

The Uchiha hung his head low again hearing Kakashi's side and began to laugh, "Liar. I-I saw it all." His laughing began to get louder, "Your little lie won't save you Kakashi! I will take revenge and kill you!"

* * *

><p>"L-Lady Tsunade…"<p>

The Hokage turned her head to see her assistant Shizune lying there with her legs bent in heinous ways. She slowly crawled her way to her assistant to give her treatment right away, _"T-This can't be happening…"_ She thought. Once she reached Shizune, she placed her hands above her legs and began trying to heal them, "Hang in there Shizune." She kept adding as much chakra into as possible. Her heart was racing from what just happened. Several of civilians are without a doubt, dead. That burden was all on her shoulders for not taking actions on Obito sooner, _"It's all my fault!"_

* * *

><p>"The real Madara Uchiha."<p>

Naruto took a step back, "H-He told me that this would happen…"

The toad quirked an eyebrow, "You knew?"

"Not exactly. He told me that Madara would be resurrected from Kabuto once he returned back to our world. I didn't think he was serious…" Naruto clenched his fists, "Let's go. Take me to Konoha right now."

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" The group stopped what they were doing and turned to the soft, yet tired sounding voice coming from the stairs. There they saw none other than Saeko only wearing a rather big shirt that managed to cover all the way down to her thighs. Rei's eyes widened slightly hoping that she wouldn't mention a certain blonde. After taking a good look around, she noticed someone was missing, "Where's Naruto?"<p>

**There you have it. A little preview of what you can expect to see as I said. Anyway, one last time, this can continue in this story. OR I can just make a new one and have it following it. So please leave in a review of what you'd prefer. Either way, this story WILL go on.**


	24. Just When You Thought You Were Safe

**Prologue for part 2.**

**WARNING: This chapter has a MAJOR turn of events. If you don't like of what is to come, then I HIGHLY suggest you stop reading. I don't want to see dumb ass readers complaining when you can just simply stop reading. READ note at the end.**

**You've been WARNED!**

_**Chapter 20: Just When You Thought You Were Safe (Prologue 2)  
><strong>_

_Konoha_

Ever since Obito was defeated and brought back to their world, he was put in prison while they discussed of what they should do with him. The war has come to an end and everyone has returned to their normal duties. The Kages had a shit load of paper work to do and a lot of other things to tend to. Obito sat on his knees with his head hung low. His hair managed to grow just a little longer and had a few dirt marks all over his face. Back in the human world where he and Naruto was sent to, he couldn't help but draw back to his fight he had with the blonde. It drove him mad at times, but he would just laugh like a madman to cover it up. And that's what he was just doing right now. His laughing was of what you'd expect from a crazed man. It's only been five days that he's been held up in this prison, and every day so far, he would always laugh at the blonde he always thought of.

"Obito."

The Uchiha ignored his name being called. He already knew who it was since it was the same guy that's been coming to visit him every day. It was his former teammate Kakashi of course. Obito's laugh came to a silent, but his head remained low.

"Obito… you've never spoken a word to me yet. You lost the war and been defeated in that other world. This whole time, you were responsible for the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha back then. You made our sensei sacrifice his life to stop it. But not just him, his wife too. The parents of the child…" He stopped himself and saw that his student has grown so much to where he was not the same anymore, "…man you lost to." He corrected himself.

The Uchiha's head shot up and glared at Kakashi, "You want to know why I've caused all these tactics?" The copy ninja stared at him with his uncovered eye, "Because you killed Rin!" Kakashi's eye widened, "I saw it! I saw you pierce her with your lightning blade!"

"I didn't kill her. She intercepted me and killed herself! Obito, she was captured after a mission that we had. We were assigned to destroy a bridge, and after we succeeded, she was captured by shinobi from Kirigakure. They made her the Jinchuuriki of the three-tails."

"You expect me to believe that? I saw the Kirigakure shinobi there and disposed of them just so you could get away, because I planned to take revenge for her."

"Obito! Rin told me what happened when she was kidnapped. She asked me to kill her and I refused. When I was going to take on those shinobi, she jumped in and impaled herself."

The Uchiha hung his head low again hearing Kakashi's side and began to laugh, "Liar. I-I saw it all." His laughing began to get louder, "Your little lie won't save you Kakashi! I will take revenge and kill you!"

A couple ANBU came walking in and stood by Kakashi's side, "Is everything okay?"

Kakashi ignored them and remained staring at his former teammate. The laughter coming from Obito definitely had something bothering him. Something was up, but there were no signs of anything that could happen. It's been five days and everyone has been enjoying their peaceful lives. Today seemed like Obito knew something was about to happen. This was the first time he has ever said a word to him ever since being locked up.

Obito silenced his laughing and smiled, "It's time."

The ceiling suddenly was blown right off, which caused Kakashi and the ANBU to shield their eyes from the dust. Kakashi quickly looked up and immediately felt himself freeze, "I-Impossible." Red metal plated armor, long black waist length hair, he only knew of one person that wore that attire.

"No way! That's…"

"Good to see you, Madara." Obito said.

The ancient shinobi jumped down and stood in front of the cell, "You sure have changed, Obito."

"Stop!" The ANBU shouted. Just before they charged at him, they were both being burned alive by black flames.

"How about getting me out of here?" Madara looked at Obito with an un-amused look. In just a blink of an eye, the cell gate was shattered to pieces and the chakra cuffs were no longer holding Obito, "I'm sure Kabuto is getting the rest of the preparations ready, right?" Madara nodded, "Good." Obito turned his gaze to the still frozen Kakashi, "Well Kakashi, I believe this won't be the last time we see each other."

Kakashi shook his head, "Wait!" But it was too late as the two vanished, "This isn't good. I have to go see Lady Tsunade."

_Hokage Manor_

The door flung open to reveal Kakashi, "Lady Tsunade!"

"We know." The busted Hokage replied.

Kakashi walked up to her desk, "What are we going to do?"

"I've already sent word out to the other villages to warn them. The only thing we can do right now, is waiting."

"Wait? Lady Tsunade, we should pursue them before they can do anything."

Shizune kept glancing back and forth hearing the other's idea, "Kakashi, that's suicide. If I were to send ANBU after them, they'll just die. We're dealing with the real Madara here."

She was right and Kakashi knew damn well that the best thing to do was waiting. They would most likely have another meeting, but this had to be done as soon as possible. With Madara resurrected, there's no telling how much time left there is for everyone to live. He closed his eye and opened rather quickly due to seeing that it was getting dark outside. Tsunade and Shizune turned to look out the window, "It shouldn't be getting dark just yet…" Shizune stated.

Tsunade got up from her chair and looked out the window. Her eyes went as wide as they could from what she was seeing. Kakashi ran to the window and looked outside as well. The sun wasn't setting, but what they were seeing was a large meteor coming down on the village. Tsunade was right, there was 'nothing' they could do.

_Outside Konoha_

A rather tall and muscular man stood out in the open of a field. He has long red spiky hair and bangs framing the sides of his face (much like to Madara's, but red). He wore a crimson fighting vest that didn't cover his entire upper body. It showed his muscular arms and his well-toned six pack. To go with the vest, he wore black pants with black combat boots. His eyes were crimson and his body had a nice tan color to it. The man kept his hands in his pockets and looked up at the large meteor coming down on Konoha. His eyes widened, "That Jutsu…" He remained standing there and watched the meteor crash down on the village. The impact caused a large shockwave of dust that shot out all around it. The large dust wave came and blew in front of the man. His hair flew wildly from the wind of it. Once it died down, the large meteor was shattered into multiple chunks of rock all over the place.

The man's anger boiled to its breaking point. His sharp teeth were now being shown, "Madara…"

* * *

><p>Konoha has already suffered destruction from the hands of Nagato long ago. Now… the village was pretty much no more. The massive meteor from Madara has crushed the entire village pretty much. Although the meteor ended up shattering in multiple chunks before it made impact, it still managed to crush a high percentage of it. The Hokage's manor… completely buried. However, the large rock that was lying on top of the area shattered into several smaller chunks. Tsunade had smashed it and once she succeeded, she fell to her knees. Her body was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. Her breathing was rough and her body was incredibly sore. She looked around and saw some civilians buried under the rocks.<p>

"L-Lady Tsunade…"

The Hokage turned her head to see her assistant Shizune lying there with her legs bent in heinous ways. She slowly crawled her way to her assistant to give her treatment right away, _"T-This can't be happening…" _She thought. Once she reached Shizune, she placed her hands above her legs and began trying to heal them, "Hang in there Shizune." She kept adding as much chakra into as possible. Her heart was racing from what just happened. Several of civilians are without a doubt, dead. That burden was all on her shoulders for not taking actions on Obito sooner, _"It's all my fault!" _

Next thing that drew the blonde's attention was the sound of someone that just appeared out of nowhere. She turned to look to the side and saw a familiar toad staring at what used to be the village, "Fukasaku?"

The toad was looking around in astonishment. He was told that something terrible has happened to Konoha, and now he's seeing it for himself. The toad couldn't believe the scene before him. This was beyond worse when Pain had attacked the village, "This is…"

"Fukasaku!" Tsunade called out and ignored the pain from the raise of her voice.

The toad hopped around to look at the Hokage, "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if what I heard was true. Who did this?"

Before the busted Hokage could answer, someone else had decided to jump in, "It was Madara." The toad, along with Tsunade turned their attention to a nearby boulder that was shattered and saw a beaten Kakashi slowly getting up to sit on his knees.

"Madara? I thought he was Obito?" The toad questioned.

"No. Obito was saved by the _real _Madara." The toad's eyes widened in horror from hearing that name, "The real Madara has been resurrected." The copy shinobi slowly started rising to his feet, "I'm going to go look for survivors."

"Wait Kakashi. Let me heal you before…"

"No. I'll be fine. Shizune needs your full on attention right now." Tsunade turned back to look down at her now passed out assistant.

"Good idea. I'm going to go see Naruto boy and inform him."

Tsunade snapped her head back at the toad, "Naruto?"

"Yes. I'll return shortly."

The Hokage watched the toad puff away in route to Naruto. She then turned back to look at Shizune with a saddened expression, _"We're always having to go to Naruto to help us. It seems that he's the savior of this world."_

* * *

><p><em>Tokonosu<br>__Time: 9:45 a.m._

Naruto was out and walking about the backyard. Everyone was still asleep and he predicted that they would be, especially Saeko after their love making. It was the most pleasant night for them both. He kept his hands buried in his pockets and looked up at the sky. Just a couple seconds later, he felt a presence feeling. He performed a quick series of hand signs and slammed his hand to the ground. Little did he know that he was being watched. The blonde stood back up and smiled seeing a familiar toad, "Hey there geezer toad!"

Fukasaku didn't show any reaction and decided to get on with the point, "Naruto boy. It's glad to see you, but…" He just saw how the blonde was only wearing shorts and had nothing covering his upper body.

"But what?"

The toad saw Naruto's happy look turn into a more serious one due to the way he approached the blonde, "…Konoha has been destroyed."

The blonde's eyes went completely bug-eyed. Fukasaku remained staring up at him and waited for a response, "You're kidding, right?" Fukasaku shook his head. Naruto closed his eyes and shot them open short after, "How?! Obito has been defeated and surly been held in prison. What the hell happened?!"

"Obito was rescued and…"

"Who?! There shouldn't be anyone that…" Naruto's eyes widened and drew back to what Obito had told him during their fight, _"I had Kabuto retreat. And when I return, he will resurrect the real Madara." _

"The real Madara Uchiha."

Naruto took a step back, "H-He told me that this would happen…"

The toad quirked an eyebrow, "You knew?"

"Not exactly. He told me that Madara would be resurrected from Kabuto once he returned back to our world. I didn't think he was serious…" Naruto clenched his fists, "Let's go. Take me to Konoha right now." He said in a rather ordering tone.

"I know you've made some friends here, don't you want to…"

"No. I want you to take me now."

Fukasaku sighed, "Okay then. I'll summon you as soon as I arrive back in Konoha." With that said, the toad puffed away.

Naruto's arms were shaking from sheer frustration. Not once has his home village gone through chaos, but now twice. He had yet to see how devastating the destruction was and he wouldn't be able to see it until Fukasaku summoned him. For all he cared right now, was that he hoped everyone was okay. But he began to lose hope after hearing this from the toad.

"Naruto?"

The blonde's body jumped a bit from his name being called. He turned to the voice and saw Rei slowly approaching him, "Rei? Weren't you sleeping?"

The brunette slightly nodded, "I was hoping… we could spend the morning together."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I just wanted to start spending more time with you… just the two of us."

"Right now isn't a good time. I'm about to…"

Rei's eyes slightly widened seeing him puff away. She felt sorry for him seeing that what she heard him talking about with the toad was actually true. Her eyes softened, "Please be careful Naruto."

* * *

><p><em>Konoha<em>

Fukasaku stood by Tsunade's side, which she was still treating to Shizune's legs. A puff of smoke appeared in front of the toad, which dispersed immediately to reveal Naruto. The blonde's eyes went completely bug-eyed from what he was seeing.

"Naruto…" He ignored the call and kept looking around seeing how his home was nearly obliterated, "Naruto!" This time he turned to the sound of Tsunade's voice, "I know it's been a while since we've seen one another, but please go help Kakashi look for survivors."

"Where are Obito and Madara?" The blonde asked.

"Naruto boy! Just what are you thinking? Do you plan to take them on your own?"

The blonde had no time for this. All he wanted to know was where those two have gone, "Just tell me where they've gone!"

"Naruto! We need you here right now. You can't just go after those two on your own. Do you honestly think you can take care of them on your own?"

The look in his eyes was filled with pure hatred. Both Fukasaku and Tsunade saw that he was acting from pure emotion. They couldn't blame him for acting from such. Back when Pain had attacked the village, when Fukasaku informed him, it left him dazed at first. Even though he wasn't completely done with his training, he went on to take care of Pain.

Naruto clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "Fine."

_Few minutes later_

The blonde had successfully managed to save a few civilians. When he did, he had told them to go to Tsunade and wait for her orders. Although the few survivors he saved were only twelve of them, he began to wonder if his friends were okay. He hasn't seen them anywhere and had yet to find them. Hell, Tsunade told him that Kakashi was out looking for survivors and he hasn't even seen him anywhere, "Where the hell are you Kakashi?"

"Naruto?"

He turned to the voice and saw one of his best friends, "Shikamaru!" He saw that his friend was not in the best of shape. There were cuts all over his face and not to mention, his chunin jacket was all torn up.

The Nara smiled, "Man I'm glad to see you." Before he fell to his knees, Naruto quickly caught him and placed the Nara's arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'll get you to granny Tsunade."

"Wait. Choji and Ino…"

His eyes widened slightly, "Where are they?"

"They're…" Shikamaru used his free arm to point out in front of them towards a large pile of rubble.

Naruto gently sat Shikamaru on the ground, "I'll be right back." He raced his way to the pile that his friend pointed out and when he reached it, he placed his hand on the side of the pile. The rubble was blown clean off to reveal an unconscious Choji and Ino from within. Naruto still held his arm out and use Bansho Tenin to have the two taken out from the pile of rubble. He had Ino over his left shoulder and Choji over his right. Making his way back to Shikamaru, he noticed that his friend managed to get up to his feet, "Can you walk?"

The Nara smiled weakly, "Yeah."

Naruto didn't show any reaction since his mind was focused on one thing, and that was revenge. Sure he cares for his friends and the villagers, but he wanted to track them down and take them both down before they can cause any more damage.

* * *

><p>Back in Tokonosu, most of the gang was still asleep. Rei had been sitting in the living room the entire time after Naruto had disappeared. Takashi, Kohta, and Saya were talking to one another. They wondered what was wrong with Rei, since she's been rather quiet. She hadn't said a word to any of them yet about Naruto. Since Saeko was still asleep, the others thought the blonde was still sleeping too. Rei kept wondering if she should tell them or not, but she kept leaning toward to tell them since they'd find out most likely once Saeko woke up. Although, if they were to wonder what happened, she wouldn't have to tell them and then the worse could happen. They all could've thought that he had left them. However, since she managed to hear everything the toad was telling Naruto, she didn't think that it should be her to tell them. Instead, it's something that Naruto should tell them.<p>

"Did anyone happen to kind of… hear Saeko and Naruto last night?" Kohta asked with a slight blush across his cheeks.

"Kohta!" Saya nearly shouted.

The slightly overweight boy leaned back against the couch with his hands out in front of him waving at the pinkette, "No, no, no, I-I mean h-how could you not hear t-them?"

Takashi laughed, while Rei had a blush on her face. Saya shook her head to prevent from even thinking about it and glared at Kohta, "Stop talking about it!"

Once Takashi's laughing died down, the group was overcome by pure silence. Takashi was still laughing mentally, while Kohta had his thoughts continue to process of what went on last night. Rei was still much undecided of how to handle the news when she gets found out. But then again, she could go with it and act as if she never knew. However, she pictured and saw that it would cause all sorts of problems with the group. Well… maybe not all, but most of it. Saya sighed in relief that Kohta stopped talking about…

"Did you all hear those two last night?!"

Takashi instantly burst out laughing, while the others turned to look at the stairs and saw Kaze looking at them with a curious look. Saya immediately got off the couch and stormed to a now confused Kaze. Kohta knew damn well what was about to happen, "Kaze! Run!"

The bartender of the group looked at Kohta and then at the angered pinkette coming for him, "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" He asked her as he began walking the other direction. Saya ignored him and continued her path to him. Kaze chuckled as he continued keeping his distance from her. He looked over at the others at the couch, "Those two last night must've been starving for one another. I mean… the way Saeko was so loud… Naruto must've gone rough on her." All three of them on the couch were flushed red and silent. Kaze looked at Saya to see that she had frozen and she too was blushing. Kaze's chuckling turned into small laughter. Once he heard growling, he saw that it was none other than Saya.

"You're a pervert!" She shouted and began to chase him instead of walking to him.

Rei was completely lost in her imagination. That remark from Kaze had her visualizing a certain blonde being 'rough' with her. Kohta drew back to the moaning he had heard from Saeko last night. Takashi on the other hand winded up laughing.

"What's going on?"

The group stopped what they were doing and turned to the soft, yet tired sounding voice coming from the stairs. There they saw none other than Saeko only wearing a rather big shirt that managed to cover all the way down to her thighs. Rei's eyes widened slightly hoping that she wouldn't mention a certain blonde.

After taking a good look around, she noticed someone was missing, "Naruto's not down here?" The group (apart from Rei) looked at her with confused looks.

"H-He wasn't in bed with you?" Kohta asked.

Saeko shook her head lightly. Rei was starting to feel pressured from them wondering where Naruto had gone. She had to come forth here very soon to keep everyone calm, "Maybe he went out for a walk?" Takashi wondered.

The purple haired beauty then began to think. Takashi could be right, but she just had no clue as to where he is. She had just opened herself up to him and enjoyed their 'intimate' time with each other. Then the thought of him leaving after last night struck her. What if he had just left? Just like the other guys she's been with in the past. Her heart slowly began to race due to such a thought.

Rei couldn't take this pressure. She had to come clean and tell them everything, "Naruto went back home." The brunette saw that everyone stopped doing what they were and shot their attention at her. There was no backing down now since she had managed to get all their attention. Her eyes softened in a saddened way, "I saw Naruto outside earlier talking to a toad. The toad told him that his home was… destroyed."

Everyone's eyes widened, "No…" Takashi said and could imagine how infuriated the blonde was probably feeling.

Saeko didn't say a word since she was too shocked after hearing, so Rein continued, "That Obito guy that he was fighting here in our world… was saved. The toad said some guy named Madara had saved him and then destroyed Naruto's home after."

"That guy is still alive after Naruto clobbered him?" Kaze questioned.

Rei nodded, "I tried talking to him before he left, but he brushed me off. He was really upset of the news."

Saeko didn't know what to think of this. For some reason she couldn't find herself to believe Rei since Rei has been a bit jealous after Saeko won Naruto over. She shook her head, "You're lying."

This time, everyone's attention turned to the purple haired beauty. Rei's eyes were slightly widened in surprise, "Lying?"

"Naruto defeated Obito. His world should be safe now. There's no way his home could've been destroyed." Saeko was having a hard time believing what Rei had announced.

Rei shook her head, "I had to tell you all this, because I don't know when Naruto will return. I was debating if I should tell you or wait until he returns to say it himself. But, the way you were showing how worried you are… I had to go ahead and say it."

Saeko shook her head again, "No." Her eyes were bug-eyed and continued to shake her head, "No. No."

"She's not lying." Everyone turned their attention to the stairs, but Saeko was last to turn and see Claire coming down. She wore a pair of shorts that wrapped a little lower than her waist and green spaghetti strap tank top, "I saw out my window. Rei did try to talk to him, but he just disappeared."

"You saw?" Rei asked.

Claire nodded, "I saw him as soon as he stepped outside. But I didn't know why he left, until you mentioned it."

The country girl turned to look at Saeko and saw that she was still as if she was frozen. Saeko had to get away. She didn't want to be near anyone right now. Her body began to move as if she was on auto-pilot and made her way to the stairs.

"Saeko?" Takashi called.

She didn't respond to the boy and started going up the stairs. Everyone watched her leave them and began to feel sorry for her. They knew how much he meant to her and now that he's gone, there was no telling when or if he'll return. After her short travel, she winded up back in the bedroom her and Naruto had stayed in. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the door. Tears formed immediately once she was away from everyone and knew that no one could drop in without warning her. She clenched the part of the shirt that covered her chest and shut her eyes. Streams of tears escaped her eyes. She wasn't hurt just because he left, but she was hurt to hear his home was destroyed. Both had her feeling incredibly down. Her eyes opened and turned to the dresser where the kunai he had given her lied there. She blinked and walked to the dresser to stare down at the kunai, _"All you have to do is throw it and I'll be there."_

When she remembered what he had told her about the kunai, she began to think. She wanted to see him badly and hear this from him. But if what Rei and Claire said was true, then she wouldn't do it. If he was in the middle of something really important and she had thrown the kunai, surly he'd be upset with her. His home was destroyed and he wanted to seek havoc on the people responsible for it. Her mind was having a game of tug-a-war occurring. Half of her mind wanted to bring him back, but the other half was telling her not to so that he can take care of business. She continued to just stare at the knife. The mirror on the dresser showed her reflection and began to move. The reflection showed Saeko's hand slowly coming up and hovering above the kunai.

* * *

><p>Naruto had rounded up quite a few survivors. He brought them all to Tsunade and watched as her and some medics began healing the wounded. He kept looking around and saw that they were all being taken care of. He's been through the entire village and saved whoever he saw and assumed that Kakashi, along with whoever else was helping with the search saved other survivors. Seeing how there was nothing left for him to do, he turned his back to them and began running for where the entrance would be.<p>

"_Madara… Kabuto. Obito. You three will all pay for what you've done." _Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to reveal the Rinnegan, _"Obito. This time… I'll make sure you die before me."_

The blonde turned the corner of a collapsed building and picked up some speed. After a minute of running Naruto dashed through where the entrance was and after a few steps out of the destroyed village, he felt an incredible chakra signature. This caused him to come to a halt and look around for the source of it.

"Put a shirt on." Just as Naruto turned to the voice, his sight was completely blocked. He felt some clothing covering his head. Grabbing the clothing, he removed it off his head and saw a man with long red spiky hair. The blonde narrowed his eyes and put the black short sleeve shirt on.

"Who are you?"

The man smirked and tilted his head, "What? Have you already forgotten me?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit more, "I've never seen you before."

The man folded his arms against his chest and closed his eyes, **"Tell me," **Naruto's eyes instantly widened after recognizing the change in his voice, **"How was your moment with Saeko?"**

"K-Kurama?"

The Kyuubi opened his eyes and smiled, "Good to see ya again, brat."

**A/N: END. I know this is a short chapter, but this is just the beginning of what's to come. So it's pretty much like another prologue. Anyway, Kurama has a human form! I've wanted to do this for some time now and think it's cool to have him able to do that. This story isn't going to be focused just on Naruto verse, this is still going to have the HOTD verse as well. HOTD verse won't be abandoned, although the build up for it will be slow since there's not much going on yet. **

**Since it's been a while for an actual update, this will be the LAST time to vote. As everyone knows, Saeko and Naruto already had their "quality" moment. So! This is the last time I'm calling a VOTE. This pairing situation can stay with Naruto and Saeko only, or I can add Rei in the picture so it'll be both. Reason why I'm calling the vote is because of the small Rei and Naruto moment that was in this chapter.**

**I've begun to lose interest in writing/continuing my stories. So my updates will be slower now since it seems Fanfiction is losing readers/authors. And what the hell is this SOPA deal going on? I've been getting so many messages from people about it.**

**Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for any grammar issues. Until next time.**


End file.
